Let it change us
by McGrey'sAnatomy
Summary: They had their meetings as members of Dirty Mistresses' Club and now they are facing the consequences. MerMark Please R&R!
1. Pregnant?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters. This is a work of fiction about Meredith and Mark. The plot starts post "Yesterday" episode and Meredith and George never happened.**

**--**

**Chapter 1 - Pregnant**

Another early morning for the interns of Seattle Grace Hospital.

"Morning everyone!" Christina stormed inside the locker room, more cheerful than ever.

Everybody looked at her curiously, but she ignored them and went straight to her locker.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked, seeing Meredith laid back on a bench covering the eyes with one arm, holding the other hand over the stomach and half dressed in her scrubs.

Meredith didn't answer and just gave her a groan.

"He kept you up all night again?" Christina smiled suggestively at her as she pulled the blouse over her head.

"No, he was on call last night," Meredith managed to mumble.

"Then it must be the tequila,"

"Nope. It is not the tequila either, because she was home with us," Izzie answered for her and slammed the door of her locker, taking then a seat on the bench at Meredith's feet. "You should change the partner Meredith, because I think this one is getting toxic. This is the third day you feel sick in the morning."

"Who is toxic Meredith?" Alex came in and passed past them, hurried to get to his locker.

"It's none of your business," Meredith grumbled remaining in the same position.

"Come on Grey! If he is another attending so what?! We are used with it, right?" Alex glanced the others interns for approval. In exchange, he received just glares. "What? I am just curious to know who took Shepherd's place."

"It's not the man, it's not the sex, it's not the tequila! I don't know what the damn is, okay?" Meredith snapped at them.

"Okay, okay calm down. You should make some tests and see if there isn't anything serious," Izzie suggested as she stood up.

George took out an apple from his locker and came with to Meredith, kneeling down next to her "Mer?" he whispered softly.

"What, George?" Meredith snapped at him too.

"Do you want my apple?" he asked her quietly and showed her the big green apple he was holding.

In the next second, Meredith covered her mouth with a hand and stood up, hurrying to the bathroom.

Her friends looked after her curiously.

"Dude, your apple must be disgusting," Alex laughed at George.

George rolled his eyes and hurried after Meredith, same as Izzie, who was already in there with her.

Izzie and George supported her; Izzie was holding her hair to back, while George was gently rubbing her back.

When most of the content of her stomach was out in the toilet, Meredith stood up with the help of the two friends of hers and washed her face with cold water. She got scared a little when she saw her pale, mostly yellow and tired face in the mirror. She groaned and let the head down over the sink, holding herself with both hands on the sink's edge.

"You should try to eat something Meredith. You haven't eaten anything today." Izzie told her sympathetically.

Meredith raised her head and turned around, waving a hand in air as a sign of rejection. She returned in the locker room, followed by George and Izzie, who were watching her, concerned.

During Meredith's session of vomiting, Christina had changed into her scrubs and now she was on the bench. When she saw her coming out of the bathroom, Christina put aside the notebook she was reading and looked up at her.

"It is definitely not the sex, not the tequila… well, they are, but combined they brought to this and if you still don't figure out what is it, then it means either you are stupid or you don't want to admit it."

Everyone stared curiously at Christina.

"Does she at least know who the father is?" Alex whispered to Izzie, who was the closest to him.

Izzie pushed him away, slamming him against lockers. "Asshole!"

"Mer, are you…?" George came to her and put an arm around her. He didn't dare to pronounce the word, but everyone knew what he was referring at.

Meredith moved away from him and set down next to Christina, looking at her, panicked. "I can't be… can I?"

"I don't know Mer. Are you taking pills or are you using condoms?"

Meredith tore her look from her and became thoughtful. "Pills no… condoms… I think," she muttered under her breath.

Christina placed a hand on her leg and squeezed it encouragingly. "I am sorry."

Meredith hid her face in her hands and shook the head desperately. "It can't be."

Izzie joined her and together with Christina, rubbed circles on her back as comfort.

Alex was still very curious to know who that man that Meredith was sleeping with was. He came to George and whispered "Who's the guy?"

George looked at him and smiled, satisfied "It's killing you, isn't it?" and turned his back on him and went to Meredith's locker, taking out her scrub blouse.

He brought it to her. "It will be fine, Mer Here," he said softly, handing her the blouse.

Meredith looked up at him and nodded, taking in the same time the blouse from him "Thanks."

She stood up and started changing into her scrubs. "Maybe it's just a virus or something and if I am pregnant, so what? I am not the only one who is having an abortion," she looked at Christina, who had just been through this no long time ago.

"Right," Christina confirmed, nodding. "Are you going to tell him?"

"No. What's the point? Anyway, maybe I am not pregnant," Meredith trailed off, encouraging herself mostly.

"Yeah … maybe," Christina muttered.

Bailey came in with the assignments. From the moment she walked in, she saw Meredith's look and shook the head disapprovingly.

"Yang and Grey pit, Karev, go find Shepherd, O'Malley you are shadowing me today and Stevens you are with Montgomery-Shepherd."

Everyone scattered, but Bailey grabbed Meredith's arm and stopped her, making the others to stop too and to look back at them.

"Meredith, you are a fine woman with a big future as surgeon, don't let any man to ruin the person you are." Bailey's voice sounded softer than usual.

"Umm…okay… thank you Dr. Bailey," Meredith nodded awkwardly.

Bailey nodded and let her go. "Good, now all go! This is not an Oprah moment!" she snapped at her interns, who were still in the doorway, watching them.

Meredith and Christina headed down in the pit. There weren't serious cases; just minor injuries which meant mostly sutures.

When the last patient was ready to be discharged, Christina changed the gloves and took a syringe.

"Give me your arm," she demanded to Meredith, grabbing in the same time her left arm.

Meredith pulled it back immediately "Why?"

"What do mean why? To confirm the baby," Christina answered dryly.

Meredith instantly hid her arm to back, like a child. "It not the baby," she hissed. "I am sure… See? I am feeling much better."

"Maybe, but you look like a corpse so stop fooling yourself and give me your arm, if you don't want me to sedate you," Christina insisted.

Meredith sighed and held out arm, so that Christina could draw her some blood.

"I am going to take this to laboratory." she said, disposing her gloves.

"But please don't put my name on it. I don't want anyone to find out," Meredith muttered, pleadingly looking at her.

Christina nodded and patted her shoulder, leaving then the pit the go up to the laboratory.

In the meantime, Alex had started his day with Derek. His suspicion was that Derek and Meredith are still having an affair and that was why her friends were so secretive upon this subject. Bragging to be the mistress of a married man was not something appropriate, so this might be the reason.

"Alex, is there something that you want to tell me?" Derek asked, feeling Alex's stares on him.

"Umm…no," Alex smiled.

"Good then, let's go see the next patient," Derek said.

They made a few steps and Alex stopped.

"Okay… what is it?" Derek asked him again.

"Umm… Have you seen Meredith lately?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I see her everyday around here, why?" Derek tried to keep a light tone of his voice.

"Is she okay? Because she doesn't seem okay to me," Alex said, carefully checking for any reaction from Derek's side.

"She seems fine to me, but why don't you ask her yourself?"

Alex sighed disappointedly. Derek didn't seem to know anything. He was either a good actor, either he and Meredith were no longer dating. "Never mind. Let's go." Alex said quickly and walked ahead.

Derek stared after him suspiciously for a moment and then he followed him.

At lunch, Meredith, Christina and Izzie were sitting on a table with the trays full with food. Everyone was eating, except for Meredith, who hadn't had the courage to try anything else but a bottle of water.

Christina and Izzie chattered about their day, while Meredith had thoughts somewhere far.

"Mer!" Christina hit her under the table. "Mer!"

Meredith started and shook her head, clearing the thoughts. She paid attention to her friends then. "What?"

"The father of your baby has just come in," Christina said quietly, her eyes watching over Meredith's shoulder.

"Oh no," Meredith groaned. "Stop looking at him. I don't want him to notice us. I can't deal with him too right now."

"Too late," Izzie muttered and took a sip from her soda as her eyes glanced in the same direction as Christina's. "He is walking towards us," she said and repositioned herself in her chair.

Meredith closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep, faint or whatever, just to help her get rid of him.

"Oh, wait!" Izzie said.

Meredith's eyes snapped open in shock. "What?"

"He has been paged and he is going back," Izzie announced.

Meredith sighed with relief. After another sip of water, she took a small bite from an apple. She swallowed it with lumps, but took another bite. "Is he gone?"

"Yes," Izzie nodded.

"Hello, ladies! Meredith!"

When Meredith heard his voice, suddenly the nausea came back and put the apple down looking up at him, forcing herself to smile politely at least. "Hello, Derek."

"I heard you are not feeling too great," Derek looked, concerned at her.

"Who told you?" Meredith frowned. She didn't even know yet if she was pregnant or not and the rumors were rolling out already.

"Alex," Derek answered.

Meredith groaned quietly. "What did he tell you exactly?" she asked him.

"He said you were not feeling and looking too great and indeed, you are not," Derek said and knelt beside her. "What is wrong?" he asked her worryingly.

"I am just very tired… exhausted," she shrugged, trying to sound calm.

Derek shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Derek. I am sure!" Meredith raised her voice a little as she felt the subject already getting on her nerve.

"Okay… take it easy then," he said and squeezed lightly her shoulder, a gesture that made Meredith shrug out. Derek understood her message and sighed. "Enjoy your lunch, ladies," he nodded towards Christina and Izzie and then he sighed as he looked at Meredith. "I will see you around, Meredith."

Meredith nodded and waited for him to leave before she looked up. She turned and glared at her friends. "Why didn't you warn me about him?"

"Sorry," Izzie excused herself as she was taking another sip from her soda.

"Sorry," Christina apologized too.

In that moment, Christina's pager went off and checking it, she looked up at Meredith "Your test results are ready."

"The moment of truth," Meredith sighed and felt like her stomach was about to explode again. She rubbed it, trying to make that horrible sensation pass.

"Are you coming with me?" Cristina asked her.

Meredith shook her head. "I will meet you in the locker room. I don't even want to read it. You have to do it for me and by your behavior I will figure out the answer."

"Okay," Christina stood up to go throw her tray and then she left to pick up the results.

After 15 minutes, she met Meredith and Izzie in the locker room. They were already in there waiting for her. Meredith was extremely nervous and she was pacing around the small space between the lockers.

When they heard the door opening, Meredith stopped and looked at Christina.

She knew right away the answer. She collapsed on the bench and let the tears to flood her eyes as her face sunk in her hands.

"I am sorry, Mer," Cristina said as she came with Izzie to comfort her.

They gave her a few minutes to calm down and then Christina broke the silence.

"Are you going to tell him?" she asked Meredith.

Meredith shook her head, wiping her cheeks. "He doesn't have to know," she sniffled.

Izzie and Christina looked at each other with sympathy for their friend's pain. They didn't know the right words to say for her comfort, so they just stood there by her side.

For the rest of shift, Meredith avoided almost everybody. She kept herself busy in the pit and after her shift, she went home with Izzie, Christina and George, who had found out in the meantime about her pregnancy.

"I'll go lay down," Meredith told them as they stepped inside the house and headed upstairs to her room.

"Okay, but try to eat something later," Izzie shouted after her.

No answer came from Meredith, just the sound of a door slamming.

It was already dark outside and so was alone in her room. She threw on the floor her purse and coat and collapsed in bed. She managed to gather around her the blanket and closed her eyes.

"How did I let this happen? How did I end up like this? This was supposed to be just a one night stand but … two months have passed already"

She didn't know exactly if she had fallen asleep, but a light knock at the door made her stir and open the eyes.

The door opened slowly and Meredith could recognize the silhouette.

"Hey Mer," Izzie leaned over her to see if she was sleeping.

"Yes, Izz," Meredith groaned.

Izzie took a seat on bed next to her, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Meredith muttered.

"I'll bring you something to eat," Izzie stood up to head to the door.

"No!" Meredith stopped her as she rolled over, facing her.

Izzie watched her from the doorway and shook her head. "Meredith, you have to eat."

"I just want to sleep right now, so don't worry about me," Meredith answered. "I'll see you tomorrow," she muttered and drew the blanket over her head.

"Okay then," Izzie sighed resignedly. "Good night, Meredith."

"Good night, Izz," Meredith muttered under the blanket.

Izzie closed the door, filling the room with darkness and silence again.

"Let her sleep!" Meredith heard Izzie's voice.

"She doesn't eat anything?" George sounded, concerned.

"No," she answered.

"I'll go home then," Christina's voice was the last one Meredith heard beside her door.

She closed back her eyes and flashbacks started playing in her mind.

"_Is the seat taken?"_

"_I guess not"_

"_Double scotch, single malt." _

_She felt his glances._

"_You look sad."_

"_I just saw my father for the first time in 20 years"_

"_How did that go?"_

"_It'd gone better," her eyes still staring in blank. "What are you still doing here?" she asked him._

"_I'm hoping Addison shows up"_

"_You're still in love with her?" she asked him._

"_You're still in love with him," he pointed out._

"_She won't show, you know," she said then_

"_No?" _

"_He's not that kind of guy he'd leave if he can help it."_

A door slamming on hallway interrupted her flashback.

"Izzie!" Meredith groaned annoyed.

"_What's this?"_

"_You had a hard day, am I right?"_

"_I gotta go," she said, swiftly standing off the barstool._

"_You can't go," he stopped her. " Didn't you get the memo?... about the meeting?"_

"_What meeting?" she asked curiously._

"_This night is the very first meeting of the dirty mistresses club,_" _he chuckled_.

"I shouldn't have stayed to that meeting," Meredith put her hand on the belly, rubbing it "What am I going to do with you?" She turned from one side to another, not finding the right position to sleep on. Into a final she threw away the covers and threw her legs over the bed's edge, thinking if she should to the next move or should she just get back into bed.

She stood up, grabbed the coat and the purse from floor and slowly opened the door, giving a look around on hallway. It was quiet. Just from Izzie's room were coming some sounds; she was probably getting ready for bed, Meredith thought.

On tiptoes, she crossed the hallway and climbed down the stairs.

The lights were turned off all around the house, but knowing its area very well, she didn't have trouble sneaking out of the house. She quickly got in her car and drove away.

The car pulled near a hotel. She didn't pull the car in front as usual as she wasn't sure yet of what she wanted to do next.

"One last time. He can't get me pregnant again," Meredith muttered under her breath. "I need something to make me feel better," she revived the ignition and stopped it in front of the hotel. Her head fell against the wheel and her eyes stared down to her belly. She stood up and placed both hands over it. "I am sorry; maybe if your father wasn't be Mark Sloan and your mother wasn't Meredith Grey, then you would have had a chance," she let out a sigh. "Let's go home."

When she was about to start the ignition again, Meredith heard her phone ringing. She let the hands off wheel and started fumbling after her phone.

"Your Daddy is calling," she said to her stomach as she saw the caller's ID.


	2. Let it change us

She flipped open her phone and answered. "Hi."

"Hey, Grey! Where are you? I am about to order the dinner," Mark answered.

Meredith rested her forehead against the wheel, trying to figure out what she should do.

"Hey are you still there?" he asked her anxiously as he noticed her silence.

Meredith lifted her head and nodded to herself. "Umm… yeah, sorry."

"So, where are you? Or you are not coming tonight?" Mark asked.

She ran her hand over her face and sighed "I am downstairs in front of the hotel,"

"Okay, so I can order the room service," Mark said, ready to hang up.

"I am not hungry, so don't order for me," she answered quickly.

"But I suppose you are starving for something else," Mark chuckled.

Meredith fought back a smile. "I'll be up in a minute," she said then, hanging up, and pulled the car in front of the hotel.

Her next stop was then in front of the door. 2254. The door she knew so well now.

It was enough just a knock for the door to open immediately.

"Meredith," Mark greeted her with a wide smile.

Meredith smiled and stepped inside. "Hi, Mark," after all this time she was no longer waiting for his invitation and passed past him.

"Let me help you," he offered, taking off her coat and placed then on a chair "I looked for you today, but you were always slipping through my hands."

"Did you miss me that much?" Meredith giggled, taking a seat on the bed.

Mark came knelt in front of her, starting to take her shoes off. "Not as much as you missed me last night," he chuckled.

Meredith chuckled too and tucked her feet beneath her. "I am not going to stay long today and I am telling you from the start that this is the last time," she said.

"The last time?" Mark narrowed his eyes as he slowly stood up and leaned to her, bringing her slowly on her back "Why? Am I getting boring?" his fingers danced along her shirt, swiftly unbuttoning it.

Meredith swallowed a lump and giggled. "You are definitely not getting boring."

Mark returned a grin. "So?" he asked, his lips brushing against her neck. "What's the problem?"

Meredith moaned and half-heartedly she tried to push him off her. "We should stop."

Mark stopped and looked up at her. "You should?"

Meredith sighed as she nodded, her hands still running over his abdomen.

"You are the first woman tells me that," Mark grumbled.

"Mark, I don't have time, so hurry," she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We should stop with this from now on. Not now," she smiled.

Mark smiled crookedly, his hands pulling swiftly her pants down to her knees. "I am going to make sure that you will come back for more," he chuckled, his fingers slipping underneath her panties.

After a mind-blowing sex, Mark collapsed onto his back next to her, both of them panting for air.

"So?" Mark looked at Meredith with a cocky smile.

Meredith rolled to her side, facing him, and giggled.

"Did I convince you to stay?" he asked her.

Meredith shook her head and fell onto her back again, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Man you are pretentious!" Mark muttered.

But Meredith didn't answer to his comment and continued staring blankly at the ceiling.

When the silence became awkward, Mark rolled on his side and looked at her. "Aren't you going to tell me what is going on?"

Meredith looked at him and smiled. "Are you willing to listen more than my moans?"

"I am offended now, Meredith," Mark acted hurt. "We are mates. We share the same pain and we've been pretty intimate lately, so you can tell me. I won't tell anyone you know… we took the dirty mistresses club oath not to talk about our confessions with persons outside the club."

"We did?" Meredith almost laughed hearing all the guff he was saying.

"We didn't?" Mark frowned. "Oh… then let's take it now," he said, raising his hand, and tried to look serious, though his crooked smile was betraying it. "I swear not to tell anyone what my partner, Meredith Grey, is telling me during our meetings," he nodded to claim it serious. "Now it's your turn."

Meredith burst into laugh just listening to him.

"Come on, Grey, you are not allowed to say anything either," he grabbed her hand and raised it in the air "Say it," he urged her.

"You're such an idiot sometimes, Mark!" Meredith laughed, shaking her head.

"So, when do you love me more… when I am an idiot or when I am not?" he gave her a smirk and leaned to her closely enough to tempt her do something naughty. "Because I can be an idiot all the time if you want me to."

Meredith slapped his shoulder and pushed him away, "It's fine to be an idiot but just from time to time," Meredith nodded, laughing. She turned on her side, facing him. "Are you still in love with Addison?"

"Are you still in love with Derek?" his answer came with another question.

"I asked you first, so you answer first," Meredith frowned.

Mark turned onto his back, tucking his arms under his head as he stared at the ceiling. "Love is a big word," he mumbled. "But I think I am over her," he turned and smiled at her. "Now it's your turn."

Meredith lay onto her back too and sighed "I am," she admitted her feelings she still carried for Derek.

"That sucks," Mark muttered.

"Oh yeah," Meredith sighed.

After a few moments of silence, Mark looked at her smiling cockily. "Do you want to do it one more time?"

Meredith looked at him biting her lip. "Oh yeah," she laughed and rolled on top of him.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her down to him.

--

The morning found Meredith in Mark's hotel room again. A disturbing and nauseas smell woke her up. She opened the eyes, heavy of sleep, and saw herself alone in the bed. She stood up, wrapping carefully her bare body with the covers, and held the nose with two fingers.

"It smells horrible," she muttered under her breath.

Mark was already half dressed, dragging the food cart closer to the bed. "Good morning you too," he chuckled and poured some coffee for her.

When she felt the smell of coffee so close to her, Meredith couldn't hold it any longer. She grabbed the sheet and ran out of the bed straight to the bathroom.

"It's fresh coffee!" he yelled after her, offended. He put the cup down and went to check on her.

In the meantime, Meredith was throwing up her stomach, knelt in front of the toilet.

"Are you ok?" Mark asked her as he came and sat behind her, holding her hair out her face.

Meredith seemed to have finished, but stayed there, exhausted.

Mark gave her a wet washcloth and knelt beside her again. "It's just coffee. You like coffee, especially … their coffee," Mark trailed off while Meredith started to vomit again just hearing the word 'coffee'.

Mark turned pale. "Meredith… are you … pregnant?" his voice almost trembled.

Meredith just glanced him and her stomach revolted again, making her bring the head in the toilet.

Mark stood up and took a few steps backward, not knowing what to believe about this. He just stayed there and watched her.

Meredith finally emptied her stomach, so she stood up and went over to the sink to wash her face.

"You are, aren't you?" Mark asked quietly.

Meredith turned off the water and looked through the mirror at Mark. She nodded and waited for his reaction; but there was no reaction from him; she couldn't say anything about his thoughts regarding this. There was no expression written on his face.

She took a towel and wiped the face; then she turned around and made a few steps towards the door; she stopped for a brief moment and looked at Mark, waiting for him to move over so that she could pass.

Mark couldn't tear his gaze off her as he tried to wrap his mind around what she had told him. He took a step aside and let her pass, turning slowly and following her outside.

"Is it mine?" he asked, the same quiet and trembled voice.

As she returned in the bedroom, Meredith started to get dress immediately. She looked at him and nodded slowly. "Yes, but you don't have to worry about it," she muttered. She took a seat on the bed and put her pants on. She glanced at him and noticed his confusion. "Because I won't keep it," she added quietly.

"You won't?" he asked her, but surprisingly his voice didn't sound relieved as Meredith was expecting to hear him

She looked at him, surprised "I won't."

Mark hesitated, but made a step towards her. "Why?" his voice was quiet and disappointed now.

Meredith looked at him, confused "Do you want me to keep the baby?"

"We could a least talk about this," he scowled.

Meredith frowned as she stared at him. "Mark, are you serious? Do you want me to keep the baby?"

Mark didn't answer but his expression stayed displeased.

"Mark, you don't have to feel guilty; it was my fault too and it's not … such a big deal," she said. "I have to go," she grabbed her jacket and her purse and headed out on door, while Mark stayed frozen in the place.

--

From there, Meredith went straight to the hospital as she was running late already. In the parking lot, she ran into Derek, who had just parked his car.

Meredith tried to avoid him, so she hurried to get inside the hospital.

"Meredith!" Derek called after and pace sped up. Derek hurried and ran after her, catching her right when she was about to step through the glass doors. "Meredith," said, catching her wrist and making her stop.

Meredith jerked her wrist from his grip and continued to walk. "What do you want?" she asked dryly.

"I just want to say hello and to ask you how you are feeling," Derek explained, confused to see her treating him with such coldness.

Meredith stopped and turned to him. "Hello. I am fine. Bye!" and from there she turned her back on him again and headed to the elevators.

Derek followed her closely and stepped inside of it with her. They were alone, so there was no impediment for him to stay close to her.

"Meredith, you don't look good. What's wrong?" he asked her worryingly.

"Why do you care? You shouldn't care, because it's not you business to care," she snapped at him and pushed him away.

"Meredith," Derek pleaded her to look at him.

Meredith was hardly holding her tears back and turned her back to him. "Leave me alone, Derek. Please," she asked quietly.

The doors opened and she hurried to get out, leaving Derek alone in there.

As she arrived in the locker room, Izzie and Christina came to her side and led her to her locker.

"What's wrong with you two?" Meredith tried to push them out of her way and opened her locker.

"Where have you been last night, Meredith?" Izzie asked her, folding her arms across her chest.

Meredith didn't answer and continued to take off her street clothes.

"Another steamy night with McSteamy?" Christina asked her, leaning against the lockers.

George joined them too, so now all three of them were forming a human shield around Meredith.

"Did you sleep again with the man who knocked you up?" Izzie asked her accusingly.

"Mer, are you in love with him?" George asked her too.

They weren't alone in there and that was the reason why everyone was whispering around her. Alex was trying to hear something, but they were very careful not to let a single word to get to his ears.

"Yes, yes, no!" She answered to each of them, first to Christina, then to Izzie and George. "Now leave me alone," she grumbled.

"I think you have some feelings for him, otherwise why did you go to him last night considering the condition you are in now?"

"I needed something to cheer me up, Izzie!" Meredith snapped. She was already too overwhelmed by all the things that were happening to her to have them judging her as well.

"And the sex with the father of your child cheered you up?" Izzie continued.

"Yes… a little. And I don't have any feeling for him. He is Mark… Mark Sloan, how could I feel something for him?"

"Did you tell him?" Izzie asked her.

"My morning sickness told him," Meredith muttered.

"And?" All three of them asked in unison, earning stares from the other interns.

Meredith slapped George's arm, because he was the closest to her.

"He said something confusing…," she muttered and then stared blankly inside her locker room, muttering under her breath. "I think he wants me to keep the baby."

Their eyes grew huge as they heard that.

"And are you?" Izzie asked her right away.

"No! Did you talk to that clinic?" Meredith asked Christina.

"I did, but you can go today at noon or in two weeks," Christina answered.

"I will talk to Bailey and I am going today," she sighed. "I need to take care of this as soon as possible."

"Morning everyone… the assignments!" Bailey came in with the assignments, so the group dissolved.

All her interns gathered around her, waiting for her to tell them where they would work that day.

She was about to speak, when the door opened and Derek stepped in.

"Dr. Bailey, may I have a word with you?" Derek took her aside and told her something in her ear.

Bailey smiled like she was satisfied that she had to give him that answer. "I am sorry Dr. Shepherd; Somebody else requested her first," she smiled ironically. "Grey, go find Sloan," she turned and told Meredith.

Both, Derek and Meredith groaned as they heard that.

Meredith knew what Derek told Bailey, so she said to herself that this day couldn't get any worse that that.

"Dr. Bailey?" she told her, hesitating.

Bailey turned around and waited for her to speak.

"Can I talk to you in private?... later?"

"Is this the confessions day and I am the priest?" Bailey let out a sigh. " Fine, find me later!"

Meredith nodded and left, giving Derek one last glance.

"Oh, here is my special request!" Meredith heard Mark's voice behind her. She stopped and smiled, pissed off. "Come!" Mark rolled his eyes and motioned her to follow him.

He led her to an on call room.

Meredith stopped in the doorway, glaring. "I was serious. Last night was the last time."

"Get inside!" Mark scowled and opened the door.

Meredith sighed and stepped inside, closely followed by Mark. He closed the door and turned on the light.

"Why are you all so hurried to get rid of my babies? Is that disgusting and dirty to know them inside?" his voices was not angry, in contrast with his face expression. "Because in bed none of you seems disgusted by the things I am doing to you. Contrariwise, you are begging me for more." he added dryly.

"Mark, I can't have this baby. I am an intern and this will affect serious my career; besides, I am not ready to be a mother… I am not ready to get a lifetime commitment. And no offense, but you don't seem like a father type either."

"Meredith, I could help you with your career; I have money and I can afford to support you and the baby. I am not ready either and I am not the father type, but I want to try it. I can do it."

Meredith stared at him, shocked by the determination in his voice.

"Mark, you have to admit that we are going to be horrible parents. I am not ready," Meredith explained.

"Please, Meredith," his expression softened. "Think about this very well, don't make any rush decision."

"The decision was made, Mark and I am going to do it today."

"And I have no word to say in this?" he snapped.

"No, Mark!" Meredith snapped back. "This is my body and I decide what I do with it!"

"But that one is my baby too!"

"Mark, let's think straight. We don't even have a relationship. Everything between us was just sex, what kind of parents do you think this will make us? Both of us are unstable; I get drunk and I sleep around, you are sleeping with any woman that passes past you. We are going to be two horrible parents and I don't want this for my baby."

Mark was listening to her, all this time sitting down on bed and looking down at his feet. She was right, but... "Let it change us," he said as he looked up at her. "Let this baby change us."

Meredith took a seat next to him and looked at her shoes. Neither of them said anything.

"Who else carried you baby?" Meredith asked him quietly.

"What?" her question reminded him that she was still there.

"You said 'all' when you asked me why we were hurrying to get rid of your babies,"

Mark turned his look down to his shoes again. "Addison." he answered quietly.

Instantly Meredith looked at him and opened the mouth, shocked, but no word could come out.

"Yeah," Mark sighed as he guessed her look.

Meredith felt sorry for him but she shook her head. "I'm sorry," she stood up and headed to door. "I'll talk to Bailey to leave at noon and to have the rest of the day off," she said as she opened the door. She stopped in the doorway, not looking at him. "I'm sorry, Mark," she whispered and left him alone.

--

It was 1.30 and Meredith was waiting on the clinic's hallway to be called in. She waited just for 5 minutes, but those minutes seemed longer to her.

"Meredith Grey!"

When she heard her name, she stood up and headed to the nurse who called her. She led her inside of an exam room.

"Dr. Grey, right?" a middle age woman greeted her, smiling.

"That's me," Meredith nodded.

"Dr. Yang told me and, I suppose that being a doctor yourself you know some things about how this goes,"

"I do," Meredith sighed.

"Ok then; I'll let you change and I will be back in a minute"

The nurse and the doctor left, letting her alone in there. She took a deep breath and started to undress herself.

--

That evening, Meredith was laying in bed; she was home alone as her room mates were still at the hospital.

She was crying; she was crying badly, not knowing if she had done the right thing. Should she regret the decision she had made?

She turned on a side and started to rub her belly. "I guess that having us as parents is not worse than the death, right?" she wiped her cheeks, rubbing the face against the pillow, and decided to calm down. "I hope we are going to make it."

Meredith heard a car stopping in front of the house. She knew her friends were home now and that in just a minute they would be upstairs, checking on her.

In less than a minute, a slight knock at the door announced their arrival.

"Mer," Izzie opened the door, whispering.

"Maybe she is sleeping, Izz," George whispered.

"I just want to check on her," Izzie hissed.

So Izzie tip-toed to her bed.

Izzie heard sobs and knew Meredith wasn't sleeping. She laid down on the bed, hugging her. "We are here, Mer," she said softly.

Meredith rolled onto her back and looked at her.

"We are here for you, Mer," Izzie reassured her once more.

"That's right, Mer," George's soft voice approved. He also came to her bedside, laying down beside her.

"I couldn't do it," Meredith sobs.

Izzie and George looked at each other, surprised.

"I might have made the worst decision of my life! Damn it!" she cursed throwing her arms along her body "How could I let myself convinced by him, and I could I be so stupid in the first place not to protect myself?"

"I love the babies," Izzie said matterly-of-fact, rubbing her hand, trying the best way she could to give her courage and comfort.

"I love the babies too,"

"We'll help you. You can count on my help with feeding and changing diapers," Izzie told her smiling, even excited by this idea.

"And I can baby sit whenever you need me to," George offered.

Meredith looked at them and smiled. She knew they were honest and that made her feel a little better and gave her some hope that everything would be fine.

"You should come and eat something, Mer. I can't even remember when was the last time that I saw you eating," Izzie stood up and held out her the hand.

Meredith smiled and took Izzie's hand following her up, "I can't remember either,"

For the first time in the last days, she ate for real; she even ate more than usual. During the dinner, Izzie could not hold herself not to bring the baby back in their talk; not serious talk, just things about who should clear the room for the baby, about her first control and what doctor she would choose. About the baby's room, Meredith didn't know what to say, but regarding the doctor, definitely wouldn't be Addison.

After dinner, they sent Meredith to relax in the living room while they cleaned the kitchen.

"How about some dessert?" Izzie sugessted.

"Hmm…Ice cream?" Meredith smiled like a child.

"Chocolate, vanilla, strawberries, grapes," Izzie answered.

Meredith looked at her, surprised and amused. "We have all these in fridge and I didn't know?" she giggled.

Izzie shrugged and sat down on the couch. "No, but we can send George to buy,"

"Strawberries," Meredith grinned.

Izzie walked out on the hallway and yelled at George, who was already upstairs. "George go and buy ice cream!"

"I am about to get in the shower now, so I am not going!" George retorted.

"You can shower later, George! You don't stink, so go already!"

"Are you deaf, Izzie?"

"Move your ass down here right now or I'll come to drag you out naked!" Izzie threatened.

"Izzie, there is no need to do this to him! Leave him alone; I can stay without ice cream!" Meredith felt bad for poor George.

"Maybe you can, but I can't," Izzie whispered, smilling crookedly at her.

Soon they heard George, clumping down on the stairs and mumbling something, annoyed.

Izzie was now sitting on couch with Meredith watching TV when they heard George coming.

"Please Izzie, be nice with him," Meredith whispered.

"Hey, you are offending me. I am always a very nice person," Izzie giggled.

Meredith laughed and shook her head.

George stopped in front of Izzie's with his hands on hips, glaring at her.

Izzie looked up at him, smiling "Strawberries for Meredith and grapes for me."

George sniffed angrily and turned around to leave.

"Oh and you can buy one for yourself too!" Izzie shouted after him.

George looked back at her and faked a smile. "How generous of you!"

"Thank you, George!" Meredith shouted after him.

"Sure," she grumbled and left the house, slamming the door behind him.

"I love the baby more than George does," Izzie said, rolling her eyes.

Meredith smiled and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Do you want to watch cartoons?" Izzie looked at Meredith, smirking.

Meredith laughed and nodded.

"Great," Izzie beamed and grabbed the remote control from Meredith.

Surfing through channels, Izzie found Fashion TV and stopped stopped there.

"Interesting cartoons Iz!" Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Oh… just a second, I want to see what's next,"

The door bell rang and because she was finding that channel boring, Meredith stood up and went to answer, mostly thinking that it might be George, who forgot his keys.


	3. I'm pregnant, Derek

When she opened the door, her first intension was too shut it back, but she changed her mind and sighed.

"What do you want now?"

Derek was standing in front of her door, pleading with his eyes to listen to him "Can I come in?"

"No" she shook the head and grabbed a jacket from hanger and went out at him, closing the door behind her and then putting the jacket on. She walked on the porch, folding her arms against her chest and looking into an opposite direction from him. "What do you want?"

"Meredith, please look at me," Derek took her arm, trying to get her attention on him. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Why?" Meredith laughed sarcastically. "Are you having amnesia, Dr. Shepherd? Because you have a wife and because I need to get over you. I am struggling to do it really bad but I can't with you always around me."

"Addison and I talked and we decided to start the divorce."

Meredith looked at him; she was waiting for him to tell her this since the day Addison first showed up in Seattle and she would have been happy to hear this even today, after more than three months; but she couldn't be happy. She couldn't be anything but miserable. Now it was too late.

"I am sorry," she said softly and let her eyes stare down at her shoes.

"We tried, but it didn't work. It didn't work because I've fallen in love with you Meredith."

Meredith took a seat down on the porch. She couldn't hold the tears back any longer and she didn't want him to see this.

Derek came and knelt in front of her, holding her knees. He brushed the hair away from her face just to see her wattery eyes and to bring her face to him. "I love you Meredith and I am ready to start over with you. I want to start it right this time. Please give me one last chance," he pleaded, his breath brushing softly against her lips.

Meredith was now crying and held her arms tightly wrapped around her belly. It was a gesture unnoticed by Derek. "It's too late now! Damn it! Too late!" she started shouting at him in her head.

"Meredith," Derek was trying to make her say something. His thumb was gently rubbing against her cheek while his eyes were pleading her to say 'yes'.

"I'm pregnant, Derek!"

Derek took the hand off her face, but he put it down on her knees. It was obviously not what he had expected to hear, but he didn't seem discouraged by this either.

"It's not mine," his voice was still gentle; a little hurt, but not harsh. He wasn't expecting for an answer because he already knew it; he was just confirming it to himself.

"No, it's not," she sniffed back the tears and looked away. "I'm sorry!"

Derek rested his forehead against her knees for a few moments and then he looked up at her, taking her face with both hands and making her to look at him.

"If you want to keep it, then I am fine with it. I can be the father."

"But it's Mark's" the voice inside her head kept shouting at him. Meredith knew she should have continued, but she couldn't say it. All she could do was to burst into cry.

She felt Derek's embracement, his arms around her, her head was buried into his chest and his chin was resting on the top of her head. "It will be ok Meredith, just give us a chance."

"It's…Mark's," Meredith sobbed in his chest.

He pulled back and looked at her "What about Mark?"

"It's Mark's baby!"

In the next second Derek let her go and stood up, running nervously his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe what he heard.

"How…?" Derek was hardly in the condition to speak and even to look at her.

Meredith continued to cry, watching the stairs he was standing on. "Sex, Derek! Unprotected sex!"

"You are finding this amusing Meredith?" he yelled at her angrily, even if it was obvious that Meredith was not trying to make fun of the situation.

That was the only explication she could give him in the moment.

"First Addison, now you! How could you, Meredith? How could you sleep with the man who ruined my marriage?"

Derek's accusing tone made Meredith stand up angrily. "I am not your wife, Derek! I was just your mistress, remember? I didn't cheat on you and I don't owe any explication!"

"You know what? I can't even look at you right now! No…" he looked at her like she was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen and turned around and walked away.

"That's right, Derek! Walk away! Walk away without listening to me!" she yelled at him from the porch, but Derek was already in his car ready to go.

She watched as his car hurried to leave from her driveway.

Meredith collapsed down on the stairs, burring the face between her legs. It was over! So over!

Shortly after Derek's leaving, George returned with the ice cream and looked confused as he saw Meredith standing outside like that. He knew she was crying from the shake of her body.

He came and knelt in front of her taking her head in his hands "Meredith, what happened? Why are standing here?"

"It's over, George! We could have had a chance but I screwed it."

"What are you talking about, Meredith?"

Meredith wasn't able to say anything more; she just leaned her head on him and continued to cry.

"shh… calm down, Mer!" he was smoothing gently her hair, trying to comfort her "Let's get inside. It's cold outside."

George picked her up and led her to the door, opening it for her. When he brought her in, he closed the door and helped her to take the jacket off.

"Izzie, since when she is standing outside?"

"Who?"

"Meredith, Izzie! What are you doing there? Come here!" he then returned to Meredith and wrapped an arm around her as he walked her to the living room.

"What happened?" Izzie gasped when she saw Meredith crying that bad.

"I don't know I found her like this outside!"

Izzie came to them and took one of her arms, helping George to take her on couch.

"Who was at the door, Meredith?"

Meredith was now sitting down between George and Izzie and she had brought her knees to chest.

"He is divorcing of his wife and I… I am carrying Mark's baby!" Meredith muttered before she burst into cry again.

Then they understood who she was talking about.

George leaned his head on her shoulder, rubbing her arm while Izzie was doing the same thing.

"I'm disgusting," Meredith continued to sob.

"Don't say that, Mer," Izzie told her.

"You should… you should have seen how he looked at me when… when I told him!"

"Shh, come on! Calm down!" Izzie took her head and rested on her, smoothing her forehead. "He is just a McBastard. You didn't do anything wrong. It's his loss. Now stop crying for an asshole," Izzie wiped her face with her hand.

"Where's the ice cream?" Meredith asked.

"MOVE George!" Izzie snapped at him, seeing him just standing there.

George glared her but stood up immediately and went to bring the ice cream. He soon returned with them and handed to each of them "Strawberries" giving Meredith her ice cream, "Grapes!" throwing it to Izzie and then he put his on the coffee table and went to bring some spoons.

"What does he have?" Izzie asked Meredith, looking at George's ice cream.

Meredith looked at her and a faint smile crept on her face; she bent over to take it. She opened it "Chocolate."

"Let me taste it." Izzie immediately stuck the finger in his ice cream and licked it "Mmm… good."

"Izzie, that was rude! He will go crazy when he will see your finger-mark in his ice cream."

They heard George coming back so Meredith covered the ice cream and put it back fast.

George gave them the spoons and then took his seat back on couch next to Meredith and took his ice cream box.

Izzie and Meredith were avoiding looking at him.

George jumped up on his feet and glared them "Who did this?" showing them his ice cream.

"Meredith!" Izzie spoke fast, nudging Meredith.

"Izzie!" Meredith turned at her nervous.

"You're pregnant, he won't do anything to you," she whispered to her.

"I heard that, Izzie!" George yelled at her and sprang at her.

Meredith interfered and got between them. "I'm pregnant, George!" she told him quickly.

George sniffed angrily and returned to his seat, starting to eat and grumble.

Apparently, her pregnancy was good at something.

"Apologize, Izzie," Meredith looked at her friend.

Izzie looked over Meredith's shoulder at him, "Sorry George."

"Apologies unaccepted," he mumbled nervously with the spoon in his mouth.

"I am not that sorry anyway," Izzie rolled her eyes and started eating from her ice cream.

Meredith smiled as she looked at them acting like two kids who were fighting on the playground. They were surely making her feel better.

"I hope I will have a niece. I hate the male species." Izzie stated later, while they were watching at a documentary on Animal Planet.

"I hope it will be a girl too," George said. "Not that I hate the male species like Izzie; because I don't. I am a male too, but a girl it's a girl and…"

Meredith and Izzie looked at each other, smiling.

"Shut up, George. You're rambling. Ok, we got it. You want the baby to be a girl too."

George gave her one more glare and looked back at the TV.

"How about you, Meredith? What do you wish it to be?"

Meredith put a hand on her belly and rubbed it, "I want it to be happy. That's what i want."

"It will be. With aunt Izzie here, it will the happiest baby … let's say from this neighborhood"

Meredith looked at her and started to laugh. "From what I know, this will be the only baby from this neighborhood!"

"Well done, Izzie!" George retorted, without looking at her.

"Ok, then from Seattle! It will be fine, Me. McSteamy wants to be McDaddy so how cool than that can be? To have a daddy like him!" She sighed "I would love to have at least a daddy like him."

Meredith was smiling imagining Mark as father. That was something that she couldn't have ever imagined. Her thoughts ran away to what was to happen from now on to her and to her baby.

"Don't, Izzie!"

Meredith came back to present and heard George and Izzie hassling. But it wasn't their common hassle, like the one from earlier caused by Izzie's finger-mark from George's ice cream. This seemed a serious one.

"Don't what?" she asked looking at them.

She saw George motioning with his head to Izzie not to say anything.

"What is it Izzie?"

"Umm Mer?"

"Not now, Izzie!" George said it louder this time.

"Yes now, Izzie! What is it?"

"Umm… Did you tell Mark you are keeping the baby?"

Meredith stretched her legs outside the couch and sighed "No"

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. Tomorrow, I think."

"Ok." Izzie gave up and didn't insist more.


	4. Become a Daddy

Derek drove back to his trailer and all the way there the only thing he was hearing were Meredith's words … _'It's Mark's baby'_ …That was more than he could stand.

He didn't know how he had managed to drive home safely since his brain was processing at the moment only the previous scene with Meredith.

Derek got out of the car and ran desperately the hands through his hair not knowing how could this happen again and what was he going to do from now on. For the second time, Mark took the woman he loved away from him and dragged her into his bed.

Now it was more painful being the second time and being Meredith, the woman he loved the most, the one who fell in Mark's bed; she was the love of his life, he could have forgiven her as he did with his actual ex-wife, but his wife was not pregnant with Mark's baby. Or at least that was what he knew.

But Meredith was. She was carrying inside of her Mark's baby.

After a couple of minutes of standing on porch, Derek stood up and got back to his car. He needed something to make him stop thinking of that, so he chose Meredith's method and pulled the car in front of the Emerald's Bar.

Unfortunately for Derek, his nightmare continued. He saw at the bar, the man he hated the most in that moment.

The anger took hold on him and darken his mind, making him to knock him down from the bar stool.

Mark got back on his feet and punched him back. "What in the hell his wrong with you now?"

Derek covered instinctively his injured chin with a hand. For a second Derek tried to recover from Mark's riposte and then grabbed him on his jacket. "First Addison, now Meredith… you are a miserable man, Mark!"

Mark took Derek's hands off his jacket, throwing them away. "What is your problem? You're married and Meredith should not concern you anymore."

"It concerns me… It concerns me because I love her and because I wanted her with me, but now…" Derek pushed him angrily. "And you didn't only touch her, but you also got her pregnant!"

"How do you know all these?"

"Oh, so you know!" Derek laughed sharply. "I guess she deserves it… to raise your baby alone. Maybe she should be an example for the other women to think twice before getting in bed with you!"

Mark had stopped listening when Derek said that she would raise the baby. "She told you … she is going to keep the baby?"

"What? Are you freaking out already, Mark?" Derek laughed bitterly.

Mark brushed past him and was out of the bar in a flash.

--------

Meredith, George and Izzie were watching a movie and still eating from their ice creams, when another knock on the door was heard.

"I hope is not him again," Meredith sighed and looked worried at them.

Izzie patted her back friendly and at the second knock both of them looked at George.

George rolled his eyes, annoyed "Fine, I am going!" he stood up and went to answer the door.

"Too bad I am not pregnant too," Izzie sighed amused, looking after George

"Thank God you are not!"

Meredith and Izzie giggled at George's groan.

"Poor George. This next months are going to be hell for him," Meredith smiled at Izzie with sympathy for George's sufferance.

"Yeah! It will not surprise us if he will move back to his parents in a few months." Izzie started laughing

"Dr. Sloan! Umm..hi!"

"Oh no. I am not in the mood for him." Meredith groaned and let her head to fall on Izzie's shoulder.

"Where is Meredith?"

"She is in living room, but I don't know if she wants to…. receive you!"

Mark showed up in the living room before George could finish his sentence, carrying a weird smile on his face. He stopped there looking at Meredith.

Izzie stood up and motioned to George to go with her, leaving them alone.

Mark came to Meredith and took Izzie's seat.

Meredith glanced him not knowing what she was supposed to say in that moment.

"So… you are going to have this baby" Mark spoke first after a few moments while none said anything, not even 'hello'

"I am"

Meredith confirmed it with a nod and Mark replayed in the same manner "Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"Thank you, You're welcome?! What? They are negotiating?"

"Shut up, Izzie or they will hear us."

"Are they always so nosy?"

Meredith nodded with a giggle "All the time."

"So…" Mark leaned back, looking at Meredith.

"So" Meredith continued the one word conversation.

"What should we do next? Should we get married?"

Meredith looked at him, shocked.

"that was his proposal?"

"Shut up, Izzie!"

"Umm… do you want to get married?" Meredith asked him, confused, not knowing if that was indeed a proposal.

"Well… if I have to… Do you want to get married?"

"Definitely not!" Meredith shook her head firmly.

Mark sighed with relief and chuckled. "Good. Because I don't want either. But still…what are we going to do next?"

"I don't know… an appointment to a doctor?"

"Yeah" Mark nodded "We'll ask Addison!"

"Addison? Are you serious?"

"Addison?! Is he serious?"

"Izzie!"

"Yes! Addison is the best in the field and she can be very professional."

"No way, Mark! Addison is not going to be my doctor."

"Yes, she will! This is my kid that we are talking about and I want the best doctor to supervise it during the pregnancy."

"It might be your kid, but it is also the kid of the two mistresses that ruined her marriage!"

"I say she should go with Addison"

"Izzie!"

Mark rolled the eyes, annoyed "Can you at least call them to stay here and comment together with us?" referring at Izzie and George.

"Izz, George!"

Immediately, Izzie and George made their appearance in living room and Izzie taking George's place next to Meredith and George sitting next to her.

"He is right, Mer. Addison is the best and you should choose the best."

"Thank you, Stevens."

"Fine… we'll see if she agrees," Meredith sighed and hoped that this put an end to their talk about Addison.

"Is that my ice cream?!" George shouted when he saw what Meredith was eating.

Meredith looked up at him guiltily "Sorry. But yours is better."

"Mer!" George groaned.

Mark took out the wallet and a bill from it, handing it to George "Go and buy yourself another. If she wants yours she gets yours."

George felt offended and took Meredith's strawberries ice cream "I'm fine with this! You can have that one, Mer!"

Meredith glared Mark and slapped the hand he was holding the bill with.

Mark shrugged and put the bill back "Do you need anything right now?"

"Just sleep."

"Ok, I'll go then."

Meredith and Mark stood up and she walked him to door. Before leaving, Mark turned around and grabbed Meredith's waist rubbing her belly. "I am going to become a daddy." he had a big grin on his face.

"You are," Meredith managed to giggle.

Mark let her go, patting one last time her belly "Good night, Meredith."

"Good night, Mark."

Meredith returned in living room to her friends, who were still in front of the TV and set down between them, resting her head on Izzie and the feet on George's lap.

"I can't believe that I am going to have a baby with McSteamy" Meredith said it more to herself staring blankly at TV.

Izzie and George looked at each other, smiling, and George started to rub Meredith's feet, "I know"

"It will be weird to see Mark Sloan playing the father's role." Izzie didn't seem to pay too much attention to what she was saying as she was hooked to a commercial from TV.

"You can't imagine him either, can you?"

Just when Meredith said that, Izzie looked at her and realized that she had just said loud what she was thinking about the whole situation. "I'm sorry, Mer! I didn't mean to make it sound like this."

"Way to go, Izzie!" George twitted her for that with a glare.

Meredith straightened up in her sit and sighed "No, she is right. It would be a miracle to see him changed by this baby."

"Mer, miracles do happen, so… let's hope for a miracle."

Meredith looked at Izzie and nodded, not very confident that this could happen for real. "I'm going to bed." Meredith stood up and walked out from there.

Izzie followed her up, starting to pick up the trash "Good night."

"Good night, Mer" George turned off the TV and stood up to help Izzie clean around.


	5. Breakfast

The next morning started a little noisy at the Grey's house.

Izzie came out of her room, yawing and rubbing her belly, "Morning, George," she mumbled, seeing George on the hallway and as she headed towards the bathroom.

"Morning," George was walking lazily along the hallway, also yawning and scratching the back of his neck.

None of them seemed to pay attention at the direction that the other was walking to, so they bumped into each other when they were about to walk in the bathroom.

"I was here first, George!"

"So was I!"

"I'm not showering with you!" Izzie glared at him.

"Me neither, so wait your turn!" George retorted.

"I came out of the bedroom first," Izzie started to nudge him, moveing him away from the doorway.

"But your bedroom is closer to the bathroom than mine!"

"Do you want to fight with me, George?" Izzie blocked the entry with her hand and narrowed her eyes as she looked at George.

"Fine! You go first, I don't want to beat up a girl!" George stepped back and started to walk back to his room.

"Yeah sure, because I am a girl and not because I scared you!"

George turned around to protest, but Izzie had already closed the door, so he gave up.

When he was about to go back into his room, George heard the doorbell, so he changed his direction and went downstairs.

"Dr. Sloan?!" George was surprised to see Mark at that early hour at their door and holding a paper bag in his hand and a cup in the other.

Mark didn't wait for George's invitation to step in, but soon stopped as he didn't know which way to go from there "Morning… what's your name?"

"George…George O'Mailey," George answered politely and held his hand out for a shake. Immediately he took it back realizing that Mark was not in the condition to do the same.

"Ok O'Mailey, is Meredith awake?"

"No. Not yet."

"Which one is her room?"

George led him to the stairways and pointed upstairs, "The last door on the right."

Mark nodded and climbed up two stairs at once.

When he arrived in front of her room, Mark freed one hand and opened the door.

"Morning, Grey!" his wake up call came out very loud and cheerful, making Meredith jump up scared.

Mark walked in, smiling and put the bag down on the bed at her feet and took a seat next to her.

"Are you trying to make me abort the baby already? What's wrong with you and what are you doing here at this hour?"

"Oh calm down" he told her, rubbing her belly. "I stopped by to bring you the breakfast. Are you alright?" he asked her a little worried as he saw the way she was rubbing her temples.

"I think a blood vessel has just exploded in my brain," she whimpered.

Mark chuckled and helped her to rub one of her temples "I didn't know you were so sensitive."

Meredith yanked his hand away grouchly. "You don't have to bring me food because I am able to feed myself and what's with this horrible smell?" her face grimaced and she put a finger to cover her nose. She leaned in to him and smelled him. "You stink!"

Mark pulled back and smelled himself too. "I took a shower this morning, Grey, so don't be rude!"

"Then what in the world did you buy?"

Mark turned around and took the bag to open it for her. "Egg rolls and …" But he didn't continue, because Meredith pushed him away and ran directly to the bathroom.

Mark put the bag down on the bed and followed her inside. "These are the best from Seattle and I crossed the entire town to buy them for you," he grumbled.

Meredith continued to throw up while Mark was holding her hair to back. When she was done, she leaned her back against bathtub, trying to recover her senses.

Mark brought her a wet wash cloth to wipe her face and took a seat down next to her. "Is it going to be like this all the time from now on?"

"I don't know Mark. I've never been pregnant until now. I hope not; I prefer to have cravings than to empty my stomach just thinking about food."

"Yeah, that would be easier for me to stand too."

Meredith looked up at him and smiled and then he helped her to stand up.

"Please take those things out of my room," She told him, pointing to the bag with food.

"Ok, but I guess that you can drink the tea"

Meredith took the tea from Mark and nodded, while Mark went out to take the food downstairs. Meredith opened the windows wide to get rid off the smell and to breathe in some fresh air.

Mark returned in her room when Meredith was changing her clothes and she was wearing just panties and bra.

Meredith covered herself immediately with the blouse she was about to put on when Mark opened the door and walked in.

"Can't you knock before coming in?"

Mark came to her with a cocky smile on his face and put an arm around her waist. "We are going to have a baby together, remember? So I already know each spot of your body."

Meredith pushed him away and pulled the blouse over her head. "The image of me naked has to stay just in your mind from now on, because you are not allowed to see me naked anymore."

Mark took her hair out of her blouse and slid his arm back around her waist, this time rubbing her belly. "You know what I would love you to be craving for?"

"What for?"

Mark whispered in her ear. "Sex," and bit on her earlobe.

Meredith smiled and pulled herself away from him and took a seat on the bed. She kept glaring up at him while she pulled the pants on.

"You know I am going to satisfy you any craving," Mark came to her and helped her to put the shoes on.

"If I will ever crave for sex, then don't worry because I will find someone to help me with that. I was serious when I said that was our last sex session."

Mark stood up and took a seat next to her "Let's make it clear… while you are pregnant you are not allowed to have sex with anyone else but me."

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't want my baby to see another man around you."

Meredith stood up and took one more sip from Mark's tea. "You can't control me, so I can sleep with whoever I want to."

"You kind of like to have unprotected sex, so you would better not do it if you don't want to take a disease and harm the baby."

"First of all, you moron, you should have protected yourself too when we were having sex and secondly … how do I know that I didn't get already a disease from you!"

"You didn't so don't worry," Mark looked at her, a little offended.

Meredith rolled her eyes and headed out the door. "Whatever, now I have to eat something. Thanks for your breakfast. I appreciate, but you don't have to feed me."

Mark followed her outside the bedroom and put an arm around her shoulders. "I don't want to feed you. I want to feed the baby," he smiled and patted her belly.

Meredith walked to the bathroom as she saw the door open and nobody inside.

Again, George wanted to go inside and shower, but this time he ran into Meredith.

"It is my turn, Meredith," he whined.

"Who says?"

"Ask Izzie!" George got under the doorframe and blocked her entry.

"It's my bathroom, George, so move!"

"No!"

Mark assisted at the entire scene and now came and moved Meredith away from George and out of nowhere he snapped at him, "Move!"

In the next second, George moved and walked grumbling back into his room.

"Thanks but you should stop yelling at him, because he lives with me and he is going to be the one who will be sitting with the baby," Meredith told Mark.

Mark shrugged and turned around to leave "Do you want me to drive you to hospital?"

"No Mark! I have a car!" Meredith snapped at him, annoyed by his insistences.

"Fine. Drive safe then."

Meredith rolled her eyes and got in the bathroom, closing the door behind her.


	6. Too late

Mark saw Addison writing down in a chart at the nurses' station, so he changed his initial direction of walking and walked over to her.

"Addison!" He greeted her with a big grin on his face and leaning against the counter.

Addison raised her look from that chart and took off the glasses. "You look… happy!"

"Is this a bad thing?" he asked her with a smirk.

"Well… yeah! If you are this happy, then it means that the apocalypse is close"

Mark chuckled and patted her back, a gesture that made Addison to move over from him "What do you want?"

"I want you to do me a favor!"

Addison put the pen down and turned to face him, placing in the same time a hand on her hip "I am not sleeping with you!"

"I don't need this kind of favor from you anymore!"

Addison was a little surprised by his answer "Good" and she turned to her chart "Then what do you want?"

"I want you to consult someone for me!"

Addison put the pen back down and looked ahead "I am not doing abortions for you and your mistresses"

"But I don't want you to do that! I want you to check on someone's pregnancy"

Addison looked at him and saw his grin, which was now even bigger and shook her head "Don't tell me it is yours!"

"Entirely" Mark chuckled and bent to her ear "So? Can I ask you to do this for me?"

In that moment, Derek came to them "Addison!"

He had seen Mark there, but he decided to ignore him and to talk to Addison about what he needs. He leaned on counter, between Addison and Mark and with the back to Mark.

"Derek" Addison didn't look up at him and continued to pay attention to her work.

"I need you for a consult!"

"You too?" Addison looked up at him sighing "What happened to you?" she asked him shocked seeing the bruise from his upper lip.

"An idiot hit me! But it doesn't matter… so, are you going to help me?"

Mark started to laugh when Derek called him idiot satisfied to see him pissed off because of that punch.

Addison looked at Mark with a glare "Yes I will and Mark, bring that slut of yours to check on her!"

"You couldn't have called her better!" Derek laughed sharply at Addison's words without looking back at Mark.

This made Mark a little angry, but he knew it how to pay it back to Derek "She is not a slut! She is the only woman I've been sleeping with this two last months and which now she is carrying my baby!" he emphasized the words 'my baby' to Derek's ear and started to walk "I'll send Meredith Grey to find you later!" he shouted back to Addison.

Addison was stunned. She looked at Derek and saw the hurt that Mark's words produced to his face. "Did he say Meredith… like… your Meredith?"

"She is not my Meredith… not anymore!" his answer came sharply and turned around to leave.

Addison grabbed her chart and followed him. "What happened? What is going on?"

"I don't want to talk about this, Addison!"

Addison grabbed his arm and made him to stop "Talk to me Derek!"

"What else is to be said… Meredith is pregnant with … Mark's baby" his last words chocked a little before coming out.

"Come!" Addison dragged him into the closest on call room.

She closed the door and looked at him "How did this happen?"

"Unprotected sex, Addison!" snapped at her angry and took a seat on bed.

"Did you talk to her about this?"

"She was the one who told me and now it is obvious that she wants to keep his baby!" At first his words were loud and angry, but as he was ending his sentence the voice started to become shaky and tears to come out from eyes. He hided the face in his hands and started to sob. "I love her, Addison and …and I truly believed that now was our happily every after part!"

"Derek" Addison took a seat next to Derek "I am sure that Meredith still loves you and what happened between her and Mark was nothing serious and this baby is just a mistake"

"A mistake?" Derek looked up at her "Seriously Addison, she is keeping his baby and she wouldn't do it if there wouldn't be anything serious between them! Besides, haven't you seen Mark's grin?"

"Mark is just a jerk and probably he is trying to throw all these in your face to hurt you, and maybe Meredith has a reason for which she decided to have this baby! Talk to her and listen what she has to say about this!"

Derek looked down and shook his head "It's too late! I can't even look at her anymore"

"Derek, don't give up on her so easily! Mark is going to let her down for sure and she will need a lot of support, especially the one of the man she loves!"

"No" Derek shook his head "I can't raise Mark's baby!"

"The baby is innocent and it's Meredith's baby too; if you really love her then think about this!" Addison rubbed his back as comfort "Just try not to make it too late than already is!"

Addison stood up and headed to door. Before opening it, she turned around at Derek "I'm sorry Derek!"

Derek wiped his tears and stood up "What are you sorry for?"

"For these last two months! You should have been with her and not with me!"

"It was my decision too; my mistake!"

Addison smiled slightly and got out from there.

----------

**I hope you like it so far! It's not very easy to write a fic about Mark trying in the same time to keep the character we all know from the real show.**

**More Mer/Mark moments in the next chapters. I don't think I will be able to update more often than this, since in less than a few days I have a major exam coming.**

**Please review it! As I said, it's now easy to make Mark to be Mark, so let me know what do you think so far. **

**Thanks,**

**Dana**


	7. 25th of March

During the same morning, Meredith, Izzie and George walked in locker room to get ready for another day of work. Christina was already there changed into her scrubs and making some notes in her notepad, same as Alex who was throwing his stuff in his locker.

"Morning!" Meredith passed by Christina cranky and went straight to her locker.

Christina followed her with her look since she saluted them and until she got to her locker room. Then she looked at Izzie and George "What's wrong with her?"

Izzie just shrugged and started to get change into her scrubs.

Christina stood up and went over to Meredith leaning next to her locker.

"Bad waking call!" Meredith told her without waiting for her to ask or say anything.

"Morning sickness sucks! By the way, I don't know what happened last night at Joe's, but the rumors about you and you know…" gesturing to her belly "Have started to travel around here!"

"The congratulations are in order Grey!" Alex came over to them hearing what they were talking about and leaned on the other side of Meredith.

"How do you know?" Meredith asked curious.

"From Shepherd and Sloan during the fight they had last night! So a little Sloan is growing up inside you, huh?" Alex smirked trying to rub her belly.

Meredith slapped his arm and pushed him away from her "It's none of your business!"

Christina came and set herself between them glaring Alex and making him to leave.

"Did you talk to McSteamy?"

"I did! Now I understand why he showed up at my door last night asking me about this!"

"So? Does he still want the baby?"

"From what I could see, he is thrilled with the idea!" Izzie joined their talk, taking a seat on bench in front of Meredith's locker.

Christina looked over at Meredith waiting for a confirmation.

"It's true!" Meredith confirmed and closed the locker.

"This morning he even showed up to bring her the breakfast!" Izzie looked up at them smiling as if she would be impressed by his gesture.

"Actually he brought the breakfast for Izzie and George, coz I couldn't touch it!"

"No, no… He brought the breakfast for Izzie!" George snapped looking angry at Izzie "Because until I got out of the shower she ate everything!"

Meredith rolled the eyes and shook her head with exasperation.

Christina was watching amused how a fight had started between Izzie and George. "What is wrong with these two?"

"Izzie ate George's breakfast!"

"And what else did you talk about this? Are you going to get married?"

"What? Why is everybody thinking that if I am pregnant we have to get married? No, we are not!"

"Then what is going to happen next?"

"Well… a doctor appointment! He wants Addison, by the way as my doctor!"

"Is he serious?"

"Unfortunately" Meredith sighed and took a seat down on bench next to Izzie.

"How did McDreamy found out about this?"

"I told him…last night… when he came to tell me that he is divorcing from Addison!"

Christina shook her head hearing that and started to pace in front of her. "How did he take the news?"

Meredith looked around her letting Christina understand that she has to come closer.

"After he declared me his love, I blurted it out about Mark's baby and then he ended fighting with Mark at Joe's, so…." Meredith stopped and felt a tear forming in her eyes.

"You know Mer, you have no fault in this! You moved on, because he chose to try it again with Addison!"

"Yeah, I know! I have to keep moving on now! I am going to be a mommy!"

Christina nodded and stood up.

"I can't wait!" Izzie hugged her with excitement making Christina and Meredith to roll their eyes.

When she was about to enter in locker room, Bailey was stopped by Mark.

"Dr. Bailey" he shouted and hurried to get to her.

Bailey turned around and guessing the reason he stopped her for, she put a hand on hip and waited for him to come.

Mark came to her very cheerful and put an arm around her shoulders. "I need an intern!"

Immediately she moved over and threw his arms away from her. "I have no intern for you today Dr. Sloan; they already have their assignments!"

"Can't you change them?"

"No; I can't! But I heard… Congratulations to the father-to-be!" She told him keeping her serious attitude.

Mark's grin grew even bigger. "Then congratulate me with an intern!" he told her raising an eyebrow letting her know what intern he wants.

"Dr. Grey is assigned down in pit and I recommend you to choose some other interns too from now on, if you ever want to have Grey under your service!"

"You can't do that! I am your boss and I get to choose who I am working with!"

Bailey shrugged and turned around to get in lockers "Complain yourself to the Chief!" and walked in locker room closing the door behind her.

Mark gave up frustrated and returned to his work.

"Good morning people" Bailey came in and started to tell the interns the assignments "Grey-pit, Karev- Montgomery-Shepherd, O'Mailey and Yang go and find Burke and Stevens, you are with Shepherd"

Bailey stood there and motioned them to leave. When Meredith passed by her, she grabbed her arm and stopped her "Grey, stay here! I want to talk to you first!"

Everybody stopped and looked back at them knowing the reason she stopped Meredith for.

"Are you all named Grey?" Bailey snapped at them and made them disappear in less than a second.

Remaining alone in there, Bailey looked at Meredith. "Another attending, Meredith?" This sounded more like a reproach than a question.

Meredith didn't answer and looked at her a little ashamed.

"Are you going to keep the baby?" Putting this question, Bailey's attitude became softer.

"Yes" Meredith nodded and waited to see where this talk was going.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?"

Meredith started to bite her lower lip as sign of awkwardness. "No, but it's too late now to get rid of it!"

Bailey opened the mouth to say something, but Meredith knew what she was going to say, so she cut her words.

"Physically I can, but… emotional … it's too late!"

Bailey sighed and nodded responsively "Good luck then, Meredith!"

"Thank you Dr. Bailey! I'll need it!"

Bailey nodded one more time and went out from there muttering. "You'll sure need!"

Meredith made her way down in pit and made herself busy with sutures.

------------------

"Make sure that you won't get wet and change the bandage tomorrow!" Meredith was attending a young female with a cut on her foot. She took off the gloves and threw them to bin. "Do you know how to do it or you want me to show you?" she asked the girl as she was standing up.

"I saw at you how to do it and I think I'll manage!"

"Ok, then you're free to go!" Meredith smiled and helped sit up from bed.

"Thank you doctor!"

Meredith watched her how she was walking out from there limping and then she turned around to take another patient.

When she did that she saw a nurse standing right behind her with a cup in her hand.

"Dr. Grey?"

"Yes" Meredith answered curious.

"Dr. Sloan sent you this!" the nurse handed her the cup "It's hot chocolate!"

Meredith took it with delay and when she did it she let out a sigh "Did you buy it?"

The nurse wasn't sure what she should answer. So after a hesitation, she nodded "Yes, Dr. Sloan sent me!"

Meredith shook her head with disappointment "Where is he now?"

"I saw him five minutes ago in his office!"

"Thank you!" Meredith told her grateful showing him the cup.

"We're welcome, Dr. Grey!"

The nurse left and so did Meredith.

She left the pit, took the elevator and went straight to Mark's office. She saw him through window; he was alone in there drinking from his coffee and reading some files.

Meredith didn't bother to knock on door and walked in.

Mark put the files down and the coffee aside standing up to greet her.

"You're welcome!" Mark hurried to answer grinning, because in the next second Meredith spilled the content from that cup in his head "Thank you!" She told him putting the empty cup on the small table that was near them.

"What the…" Mark started to protest wiping the hot liquid from his face. "I hope that these are the hormones!"

"Grow up Mark and stop act like a jerk if you really want to change!"

"But what did I do! I thought that you will enjoy a hot chocolate!"

"It would have been tastier if you would have gone by yourself to buy it and not to use the medical staff to do it for you!"

Mark took a napkin to clean himself as much as possible. He was pissed off by Meredith's gesture, but he knew she was right so he didn't respond.

Meredith turned around to leave, but when she was about to walk out from there, Mark stopped her.

"You have an appointment with Addison later!"

"Fine, I'll go find her!" Meredith didn't look back and walked out.

Later, Addison paged her to come for a consult.

Meredith stepped out from elevator on the gynecology floor and asked a nurse where she can find Dr. Montgomery. The nurse directed her to an exam room, so Meredith went there.

When she walked in, she found just Mark.

"I hope this isn't another joke of yours, Mark!"

"Hey, hey! Let's make peace ok?" Mark pacificator waving his hands as sign of peace "I came here to be with you for your first appointment; Addison should be here in a second!"

"You didn't have to come you know! I would have been fine by my own too!" Meredith replied coldly. Because she already knew how these controls are going, Meredith took the hospital gown and untied her scrub pants. "Turn around!"

"Are you serious?" Mark almost burst into laugh hearing her.

Seeing her glare, he knew that she was serious and to avoid any other food or liquid stains on him, he turned around to let her change. In that present condition, Meredith was allowed to be bossy to him.

She did it very fast, so she soon told Mark to turn around. She put the clothes on a chair and took a seat on bed waiting for Addison to come.

Mark joined her and for the first time he asked the permission to rub her belly.

"You should stop rejecting me, Meredith!" he told her while his hand was making circles on her belly. You asked me to change myself and this is what I am doing! But for this you have to let me help you and stop snapping at me when I am around you; this is what the change is suppose to mean, right?"

"I'm sorry!" Meredith looked at him guilty "I'm sorry for the hot chocolate too!"

"It was delicious, I can assure you now!" Mark chuckled and took his hand away from her belly.

"What are we doing Mark?" Meredith put aside her bossy attitude and looked at Mark with fear.

"We are going to have a baby!"

"Why?"

"To change us!"

Meredith took a deep breath and looked ahead with worry imprinted on her face "We don't know anything about this! I don't know how to take care of a baby"

"Ok Meredith, right now you have to calm down because I am about to freak out too and at least one of us has to stay well grounded!"

Meredith looked back at Mark and saw indeed some worry in his look too. "Ok"

"We'll see! We'll learn! I guess that no one knows how to be a parent until becomes one, right?"

"Right! Ok" Meredith nodded trying to convince herself that his right. "Hey, you really are helpful sometime"

Mark chuckled and stood up from bed seeing Addison coming in.

"Dr. Grey" Addison greeted her a little uncomfortable.

"Dr. Shepherd"

Addison avoided to look at her in that moment and just raised the hand to her "Montgomery"

Meredith looked over to Mark, who shrugged smiling.

"Sorry!" Meredith excused herself embarrassed.

"So are you … going to stay here during the consult?" Addison asked Mark seeing him there and without any intention of leaving.

"Of course I will!"

Addison looked at Meredith and waited for a confirmation from her.

Meredith nodded, so Addison put on the gloves and went over the other bedside.

"I can see that you ready, so lay back so that I can examine you!" Addison motioned her to do so and to sprawl the legs.

Mark moved over to Addison to see what she was doing, which made Meredith to snap at him.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" she lifted herself a little and grabbed his lab coat pulling him to her.

"What?" Mark protested. "I just want to see if everything is alright!"

"Move from there, Mark! There is nothing for you to see down there; since when are you a specialist in gynecology?"

"He might not be a specialist in gynecology, but he is a specialist in vaginas!" Addison said it smiling, but in the second she realized that she said it loud she tried to pass ignored through that embarrassing moment.

"Come on Meredith, we conceived a baby together, so I know this area pretty well." Mark started to laugh refusing to leave that view. "I'm trying to be supportive here, so stop whining!"

"Ok" Meredith tried to stand up pushing the gown back down between her thighs. "I'm not doing this with him here!"

"Hey, hey! Where do you think you're going?" Mark came to her and grabbed her shoulder putting her back down.

"Ok, if you want to be supportive, then be stop being supportive between my legs and support my head!" Meredith managed to catch his arm into a stronger grip very determined not to let him go back to her lower body.

"Fine!" Mark rolled his eyes and came at the top of her head. He laid her down and bent over her head smiling "I can be supportive from here too, see?"

Meredith just smiled and shook her head, paying then attention to what Addison was telling her.

Addison made her an ultra sound scan and told her that she is around 3 weeks pregnant.

"3 weeks?" Mark asked Addison. "This means almost 37 weeks, right?"

"That's right!" Addison confirmed. "Now tell me Meredith when was you last period exactly?"

"Umm…24th of June"

Addison wrote it down in Meredith's chart together with some other notes. "It seems that you are due for 25th of March". Addison looked then at Mark as if she would have wanted to see his reaction.

Indeed, Mark smiled wide at her and then back down at Meredith.

"What?" Meredith asked confused seeing the way they were looking at each other.

"That would be two days before my birthday!" Mark told her very proud.

"Really?"

Mark answered her with a wink.

Addison did to her all the regular checks and then she told her to come back for another appointment in two weeks.

"So everything is ok?" Meredith asked standing up in her sit.

"Yes, everything looks just fine!"

"Ok then, ladies it's getting late and I really I have to go now!" Mark checked his watch and hurried to door. "I'll see you later Meredith!" he told her without looking at her and stormed out on door.

"So, you and Mark?!" Addison took off her gloves and disposed them to trash. She looked during the entire appointment at them with disbelief. "Are you two together?"

"No" Meredith replied fast "We're just going to have a baby together, but there is nothing else between us!"

"Then why are you keeping his baby?"

Meredith was feeling as uncomfortable to speak about this with Addison, as Addison was feeling to ask her. So, Meredith avoided to give her an answer and stood up from bed, grabbing her clothes.

"Derek still loves you; just give him time to get used with this!" Addison told her quietly before heading to door.

"He will never forgive me for this"

Addison stopped and turned around when Meredith said that. "It's not too late to have an abortion!"

Meredith looked down avoiding Addison's look. "I love Derek, but I want this baby! I need it!" She started to rub her belly with a slight smile growing on her face.

"Why?"

"I don't know! But I feel that I have to have it!"

"Derek loves you Meredith!" Addison laughed a little unbelieving that she had just said that. "It's… hard for me to say it, but he does and … if you want to have this baby, then you will need Derek. Mark…" she said it shaking her head "Mark is Mark and …". Addison didn't feel able to tell her that Mark will let her down. "Good luck Meredith!" was everything that she could say.

"Addison"

Meredith's call made her stop again and looked back at her.

"Thank you! For everything!"

Addison just nodded and walked out from room.

Meredith watched the door that Addison had stepped out for a couple of moments, and then she looked down at her belly rubbing it "Well, baby… mommy has a complicated life and I guess you will have to learn to live with it! Or maybe you will be lucky and when you will be born you it will be less complicated"

Meredith let out a sigh and started to change herself into her scrubs. She tied the pants and jumped out from bed. "I'm hungry baby, what would you like to eat?" Meredith started to rub her belly again and to think on what she would it. "Let's try a muffin from cafeteria, what do you say?"

"_I'm talking to my tummy! God, I'm losing my minds!"_ Meredith giggled and walked out on hall.

On her way to cafeteria, Meredith met Christina, who was heading there too for a snack.

"The cravings?" Christina asked her when she got by her side.

"Yeah! You?"

"Oh, no cravings for me, because I know what the birth control is! I'll just skip the lunch"

Meredith faked a smile to her and continued their walk.

"So how was the appointment?"

"Embarrassing, awkward, but everything is fine! Buy the flowers and the teddy bear for March 25th !" Meredith looked at Christina smirking.

Christina rolled the eyes at her amused and shook her head "I'll definitely not forget some condoms!"

"Addison asked me to give time to Derek!"

"Don't make any hopes, Meredith!"

"I'm trying not to!" Meredith sighed and continued her walk to cafeteria together with her friend.

"Do you want me to buy you a pink or a blue teddy bear?" Christina asked as they were coming out from cafeteria.

"I don't care!" Meredith shrugged. "Maybe pink"

"How about the happy daddy?" emphasizing the word happy.

"Who cares?"

"She gave you hopes, didn't she?" Christina stopped her grabbing her arm.

"No" Meredith immediately gave the answer as if she would have wanted to convince her.

"Yes" She admitted into a final.

"I knew it!" Christina sighed and continued to walk towards to elevators together with Meredith.

The doors opened to one of it right when they got there, so they hurried inside.

Both were sitting leaned against the walls in opposite sides.

"You know Meredith, maybe McSteamy is not that bad after all! He seems excited with the idea of being a father!"

"Yes, but he is Mark!"

"And Derek is Derek!" Christina replied fast and straightened herself in the up position. "He walks away each time you two are having troubles."

"In conclusion, none of them is good enough and I do know how to choose the wrong men to sleep with!" Meredith nodded sustaining this way her own affirmation.

"You should ask Izzie to be the father of your child" Christina said as they were getting out from elevator.

"If Izzie will be the father, then what will George's role be?"

"Ok then, give the role of father to George and make Izzie the grandma! She would be a great grandma with all the baking and her fairytales!"

Meredith started to laugh. "I am going to tell you of to Izzie that you called her old!"

"Now I am scared!" Christina rolled her eyes "Haven't you seen young grandmas so far?"

"No"

"Then Izzie will be the first one!"

Meredith giggled and both continued their way in different directions.

15


	8. Friends with benefits

Later that day, the EMT brought a female, victim of a car crash. Meredith was the intern who took her.

"Page Dr. Shepherd", she asked one of the nurses who were there to help with the patients.

Derek was not very far from pit, so he got there in less than a minute.

"What do you we have?" He asked checking the victim.

"We have a 30-34 old female, victim of a car crash; she has several injuries on head and abdomen; her BP is low, same as the pulse!" Meredith told him right away everything she knew about her.

"Thank you Dr. Grey, I take her from here! Let's push her up, she needs a complete set of tests!" He told one of the nurses, handing her the file that came with the patient.

Meredith was stunned; she looked at him confused. "She is my patient too!"

"Not anymore!" Derek answered her sharply without even looking at her. "Let's hurry!" He told the nurse's and indeed they hurried to leave the pit.

--------------------------

Meredith was more hurt than frustrated. Derek hated her deeply; he had always been professional, but now his hate for her was so deep that he didn't even care about the professional ethics.

Suddenly she felt the need to go and throw up everything inside of her, including the soul. She ran to a bathroom and entered in one of the toilets. The nausea brought out right away the nothings she had eaten in that morning. Along with her stomach's content, tears were also dropping in toilet. She collapsed on floor with the back against the wall and let the sobs out hoping in this way that they will ease the pain too.

The sobs stopped when there was no more force from her body to support them and just then she felt completely empty; the stomach, the mind, the soul, everything was empty. She felt like this just until she remembered the baby. Meredith wiped her face with the top's sleeves looking down to her belly. She put both hand over it and as she did that, the few tears that her tear ducts could produce, dripped down her cheeks and met down under her chin.

"It's not your fault!" She said still looking down at her belly. "It's mommy's fault, but I promise I will do my best so that you will never have to cry, unless it is for a tripping or a bad joke on the playground. If your daddy will change his mind, it won't matter because I will take care of you; you will have George as father figure; you will meet in about 8 months; he is a good guy and I am sure that you will love him; he knows many stories and he will take you out for camping. Then you will have Izzie, as grandma; you will love Izzie too; she will surely spoil you with all kind of cookies. She makes good muffins you know! And she will also take you out to shopping. Then you will have Christina; now I don't know how much you will like her, but she will always be here for us! I am her person, but now I think I am going to ask her to be my person too."

Her tears had dried while she talked to her baby; she noticed that each time she was doing this she was feeling better. More optimistic.

Meredith felt her stomach growling and giggled.

"Don't you know it's not nice to waste the food?" Meredith said to her baby smiling. "That's right you are too little; then I have to teach you this! Let's eat something and please try to keep it inside!"

Meredith patted the belly and helped herself to stand up supporting the door handle and the toilet.

As she was coming out from toilet heading to wash her hands, Meredith shook her head smiling. _"I am talking to an embryo!"_

She saw her face reflected on mirror and groaned. Her eyes were red contrasting with the pale tone of her face. "We'll have to talk about this too!" she said looking through mirror down to the space between the scrub top and the pants' band.

Meredith kept the hands under the cold water longer than usual making her to feel refreshed. She splashed the cold water over her face several times and into an end she stopped the water and grabbed a few paper towels to wipe the hands and the face.

She was feeling better; there wasn't a smile on her face to prove it, but she was smiling on inside and that was all that mattered.

-------------------------------------

Meredith made her way to cafeteria. It was almost the lunchtime, so she knew she might find at least one of her friends there.

Walking in, she studied the surroundings; Alex was there. Alex wasn't exactly her friend, but they were working together, so he was always present in their lives. Sometimes he was looking like a decent guy, but most of the times her was a jerk.

She bought herself a tuna sandwich, a fruit salad, a bag with chips, chicken flavor- her favorite and a bottle of water. Everything went on a tray and she picked it up and walked over to the table were Alex was sitting.

"Hello mommy!" Alex looked up at her smirking.

Meredith slammed the tray down on table without breaking up the glare she was giving to him. "Please Alex, stop being an ass at least while I am eating, ok?" She took a seat across him and opened the up the bottle of water.

"Sorry!" Alex wiped the smirk from his face and returned the attention over his salad.

Each time he was sticking the fork in it, Alex was glancing Meredith.

"How are you feeling?" This was what he dared to ask her in that moment.

Meredith knew what he was referring at with that question, but she knew how to switch it. "Starving; the pregnancy requests many calories!" She answered him without looking at him and taking a piece of pineapple with the fork.

"How was the appointment with Montgomery?"

"It went well; if you are interested, prepare some flowers and some presents for 24th of June" She told him bringing a slight smile on her face.

"It's good that you told me! I'll keep it in mind!"

Christina joined their table and took a seat next to Meredith. She sighed and gathered the hair to back.

Alex didn't pay attention to her, but Meredith did. She saw that Christina set down without food.

"Don't you eat anything?" She asked her.

"What can you give me?" Christina asked looking over Meredith's tray.

Meredith grabbed the bag with chips and showed it to her.

Christina took it, analyzed it and then she threw it back on tray. "I don't like the chicken flavor!" And saying that she took her tuna sandwich, which was still untouched.

Izzie and George joined them too, taking the free seats left on their table.

"Derek is a complete jerk!" Izzie groaned smashing her chips bag. Immediately she realized that she had mentioned Derek in front of Meredith. "I'm sorry Mer!"

"It's fine! He is a jerk! He took one of my patients and refused to let me stay on that case! But it's fine!" She said calm gesticulating with the fork close to George, making him to move away from her a little. "My daughter and I had a talk and I promised her that we won't need Mark or Derek. Starting today I am over them; I am done!"

During her speech, everybody put the food down and stared at her.

"Hmm, excuse me Meredith" Christina started "Your daughter?!"

"Yes, my daughter" Meredith confirmed patting her belly to let them know what she was referring at.

"Firstly there is no baby in there yet to talk to; it's just an embryo and secondly what made you all of the sudden to take this positive attitude?" Christina continued.

"It doesn't matter who am I talking to and what made me change this attitude! I feel fine and this is the most important thing right now! I don't want to throw up for men anymore! I am done with the throw up! The only thing that is allowed to make me throw up is my baby girl!" She told them smiling and patting her belly.

This made the others to look weirder at her than before.

"Man, it's complicated to sleep with your boss! I feel sorry for both of you, honestly!" Alex shook his head amused, referring at Meredith and Christina.

"Shut up Alex!" Christina sent him a deadly look and continued to eat from her sandwich. "Did you tell them?" Christina asked Meredith motioning to George and Izzie.

"Tell us what?" Izzie asked curious.

"Yeah, tell us what?" George approved her.

"Tell them what?" Meredith asked Christina puzzled.

Christina rolled her eyes. "About their new roles!"

"Oh yeah!" Meredith smiled remembering their conversation from earlier. "I was thinking, you George can play the father's role for my girl and you Izzie can be her grandma!"

"Aww, that's so sweet of you Mer!" George was deeply touched by the fact that Meredith thought at him for that role.

On the other hand, Izzie was dieing of anger. "Excuse me?! Grandma?! Me?! Omg! I am that old?"

"You know how can you check how old you are?" Alex asked obviously trying to make fun of her. "In an on call room with me!"

Izzie threw a chip in him with a glare and looked away from him moving the glare to Meredith. "Seriously Mer? A grandma?"

"Hey, I am sorry, but you are the one with the cooking, the cookies and all the grandma stuff!" Meredith tried to justify her decision.

This took a several giggles from the others.

"Ok Mer!" Izzie adopted a calmer tone "I forgive you, because you don't know how the thing with the siblings is, but an aunt can do all these things too, you know!"

Meredith smiled a little embarrassed for calling Izzie a grandma. "I am so sorry Izz! You can be the aunt!"

"Her favorite aunt or his! I will be the baby's favorite aunt no matter what is it!"

"Her favorite aunt!" Meredith confirmed, but referring at baby as a she.

"Ok now that the roles are settled, can we change the subject?" Alex interrupted them.

"Aww Alex is jealous!" Izzie leaned on him to tease him with a big grin on her face.

Alex hustled her to fell back on her seat.

"He is right, we need to change the subject!" Christina approved Alex.

"Gladly!" Meredith was relieved that they put an end to her private life.

"Someone else is hooking up with a boss!" Alex smirked suggestively to George bringing all the eyes on him.

"George?" Izzie smiled suggestively at him.

"Oh stop!" George groaned blushing in the same time.

"Come on George, we are going to be a family soon, so tell us who is she?" Meredith insisted.

"Dr. Torres!" George mumbled paying attention to his food only.

"From ortho?!" Izzie asked surprised.

"That's her!" Alex leaned back on his seat and confirmed. "Dr. Calliope Torres!" emphasizing her first name.

The girls hardly abstained not to burst into laugh.

"Really? Calliope?" Christina was the one who was having difficulties in controlling herself.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" George snapped at each of them. "Her name is Callie, everybody calls her Callie!"

Meredith made them a sign to stop, even tho she was hardly abstaining herself too. "Callie is a pretty name George, and I am very happy for you!"

"Thank you Meredith!"

"Now let's change the subject… again!"

And they moved the topic to their patients.

Meredith saw a hand coming out from nowhere and reaching over her shoulder to her tray, picking up her chips bag.

"Hey!" Meredith protested and looked up over her shoulder to see the thief. "Mark!"

"Are you planning to poison yourself and the baby?" Mark was looking down at her keeping a serious face and an eyebrow lifted.

Meredith groaned rolling her eyes annoyed and stood up in front of him. She tried to pull the bag back from him, but Mark guessed her intention and hided to back.

"We are in a canteen Mark not in a restaurant, so I feed myself with what I have! Now please give me my bag back because I paid for it!"

Only when Mark lifted a paper bag up, Meredith noticed it.

"This is your lunch and trust me I went and bought it myself!" he told her with smiling proud of himself and putting the bag on her tray.

Meredith turned around and opened the bag, spreading the casseroles in the middle of the table.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked her angry to see that she wasn't having any intention to eat it.

"I am sharing it with my friends! If you want to buy me the lunch you have to buy it for them too, because I eat my meals with them and I can't do it if I eat restaurant food and they hospital food."

"Fine, whatever!" Mark groaned and turned around to leave.

He went to buy himself something to eat and then he took a seat on a free table, not very far from them. He positioned himself to table so that he can have the eyes on Meredith.

"Wow!" Christina said surprised bending over the table and looking through casseroles.

"He is buying you the lunch?" Alex asked surprised. "I'll second that wow! You got him! You have Mark Sloan at your toes!"

"Whatever!" Meredith rolled her eyes with indifference.

Alex didn't give up. "No whatever; he actually went out and bought you the lunch. This was my job!"

"Well, I don't know if he went to buy by himself!"

Alex bent over the table to her. "Mer, do you think you can convince him to let me scrub in with him?"

Meredith didn't answer right away and took a few moments of thought. After that a small smiled crossed her face. "What do I receive in exchange?"

"Come on Mer, we are friends!"

"Friends with benefits!" Meredith smiled slickly.

Alex let out an annoyed groan. "Fine! What do you want in exchange?"

"Let me think!" Meredith put the bottle of water she was holding back down and started to think. "What do you think I should ask?" She asked Christina.

"Hey, you can ask only for you, not for all your friends!" Alex retorted at Meredith's question for Christina.

"Shut up! I need help!" Meredith cut him and looked back at Christina.

"I would ask a surgery or something!" Christina answered her with a shrug while she was browsing Izzie's magazine.

"How about you?" Meredith asked George, who was right next to her.

"I don't know, what could you possibly ask from Alex?" George said amused that he can make fun of Alex "Bring you the coffee each morning?" he asked her checking if this seemed like a good idea.

"I don't drink coffee anymore!" Meredith told him.

"A tea or lemonade, whatever!" George suggested her.

"She already has a provider for this!" Izzie interfered. "McSteamy!"

"She is right!" Meredith nodded disappointed at Alex and George "But I know… for a surgery with Mark, you have to bring me…" she started emphasizing 'me' "during the shift everything that I am craving for and.."

Hearing that 'and' Alex had already to regret.

"each time you are down in pit and you receive a cool case you have to page me, so that I can scrub in with you!"

"That's all?" Alex asked with a little fear that she might continue.

"That's all! Are we having a deal?" Meredith extended her hand to him.

Alex took it nodding and shook it. "Deal! But…" Alex was having some conditions for their deal. "I am doing all these for each surgery with Sloan. There is no surgery, there is no service for you!"

"Fine! Do you want to scrub in today?"

"Sure!" Alex approved gesticulating her to go.

Meredith stood up and looked around after Mark. She saw him standing not very far from there table and walked to them.

Mark put down the fork and leaned back when he saw her coming towards him.

Meredith took a seat smiling across him, without any invitation.

"What? Are you here to apologize for washing my hair with hot chocolate and to thank me for lunch?" Mark asked her with a smirk.

"No" Meredith answered him giggling. "I want you to do me a favor!"

"A favor huh?" Mark bent over the table to her smiling dirty. "I thought you don't want any favor from me!"

"It's not a favor for me, it's for a friend! I want you to let Alex scrub in with you today!"

"I can do this, but what do I get in exchange?"

"Nothing"

Mark leaned back on chair and shook his head. "Do you want favors for free?"

"Hey, I am carrying your child and I think that for this you owe me favors for the next nine months!" Now it was Meredith's turn to smirk at him.

"Ok, but just for curiosity… what do you get in exchange?"

Meredith stood up and walked over to his seat patting his shoulder "The curiosity killed the cat" and then she bent down to his ear. "Don't worry, it's not sex!"

Mark looked up at her laughing and shaking his head. "Fine, tell Karev to find me after lunch!"

"Thanks!"

"Do you need anything else, this time for you?" Mark asked looking up at her.

"This time no, but I'll let you know!" Meredith smiled looking back at him.

Mark kept watching her smiling for a several moments, and then he stood up and went to throw the trash.

Meredith returned to her table smiling satisfied and took her seat back.

"Go find him after lunch!"

"Are you serious?" Alex asked unbelieving that she made him accept.

"Now I expect your services for the rest of the day!"

"Fine, whatever!" Alex stood up immediately grabbing the tray. "I'll go find him right now!"

Meredith saw her friends' looks on her. "What? I am pregnant with one attending, therefore I can't help you all"

8


	9. So I am on the right way

Later that day.

Meredith had just scrubbed out from a surgery with Burke. She was lucky after all and she got a surgical case down in pit. A man's aorta ruptured and he needed an emergent intervention.

She walked out of the scrub room talking with Burke about their patient's chances to recover completely and then she and Burke took in on different directions. On her way to elevator, Meredith saw Alex coming from the opposite way carrying with him a huge grin and a very good mood.

"I say that the surgery went well, right?" Meredith asked him giggling at the look of his cheerful behavior.

Alex wrapped an arm around her waist smiling leading her inside of the elevator, which had just arrived. They waited for the passengers from there to step out and then they took their place inside.

"You should get pregnant again with Sloan! Maybe this way I'll become a top plastic surgeon too!" Alex told her with a smirk and let her waist go.

Meredith started to laugh at his suggestion. "Make your own babies with Sloan if you want to! And btw, I am kind of thirsty and I still have two hours left until my shift ends!"

"Right away Mer!" Alex smiled, running a hand over her back on his way out from the elevator.

Meredith stepped out from elevator too, on the next floor heading back in pit.

The pit was empty; there was nothing that could request her service, so she turned around on her heels to the nurses' station. As she did that a wave of dizziness hit her, making her feel the ground unstable under her feet. She managed to grab the counter's edge with one hand, while she pressed the other one against the forehead.

Cold shivers crossed along her body and the nausea was making her condition even worse.

"Are you ok?"

A firm hand made an up and down move along her back, and a worried, warm voice came as support for her.

Meredith leaned against the strong body and rested on it.

"I'm just a little pregnant!" Meredith mumbled with a sigh.

"Yes, but you are pregnant with my baby!"

Meredith giggled and looked up at Mark, just to see his big grin. "And this is supposed to make me feel better?"

Mark chuckled as he was rubbing her back. "I hope so! Is it working?"

Meredith felt a little better so she straightened up back on her feet. She looked up at Mark smiling and shook her head while her lips were crushing under her teeth. "No"

"Ok but the part of me looking like a good guy, is working?"

"Yeah… a little!"

"So I am on the right way!"

"You are on the right way!" Meredith confirmed smiling.

"Good, then can I make you a visit tonight?"

"Oh so you are actually asking me before showing up, huh?"

"I told you I am working on the good guy side of me!"

Meredith let out a short laugh and patted slowly his chest. "Keep working on it! You are doing a great job so far!"

Mark chuckled. "I knew I will impress you with this!"

Meredith just giggled and turned around to leave.

"Do you need anything?" Mark shouted after her.

"No, Alex is taking care of this right now!" Meredith looked back at him with a smirk.

"Oh, so this is why you asked me to let him scrub in with me!"

Meredith continued to smile and answered him with a shrug before turning her back on him again.

"You're smart!"

"I know!" Meredith laughed waving a hand in air without looking back at him.

Both of them returned to their work; Meredith impatiently to get her drink for Alex and Mark to go over her house, with his little surprise (or at least he thought it is a surprise).


	10. Presents and dinner

The end of the day found Meredith in a good spirit. Somehow, Mark had succeeded to make her feel better and to put aside in a dark corner of her mind Derek's behavior from that morning. She didn't see Derek for the rest of the day and this helped her too.

Because Izzie had left earlier from work to buy some groceries, George was the one who accompanied Meredith home.

Arriving home, they found the house still in dark.

"Izzie took her role as aunt very in serious!" Meredith giggled as they were stepping inside.

George turned on the lights and helped to take her coat off. "Now I don't know what am I supposed to do as a father figure!" He told her.

"Anything but sex with me!" Meredith looked back at him joking.

George didn't taste her little joke too great, since his feelings for her were the same as at beginning.

Meredith didn't have any clue about this, but she did see that her comment disturbed him a little. "I'm sorry!"

George just smiled gentle at her and walked ahead.

"I am going upstairs to take a bath!" Meredith told him walking towards stairs.

"Ok, enjoy your bath!" George shouted from living room.

It hadn't been an exhausting day, but she was pregnant so she was exhausted. She turned on the water, covered the sinkhole with the plug and took the liquid for bubble bath. As she opened the bottle, its scent of lavender started to spread around the bathroom immediately. She poured some in bathtub and put the bottle back to its place.

She made sure that the door from bathroom is locked and just then her clothes started to leave her body and remain abandoned down on floor.

The bathtub as half filled with water and entirely filled with bubbles. The hot water started from the first second she got in it, to massage her body, taking out a soft moan from her.

She was too tired to think on something, and to prevent a depression, Meredith decided to keep her mind blank and just to lean the back over the bathtubs' edge, close the eyes and relax.

She interrupted the relaxation, just for a second, how it took her to turn off the water; then she return to her previous position and fell into a deep trance; just relaxing and breathing in the scent that always helped her to feel better. It was like the scent was massaging her temples, her forehead, and her brain. It was everything that she needed in that moment.

Shouts and slamming doors brought her back later from the nap that she had managed to fall into. Meredith breathed out a groan and then she tried to take back the moments that her roommates had generously taken away from her with their arguments. She tried, but the water was now already too cold and George and Izzie were continuing to fight over the mess or so that George had made in living room.

"That was it!" Meredith said with a sigh and turned on the shower to let the hot water warm back her body.

Downstairs, during Meredith's shower…

"You're such a pig, George!" Izzie yelled at George on her way to answer the door.

"And you are such a maniac, Izzie!" George yelled back from living room.

Izzie grabbed the door handle and opened the door. "Dr. Sloan, come on in!"

Mark's presence at Meredith's door wasn't a surprise anymore so Izzie invited him in.

"Good evening Stevens! Where is Meredith?" he asked her stepping inside and carrying with him two bags.

"She is upstairs taking a bath; a very long bath apparently!"

"Take this!" he handed her one of the bags. "Put them on plates!"

"Oh, ok!" she said a little confused and trying to keep the paper bag that Mark had given her in that way not to break it.

Mark went out, but he immediately returned with one more bag, which seemed heavier than the one he was holding already. He climbed up the stairs and stopped at Meredith's door.

He slowly opened the door, careful not to make any noise and sneaked his head through the half-opened door.

Mark hardly held his laugh back, when he saw Meredith over her be, with the back to door and wearing just a pair of panties.

Meredith had turned on the radio and Rihanna's song was distracting her from what was happening around her singing along with the song while she was applying her body lotion on her body.

_These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, Here for Infinity  
When the war has took its part  
When the world has dealt its cards  
If the hand is hard, Together we'll mend your heart  
Because …_

Mark put the bags down by the door slowly and approached her.

He wrapped is arms around her bringing her body to him and breathing in around her neck.

"So can I stand under your umbrella?" he asked her as his faces buried into her neck's curve.

When she felt his embrace, Meredith jumped scared turning around to face him and covering her breast. "Don't know how to knock? What are you doing here?"

"I told you will stop by! And I think from now on I will never knock on your door!" Mark chuckled with a smirk, still holding her in his arms.

Meredith pushed him away from her, keeping an arm over her breasts. "Get out Mark and let me get dressed!"

"Meredith, I don't understand what is with all this shame! I don't even remember how many times I saw you like this and without these panties!" he told her as his hand travel around the panties' band.

Meredith slapped his hand angry and turned around grabbing the shirt she had prepared to wear it that evening.

"At least turn around and shut the door!" she snapped at him annoyed by the humor he was treating that situation with.

Mark did as Meredith told him and took the bags from the doorway to be able to close the door.

"You know you should lock your door if you don't want to share the view of you naked with your roommates!" Mark continued to joke upon that as he was walking back to her.

Meredith took a seat on bed to pull on the pants and just then she saw his bags.

"What are these?"

"First, I brought the dinner… for everyone!" He told her smiling and sounding very proud of himself.

"Thank you but you shouldn't have! Izzie cooks very well; her food is much better than the food from an expensive restaurant! No offense, I appreciate your gesture!"

"Why didn't you tell until today? I could have saved a lot of money!"

"Well, now you know!" Meredith giggled as she was buttoning her pants. "So, what do you have there?" she asked him about referring at his bags.

"Oh yeah!" Mark remembered too. "This is for you!" he handed her the heavy bag.

Meredith hesitated to take it and looked suspicious on him.

"Come on, take it!"

Meredith took it and opened it. When she saw the its content, she looked up at him smiling and keeping an eyebrow lifted. "Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"Seriously, you bought me books for mommies!" She took a book out and looked down in bag at the others.

"Yeah, I suppose you didn't buy any so far and you will need them!"

"All these?" She asked him showing him the full bag with books.

"You said you don't know anything about this and that you have to learn, so here you go! Learn!"

"And you bought me books!"

"I made some shopping today and I thought I could surprise you with this! Am I on the right way?"

Meredith didn't answer; she just shook her head smiling.

"I should buy you some book too, since you said you don't know about these things either!"

"Oh, I bought a book for me too!" Mark told her with pride.

"A book?! You bought a book for you and a dozen for me?!"

"Well you are the mother so you have more things to learn than me!"

"Really?" Meredith put the book and the bag on bed and placed the hands on hips adopting a serious attitude, but still keeping the smile on her face. "I bet the book you bought it for you, has nothing to do with infants and their first months of life."

Mark didn't say anything, but his smile confirmed her that she was right.

Meredith shook her head smiling and took the bag from bed.

"Ok, and I also bought these!" Mark moved fast her attention from their discussion and handed her the other bag.

Meredith took it and again she looked up at him laughing seeing its content.

She took out a small white baby outfit.

"Chick magnet" Meredith burst into laugh reading the message from it. "Seriously Mark!"

"What? I think it's cute!"

"It is cute, but…" Meredith didn't continued and shook her head laughing.

"Oh, but you will love this!" Mark said taking the bag from her and taking out a small white shirt. He unfolded it and showed it to her with a smirk on his face. "What do you say now?"

Meredith covered her mouth with a hand laughing more harder now.

"You can't be serious! 'My mom can beat up your Dad'" Meredith couldn't stop from laughing.

"Cool, huh?"

Meredith put aside on bed that shirt and took the bag back from Mark.

"Now this is funny!" Meredith laughed taking out of the bag another shirt. One with another funny print. "I Drool just like daddy".

"And so true!" Meredith nodded very amused.

"Now I am sure I am going to impress with you this!" Mark took out a box and gave it to her.

Meredith opened the box and smiled. "Baby's hand print!"

"Now I think this is the cutest thing you bought!"

"I knew you'll love it!"

"I do, but couldn't you buy some normal clothes?"

"Come on Meredith, I think they're cute!"

"Everything is great, Mark but I do have one big problem with all these!"

Mark wasn't grinning anymore when he heard that.

"All these are for baby boys!"

"So?" He asked her confused.

"How do you know it's going to be a boy?"

Mark chuckled and put an arm around her waist. "The Sloan men are always making boys!"

"What if it will be a girl, because there are chances?"

"Slight!"

"Slight chances, but it still can happen!"

"Then I will make my mom very proud of me, because she can't stand to see anymore Sloan boys!"

"Speaking of moms, I don't know anything about your family! Actually, I don't know anything about you!"

"Excepting how good I am in bed!" Mark smirked dirty at her.

Meredith rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Get over yourself!"

"I don't know anything about you either and about your family!"

"I guess we'll find out one day!"

"I guess we will!"

"Come, let's eat!" Meredith put the hand print box down on bed and looked up at him.

"Am I invited to dinner?"

"You paid for it, so I you are!"

Meredith walked ahead to door and when she was about to open it, Mark grabbed her by waist and made her turn around. As she did that, he pulled her into a kiss taking her by surprise and without giving her any chance to react.

He pulled her away smiling and without saying a word he took her hand and walked out of the bedroom. Meredith followed him surprised and touching her swollen lips.

When they reached to the stairs' bottom, Meredith grabbed his wrist with her other free hand and made him stop. He looked at her curious, almost smiling like he would have expected an answer to his kiss.

"Don't hold my hand and don't kiss me again, did you hear me?" She told him very serious pulling out her hand from his. Then, immediately she started to climb down the last stairs.

Mark grabbed her wrist again. "Why?" He asked her and made her turn around to face him.

"Because…" She started a little uncertain on the reason. "Because" She repeated, this time more like a statement.

"Ok… because…?" Mark found amusing and cute the way that she was trying to get out from that and he really wanted to see if she can find a reason.

Meredith sniffed of annoyance and sighed rolling the eyes.

"Give me a good reason not to kiss you for anymore and I won't, but if you don't…" Mark started very flirty and pulling her by her waist into him "… if you don't I will kiss one more time … right now" He lowered his head down to her slowly, their lips getting closer and closer.

For a second, Meredith was tempted to let him go on, but she recovered to her senses and pushed him away from her.

"Because you have no right to kiss me if I don't want you to kiss me! Satisfied?" Meredith snapped but still keeping the voice down and making sure that none of her friends was there to hear them.

"No, I am not satisfied" Mark seemed to love to see her mad of him.

"Fine, then you can go right now!"

"I don't think so! I am going to stay for dinner! I paid for it, remember?" He chuckled and started to walk towards kitchen.

When Mark passed by her and walked ahead, Meredith was standing there looking angry at him, but when he was far enough from her, she smiled and followed him.

Mark walked in kitchen, where Izzie was setting up the table.

"Dr. Sloan…umm… are you staying for dinner?" Izzie asked him politely.

"I was invited and it is rude to turn down an invitation, especially when it comes from a lady!" Mark joked.

Right then, Meredith walked in too and heard him saying that. For his little joke, Meredith slapped his back neck smiling and went to help Izzie.

Mark looked back at her grinning as he was heading to fridge, while Meredith was trying to ignore Izzie's suggestive smile.

Mark gave a careful look in their fridge and after some searches he took out a bottle of red wine and a bottle of orange juice. He shut off the fridge and put the bottles on table.

"What are you doing with these?" Meredith asked.

"The pastas that I bought are perfect with red wine and … orange juice … for you of course." Mark answered her with a smirk.

"Really? You say that are perfect with orange juice"

"Are very delicious with orange juice, trust me!"

"Ok then, I guess, just Izzie and George will drink the wine and you and I will eat them with orange juice."

Meredith took the bottle of wine and put it on Izzie's side of table and the orange juice on hers.

"Meredith, it's perfect for you because you are pregnant, but I am not!" Mark didn't look very thrilled by the idea of drinking orange juice for dinner.

Now it was Meredith's turn to pay him back for his teases and grinned. "You got me into this mess and you have to go on through it together with me. End of discussion." Meredith pulled out the chair and took a seat down on table. "Or you can go if you want!" She looked up at him waiting for his answer.

She could say that she knew him very well and this is why she decided to go along with that.

Mark watched her for a few moments a little offended, but into an ending he pulled out a chair and took a seat near her.

Meredith smiled wide and took the bottle of orange juice and poured him first some in his glass and then she poured some in hers.

"Cheers" Meredith raised the glass to him smiling and took a sip for it.

Mark looked back in his plate and shook his head smiling.

George joined them for dinner too, and the first minutes of it made them eat into an awkward and slightly uncomfortable, for some of them, silence.

"Wow, I am taking the dinner with interns! Who would have thought?" Mark joked trying to detense the atmosphere a little.

"That's right and because of this, I want you and you" Meredith started looking first at Mark and then at Izzie and George. "To call each other by the first name when we are off duty!"

Izzie and George seemed fine with the proposal and shrugged, not confirming yet, wanting to see Mark's opinion.

Mark had a different reaction than Izzie and George and jumped a little offended. "I am an attending and a top plastic surgeon!"

Mark's words made Meredith to groan. "Get over yourself Mark! You sleep with interns and nurses so stop showing off!" Mark wanted to say something, but she didn't let him. "They are my friends, my room mates and soon family for my baby!"

"Our baby!" Mark interfered immediately to correct her.

"Whatever! They will have a defined role in its life as aunts, uncles and father figures; therefore you have to get down on our level if you want to be part of our family!"

Mark stopped listening somewhere at the middle of the sentence. "Wait… you got me lost somewhere when you said something about them being uncles, aunts and… father figures?!"

"George" Meredith answered him naturally pointing on George.

"Ain't I the father?" Mark asked looking at them offended. "Or are you already looking for a surrogate?"

"No Mark I was just saying! I am not looking for a surrogate father!"

"Ok then stop calling some one else the father of my baby and I might accept your proposal."

"Just uncles and aunts then!" Meredith looked over at her friends. "Are you happy now?" She smiled at Mark.

"That's much better!" Mark nodded with a smirk and tried to take her hand, but Meredith pulled it back right away.

The dinner went by very pleasant for everyone. Since neither Izzie nor George were interested on Plastics, the hospital topic was very short and mainly about their internship. The major interest topic was of course the baby. Both, Meredith and Mark expressed their wishes on the baby's sex.

"I am sorry to disappoint you Meredith, but you should get used with the idea of having a baby boy!" Mark smiled knowingly after what Meredith had just told them she wants a baby girl.

"Oh… I think we have a problem!" Izzie smirked at George nodding.

"Maybe you are carrying twins, a boy and a girl!" George said casually not paying too much attention to his words.

When they heard him, Meredith and Mark froze with a terrifying expression imprinted on their faces. They looked at each other panic and in that moment none of them seemed to be even a little calm with the idea of becoming a parent. They were trying to get used and prepare for one baby, but the idea if twins didn't come through their heads not for a single second during those last days.

Izzie noticed their worry and so she decided to calm them down. "You know this thing with multiple pregnancies is genetically. How many twins do you have in your families?"

Meredith and Mark looked at each other.

"I don't have too many relatives and no pair of twins therefore I can't say!" Meredith said.

"And from what I know, we don't have twins in our family either!" Mark confirmed.

"There you go! Slight chances to have twins!" Izzie nodded smiling hoping that she calmed them down.

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

Meredith and Mark approved, but still a little under the shock caused by George's words.

The dinner was over soon and during it Mark was trying to make more contact with Meredith's hand, but each time he was doing it, Meredith was pulling her hand back with glares addressed to him. That is why at the end Meredith hurried to stand up in the same time with Izzie.

"I'll help you to bus the table!" Meredith told her following around the table.

Izzie stopped and made her bump into her. "You stay here and George can help me!" she told her smirking into Mark's direction.

"Izzie this is my house and if I want to clean up the table I clean up the table!"

"I think I should go!" Mark stood up too smiling at Meredith. He walked over to her. "I don't want to force Meredith to work too much!" He joked at her attempt to escape from his company. He smiled and chuckled when he saw a shadow of embarrassment on her face. "Can you at least walk me to door?"

Meredith nodded started to walk ahead towards door.

"Good night!" Mark looked back at Izzie and George as he was walking out from dinning room.

Meredith stopped in front of the door and waited for Mark to get there.

"Good night Meredith!" Mark opened the door with one hand, patting her belly with the other one without taking his smile away from her. "Take care of him…it" Mark smiled at his correction.

"Good night Mark!"

Mark stepped outside and Meredith followed him in doorway. His arm took her by surprise grabbing her waist and pulling her into him kissing her. He caught her off guard, therefore until Meredith realized what was happening Mark pulled back smiling.

"Good night and read those books…" he bent a little to her ear "… to be ready for twins."

Meredith smiled at his little joke. "Good night Mark!" and she stepped back inside.

When Mark turned around and started to walk towards his car, Meredith shut the door off. She paused in front of it for a few seconds touching discreet her lips as a smile was crossing her face.

She turned around and saw Izzie standing with some dirty plates in her hands smiling suggestively at her.

"You and Mark! Who would have thought?!"

"There is no me and Mark!" Meredith passed by her with a glare heading to stairs.

"Sure and that one wasn't a kiss!"

"Shut up Izzie!" Meredith shouted at her as she was climbing up the stairs.

Walking in her room Meredith took a seat on bed. Her eyes fell over the bags with the shopping that Mark had made for her and baby. She stood up and went to bring them in bed.

She started to take them out again smiling and giggling each time she was unfolding one of the cloth items.

"Don't worry baby, you can sell them when you will get older and use the money for girl clothes!"

Meredith laughed to herself shaking her head at Mark's craziness.

"What are these?" Izzie showed up in doorframe and walked in smiling seeing all those baby things. "Aww… how sweet Meredith!"

Meredith rolled the eyes amused. "Sweet indeed but all are for boys!"

"Meredith, he is not thrilled with the idea of becoming a father that I am sure he will love his girl too!"

"I don't know Izz…" Meredith sighed worried. "He is … sweet which is uncommon for Mark! How can McSteamy be … McSweetie?"

"Give him more credit Mer!"

"I'm trying too"

"Try harder then because it is obvious that he is trying to make this relationship work!"

"There is no relationship Izzie! We made this clear!"

"Then why did he kiss you?"

"Because he is Mark and… he kisses everyone!"

"He didn't kiss me!" Izzie tried to sound funny.

Meredith faked a smile. "Not yet! Anyway… you saw how he reacted when George mentioned the word twins!"

"It was a normal reaction, but not one to worry you! You had the same reaction as him!"

"I did, but I am carrying the baby… or … babies and I have no choice but to get used with the idea if they are two inside here!" Meredith told her pointing the belly. "I am stuck with it or them, on the other hand, Mark is free to freak out and walk away whenever he wants to!"

"Go to sleep and if tomorrow morning he won't show up here again with breakfast , then you can say this, but I am sure he will bring you another expensive meal!"

"You are right! If he doesn't freak out this night!"

"After the break up from earlier…" Izzie smiled suggestive referring at their kiss. "I doubt that he will freak out tonight!"

Izzie stood up from bed and walked to door. "Good night Mer!"

"Good night, Izz!"

Meredith sighed and put all those things into a drawer of her closet and got ready for bed.

12


	11. 2 am

**Because my exams are over and I have more free time these days, the updates will be daily or one at two days.**

**I am glad you liked my last update; I wasn't sure that you would because sometimes I feel like the lines don't come out the way I want to.**

---------------------

In those last days, Meredith was feeling more and more tired. She was just 3 weeks pregnant but the tiredness had started already to torture her along with the morning sickness. She took a quick shower and slipped into some nightclothes, and then she got in bed stretching her legs and arms around the bed to release the tension from her muscles. It didn't take her long and she drifted off to sleep.

A light knock on door, the sound made by it when it opened and whisper calling her name, interrupted her rest.

"Derek?" She asked confused standing up and looking sleepy at the man who took a seat on bed in front of her.

"I'm sorry for showing up here at this hour, but… but I needed to talk to you!"

Meredith pushed the pillows behind her and leaned them against the headboard. She rested on them rubbing her eyes yawning and looked over to clock.

"It's 2 a.m. Derek!"

"I know, but I couldn't wait until tomorrow!" His voice was pleading her in whisper not get mad.

"Who locked you out the door?"

"I still have the spare key … I hope you're not mad!"

"No! I am not!"

The moonlight was enough to make their faces visible; therefore, Meredith did not turn on the light. It would have made it too hard for her sleepy eyes to stand it anyway.

His presence in her room, in the middle of the night made her believe to think that she was living a dream.

"So…" Meredith started waiting for Derek to justify his nightly visit.

"Umm… I need to talk to you!"

"I know! You already told me!"

"Yeah" Derek chuckled quietly at his rumble. "I love you Meredith! It's hard to do it in the present condition, but I can't not love you! I tried to, but I can't!"

He paused waiting for an answer. There was no answer, not even from her face expression.

He continued. "I know it's Mark's baby and I hate that it's like this, but I don't hate the baby and… I can't hate you either!

He paused again for an answer. The answer came nonverbal and confusing, through some tears from Meredith's eyes.

He smiled and used his thumb to wipe them away from her face.

"I need you Meredith… desperately!"

"I'm pregnant Derek!"

"I know! He is your baby too, not just Mark's so I am ok with it!"

Meredith felt her breath and heart rate accelerating with each word that Derek was saying. It was surreal. Not even in her best dreams, she would have thought that Derek would say those words to her. She felt his hot breath over her lips, his warm hand leaning against her chest, his after-shave scent inhaled by her nostrils. She could almost taste his kiss, but an angry shout denied the kiss.

"What in the hell is going on here?"

-------------------

**It was short I know, but I had a reason to make it short and you will find it out in the next chapter.**

**To answer Katie's comment… I am trying to keep the story line close to the one from show, so Meredith is in love with Derek and because of this she can't fall for Mark so easily. But I hope you will like … let's call it… the friendship that will build between Meredith and Mark during the next updates. It might turn into something more than a friendship or maybe not:P I am not sure either how this will go on. I am building it as I am writing it.**

**And for Emsoreoangel: I am glad to hear that! I am a huge fan of MerDer and all my other fics are about them, but I do like the idea of Mer/Mark too. This is my second attempt to write a fic about them and I am happy to see that people like it!**


	12. It was just a dream

**The previous update received the most reviews so far! YAY!!! Thank you all so much!**

**From what you will read next you can be sure that this one is a Mer/Mark fic.**

**--------------------------**

Meredith jumped up in her sit sweaty and extremely confused. A second ago it was night and she was about to kiss Derek and now all of the sudden the room was filled with natural light from outside and instead of Derek's presence in her room was Christina, hurrying angry to her bad and pulling the covers away from Meredith.

"What are you doing here? What time is it?" Meredith asked totally out of a good state. Her head was pounding in pain and her stomach was asking for its morning evacuation.

"It's 6:30 Meredith and all of you are still sleeping! What did you do last night? A party?"

"6:30?!! OMG!" Meredith jumped off the bed immediately. Bad and very uninspired move. She was supposed to run to her closet, but she had to change the destination and ran towards bathroom.

"Meredith, how did we sleep so much?" George came over her in bathroom with desperation.

"I don't know George!" Meredith yelled at him angry after a second round of pucking.

"Whatever you say, I am getting under shower first!" Izzie walked in too wrapped into a towel and stepped in shower without giving the others time to comment.

Meredith pulled herself together and stood up leaving the toilet for sink. She took her toothbrush and poured some paste on it.

"I need to pee!" George cried out seeing how the bathroom was full with girls, because Christina had joined them in there, taking a seat on toilet and watching how they were hurrying to finish.

"Control yourself George! The last thing I need right now is to see a man wetting his pants!" Christina replied him sharply.

"Argh!" He left the bathroom angry.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" Meredith asked her. "We have less than 30 minutes until pre rounds and you're still here … waiting for us."

"I'm having a bad night so I thought to stop by here! Now that we are going to be late there is no point for me to hurry!"

Meredith looked at her confused, but they were already running late so it wasn't the perfect time to listen Christina's grieving.

After 10 minutes, all of them were ready to go and heading downstairs.

"Something is missing!" Meredith stopped in the middle of the staircase.

"You're dressed, you have the shoes on" Christina stopped and looked back at her. "You didn't eat this is what it's missing!"

"No… something is different in this morning!"

"We are very late and close to a certain dead because of it!" Christina grabbed her wrist and dragged her down on stairs after her.

When Izzie opened the door, Mark was standing there ready to knock.

"So you are not gone yet!" He smiled amused at them like he was about to burst into laugh.

"He was missing!" Meredith almost laughed too at her revelation.

The others looked at them confused and hurried outside.

"How did you know we are still here?" Meredith asked him.

"I didn't know, but I suspected!"

"You did?"

"I did?"

"Why?"

"I forgot to mention that the pastas from last night had a condiment in their sausage with effect as sedative and can cause … oversleep! It happened to me too!"

"What?"

"I don't know how it's called … it's something Indian I think!"

"God Mark! Are you trying to poison us? Stop bringing me food from now on!" Meredith slammed the door shut and locked it.

"I promise I will stop, but now let me drive to hospital!"

"You don't have to! I already have a ride!" She pointed towards her friends, who were waiting for her in Christina's car.

"Let me drive you, ok?" He smiled and grabbed her arm to lead her to his car. He didn't let any place for comments, so Meredith followed him motioning to her friends to go.

During the ride, Meredith kept the head leaned on window watching ahead in blank. She was in Mark's car, not in Derek's. _"It was just a dream!"_

Mark noticed her sighed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" Meredith smiled and nodded.

"How did you feel this morning?" He asked her keeping his eyes on road.

"As usual, plus a little dizzy because of the haste."

"Did you manage to eat something?"

"No! I'll grab something from cafeteria!"

"No chips!" Mark threw her a glance.

Meredith giggled and nodded. "No chips! I don't know why, but I can't even stand the idea of chips anymore!"

"My boy knows what is best for him and her mommy!" He chuckled rubbing her tummy.

Meredith smiled and took his hand away from her. "Or maybe your girl!"

"I am telling you, it's a he!" Mark took his eyes away from road for a second to look at her with a smirk.

"Ok! We should stop calling the baby a she or a he until we won't find out its sex! What do you say?"

"Ok, but I am still sure that it is a boy!"

Meredith rolled her eyes and looked back out on window.

**----------------**

**Hehe! I wanted to trick you a little. Derek's visit was only in her dream! This one was short because something came up in these last days and got me busy! I'll be out of town this weekend, but I will be back on Monday with more!**

**I appreciate all your comments!**


	13. Is she Mark's lawyer?

**I know I said I will update on Monday and today it's Wednesday! I am sorry for this but I had some troubles with the present chapter. I had to re-write it and I am still not completely satisfied with it, but I hope you will like it.**

**Let it change us**

**Chapter 13- Is She Mark's lawyer?**

Mark pulled the car in the parking lot almost in the same time with Christina's, so they waited for her to walk inside together.

"Here we are!" Mark stopped the ignition and took out the key.

"Thanks for the ride and for making me late for work today!" Meredith smiled and opened the door.

When he saw her opening it, Mark grabbed one of her arms to stop her. Meredith looked at him curious and when she saw him leaning to her, she put out a hand in front of his face.

"Don't you even think about it!" She threatened him serious.

Mark pulled back smiling and opened his door. "I was just trying my luck!"

"Don't force your luck too much!" Meredith said getting out of the car.

Mark came by her side and placed a hand on her back smiling. "Please make sure that you'll eat something!"

"Yes mom!" Meredith groaned and rolled her eyes hurrying after her friends.

"Don't starve the boy!" Mark shouted after her and made her look back at him with a glare. "Or the girl!" he joked smiling.

"Gosh… McSteamy has a heart … that pumps feelings too, not just blood!" Christina said smiling as they were hurrying inside.

"He can be so annoying sometimes!" Meredith groaned looking into his direction and followed him with a glare as he was heading into a different way carrying with him a smile sent to her.

They stepped into an empty elevator and all of them looked for a place inside of it to lean against it.

"You should see what cute things he bought for baby!" Izzie interfered into their talk showing them her admire for his gesture through a smirk.

"Things for baby boys and all so … typically McSteamy!" opposed on Izzie, Meredith was showing her disapproval.

"I thought we agreed that he is turning slowly into a McSweetie!" Izzie said.

"McWhat?!" Christina almost burst into laugh. "McSweetie?! McSteamy?"

'That's exactly what I am saying too!" Meredith approved with gestures Christina's reaction. "We never agreed that he is turning into a McSweetie!"

"He buys you the breakfast, the lunch, the dinner and all these very expensive foods, he buys you baby clothes, even though they are for boys… the gesture is all that matters. He is also very carrying with you… he comes to check on you in morning, he gives you a ride to work to make sure you get there safe… seriously Mer, are you that select? I mean what does this man has to do to prove you that he wants to change?"

Izzie's exhalation brought everyone in shock. Izzie took a deep breath after that relief and smiled calm at Meredith. "Just consider what I've yelled at you and once again… give him more credit."

"Is she Mark's lawyer?" George whispered to Meredith as shocked as she was.

"I … don't… know, but he must pay her very well!" Meredith said looking strangely at Izzie.

"How much does he pay you, coz I might be interested to have this type of collaboration with him?" Christina seemed to be the one who got back from shock and joked upon Izzie's reaction.

"You can all make jokes how much you want, but you have to realize Meredith, that both of you agreed to keep this baby hoping that it will change you. And this is what Mark is doing… he lets the baby to change him; you should do the same thing and try to see if something can come up between you two. The baby will need both its parents, preferable together as a couple!"

"Are you done?" Meredith replied sharply when Izzie took a break from her lecture.

"No, I am not done! I have one more thing to say… Derek's gone… he will never accept the fact that you slept with Mark and now you are going to have his baby, so stop dreaming of McDreamy and consider the possibility that you and Mark might have a future together … as a couple. Maybe you two are meant to be together and this is why God sent you this baby and made you keep it. Now I am done!"

Meredith was touched a little when Izzie mentioned Derek. She was very right and no matter how much she was dreaming of him, Derek will stay only in her dreams. However, she could not stand the truth and that is why she replied once again sharply.

"He found out about baby a few days ago, you can't say for sure he is changed! This does not make him a good father or a great life partner! He doesn't take commitments… I don't take commitments for a relationship. This baby is our only commitment, which with or without his help I need to assume."

The door opened and Meredith hurried outside. "Let's go, we are late enough!"

Izzie dropped the subject even though she would have continued with it, wanting to bring some senses in Meredith's judgment.

**-----------------**

**I've started to write already the next chapter and I am not sure if I will update it today or tomorrow, because I want to make it longer than the previous ones. All I can say after this chapter is that Izzie's words won't remain without and effect on Meredith. ******

**Thank you so much for your reviews!! You have no idea how much it means to me your feedback. Each time I have difficulties with an update or a fic and came back and read the reviews. It always helps. **

**I think I will quit my other Mer-Mark fic , "You will always remember". I don't have too much time for it right now, but I might re-write it and post it again under the same title in the near future. **


	14. A muffin

As they walked in locker room, they were greeted by Bailey's furious glare. Alex was already there and ready to leave.

"Nice hour to show up for work! I should be ashamed for not calling you and tell to come - I don't know probably somewhere around noon." She started to pace before them, sending them angry looks. "You may be dating with superiors" She said as she passed by George "or you may be pregnant with your boss" she continued looking at Meredith "But none of these gives you the right to dismiss your duties as surgeons. Sick people… very sick people, dying people are expecting to find you here when they report for an emergency." She paused and took a deep breath. "I would have sent you to run labs and write charts for this, but because I am a responsible doctor I am not going to do this… not today anyway. So… Grey you have to find Shepherd and … enjoy your day, Stevens and O'Mailey report down and wait for the EMTs and Yang, go find Dr. Burke!" She started to walk towards the exit and after she opened the door, she turned around. "And please work!" She stormed out letting the door to slam shut.

"Derek" Meredith sighed worried.

"Stop whining, Meredith, we could have swept the floor all day!" Christina told her heading to her locker to change the clothes.

Alex came over to Meredith's locker, leaned against the nearby one and handed her a cup.

"What is it this?" She asked him.

"I work with Sloan today, so I need your favor!" He told her smirking and still holding out to her the cup. "Hot chocolate! It's still hot!"

"Leave me alone Alex! Not today!"

"What do you mean not today? Did you two have a fight?"

Meredith glared him and refused to answer him.

"What about friends with benefits?"

"Alex, please!"

"Please Meredith! Look I would do anything only to scrub in with Sloan today! I'll buy you anything… even a new car if you help me today!"

"A car?!" Meredith looked up at him smiling and raising an eyebrow!

"Ok! I admit I exaggerated, but I will buy you the lunch everyday from now on for the next eight months… or even better, I will be your slave!"

"You would be able to sell your soul to Satan, wouldn't you?"

"Why are you surprised Meredith?" Izzie asked from her locker. "He is not called Evil Spawn for nothing!"

"Fine Alex!" Meredith groaned after she pulled her scrub top over head and straightened it. She grabbed the cup from his hand and walked out.

"Thanks Mer!" Alex shouted after her as he was walking out too and heading into the opposed direction.

When the elevator's door opened and she was about to walk inside, Mark walked out running into her.

"Hey there!" Mark greeted her with a big grin on his face. He opened the small paper bag he was holding in his hand and took out a muffin. "This one is for you!" He told her showing her the muffin.

"You bought me a muffin!" Meredith could not help not to smile at him.

"A very delicious muffin!"

Meredith grabbed it. "Thanks!" Then she pressed the button to call the elevator again.

"So how bad is the punishment?"

"I work with Derek today!"

"Argh! Couldn't have been worse than this, right?"

Meredith nodded taking a large bite from his muffin.

The doors opened again and Meredith stepped inside followed by Mark. They were the only passengers in there, so both of them chose the right spot to lean on. They were sitting in opposed directions from each other.

"I want to ask you … to do something for me!" Meredith said.

"A favor huh?" He gave her one of his regular smirks.

"No… it's just… something that I want you to do for me!"

"Fine! Name it!"

"Alex is your intern today!"

"Oh… don't say more!" He said getting stable back on his feet and walked over to her. "You want me to let Karev to scrub in with me!" Mark wiped the corner of her mouth, which was a little grassy from his muffin, and took the cup from her hand. "For this cheap drink I will pay him double, so you don't owe him anything anymore! What do you say?"

"I say let him scrub in with you!"

"Nope!" He said handing her back the cup and propping himself in hands against the elevator's walls. He let a hand go just for a second to stop the elevator.

"What do you think you are doing?" Meredith snapped at him slapping in the same time his arm.

His hands were firmly holding on each side of her and her strong slap didn't move it not even an inch.

"I want a favor back if Karev scrubs in with me!"

"I told you I am already doing a favor for you! I am pregnant, remember?" She told him pointing with both hands to her belly.

Mark brought his body into hers, keeping her this time, hostage with his body between him and the wall. Being sure that she won't be able to escape from him, he let an arm down and his hand sneaked between them starting to rub her belly.

"This is a favor from me to you too, so we are equals on this!"

"I am not sleeping with you!"

"No" He whispered breathing closely to her face. "Kiss me!" He dropped the words over lips.

"No!" Meredith protested turning the head aside.

Mark used his hand to bring her face back to him and slowly lower his head to her. "Kiss me!" Again he said it so close to her mouth that she received them directly on her lips.

"No!" Again, she protested, but this time not being able to move her face from his hand.

Mark cupped her face with his palms and brought it upper to him. A furiously press against her lips forced her lips and teeth to open and served him the kiss.

Mark pulled back smiling and ran his thumb over her lips. "Your friend can scrub in!"

He let the elevator go again and he remained on his feet, with the hands in his pockets and a satisfied smile on his face, his eyes ahead on doors, just from time to time giving her glances.

Meredith continued to stay there, in the same spot, nervously biting the lips.

"Have a nice day, Meredith!" Mark told her walking out when the doors opened.

-----------------------------

Meredith saw Derek at the end of the hallway reading some files. She hurried to get to him before he left.

"Dr. Shepherd, I am your intern today!"

Derek looked up from his files and started walking towards the stairways. "I'll ask Bailey to resign you!"

"Derek" Meredith ran after him and grabbed his arm making turn around to her. "This is work, Derek. Do you think you can stand me today and act professional?"

"No! I can't stand you!" He replied harsh. "So pick up the test results for my patient from 2312 write his chart and observe his evolution, then you can write the charts and the discharges from 2341, 1344, 1346 and ran their tests. When you are done with those you can make yourself useful in pit!" Saying that, Derek walked away down on stairs.

Meredith took a seat down on stairs and buried her face in palms; she sighed heavily and held back the sobs.

"Only in my dreams"

---------------------------------------

Meredith was determined to finish as soon as possible with all her duties for Derek, so that she can go away from him. She skipped the snack she had planned instead of breakfast and did all the lab tests into a continue run.

She was waiting for the elevator to come when a wave of dizziness hit her and made her rest against a wall.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Meredith opened her eyes, the view was still blurry and that area was spinning around her. She saw Alex standing in front of her looking at her worried, his arms squeezing her shoulder.

"Yeah… I am just a little dizzy!" She said coming back on her feet.

Alex saw her balancing so he got her waist holding her firmly. "You are more than a little dizzy!" He said trying to make it sound as a joke.

"I guess I am!" She smiled slightly sustaining on his arm. She rested the forehead on his chest waiting for that dizziness to pass.

"Shepherd must be storming you out of powers!"

"Just a little!" Meredith mumbled.

"You should tell him to slow it down a little; he can't be such a jerk with you!"

"I am the one who is hurrying to finish and get rid of him!"

"Where are you going now?"

"To laboratory to drop some labs!" Meredith pulled away from him when she felt better and turned around to wait for elevator.

Alex pulled out the papers from her hands. "These are the labs?"

"Yeah, but what are you doing?"

"I am taking them up to lab for you! You need to slow down!"

"You don't have to do that!"

Alex chuckled and came by her side waiting with her the elevator. "I have to do it!"

"You do?!" Meredith asked curious.

"I do! If you are not ok and Sloan finds out that I knew about it and I didn't do anything for you, then no matter what you would say or… do to him" Alex said with a smirk. "He will never let me scrub in with him! Plus … we're friends, right?"

"We are friends with benefits so spit it out! What do you want in exchange?"

"We can be both if you want: friends with benefits and just friends! I am good guy you know!"

Meredith giggled and shook her head. "What's with you men lately? Why are you all trying to be good guys?"

"Well not all of us are trying to be good guys! Remember Derek?"

Meredith showed him a fake smile.

"Anyway, stop with the critics and go and eat something!" Alex told her when the doors opened and he took the first step in. He saw Meredith wanting to do the same thing so he stopped her with one hand. "Go now, Grey or I will send Sloan after you!"

"Ouch… I am scared!" Meredith giggled and stepping back. "Thank you Alex!"

Alex winked as the doors closed back.

She felt her intestines growling and covered the abdomen with both hands. "Now have some patience and we'll eat soon. Only a few more charts to write and we're off to lunch!"

Meredith noticed a few stares from the persons around her as she talked with her abdomen. She turned around fast almost laughing at her own stupidity _"I am definitely losing my minds!"_ and walked back to the nurse's stations; she grabbed the charts and took a seat down at office to write them..

She was writing the last chart when someone dropped a chart on counter making her jump scared. It wasn't a surprise for her when she saw that Derek had done that and he did it on purpose.

"How is it going?" He asked her looking over one of the charts she had written. He was referring of course at that status of her work and not the status of her health, even though he had noticed she was a little too pale.

"This is the last one and I am done!" Meredith said completely avoiding looking up at him. His coldness was too painful for her to stand, so the avoidance was her only cure.

"The test results for 1346!" He ordered.

"I go get them as soon as I am done here!"

"Then hurry up so that you can go!"

Meredith shut the chart down and stood up angry. "I am going right now only not to see you for the rest of the day!"

She passed by him hurried and angry and she didn't even notice Mark's presence. She stopped when she bumped into him.

"What is going on here?" Mark asked looking very serious at them.

"Nothing!" Meredith answered immediately removing his hands away from her arms.

"We're working and you should do the same thing!" Derek replied harsh.

"With shouts?" Mark asked again, this time more angry.

"Give me a break, Mark!" Meredith managed to escape from his grip and ran off.

She couldn't ran too far because she felt how another dizziness sliced her knees and made her lose the stability of her legs. She felt some arms catching her right when she was about to hit the ground and Mark's voice echoed.

"Meredith" Mark had caught her and tried to bring her conscious back by applying her few slaps.

Meredith mumbled something, incomprehensive and with a weak voice.

"What in the hell did you do to her?" Mark yelled angry at Derek when he saw that Meredith wasn't recovering.

Derek was down on his knees next to her caressing her hair worried.

"Don't stay here like an idiot! Page Addison!" Mark snapped at him and picked Meredith up on his arms.

Derek didn't say anything; he just stood up and took out his phone to call Addison, while Mark took Meredith in the nearest exam room.

He laid her down on table and started to take her blood pressure.

"Meredith please stay with me!" He caresses gently her forehead while his other hand was squeezing her cold hand. "Mer"

She wasn't completely unconscious and some quiet moans were coming out through her half-open mouth.

Right in that moment, Derek returned in room with Addison.

"What happened?" Addison came to her bedside right away and took out the stethoscope to listen her.

"She suddenly collapsed! She is still conscious and her blood pressure is low!"

"I need an ultra sound and to draw some blood" She ordered to the nurse who joined them.

----------------------------------

Meredith seemed to feel better soon after Addison dozed her some glucose.

"Meredith, can you tell me what happened?" Addison asked when she saw that she is recovering.

"I felt dizzy and I … I don't know, I could not hold on my feet."

"Meredith, your blood sugar level is very low; did you eat anything today?"

"Just … a muffin" She mumbled looking at Mark.

"Only a muffin, Meredith?!" Mark snapped at her when he heard that. "Didn't I tell you to go and eat something?"

"Could you please not yell at me!" Meredith's weakness still was able to bring out an angry shout for Mark.

"How could I not yell, Meredith?"

"Mark please!" Addison glared him and made him a sign to stop. "I gave you some glucose and vitamins; the echo is good and the pregnancy looks good; I sent a blood sample to laboratory for some tests, but you are fine! I want you to take the rest of the day off, go home, eat and sleep… do you understand me?"

"Don't worry Addison, I'll take care of this!" Mark said looking down at Meredith with one of his serious faces, that Meredith had rarely seen at him until then.

"I understand, Addison!" Meredith nodded and made a gesture to stand up. As she did that, a pain hit her head again and sent her back down.

"Don't hurry to leave right away!" Addison helped her lay down again. "Meredith, you are a doctor too and you know how important it is for a pregnant woman to eat properly! Right now, in these next months, your health and the baby's is the most important… not the work!"

"I know Addison!"

"Good then! I'll send you the results of your tests through one of your friends and if you continue to feel sick then call me immediately!"

"I will! Thank you Addison!"

Addison gave her a sympathetic smile and patted her shoulder. "Take care of you, Meredith! Take care of her, Mark!" She looked up at Mark serious.

"Don't worry, she will be fine!"

"Ok then! I have to go now!" Addison said looking at each of them and turned around to go back to her patients patting on her way out from there Derek's shoulder.

Derek stood there during the entire consult, visibly affected and worried of what was happening with Meredith. It hurt him bad to know he was the one who caused her the pain and mostly it hurt him for not being the one who takes her home and looks out for her.

"I'll go talk to the Chief! Stay here and don't do anything stupid! Are we clear?" Mark warned her into a very serious tone that made Meredith to nod firmly. He walked away from her side and when he passed by Derek, his eyes glared Derek deadly. "And you … get out of here!"

Derek didn't riposte knowing that Mark had all the reasons to threat him like that in that moment. Therefore, he nodded silently and watched him getting out from there, but without showing any intention to do as Mark told him.

When he was left alone with Meredith, his eyes met hers and stayed connected for a while. He approached slowly to her bedside, his hand gently brushing a few strands from her hair caressing then her cheek.

"I am so sorry, Meredith! I am aware that I am a total jerk right now and I am sorry that I caused you this!"

"It's fine… I am fine now!" Meredith whispered, hardly trying not to break down.

"I don't hate you Meredith! It wasn't your fault for all these! I love you and…" he took a pause to cork up a few sobs and tears. "I hate what is going on here and I would give anything not to feel this so hard… I love you, but… I need time!"

"I know!" If Derek was doing relatively well with holding back his emotions, Meredith was not going very well with it. She started crying harder when Derek's warm hand wiped one of her cheeks and she started to cry even harder when he bent down over her and his lips gently kissed hers.

"Take your time!" She whispered when Derek pulled back his head.

"Take care of you!"

Those were the last words that Meredith heard from him. An uncomfortable silence fell over them and when he couldn't stand it anymore, Derek smiled slightly at her and turned around to make his way to door.

Meredith watched in tears how he walked out from there. Then was when she couldn't hold it and broke down into a painful cry.

A few minutes later Mark found her like that, when he returned from Chief's office already dressed and ready to leave.

"What happened?" He came to her fast looking extremely worried at the idea of what Derek could have done to her.

Meredith stood up a little hanging on his arms and buried her face into his body gripping with both hands his jacket.

Mark wrapped his arms around her and gave her the time needed to calm down.

"I want to go home!" She said after a few minutes, where there were no tears to pour.

"Let's go home!" He told her helping her get off the table. "Your friends will bring your things home later! Do you need anything from your locker?"

"No! Let's just go!"

Mark nodded and holding her waist, he led out from there. Surprisingly, Meredith didn't riposte as usual when he was doing that gesture and let him lead her like that until they were outside the hospital.

--------------------------

Mark took the keys from her and unlocked the door allowing her to walk inside first. As she did that she turned around at him; her exhausted face managed to show him a smile… a grateful smile. "Thank you, Mark! I will be fine now!"

"You are kidding me now, right?" Mark chuckled and walked over to her. He sneaked his arm around her waist again and turned her around showing her the stairs. "Do you think that I can trust you? I am not that stupid, Meredith! When I will see you fed up and sleeping, just then I will consider the option to leave you alone, until then I will take you up in your room!"

Meredith didn't have time to say anything, because in the next second she was up on his arms and carried upstairs. "I am not invalid, Mark!"

"Shut up, Meredith!"

The door from her bedroom was left half-open, so Mark used his foot to push it. He walked inside and put Meredith down on bed.

"Get under covers and stay here! I will go to see if I can find anything to eat in your fridge!"

"Yes sir!"

"This morning I was mom, now I am sir… when I am going to be hunny?" Mark asked her laughing.

"Not today anyway!" Meredith replied smiling.

Mark shook his head smiling and walked out of the room.

Meredith watched him leaving with a blank look. Her look was blank, but her mind wasn't. _"She is right! Izzie is right… he is not coming back to me!"_ She shook her head to chase that thought away from her head. It was an exhausting thought and she was too exhausted to hold it in her worries. She dragged the covers from under her and slide under them; she hided herself under them and snuggled between sheets and her pillows. "He might not be that bad after all" She whispered looking into door's direction and took a deep breath to calm down. She was exhausted, but although too exhausted to fall asleep. She heard some noises coming from downstairs and rolled her eyes amused. "Your daddy would better not destroy our kitchen, if he still wants to meet you!" Meredith giggled rubbing her belly. "Your aunt Izzie is a very nice person, but as nice she is she can be very weird too!"

------------------

"I thought you said that Izzie cooks a lot, but let me tell you that…" Mark walked back into her bedroom a few minutes later and got quiet when he saw Meredith sleeping. He chuckled and approached slowly to her bed. He took a seat on the edge of it and gently brushed a strand of her hair. "I guess you can sleep while I find something to feed you"

Mark smiled and stood up. He dragged the covers upper over her and caressed gently the form of her waist.

He turned around and walked out again, closing the door slowly.

------------------

Meredith opened the eyes hours later. Her sleepy eyes fixed the clock and with the image still blurry, she managed to read the red flashing lights.

"It's almost 4 o'clock!" She whispered rubbing intense her face with both hands. Her arms fell beside her body and she took a few moments to wake up completely.

When she did that, she felt her intestine growling again and she remembered she hadn't eaten anything yet.

"Ok!" She suddenly removed the covers from her and moved her legs down over the bed's edge. "It's time to eat, baby!"

She stretched her arms and back when she was up on her feet and before walking out on door.

She made her way downstairs, straight to kitchen with the intention to grab something to eat. Her feet stopped dead in their track before turn the corner to kitchen, hearing some noises coming from there. It was too early for Izzie and George to be home, so for a second she panicked not knowing exactly what to expect to find when she will get into kitchen. But that lasted only a second because immediately she noticed a jacket laid on couch.

"_It can't be him" _she said surprised. _"Although it wouldn't surprise me to find him here"_

When Meredith walked inside, she stopped and leaned against the doorframe shaking her head amused. It was him.

**------------------**

**Ok, I will say it… It is him :D lol**

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Things will start to settle down for my characters!**


	15. Meredith and Mark

**Let it change us**

**Chapter 15 – Meredith and Mark**

**------------- **

Yes, it was Mark Sloan COOKING in Meredith's Grey kitchen.

"You cook?"

Mark looked back from stove grinning at Meredith. "No"

"Then what are you doing here? Are burning down my kitchen?"

"I hope not!" He chuckled and looked back over his steamy pot. "I'm trying to cook!"

Meredith pushed herself from doorframe and stepped inside walking over to check on him. She laughed when she saw another dirty pot and pan in sink. "And I can see that you didn't success from the first attempt!"

"Sorry! But I am a successful plastic surgeon and I can afford to eat my meals in a good restaurant."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to impress you! Plus I didn't trust to leave you alone!" Mark looked over his shoulder down at her smiling.

Meredith sniffed and jumped up on the counter near his stove.

"So, what did you try there?"

"Some pasta with I don't know how it's called Italian sausage"

"Let me guess - you burnt the sausage!"

"And the pasta, but you have to appreciate my gesture!"

"I appreciate - I think!" She continued to make fun of him. "And now what are you trying to poison me with?"

"A soup!" He said paying attention over a cooking book. "Stevens' book says it's simple!"

"Clean up around here after you finish if you don't want to get into a fight with her!"

"Yeah right, like she can scare me!"

"Trust me, she can scare you if she finds out what you have done with her kitchen!"

"Her kitchen?!" Mark looked at her amused. "I thought you said this is your kitchen!"

"This isn't even my house! It's my mom's, but… it doesn't matter whose kitchen and house are these - you have to clean or you'll get in trouble with Izzie."

"You're funny when you're rambling!" Mark laughed and looked at her with a flirty grin. "And don't worry about Stevens - "

"Izzie" Meredith corrected him.

"Whatever - I'll take care of Izzie!"

"Are you going to sleep with her and get her pregnant too?"

"You know that is not a bad idea! You're a genius, Meredith!" Mark smiled and looked back to his pot. "Come and taste this!" He said taking some liquid with a spoon. He brought it carefully to her and directed it to her mouth.

He blew a little in it and just then, he motioned her to open the mouth. Meredith took the content; feeling it inside of her mouth, she instantly grimaced.

"Oh come on! It can't be that bad!" Mark took back the spoon offended.

Meredith jumped off and hurried to take out a bottle of water from fridge. "It's too salty!" She said still frowned from the grimace and then she took a long gulp from her bottle.

Mark tasted the soup and had the same reaction as Meredith.

"Damn it!" He cursed spitting out in sink "I never match these things!"

"It's fine!" Meredith said laughing, opening in the same time the fridge. She looked in it and after a careful look, she took out a cheese pack.

"How do I fix this, now?" Mark was still focused on his soup, not paying attention to what Meredith was doing in that moment.

"Put more water, I guess!" Meredith answered as she was chewing a piece of bread.

Mark heard the way she was talking, so he looked back at her with a glare. "And what do you think you are doing?"

"I am eating! I am feeding myself and… your baby!" Meredith answered preparing a sandwich.

Mark came to her and grabbed the bread bag and the cheese with one hand and from one single move. "This is not food!"

"Obviously, that one isn't either!" She said pointing to his pot. "That's an experiment, not food!"

"Just hold on a second and you'll eat soon!" Mark took the ingredients for her sandwich from her and took them over the counter where Meredith had stood earlier.

Meredith sighed and took a seat down on table, watching him impatiently to receive something to eat. Looking better at him, she noticed that Mark was wearing Izzie's white waistcloth.

"You know that is Izzie's favorite waistcloth, so you would better watch out not to stain it!"

"Seriously, stop with that! You really don't scare me with these! What can she possibly do to me?"

"You don't know her like I do and you should listen to me!"

"It's not like she is going to strangle me with the waistcloth!" He said looking through cabinet for something. After he said that, it struck him and looked back at Meredith "She can't, can she?"

Meredith just shrugged smiling.

He poured some water from sink into a cup and then he poured it into his pot, where the presumed soup was still boiling. He poured it and mixed it and then took some with in spoon.

"Come and taste it now!" He called her looking careful not to drop the spoon's content.

"No, you taste it! I really don't want to be poisoned again!"

"Shut up! I am not poising you and to prove it, I will taste it!" He took a small sip from it and took a few moments to figure out how it is. "Hmm - I think it's - ok!"

"Ok? Because if it is ok, then I am not willing to try it!" Meredith laughed walking to him.

"It's good! Try it!" He tempted her bringing the spoon to her mouth again.

Meredith tried it and once again, she spitted it out. "It's not good, it's not ok - It's horrible, Mark!"

"Come on, Meredith!" Mark groaned tasting it once again. He didn't know exactly how, but the second time he didn't find it good either. "Yeah" He sighed turning off the gases.

"I am hungry, Mark! I haven't eaten anything since last night!"

"And whose fault is it? Luckily, I bought you a muffin otherwise you would have fainted sooner!"

"And whose fault was for my over sleep, huh?" Meredith snapped louder than Mark.

Mark rolled his eyes annoyed and grabbing her arm, he turned her around towards the door.

"What are you doing?"

"What we should have done from beginning!" He said walking out from kitchen and heading to stairs. "We're going out to eat!"

Meredith pulled the arm nervous and started to climb up the stairs. "Argh, how I hate you, Mark!"

"Why do you hate me? And didn't you say that Stevens…"

"_Izzie"_ She shouted from upstairs.

Mark groaned taking a seat at the stairs bottom. "Didn't you say that Stevens is a cooking maniac?"

"_I did, but she also has depressions from time to time and she eats a lot when she is depressed!"_

"And my kid will grow up with a maniac in the same house?"

"_It will be better than with you"_

"Now here you are wrong, Meredith! Because I am not a maniac!"

"_Yes, you are!"_

"No, I am not!"

"_Yes, you are, Mark! You are a sexual maniac!"_

Mark stood up, climbed one stair and looked up. "I am not a sexual maniac!" He shouted back at her.

"_Whatever, Mark! Tell me where are we going, is it fancy?"_

"Not really, but you can wear something sexy! I wouldn't mind!" He chuckled.

"_Maniac!"_

Mark started to laugh. "Do you need my help to get dressed?"

"_Sexual maniac!"_

"I can sexually dress you!"

"_You can only sexually undress a woman!"_

"That's true!" Mark whispered smiling and took the seat back on stairs waiting for her to come down.

When he heard her coming out of her room, Mark stood up and turned to wait for her.

"I could have helped you better!" Mark analyzed her outfit disappointed. She was wearing pair of dark pants tied with a black leather belt and gray long sleeves top.

"Shut up, Mark!" Meredith came down to him smiling. "We are going to have dinner, not to get married!"

"Yeah, but you know, it feels good to have a sexy view next to you during a nice meal."

"Then it means I made the right choice with this; now I am sure that you won't sexually harass me!" Meredith gave him a glare and hurried ahead to take her jacket from living room. Mark followed her and grabbed his jacket too.

Heading to door, Mark sneaked an arm around her waist. He smiled seeing her glare, but didn't take the arm out. "You're very hungry and weak… you need support!"

Meredith's glare turned into a smile and let him led her outside, but not without a roll from her eyes as annoyance.

"You're pregnant, so you are sexy no matter what you wear!" He whispered smiling cocky.

"I am still not going to sleep with you…ever!"

Mark chuckled and walked her out to his car. He opened the door for her and let her in, then he followed her on driver seat and drove away.

---------------------

"Don't you need a reservation here?" She asked when Mark parked in the parking lot of Metropolitan Grill.

"Not really! If you tip well, then you don't need a reservation!"

Mark stopped the ignition and turned the key out. He hurried out and surrounded the car fast to keep the door open for Meredith.

"You know- You don't have to try pretending to be a gentleman!" Meredith told him letting him get her hand as she was putting her foot out.

"Gosh, do you really have to criticize my every good manner?" Mark didn't seem upset by what Meredith had said and took it as a joke. "For your record, I am always a gentleman!" He chuckled as he shut the door behind her. He saw Meredith's glare. "Ok, I am not always a gentleman, but I am in most of the times!"

"No, in most of the times you are a jackass!" Meredith smiled nonchalant and took the arm he offered her.

"I am so not a jackass!"

"Oh you so are!"

"Ok, tell me a time when I was a jackass!"

"I will and I guess that in this case this is going to be a very long dinner, since I have sooo many examples to give you!"

"Name one right now!"

"Like how you are expecting favors to let Alex scrub in with you, like you use the medical staff to serve you totally unprofessional." She paused smiling at him suggestively and with a proud look to be able to prove him she was right. "There you go… two examples in only a few seconds!"

At that point of their small disagreement, they were already at the restaurant's entrance. Mark let her arm go and opened the door for her. A tall blonde lady with a smiling face greeted them when they first walked in.

"Dr. Sloan!" Her eyes sparkled seeing him there and the smile from her face grew even huger than it already was. "Good evening!"

"Hi Clarice!" Mark saluted her "Tell me you have a table for two!" He told her holding out his regular and dirty McSteamy face.

Clarice eyed Meredith for a second with a little jealousy, but she returned the smile and flirty attitude on Mark. "I think I have!"

"Great then!" Mark took Meredith's waist to hold motioning her to follow Clarice inside.

Meredith looked up at him smiling and shook her head.

Mark noticed that and gave her wink.

"Dr. Sloan! Welcome back!" A man in his early 30's greeted him smiling, when he saw him walking towards an empty table.

"Hey Benny! You'll be out waiter tonight, right?"

"Sure thing, Dr. Sloan!"

Benny followed them to their table together with Clarice, holding out the chair for Meredith.

"Do you want anything in particular to eat or would you like to consult our menu?"

Mark looked at Meredith for an answer.

"Bring us some menus!" He said to Benny when Meredith shrugged. "Let's give mommy a chance to make some decisions!" He said smiling broadly at Meredith.

Benny and Clarice looked at each other confused, but when Clarice motioned him to go, Benny handed them the menus. They took them and opened them, Mark still keeping his eyes on Meredith.

"Make sure that you order something consistent! I don't want to see you starving my baby, again!"

Mark said that to Meredith, right when Clarice and Benny were leaving from their table. Hearing that, Clarice could not help not to look back at Meredith with a glare.

It was a glare noticed by Meredith.

"So this is how you tip them for table, huh?" Meredith asked him smiling, but without taking the eyes away from her menu.

"Each time that I have the chance!" Mark chuckled and opened his menu.

"You might have troubles in getting a table here without a reservation from now on!"

"Why?" Mark looked at her curious.

"Clarice didn't look very happy to hear that you are going to be a daddy!"

"Nah" Mark smiled and looked back in his menu. "I am not worried! I still have ways to find a free table here!"

"How? Are you going to let her pregnant too?" Meredith looked up at him raising an eyebrow.

"NO! You are the only one who was lucky enough to get pregnant with me!"

"No really?" Meredith started to laugh putting down the menu. "And I was wondering myself how in the hell I was cursed with this!"

Mark smiled and shut down the menu. He put it aside and bent over the table grabbing her menu. "I'll help you!"

Meredith leaned back on chair watching him. "Sexual maniac"

"Stop saying that!" Mark threw her a glare. "That's rough!"

"Ok then… sexual obsessed!" Meredith smiled and shrugged nonchalant.

"That's much better!"

Mark ordered for her the food and while they were waiting for Benny to serve them, Meredith continued to bug him with all the reasons she is calling him sexual obsessed and a jackass. Mark was either rolling his eyes or he was laughing amused, each time she was giving him a new example.

"Ok, then how are you called, if I am sexual obsessed?" Mark finally asked her, when she seemed to have finished with the examples.

"I am sorry?!" Meredith jumped a little offended.

"How is it called a woman who sleeps with a manwhore?"

"Slept" Meredith replied immediately "And I am happy to see that you admit your real identity! And a woman who SLEPT with a manwhore is called a desperate woman!"

Mark shook his head smiling as if he was disapproving what she said. "See? A manwhore is not that useless and I still don't buy that thing with no more sex between us!"

"No really? And what makes you believe that I will have sex with you again?"

"You are a desperate woman!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!" Mark loved the way she was jumping offended each time he was teasing her. "You are pregnant and from the way that I see it, I may be the only person who would agree to have sex with you!"

Meredith sniffed angry and leaned back on chair crossing the arms against the chest and looking in any other way but at Mark.

"Come on now! Don't stay pouted!" Mark wanted to continue, but right in that moment Benny and another waiter came to bring them the food.

"As usual, right?" Benny asked showing him a bottle of white wine.

"That's perfect, Benny!"

"Hey, hey!" Meredith pushed Benny's hand away when he wanted to pour the wine into their glasses.

"Oh yeah… not for her!" Mark motioned him to leave her glass. "She is pregnant!"

"Oh! I am sorry!"

"No! No wine for you either!" Meredith protested. "Water or orange juice, remember?"

"You can't be serious!"

Meredith glared him showing him how serious she was.

"Pack it and I will take it home! In the meantime bring us -" He sighed deeply before speaking again. "Water"

Benny gave him a short weird stare, but nodded and left to bring them more water.

Meredith smiled satisfied at his distress and started to eat from her food.

"We should leave behind all these names!" Mark said. "We are going to become parents and I don't think our kid will like to have parents called: manwhores, desperate woman or dirty mistresses! We should be Mark and Meredith, ok?"

"Yeah… I guess we should change them!" Meredith agreed with a nod sipping in the same time from her soup.

"Good, then we agreed - no more dirty mistresses!"

"No more dirty mistresses!" This time, Meredith agreed shaking her head.

The rest of the dinner was rather quiet, since Meredith was way too busy with the food. For Mark's amusement, she ate up the first meal, the second one and the third one.

"Are you sure you can afford to pay for your food?" Mark bent over the table amused, when Meredith had finished with her mashed potatoes and vegetables and took a gulp from her water.

"I am pregnant Mark and this is how pregnant women eat!" Meredith glared him seeing how he was making fun of her.

"I might consider making some savings in this case!"

"Shut up! I can afford to pay for this dinner!"

"I don't believe you can!" Mark gave her a knowingly smile.

He saw she was about to explode, so he continued. "You didn't get your purse and your wallet!"

Just then, Meredith noticed he was right. It angered her to know he was right. "I really don't like you, Mark!"

"I know!" He laughed and pulled the plate with his dessert to eat it.

Meredith decided to go without desert for that evening, therefore she didn't order anything for her. She started to regret when Mark started to eat from his chocolate cake.

Mark noticed the way that Meredith was staring at his plate. He pushed the plate in front of her. "Fine, you can take it! And I hope you will like me more after this!"

Meredith watched him smiling and biting her lower lip for a moment and then she dragged the plate to her and took his fork. She stabbed it and took a bite; then she pushed the plate to him and handed him the fork. "I can share it with you!"

"Wow" Mark started to laugh. "Do you really agree to share MY cake with Me??"

"Eat it or forget about it!" Meredith made a gesture to drag back the plate, but Mark stopped her, dragging it to him and grabbing the fork from her. He took a bite and then returned them to Meredith. And like that they continued until the last piece of cake.

Meredith looked at Mark smiling. It was the last piece of cake and it was Mark's turn to take it.

Mark didn't hesitate and took the last piece of cake, immediately after, moving his chair and grabbing Meredith's head. Taking her off guard Meredith opened her mouth to his kiss and so they shared the last piece of cake.

Meredith didn't make any comment upon his gesture. She was trying to hide her smile, not very successfully though.

Mark didn't comment either upon that, but he wasn't ashamed to show his big grin after that.

Mark ordered the paycheck and Benny wasn't late to bring it to them. At Meredith's insistences, Mark left Benny a big tip and on their way out a real tip for Clarice.

---------------------------------

Mark stopped the car on driveway, in front of Meredith's house. He turned off the ignition and took out the key.

Meredith took out her seatbelt and looked at Mark smiling. "Thank you for feeding us!"

"I couldn't have let you starve! I am not that cruel!" Mark answered her smiling.

"Surprisingly, it was a pleasant dinner!"

"Yeah" Mark started to laugh. "Even if you insulted me during the whole evening!"

"Come on, it was the whole evening! Anyway, at the end of it we agreed that we are Meredith and Mark, right?"

"Right" Mark took out his seatbelt too and got out of her car.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Meredith asked surprised seeing him coming to her door.

Mark opened it and offered her the hand to help her out. "This is one of the rare times when I am a gentleman! Allow me to be a gentleman!"

Meredith gave him an amused look, but took his hand and stepped out of the car. "You should try this thing with gentleman more often!"

"I'll do my best!" Mark shut the door and same as at restaurant he wrapped her waist with his arm.

"Ok, now what are you doing?" Meredith asked looking down at his hand standing on her hip.

"I am walking you to door!"

"You don't have to walk me to door and you don't have to hold me until there. I ate so, now I can walk safety on my own feet."

"You ate too much, so you might walk heavy!" Mark joked and kept his arm firm around her.

Meredith gasped and slapped his arm. "What are you saying that I am already fat?"

"Don't tell me you started to have weight issues already!"

"Not yet, but your statements don't make me feel comfortable with the thought that in a few months I won't be able to see my feet!"

Mark watched amused her little crisis and took the hand away from her to rearrange her jacket and to brush her hair from back. Then his hand returned to her waist pushing her a little to make her start walking. "You can even be 10 months pregnant and I am sure that no one would know that you are carrying a baby!"

"Ok" Meredith looked at him with some distrust in her eyes, but yet still amused by his compliment.

They climbed out the stairs and Mark grabbed the knot to open the door.

"What are you doing?" Meredith asked him calm stopping his hand from opening the door.

"I am walking you inside!"

"Why? You said you will walk me until door!"

"I want to make sure that you get inside and up in your bed safety!"

"What could it happen from door until bedroom?"

"What if you faint and fall off on stairs?" Mark took the hand from knot and brought it behind Meredith, pulling her firmly into him. "Besides, I see you a little depressed about your new weight issue and I think you could need some company!" He told her with a cocky smile as his hand was running up and down along her body, applying some intense rubs on her butt.

"Now you are not exactly a gentleman!" Meredith took his naughty hand away from her.

"Suddenly, I can't be a gentleman!" he said lowering his head slowly to her. "I don't want to be a gentleman!" He continued breathing against her mouth tempting it to open.

Meredith almost gave up; she felt a sudden weakness being in his arms and a sudden need to let him go on with his attempt.

Something snapped her back and pushed him away from her. "I shared with you my cake, but I am not going to share with you my bed too."

Mark walked back a step and climbed down a stair, his eyes fixed on Meredith and smiling knowingly. He grabbed her arms again and pulled her back into him, kissing her long and intense.

Meredith's weakness from earlier returned when she returned in his arms and was caught by his kiss.

She answered him with the same intensity until both of them needed to pull back for air.

"Good night, Mark!" Meredith leaned her back on door after she left his arms and looked at him without hiding the smile from her face anymore.

"Call me if you need anything" Mark chuckled and started to climb down the stairs. "Or if you need company!"

"I will" Meredith watched him heading to his car in the same contemplative position. "Don't worry, I will!" She said murmured to herself.

"And that was my cake" Mark shouted back from his car.

"What?" Meredith bent over the porch's railing not understanding very well what he was referring at.

"The chocolate cake - the one you say you shared it with me - It was my cake and you stole it!"

"No, I didn't! You shared it with me!"

Mark laughed and opened the car. "Good night, Meredith!" He gave her a wink before getting inside.

"Good night, Mark!"

Meredith watched his car driving away until it was out from her driveway.

She turned around smiling and opened the door to step inside the house.

As she did that, a gasp of fear came out loud, when she met Izzie's infectious grin.

"God Iz!" Meredith held her chest, like she would have wanted to prevent her heart from jumping from it. "Are you trying to cause me an abortion?" She asked closing the door behind her.

"Hot date huh?" Izzie leaned on shoulder against the wall smirking at Meredith.

"No"

"Oh sorry - a McSteamy date huh?"

Meredith hung her jacket in closet and shut its door. "Are you spying on people now, Izzie? Don't you have anything to do?"

"Oh I have just finished scrubbing the kitchen!" She said coming back on her feet and following Meredith in kitchen.

Meredith had the feeling that Izzie was a little pissed off all of the sudden. She looked back at her weird and saw her wearing the waistcloth that Mark had worn earlier; just then, it hit her.

She gave him an innocent smile and continued her walk toward to kitchen.

"What in the hell happened in my kitchen?" Izzie snapped behind her.

"It wasn't me" Meredith jumped in defense. "It was Mark!"

"And why did you let him in my kitchen?"

"I didn't let him - I found him here" Meredith walked in kitchen and went to take some water from fridge. "I don't even know how he got in" She realized that she could not explain Mark's presence in her kitchen at that hour. "That's - weird - right?" She looked at Izzie questioning.

But Izzie didn't look happy or amused with Meredith's rambles and continued to glare her tapping the foot on floor while her hands were threatening placed on her hips.

"Hey" Meredith burst seeing her attitude "Why I are you yelling at me anyway? This is my kitchen, these are my pots and my plates, so don't you come threatening me."

"Yeah, but I am the only one who is capable to use them and the one who feeds you!"

"Calm down Izzie! I will buy new ones!"

"What in the world he tried to do?" Izzie calmed down a little and took a more amusing attitude. "I found something like - jelly into a pot - it had a grassy - film I think on its surface! Eww" She shook her head with disgust.

"That was the soup! He wanted it to be – a soup!" Meredith was hardly abstaining not to burst into laugh.

"Gross- eww! I bet he had the best grades on chemistry!"

"Shut up! I tasted it!" Meredith was now laughing with tears to together with Izzie.

"No way! OMG!"

"Yeah - ok I actually just tasted it with my tip tongue."

"He is a mess in kitchen!" Izzie took a sip from Meredith's water to calm down.

"So he owed me a dinner! He didn't let me eat a sandwich and he messed up- badly- the dinner, so he invited me out! It wasn't a date!"

"Sure" Izzie answered her ironic. She didn't bother to make her admit, knowing that she won't do it, so she just let her say whatever she wanted.

Izzie walked in living room, followed by Meredith, took a seat on couch and turned on the TV.

Meredith took a seat next to her staring in blank at TV.

"You are right" She murmured without looking at Izzie.

Izzie turned her head to her confused.

"You are right!" Meredith repeated when she felt Izzie's eyes on her. "He is not that bad!"

Izzie didn't say anything; she just squeezed her arm smiling.

"We'll try to be more mature about this! We are no longer dirty mistresses! We are now Meredith and Mark!"

Izzie gave her a puzzled look. "You were dirty mistresses?!"

"Yeah, I was Derek's mistress and Mark was Addison's mistress!"

"Perv people!" Izzie shook her head looking back on TV.

Meredith shot her a glare.

"Oh, not you two!" Izzie said fast seeing Meredith's reaction. "Derek and Addison! Husband and wife, cheating on each other!"

"Yeah… perv people!" Meredith agreed angry.

They stood there for a few minutes in silence watch on TV. Actually, only Izzie was watching, because Meredith was still staring blankly at it.

"He needs time!" She said after she had analyzed more the latest events.

"Who?"

"Derek"

"Oh" Izzie nodded looked back on TV for a second, but she saw that Meredith felt like she could need to talk about it. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah"

"What are you going to do now? Are you going to wait for him?"

Meredith stood silent. "No" She said after a few moments. "I am pregnant" She looked at Izzie and covered her abdomen with both hands. "I have to put order in my life and my priorities! The baby is my first priority!"

"This is the right thing to do, Mer! If he loves you truly, it won't take him too much time, but if he is late- don't wait for him!"

"I won't! We'll just have to wait and see, but I don't want to be stressed and depressed because of him anymore!"

"Good!"

"I can't put my baby in danger because of him!"

"I think these are the wisest words you have said since I met you!"

Meredith looked at Izzie smiling. "I guess the pregnancy makes you wiser!"

"I guess so!" Izzie told her with a nod. "So you are now together with Mark! It's good that you give him a chance; he is the father after all!"

"Izzie!" Meredith snapped. "I am giving him a chance to get along together! We are giving us a chance to be good parents! But we are not a couple!"

"Yet!" Izzie felt she had to complete Meredith's sentence.

"I am not going to fight with you upon this again! I had enough today!"

"Me too!" Izzie smiled patting her leg. "I am going to bed!"

"Ok"

Izzie stood up and started to walk away.

"Where is George?" For the first time since she got back home, Meredith noticed George's absence.

"He is on call!"

"Oh ok! Good night Izz!"

"Good night, Meredith!"

Being left alone, Meredith also paid attention to what Izzie was watching on TV.

"Again cartoons, Izzie?!" Meredith giggled shaking her head.

She grabbed the remote control to change the channel, but she changed her mind and started to watch Izzie's cartoons.

It didn't take her long to get bored of them, so after she had surfed through channels, she turned it off.

"I don't feel like going to bed!" Meredith said talking again to her tummy. "What do we do then, huh?"

Meredith sighed and rested her back on couch. "What would you say if we will go into a visit somewhere?"

Meredith smiled at her tummy and stood up. She searched for her purse and car keys, grabbed the jacket and left the house.

**-------------------**

**Yes it was him! It was Mark cooking in Meredith's kitchen. :D And yes, they are Meredith and Mark now, which is a big step for their future.**

**What do you think? I think this is my favorite chapter so far; I tried to make it funny, so I really hope you've enjoyed it! If you did, then please let me know! I love reading your reviews.**


	16. Strawberry flavored kiss

**Hi! I am so sorry for not updating this fic for so long. The problem was that I got stuck at one point and I had to drop it for a while; plus, I had second thoughts if I should post this one like this, or re-write it entirely. Into a final, I decided to take the risk and post it.**

**I think this fic is properly rated for this chapter, though it not that porny. **

**You might not like this one too much, but please stick with me, because the future chapters will be better.**

**---------------**

**Let it change us**

**Chapter 16- Strawberry flavored kiss**

Meredith stopped the car in front of a hotel. It was the same hotel as few days ago and the same hotel from the past two months.

She got even to be known by the hotel's staff, especially by the parking valets. One the young valets got her car and parked it, while Meredith headed inside straight to elevators.

She caught one immediately and jumped inside of it. There was no other passenger in it, so she relaxed against of wall. As the elevator was getting closer to Mark's floor, Meredith was feeling more nervous.

"Do you think it's a good idea, baby?" She murmured looking down at her belly. She gently rubbed and nodded. "We're giving him a chance!"

The ding announced her arrival to destination. She walked along the hallway and stopped in front of 2254; the known door with its known DND sign.

Meredith took a deep breath and looked down at her tummy, nodding afterwards.

"_What are you doing, Meredith? An embryo is not going to answer to your doubts, just knock once for all."_

She fixed her hair and straightened the clothes, raising the fist then to knock.

"Shit Meredith! You're not here to chat with him, and you are not a desperate woman, so go back home." Meredith sighed deeply and moved to lean against the wall. "What am I going to do now?"

She heard an elevator dinging, so she returned to his door. "Screw it!"

She knocked slight in his door and waited for his answer.

No answer came, so she knocked again, harder this time.

Immediately she heard the door opening.

Mark appeared from behind the door and Meredith felt her knees melting. It was impossible for her hormones not to go wild, when he was wearing nothing but a pair of pants.

"Hey" Mark opened the door shocked to see Meredith at his door. "I thought I heard a knock on door. Are knocking for long?"

"No! I knocked once, but I guess I didn't knock hard enough. Um … are you … busy?" She asked hesitating and visibly embarrassed.

"No" Mark opened the door wide for her to step in. "Come on in!"

Meredith answered to his invitation and walked inside stopping somewhere in the middle of it. He was living into a regular hotel room, not a suit; though the hotel was considerably expensive. She turned around to face him. Her eyes slipped first over his abs, but she managed to control the flame.

"Is something wrong, Meredith?"

Mark's question brought her attention to him again. He was looking at her a little worried.

"No- I am fine."

"Then what are you doing here? I left from your house about half an hour ago!"

"I'm fine … really … I … just wanted …" She couldn't find the words to continue the ramble.

Mark smiled knowingly and walked closer to her. He had noticed the stares she gave to his abs, so to make her surrender he used both hands to brush her hair getting dangerously close to her.

"I know." He said hovering over her hair. "You need company." his hand was now seductively running along her neck. "Or maybe … you are craving for something."

Meredith was lost, speechless.

When Mark started to take off the jacket from her shoulders, she fell on his chest.

"Just name it, Meredith."

With those words, he got her.

She looked up at him and titled the head, her lips to meet his, anxious to assuage the passion.

She pulled the head back, but just to be able to let her lips move and form words. Actually a word. "Company"

"I am good company, then." Saying that, Mark unbuckled his belt keeping his lips over hers, letting her undo the rest of the buttons, while he grabbed her arms pulling her to him to make sure she would not escape.

"Just … once" Meredith moaned when Mark's mouth fell all over her neck, kissing and licking her favorite spots.

"Just once" He confirmed with a dirty smile starting to remove one by one her clothes.

Her blouse was like missing already, since in no second he tossed down on floor, the bra was as easy as the blouse to remove, Mark making its way somewhere around them.

When the only fabric left on her were the panties, Mark lifted her wrapping her arms around him and took her over the bed. He set her down it keeping her legs around him and laid down on top her.

In that moment, Meredith surrendered completely. His kisses on her face and neck, the massage to her breasts, his hot breath over her thighs, the way he rocked back and forward between her legs, the feeling of him getting tight into his boxers, all those were like unreal to her. It felt so unreal that she had started to see herself into a profound trance. It was not the first time for them, but to her it felt like it was.

When it felt the right time, Mark got off from her to get rid of his boxers. As he did that, he watched with starve the way that Meredith's trembling body was laying on his bed. It didn't take him long to cover her again with himself, spreading more her legs for his access.

He was about to lift her hips when Meredith grabbed his face and stopped him. "Didn't you forget something?"

Mark gave her a puzzled look and shook his head.

"The condom, Mark!" Meredith snapped frustrated.

Mark started to laugh and pressed hard his lips over hers. "Don't you think it's too late for this worry?"

Meredith giggled embarrassed and brought his mouth to her again, serving herself with another kiss.

His first thrust into her was slow; his body lied over hers, just one of his hands kept her hip for the control of his moves.

Meredith moaned loudly when she felt him inside of her and her hands formed a strong grip on his back.

With each thrust, he was going faster and faster, taking her slowly over the edge. He loved to kiss her throat enjoying her loudly moans and the way that her arms were wrapping around his neck, holding him into her. As well, her perfume's scent kept him there.

No words were spoken, but Meredith's loud moans were making up for their absence each time Mark's thrusts were sending her waves of heat through her entire body.

"Oh Derek …" She gasped loudly into his neck's curve as the orgasm washed over her, her hands squeezing his shoulders.

Mark slide out of her and pressed his lips against the damp skin of her collarbone, falling then onto his back panting for air.

Meredith pulled the covers over her, keeping the same position as Mark had left her, same as him breathing hard and trying to get back to her senses.

"I think this was our best sex session ever," After a few moments, Mark turned his head to Meredith and looked at her with a content smile on his face.

"Yeah; it was…" Meredith looked at him smiling wide, but still unable to complete sentences.

"Mind blowing," Mark completed it for her.

"Definitely," Meredith giggled. "Do you think we are supposed to have this kind of sex while I am pregnant?"

Mark gave her an amused and confused look. "I don't know… we should ask Addison."

"Yeah… we should" Meredith started laughing at his suggestion.

"What" Mark jumped seeing how Meredith was laughing. "We will have a baby together so she already got used with the idea that we fuck."

"Fucked" Meredith replied immediately. "This was the last time"

Mark smiled suggestive letting her know he was not taking for good what she was telling him.

"I am serious, Mark" Meredith snapped reading his face expression. "I just need a few minutes to recover." She said calmer and smoothed the covers around her. "The room is still spinning" She continued closing the eyes.

Mark rolled to her side and leaned to her.

When his hand started to run along her abdomen, Meredith opened her eyes and almost stirred up when she saw his face hovering over her.

She was about to open the mouth and protest, when Mark lowered his head more to her and kissed her furiously. He pulled back after a while smiling as he watched into her eyes. "Ok, it was the last time" He said and his hand defined her jaw's outline. "But next time try and scream out the name of the man you are fucking with in that moment, because it's not good for that guy's ego." Saying that Mark fell back on his bedside.

"What?" Meredith asked him puzzled and totally unaware of the fact that she had moaned Derek's name earlier.

Though she did that, Mark didn't look disturbed; contrariwise, he continued to smile broadly at her confused look. "You said Derek and my name is Mark… but it's fine, don't worry"

"I did not say Derek"

"You did, but really… I am fine with it" He said rolling back to her. "Afterwards, I am the one who enjoyed the mind blowing orgasm."

Meredith could not feel more embarrassing than that. "Sorry" She apologized and turned on her side of bed with the back to Mark.

"Come here" Mark kissed her bare shoulder and pulled her into him. "Why do you always have to run on the other side of the bed?"

Mark brought her into his arms and spooned her. He buried his face into her back neck, keeping his arms firmly wrapped around her.

Meredith smiled slightly at the feeling of his embrace. _"You're a strange man, Mark Sloan"_ She said to herself and took his hand and brought it beside her, allowing him when he gestured to intertwine their fingers.

"See? It's not that painful" Mark murmured kissing one more time her shoulder.

Meredith didn't seem to have paid attention to his statement in that moment. "Derek said he needs time"

"What?" Mark asked a little unsure of what he had understood from her mumble.

Meredith returned on her back and made Mark to get back on his bed side too. "Derek… he needs more time" She repeated silently looking over the ceiling.

"Oh" Mark lightened up understanding. "And are you going to give him time?" He asked looking at her.

"I don't know" Meredith answered. "Maybe… but not too much"

"You still love him"

"I can't stop loving him in just a day"

Mark nodded his head. "He is one lucky man… I must say I am jealous"

Meredith smiled at him.

No words had been spoken for a while.

Meredith threw a glance to Mark trying to see how he was after that. He seemed far gone with his thoughts too. Probably at what Meredith had told him, she thought.

She was still dreaming of McDreamy, without any assurance that her dream would become reality, while she was pregnant with the man in whose bad she was at that hour and who seemed like the only one up to look after her from now on.

Meredith started to rub her abdomen over the covers. A lighting smile grew on her on face. "I know it's stupid… we are doctors, but… can you believe that something from us is growing inside here?" She asked looking down over her the shape of her body.

Mark looked at her and came closer turning to face her. He was Mark, so he slid a hand under covers and let it rub her belly. "It is stupid, but it's amazing"

"Yeah" Meredith smiled at him and slid a hand inside too meeting his and both starting to run it over her belly.

It felt weird to be with him there in that position. It felt weird, but it was comforting. Maybe it was just her imagination, a second effect after sex, because … he was Mark Sloan and Mark Sloan didn't do comfort. Was it possible for him to change and be… a little from McDreamy? Who knew and who cared, because she felt again the urge to have him.

"_This is so wrong."_ As she said that, she moved under covers and mounted her. She lowered her head to him and brushed her lips over his. _"But so good"_

Mark welcomed her repositioning her legs more comfortable on each side of him and brought her body down to him. His hands firmly took her head forcing his tongue down on her throat, keeping in the same time the hair away from their mouths way. He knew she didn't want to leave; or maybe she did want to leave, but he was sure that she would not do it. It didn't felt weird or comforting in anyway for him, but it was that pleasure to feel her weak under his touch.

Meredith let out a moan into his mouth when she felt him thrusting his tongue into hers. She let him in, rubbing her tongue against his, inviting it to dance.

She pulled back after a while to catch up some air. She met his eyes and both share an exchange of satisfied smiles, while Mark gently caressed one of her cheeks.

Her head lowered then back down to him, to his mouth, his neck, his chest. She hovered a little over his abdomen, before she started to trace kisses all over it.

It was now Meredith's turn to have him under control and all that Mark could was to lay back, eyes closed, groaning each time her hot breath was touching his skin and to enjoy the feeling of her smooth skin under his hands, which were running along her back.

She got back to the sit up position on him, massaging gently his body with her hands.

Mark grabbed her waist and lifted her a little, so that he can make his entrance into her.

"Oh God…" Meredith moaned loudly, taking her by surprise when he got in.

She lowered her body down to him and dropped a kiss over his lips, while his hands slowly started to move her back and forward.

Meredith let her forehead rest on his shoulder enjoying the warmth he was building inside of her.

As his moves got faster and the base of a new climax was done, Meredith set up again on him and helped him get her to it, riding him faster and faster.

Her back arched and the head fell back as the first waves of heats hit her. "Oh… Mark" she almost screamed out.

Immediately, Mark took more firmly her waist into his hands and blocked her, not letting her move fast.

"What are you doing?" Meredith groaned annoyed at his brutal change of speed.

"I am just enjoying my name," He said laughing. "God, I have a wonderful name!" He continued extremely amused. "Especially when it comes from these lips." His fingers gently ran over her lips.

Meredith giggled and kissed them, knowing why he was doing that and then she slapped his waist playful. "Great, but keep going!"

Mark laughed and released her, leaving her waist for her breasts.

Meredith returned and felt the pleasure speeding up her movements over him. As she was getting closer to the point where her mind would blow up again, her voice was sounding lower, pleasuring Mark by calling his name loud and often.

She tightened herself around him as she felt him cumming with her. A crazy mixture of warmth, pain and flicker pierced her entire body. Her body was more arched than before and just Mark's hands were holding her steady.

Meredith collapsed over him breathless. Mark wrapped his arms around her and let her stay there, being the first time when Meredith didn't ran away from him right after sex.

"Don't say anything, please!" Meredith breathed hard in his neck, when she saw him opening the mouth to say something. She knew what he was about to say, but she didn't want to be teased.

Mark smiled and kissed her forehead, tightening the arms around her.

She wanted to stay there longer… all night maybe, but she didn't want any joke upon that from Mark.

When her breath normalized, Meredith stood up from him and rolled to her bedside. She set up and started to look around after her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked her a little frustrated. He was sure that he had made her stay with him all night.

"I'm leaving" She replied bending down and picking up her bra.

"Why?"

"Because I am craving for strawberry ice cream and I need to go and buy one." She thought that might have found a solution.

"I'll call room service" Mark set up and put the hand over the phone.

"No" Meredith looked back at him and stopped him. "I hate their ice cream! Any other ice cream is better than theirs."

Mark crawled to her and grabbing her shoulder, he pulled her to him. "I will go buy one… just stay here!" He said tracing kisses on her neck. After all, Meredith was not exactly under his control. He seemed more dominated by her.

Meredith giggled and turned around to him. She kissed him long and then she pushed him away. "My ice cream, Mark"

Mark sighed and after another quick kiss, he got out of the bed.

"I'll be right back!" He said after he pulled on the pants and threw back a shirt. He came over to her bedside and kissed her again.

Mark grabbed his jacket and stormed out on door.

Meredith watched the door for several moments after his leaving, smiling as if she was on drugs and continuously touching her swollen lips.

-------------------------------

Minutes later, Mark returned in the hotel room, finding Meredith dressed in his bathrobe and surfing the channels.

"I got your ice cream," He said placing a small box on bed "strawberries"

"Thanks!" Meredith smiled and stretched to the bed's edge where Mark had dropped it.

In the meantime, Mark took off most of his clothes, keeping on only his boxers. Then he got in bed next to Meredith taking the ice cream from her and helping her opening it. He stuck a finger in it and took out some ice cream with it. He first licked his finger and then he leaned on Meredith and kissed her.

"See? I am sharing the ice cream too." He said referring at the cake he had shared with her earlier at dinner.

"No, no" Meredith laughed licking her lips from the scrabble he had left on them after that kiss. "This is my ice cream, so I am sharing it with you. Plus, you are very disgusting"

Mark rolled his eyes, knowing why she called him disgusting. "I paid for it"

"Whatever" Meredith returned her attention over the TV, pretending to be annoyed.

Mark kissed her cheek and put down the ice cream on the nightstand. Then, he untied her robe and slowly stripped one of her shoulders, kissing it. "I love their bathrobes, but not on you"

Meredith giggled and lowered her face to him looking for his mouth. Mark helped her find her, placing her slowly on her back and removing completely the bathrobe from her.

"My ice cream, Mark" Meredith cried out, as Mark had started kissing her neck.

Mark reached after it, without interrupting not even for a second what he was doing and when he found it, he grabbed it and brought it next to them. Again, he took some ice cream on his finger and painted Meredith's lips with it.

Meredith seductively licked them, inviting him to join her.

Mark nipped each of her lips, sucking them and taking the rest of ice cream for them.

"_Room service"_

Mark groaned when he heard a man knocking at his door and calling 'room service'. "We didn't call for room service" He shouted to make himself heard.

"_But we…"_

"Don't you know how to read id…" Mark snapped angry, but immediately, Meredith covered his mouth when he was about to call him idiot.

"I did." She said trying to push him away from her.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted fruits too."

"Meredith, you could have called me and I would have bought while I was out!" Mark burst nervous.

"Theirs are better" She said and again she tried to push him away. "Now move and let me answer."

"God" Mark pulled away annoyed and let her stand up.

Meredith grabbed the bathrobe and wrapped it around her. "Wait a second, don't go!" She shouted to the man from outside, as she spotted Mark's wallet.

"I hope you are not going to tip him after these?" Mark asked irritated when he saw her taking it.

"After you've yelled at him for no reason, we have to nice to him." Meredith replied heading to door and without giving any attention to Mark's glare.

Meredith took the bowl with fruits from him, apologizing for Mark's burst and giving him the tip.

"At least I hope you didn't tip him too well!" Mark said when Meredith closed the door.

"Do you think it is cheap to have a baby?" Meredith giggled and brought the fruits to bed.

Mark laughed and grabbed her arm bringing her to him "I hope you won't have twins"

Meredith took a strawberry and brought it to his mouth. "Stop whining or I won't let you taste these"

Mark took it fast with his mouth and kissed her furiously. "I stopped," he said pulling back. "Actually I was thinking to call the housekeeper and tip her too"

Meredith laughed and laid back reaching for another strawberry to share it with him.

**---------------------**

**The reason I decided to post this and not to cut it, was because starting with this one the relationship between Meredith and Derek slowly ends and the one between her and Mark grows more. So please stick with me and once again I am sorry for the delay.**

**The next chapter might be up tomorrow.**

**Please comment upon what you liked and you disliked in this chapter! **


	17. Dirty

**Chapter 17 – Dirty**

**--**

Meredith woke up the next morning at the noise of what seemed to be a cart pulled around the room. She slowly opened the eyes and met a dim light from a pilot light. It took her a few seconds to recognize Mark's hotel room and to remember what had happened there. She felt as she was being sober, her entire body hurting and her head spinning; but it wasn't the alcohol's fault, because there was not even a drop of alcohol; it was her late night activities, therefore, it was Mark's fault.

Meredith smiled hugging the pillow under her head and tried to reduce the tension from her body by stretching her legs.

She turned around when she heard Mark's voice and the door closing right after.

"Hey there" Mark saw her looking at him sleepy and greeted her grinning from the bed's bottom. "You were about to lose a warm breakfast" He said, dragging the cart to her bedside.

Meredith sat up pulling the cover over her and arranging some pillows behind her. "Morning"

Mark took a seat down by her side and kissed her. "Morning"

"So, what's for breakfast?" Meredith asked him, leaning over him to take a closer look over the cart.

"Fruit tea, fresh and puffy croissants, pancakes and strawberries, which are now my favorites" Mark enumerated their menu for breakfast, giving her a dirty smile when he mentioned the strawberries. He also took one and brought it to her mouth.

Meredith took it laughing. "I am sure they are"

Mark kissed right after, tasting one more time the strawberry flavor from her mouth. "I hope none of this will cause you nausea."

"I hope so too" She said bending again over him to take one more strawberry. "Everything looks great and it would be a shame to waste them"

"Not to mention the waste of money," Mark added smiling.

"You really can't afford this baby, can you?" Meredith asked him serious knowing how much that would tease him.

Mark leaned on her taking her bare shoulder firmly into his hand and pressed a strong kiss one her lips. "I can afford a kindergarten if I want."

"Yeah right" Meredith laughed kidding upon him.

"I can" Mark said calm taking another strawberry, which he stuck it into her mouth. "Now shut up about it"

With that, Mark shut her mouth and started to kiss her jaw moving closer to her.

Meredith gave up instantly. They had done that all night, so now a prelude was like a morning salute.

Mark lowered his head down to her collarbone kissing with starve each spot from around it. Meredith clenched her hands tight into his hair, moaning softly when Mark pulled the covers down from her body and moved on her.

Meredith took his face into her hands and brought it back up to her, kissing him long and hot.

"Mark" Meredith mumbled into his mouth struggling to push him away from her.

"Not now" Mark took one of her arms and held it over her head.

"Mark… stop…now" Meredith insisted struggling under him.

Mark pulled back sucking his swollen lips. "You are not funny, Meredith"

Meredith didn't pay attention to him and once she saw herself released from him, she pushed him away from her, hurrying out of bed. "I'm sick"

Jumping up from bed, she grabbed the bathrobe from couch and wrapped it around her running to bathroom. Once she reached to toilet, she kneeled in front of it and starting vomiting.

Mark came after her seconds later, kneeling behind her and holding her hair to back.

Meredith was done with the vomiting very soon, resting then against the wall.

"That was quick" Mark joked standing up and went to wet a washcloth.

"Is it just me or you are saying it with regret?"

Mark returned to her with the washcloth handing it to her and flashed the toilet. "How can I regret?! I am not that maniac to see you in pain"

Meredith stood up and moved to sink, where she turned on the water to wash her face.

"I hope you won't blame me for this!" Mark told her rubbing her back.

"Don't worry, it wasn't you… it was your daughter" Meredith groaned leaning over the sink.

"My daughter?!" Mark raised an eyebrow to her. "I thought we agreed not to call it she or he"

Meredith showed him a smile trough the bathroom's mirror.

"Now you are not playing fair"

"Whatever" Meredith turned around to him. "Now please leave… I want to shower"

"How about breakfast?"

"You go and eat while it is still warm… I can eat it cold."

"In this case…" Mark came closer with a cocky smile on his face and put his arms around her waist. "I wouldn't mind a hot shower and a cold breakfast"

"Mark, stop" Meredith let out a giggle, trying to remove his arms away from her. "You had enough"

"No; it's never enough for me" Mark lowered his head down to her neck, stripping her shoulders from the bathrobe.

No matter how tempting was for her what Mark was doing to her in that moment, she needed to know that she was not addicted to his sex, so she kept pushing him away from her. "I am sure it's not, but it was enough for me"

Mark took her chin between his fingers lifting her face to him; he hovered over her lips breathing seductively "Really?"

"Really" Meredith almost chocked her word.

"Really?" Mark got even closer; his lips were almost brushing hers.

Meredith swallowed back the words and with more force, she pushed him away. "Go, Mark! The breakfast is getting cold."

Mark stepped back smiling and turned around walking out.

Meredith closed the door after him and then unwrapped the bathrobe from her tossing it on floor. She opened the shower cabin and stepped inside.

She felt completely relaxed under the stream of hot water, massaging gently her entire body. The water washed right away her face and hair, Meredith just resting her face under its stream.

It didn't take her by surprise when she felt two arms wrapping around her body and Mark nipping her ear lobe with his teeth. It didn't take her by surprise, so she didn't protest.

Meredith turned around to meet Mark's tall and brawny body, already wet and steaming. She wrapped her arms around him, propping herself into his arms and rising up on her tiptoes to reach over his mouth.

Mark lifted her a little into his arms, so that her feet had left the ground with a few inches and her arms firmly moved around his neck for more stability. He opened up her legs, placing them around him, pressing her body against the shower's wall.

Holding her body steady against the wall with his, Mark moved his hands from her hips up to her body, brushing furiously her hair as one of it fell after that down to her breast, his mouth staying connected to hers in all this time. He lowered his head down to her chest, breathing over her wet skin, kissing the form of her collarbone, while her head fell back moaning out of pleasure.

Her hands circled around his head struggling to stay away from getting stuck into his back.

"Oh God…" Meredith moaned loudly when his mouth met her full breast and his tongue sucked her rough nipple.

Mark kissed softly her nipple before letting it go and moved to the other for the same treatment. His hand defined the shape of her breast, pinching then gently its nipple between his fingers. Meredith gasped, her head hitting the wall overwhelmed by the invasion of feelings that Mark's touch was giving her.

Mark looked after her mouth, once again taking her body into his arms and keeping her legs wide open around him.

Meredith took his face into her hands kissing softly his lips, barely touching them and pulling them back each time Mark was trying to get into her mouth. She enjoyed the teasing she was giving him by letting him chase her lips. Mark seemed to enjoy it too, since he played the game along with her, but he did it only until his lips caught hers and his teeth held them into a grasp. Meredith gave up opening the mouth for a desired kiss and her tongue rubbed against his inviting it to kiss.

Their breaths started accelerating as the kiss became more feverish and Meredith's thighs started rocking against his body. Mark was rocking her deliberate, trying to get some words from her. Some words which she never said because he always responded in time. He felt her body shaky and her thighs pulsating against his body and knew she was ready.

"Oh… Mark…" Meredith let out a groan at his delay clenching her teeth tighter and her legs around him pushing him into her.

"You are perfect Meredith" Mark looked into her closed eyes with a satisfied look on his face.

"I am" Meredith moaned in the expectation of what was supposed to come next.

Mark grabbed her butt with both hands lifting her upper on him and one of his hands ran up along her spinal column and smiled as her body started shaking. He kissed her jaw, her neck, his hand fell back on her butt, all these just to make her say those words.

"Oh Mark…" Meredith moaned arching her back to him, letting her head fell over his shoulder.

"Yes Meredith"

Oh the teas… he loved it; he loved to read the frustration from her eyes.

"Mark" Her voice begged him husky.

"Yes Meredith" He answered kissing the lips that were begging his name so sweet.

Unaware of what she was saying or doing, Meredith took his face into her hands looking in his eyes with desire. "I need you Mark"

And she caved.

Mark chuckled and pressed a hard kiss on her lips. "You do?"

"I do" her voice caved too; her words were now just moans.

"I know you do" Mark slipped a hand between her thighs rubbing them intensively.

"Oh Mark… now" She moaned loudly almost with pain.

"Now" Mark confirmed and leaned her back against the wall once again, to hold her there as he made his way inside of her with one quick thrust.

"Yes…" Meredith moaned of pleasure and almost instantly, her walls tightened around him.

He thrust once and slow, his eyes watching satisfied the pleasure imprinted on her face.

He thrust one more time and once again slow. He felt her even tighter around him and the pleasure she was giving him made him do it again.

Another slow thrust and her voice moaned as beg.

Mark felt his brain going mad; he needed her too, but the pleasure of teasing was uncontrollable. It felt much better than a quick mind blowing orgasm. It was like a continuing mind blowing feeling.

Already annoyed by his slowness Meredith cupped his face and shot him a glare. "What the heck are you doing?"

"I am enjoying" Mark smiled kissing her frowned forehead. "You should enjoy it too and stop with the whining"

"I am not enjoying it, Mark, so do what you have to do"

Mark covered her mouth with his, his tongue rubbing against hers as punishment.

He resumed the thrusts as slow as before.

Her nails found his wet exposed skin from his back and there was the right spot for them to dig in. That was her weapon.

Mark gasped when her nails caused him the pain and he knew he needed to speed it up a little.

He did it and as he did it, her hands caressed the injured spots and moved back up to his hair.

"Better?" Mark managed to breath out a word. The sensation built inside of him was overwhelming for him too.

"Oh yeah…" Meredith helped him with movements of her hips up and down his body. "So good…" She hung on his neck burying her face into his back neck.

As she was getting tighter and tighter around him, himself was getting tighter too and he could no longer control the teas either. He sped up the thrusts, hurrying to get both of them over the edge of their act.

Their bodies were burning from the hot water and its steams, but another heat was building inside them, making their interiors sweaty as he exploded inside of her.

Meredith rested breathless over his shoulder, keeping the same position on him. Mark rested her against the wall and buried the face into her neck's curve, holding her tight into his arms.

The entire shower was under a cloud of hot steams from the hot water that kept falling over them.

"I am getting dizzy," Meredith mumbled exhausted. "I need to eat"

Mark put her back down and handed her the soap. "I will put it in microwave," He said giving her one more kiss before stepping out of the shower.

Meredith ended her shower fast and soon she walked out from bathroom, still dressed in Mark's bathrobe and looking all red and sweaty.

When she came back in room, Mark greeted her with a funny smile on his face and rubbing his back neck.

"What?" Meredith laughed at his goofy face.

"I forgot to turn it on" He laughed a little embarrassed and pressed the start button from microwave.

Meredith shook her head amused and walked over to bed, where she took a seat on its edge.

"Are you better?" Mark asked him taking a seat on a chair to pull on the pants.

"A little now that I got out from that heat"

"It was hot, wasn't it?" Mark shot her a dirty smirk.

"Yeah, the water almost burned my skin" Meredith rolled up a sleeve caressing gently her arm, though she knew very well what he was referring at.

Mark stood up, buckled his belt then walking over to her, taking a seat on bed next to her.

"When are you going to admit that I was hot?" Mark pretended being hurt.

Meredith flashed him a smile before rolling her eyes disapproving. She took a deep breath and exhaled the air back out as a sighed. "What is it that we are doing here?" She asked Mark staring down at her hands. As she put that question, she raised her look up to him.

Mark smiled slightly… an uncommon smile for him… sincere. But Mark being Mark found out quickly a way out. "You are waiting for Derek and I am keeping you company… we are both waiting for Derek." He leaned to her ear dropping a kiss behind it as he said that.

Meredith smiled at him… sincere and amused. Maybe that was why she kept coming to him that often. "It sounds dirty"

Mark chuckled and kissed again the spot from behind her ear. "Because you have a dirty mind"

"I am hungry, Mark" Meredith giggled pushing him away from her.

As she said that, in the next second Mark cupped her face bringing her into a hungry kiss, dragging her closer to him.

Meredith leaned her hands against his chest, once again surrendering to him.

A groan escaped from her mouth when Mark broke up the kiss pulling away and standing up.

"What?" Mark questioned almost laughing as he was heading the microwave "Didn't you say you are hungry?" He teased.

Meredith just laugh and jumped up in the middle of the bed watching how he was taking the breakfast out from microwave placing it then back on cart.

It felt dirty for her to be there, doing that with him. Dirty and wrong … but so right too.

--

They rode together into an empty elevator down to the main lobby. Meredith stood in front of him, face turned to door, while Mark was hovering behind her neck.

"Mark, stop" Meredith giggled shivering and made a step aside from him.

"Why?"

"Because you are annoying"

Mark didn't get discouraged and followed her, this time sneaking an arm around her waist. "You really can't resist me, can you?"

Meredith looked up at him, rolling her eyes as annoyance. "You really have to make everything look so dirty?"

"So riding the elevator with me is dirty huh?" Mark chuckled. "I must be damn good" He said more to himself.

Meredith slapped his shoulder laughing and pushed him away from her. "Grow up Mark or your child will be more adult than you!"

Mark stepped aside laughing as the door opened down in the main lobby.

Meredith walked out first, closely followed by Mark and headed together towards the exit.

"I'll give you the ride to work" Mark told her.

"I have my car, so you don't need to"

"But I want to"

"But I don't want to"

Mark stopped his track and grabbed Meredith's arm making her stop and turn to face him. "Meredith, I am really trying here to be a gentleman" He took a hurt expression on his face.

Meredith noticed the smile from the corner of his mouth and knew he was just pretending hurt. "I am on call tonight, so I will need my car tomorrow morning"

"I will pick you up tomorrow morning and drop you home."

"Thanks, but no!" Meredith turned her back on him and started to walk again. "Besides I want to make sure that I will get at work in time" She continued.

Mark followed her smiling. "You really can't control yourself in my presence"

"Get over yourself, Mark"

Mark laughed placing a hand over her back. Just then they passed by the front desk and a male voice called him.

"Dr. Sloan"

Meredith and Mark stopped and looked into the direction where the voice was coming from. Mark saw a grey haired man, which he knew him as the supervisor from the front desk, making him a gesture to come to him.

"Wait me here" Mark told Meredith and went over to the front desk. "Good morning" Mark saluted him wandering in the same time what did he want from him.

"Good morning Dr. Sloan! How are you today?" The man asked him politely… like in the hotel's manner politely.

"I am good, but is there something wrong?" Mark asked him confused.

The man cleared his throat looking around him for discretion. "We received several complains from some guests"

"So? Am I the reclaim office or what?"

"Well you are the reclaimed one; apparently you were very noisy last night and I must ask you to avoid this kind of inconveniences from now on."

Mark started laughing knowing very well what he was referring at. He leaned over the counter to him. "I will do my best but do you see the woman who came down with me?" He asked discreetly pointing towards Meredith. "She is carrying my baby and I must play the role of a model father and satisfy her cravings."

Mark's inappropriate comment, made the supervisor to get embarrassed, almost regretting that he had to tell him about the complaints. "Congratulations to both of you" he started rambling. "Just try and… keep it silent next time or… go over her place" He continued choking his own words. "Have a nice day Dr. Sloan!" He said and hurried behind a curtain.

Mark returned to Meredith, who was checking her phone. She put it back into the pocket of her jacket when she saw him coming. "Is everything alright?" She asked him seeing his amused face.

"Yeah everything is fine" He told her grinning and put an arm around her shoulders. "It looks like you have some fans here"

Meredith looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind" Mark chuckled. "So… can I give you the ride to hospital?"

"No"

Mark shook his head smiling. "You need to grow up too."


	18. Dirty addiction

Meredith managed to arrive at hospital in time, though Mark had kept her longer than it should have in that morning. She was feeling sleepy… tired, but still fresh. At the last night's memories, a discreet small spread across her face while she was riding the elevator. Mark had followed her all the way to hospital, but she sped up a little, so she was the first one who got in the parking lot, hurrying from there to get an elevator without him.

She had been sleeping with Mark for two months already but only after the previous night, she started to like Mark and to know him better. And no… the sex wasn't the reason. It was:

-the way he was kissing her

-the way he was hugging her

-the way he was running his hand over her belly

-the way he was joking

-the way he was teasing her

-the way he was making her laugh

-the way he took Meredith's monumental blooper when she screamed out another man's name during sex

… it was the way he was making her feel.

As if they were a match.

There was also the baby she was carrying. His baby.

One of these reasons or maybe some of them or maybe all of them made her addicted to Mark. He was her addiction- her addiction for hiding Derek's rejection and the most recent … his disgust for her.

The elevator was not very crowded and she chose to stay in back leaning against the wall. The entire hospital found out about her pregnancy and about the father of her baby and she was fine with it. After all, she was carrying the baby of a man who was not married. It is true that she was carrying the baby of a manwhore, but still she there was nothing wrong in this.

She started to realize how much she loves her addiction, but she was also aware of how wrong this addiction was. In about 8 months, they would become parents; a little human being would need them to make its entrance into this world, but at this point, its parents weren't even into a relationship. There was just sex between them- sex and mockery. A dirty addiction.

As she started to think more about this, her smile fade away and her nervous habit started to bit her lower lip. She woke up from her dreaming when the elevator jingled at her floor and she made her way out of there hurrying her footsteps towards the interns' locker room.

--

"Morning" Meredith saluted her fellow interns on her way to her locker.

As usual, Christina was already dressed, studying a book, while the others were changing into their scrubs without a rush.

When she walked in, George was whining again, probably the others made another inappropriate comment upon him, but in the second they saw her coming in, they all got quiet.

Meredith didn't pay attention to this and started to take off her coat and take out the scrubs from locker.

Christina and Izzie came over to her and both leaned against the lockers on each side of her.

"What?" Meredith asked them as a groan, although she already knew the answer.

"You didn't sleep home last night" Izzie leaned to her and whispered with a smirk on her face.

"Steamy!!" Christina said louder, but same as Izzie with a suggestive smirk.

Meredith just smiled avoiding making eye contact with neither of them.

"So you listened to my advice" Izzie said smiling satisfied.

Meredith rolled her eyes and looked at Izzie. "Shut up"

In the meantime, Alex joined the chat standing right behind Meredith. He leaned to her ear. "Sloan got laid so I can ask for another favor, right?"

This was one of the things that Meredith didn't like on her "thing" with Mark. Not just the sex and their friendship or whatever, was dirty… now her friendship with her friends became dirty too.

"Maybe" Despite all that, Meredith decided to continue the dirty thing.

"What do you mean… maybe?" Alex asked her indignant. "Was it low quality?"

Meredith gasped at Alex insolence and pushed him away from her.

"Maybe you know what low quality is" Izzie laughed making fun of Alex. "But sex with McSteamy is not a match with low quality."

"It even has its own label… 'McSteamy sex'" Christina completed Izzie's statement.

"Whatever" Alex took a seat on bench trying to drop the subject.

"Rude" George shook his head with disgust.

"Hehe, I guess we have to low quality male species between us!" Izzie laughed after George reaction.

"Shut up Izzie" Alex shot her a glare.

In all this time, Meredith stood out of their talk and got ready for work. Once that she shut her locker, she headed towards door.

"Is it just me or she is walking funny?" George questioned looking after Meredith. At that question, everyone laughed and Meredith leaned against the door smiling at her friends. "Izzie and Christina are right… I bet you never made a woman walk like this."

"Ouch" Christina and Izzie winced as they burst into laugh.

George and Alex looked at each other hurt by Meredith's words and the laughs of her friends.

"Way to go, Mer!" Izzie patted Meredith's shoulder and led her outside together with Christina, followed soon by the hurt males.


	19. I don't want dirty anymore

**Let it change us**

**Chapter 19- I don't want dirty anymore**

That day, Meredith was assigned as Derek's intern together with George. If before getting her assignment from Bailey she felt like she doesn't care that much about Derek, now she started to feel awkward about working once again with, especially after how great she felt the other night with a man who was not Derek.

"Are you ok, Mer? Are you getting sick?"

Her friend's worried tone and the mention of the word sick, did bring some unpleasant feelings inside of her stomach, as if it was about to explode. She looked over at George and tried to banish that word out of her mind.

"Yeah" She smiled and nodded confidently, although, all those were aggravating the nauseas sensations.

"Good" George's friendly tone and head gesture showed he was convinced on her assurance.

They were heading from the nurses' station, where they had met Bailey, towards elevators to get up on the surgical floor.

On the middle way, Meredith stopped dead in her track and only after a few more steps George noticed it. He turned around to see her looking at him worried, biting her lower lip as a sign of nervousness.

"Umm... Mer?" George called her name hesitant as his steps started to move back into her direction. He stopped right in front of her fixing her look. "Are you ok?"

Meredith blinked once and with an unexpected sudden move, she grabbed his arm and dragged him in the nearest supply closet, which was just two steps away at her right. She pulled him inside and closed the door. "Do you wanna talk?" She asked him with the same fastness as her previous movement.

George was still in the shock produced by Meredith's sudden gesture, but he did blinked repetitively and nodded from his head.

"I slept with Mark last night" She spoke up as soon as George showed his intention to listen her.

"Ok" He said. "We know"

"I slept with Mark last night and we had the most amazing sex ever... I had the most amazing sex ever and he made me feel weird... good weird, not bad weird you know?" She rambled frantic and took a pause to catch up her breath.

"Are you in love with McSteamy?" George had managed to keep up with the fluency of the words that were coming from Meredith's mouth and got his own conclusion.

"No" Meredith snapped in whisper. "You don't understand..." she ran her hands through her hair desperate at George's presumed clueless. "Anyway, the point is that after the night I had with Mark, I can't work with Derek. Derek asked me for time and I... I slept with Mark... waiting for Derek."

At this point, George was lost and clueless for real.

"What do I do?" Meredith asked him with a desperate tone of her voice when she saw George's silence.

"Umm..." George could make out anything but a confused sound.

"Help me, George!"

"Umm... Mark is the father of your ... you know" He pointed to her abdomen a little uncomfortable to mention the word 'baby'. "And Derek... well Derek chose Addison."

"Ok, and what do I do now?"

"We go to work because if Bailey finds out where are we and what are we doing right now, then she would kill us and I am almost positive that Sloan would kill me if he finds us locked in here."

"It's awkward" Meredith let out a sigh and leaned against the door hitting it with her head.

"Yeah, people might start talking... especially the nurses."

Meredith heard him and at that, she slapped his back neck. "Me working with Derek is awkward. Process faster George!" With that last snap she opened the door and walked out.

George remained there stunned and completely lost by Meredith's behavior. "She is pregnant" He muttered to himself as he got his thoughts back and started to follow her.

"So are you better now?" He asked her when he reached to her at elevators.

"No"

"Sorry" George patted friendly Meredith's shoulder, who at this point was leaning against the wall, having her back on elevators.

"Dr. Sloan" George said loud, mostly as a statement to warn Meredith.

Meredith straightened up as she got back on her feet and clenched. She wasn't sure if she was ready to handle Mark and Derek in the same day.

Because Meredith was being late in showing up in front of the elevator, George grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

"Dr. O'Mailey and Dr. Grey!" Mark greeted very cheerful, since they were alone in there.

"Good morning Dr. Sloan!" Meredith tried to put up on her face a professional smile and not an after sex one.

Mark looked at her strangely with an eyebrow lifted. "Good morning?!" He chuckled at the fact that Meredith told him good morning the second time in that morning.

At his chuckle, Meredith turned her head back to him and glared him.

Mark started laughing. "It is indeed a VERY good morning!" He emphasized the word very with a dirty smirk.

"Stop it!" Meredith glared him very serious this as she pointed her finger to him as threatening.

"Fine" Mark continued laughing stepping back to lean against the wall again.

As she turned around facing the elevator's door, the elevator stopped at the next floor and as the door opened Derek showed up from behind it already dressed for work.

He hesitated a little before stepping inside, when he saw its occupants.

"Good morning!" He finally broke what it looked like an awkward moment and walked inside greeting them.

"Good morning, Dr. Shepherd!" George was the only what who answered to his salute.

"Crap" Meredith muttered between teeth now that she was forced to ride the elevator with Mark and Derek in the same time.

Neither Mark nor Derek understood what she had said, except for George who guessed it. "Now this is awkward." He whispered in her ears after Derek turned his back on them facing the door.

Meredith nodded at him in agreement.

Derek looked back over his shoulder and glanced Meredith for a few times. "How are you feeling, Meredith?" He asked her into a final.

"Good." Meredith nodded in the same time with her answer.

"It's great then." Derek smiled slightly at her and then he turned his look away from her, bringing them back into an awkward silence. This until George spoke up.

"Dr. Shepherd?" He called Derek's name.

Derek turned towards him. "Yes, Dr. O'Mailey"

"Dr. Grey and I are your interns today." George said.

At that, Mark burst from his place nervous. "She is what?"

Meredith looked at George worried, George looked at her with a sympathetic look, while Derek and Mark glared each other.

"I will talk to Bailey about this." Mark continued angry as he clenched his fist.

Derek shrugged indifferent as if he knew that Mark would not be able to do anything about it. And he had a good reason to be that confident since Bailey knew about Mark's unprofessional attitudes.

"You do that and in the meantime..." Derek said first looking at Mark and then at Meredith and George. "A patient has been admitted last night in room 4529. Study his case and I will meet you there for rounds.

In the same time, the door opened on the floor where the room 4529 was, so Derek stepped aside to let them get out.

After the door closed back and Derek and Mark remained in there alone, with a sudden and brutal move, Mark pushed Derek's shoulder against the wall. "If you hurt her again or my baby, I will forget that once we were like brothers."

"You forgot we were brothers when you slept with my wife." Derek snapped back pushing him away.

"I am telling you just once... Meredith and the baby don't deserve your shit behavior."

"You don't know me at all." Derek laughed sarcastic at Mark's threat. "I could never..." This time he was the one who pushed himself with brutality in Mark. "...never hurt Meredith and her baby either. You on this other hand... you make her keep the baby just because you knew that this would piss me off."

Mark smiled as he shook his head. "It looks like you don't know me at all either. We don't know each other as we thought we do." Saying that, Mark stepped in the back of the elevator and both rode the elevator in silence; Mark being pissed by the fact that Meredith was working again with Derek and Derek thinking at what Mark had said about not knowing each other at all.

----------------

After their visit at the patient from room 4529, the interns, their resident and Derek walked out of his room. Derek told Meredith and George what they have to do next and before they get back into his room, Derek grabbed Meredith's arm and stopped it. "Meredith, I want to talk to you!"

Meredith looked at George and then back at Derek. Because Derek gestured to George to get back to work, Meredith decided to listen what he had to say to her.

"Come with me." Derek motioned to Meredith to walk with him and as she agreed with a nod, Derek led her into the first empty research room he found.

Derek closed the door and then he turned towards Meredith, who head leaned her back against a desk.

The first moments passed with an uncomfortable silence until Derek cleared his throat to speak. "I am sorry I have been a jerk yesterday. I was upset and I have no excuse for treating you like that."

"Derek, it's fine! I know you are sorry!" She smiled slightly at him, trying to convince him that she forgave me.

At her assurance, Derek nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Mark is right." He spoke up after another moments of silence. At this point, his eyes had fallen over the floor and leaned against the desk next to Meredith.

Meredith looked at him questioning.

Derek felt her puzzle and looked at her smiling sad. "He is right! We don't know each other ... I don't know him. I thought I do, but I don't."

Meredith stood quiet, still unable to understand what he was talking about.

"He really wants this baby and he really wants what the best for you two." Derek continued as he looked back down at his shoes. He let out a sigh that seemed painful for him and added: "He will be a good father."

Meredith had started already to stare at him with a shocked look on her face, when Derek first mentioned Mark as a future-to-be father. An idea of what Derek was about the say from now on, started to form in her mind and rip her heart.

She was sure that Derek was about to say something that she wouldn't want to hear.

"You should give him a chance, Meredith!" And as he said that, Derek walked towards the door and stepped outside without looking back at Meredith. It was his Goodbye to a woman he loved and didn't want to say Goodbye.

She didn't know when, but when Derek walked out, her eyes were filled with hot tears and her chest with strong sobs.

----------------

George managed to push his friend all the way to cafeteria, and when the walked inside he grabbed her hand and dragged her after him towards the table where Izzie, Christina and Alex were sitting; Christina and Izzie laughing hysterical while Alex was shooting them deadly glares.

George sniffed at the sight of what was happening there, suspecting the cause of the girls' laugh and Alex's annoyance.

He finally manged to bring Meredith to their table and pulling a chair out he placed her on it.

"What's wrong of with her?" Christina asked him when they saw Meredith depressed look.

George shrugged looking at each of them. "It must have been McDreamy." He stated.

"What did he do this time?" Christina barked nervous as she heard that.

"He said he wants to talk to her and since then she is so... absent." George stated looking at Meredith.

Meredith had heard what Christina and George said and snapped back to reality. "Could you please stop talking about me as if I am not here?" She glared them.

"First of all we weren't talking about you... we were just asking how are you doing." Christina answered taking an indifferent attitude toward her. "And second of all you were here... now you are here... second ago you are absent just like Bambi here said." She continued pointing to George.

George grabbed her wrist nervous and pushed it further from him. "Calm down, I won't eat you!" Christina snapped at him.

"Why?" Alex laughed sarcastically at her. "He is young, he is still a fresh meet and I bet you eat only men's meet!" Alex continued into morbid tone of his voice and smirked at her.

"Maybe later, because you are the next one on my list." Christina smiled sarcastic. "You are getting old and I can't lose any dose from you."

"You are freaky." Alex grimaced at her with disgust and looked back over his casserole with fruit salad.

"I am adorable." Christina stated very proud of herself. At that, George and Izzie rolled their eyes.

In the meantime, Meredith fell back into her trance and didn't even hear George asking her what she wants to eat. She snapped back only when George started to shake her arm and Mark yelled at George.

"Stop shaking her like that or I will shake your head that you won't be able to use it again and you will only dream forests and green stubbles!" In the next second, George let Meredith's arm go and muttered a 'sorry'. "And you don't have to worry about her lunch because I brought it." Mark added placing four bags on table.

Everybody started laughing at the scene between the two.

Meredith looked up at him and smiled shaking her head.

"Are there more interns now?" Mark asked curious looking at them. "Did you tell the people that I bring food for Meredith and her friends and now she has more friends?!"

Meredith giggled and slapped his arm. "They are my only friends."

"Too many friends for me and my wallet." Mark joked.

Meredith continued to giggle and shook her head as disapprove for his statement.

"Enjoy your lunch!" Mark said and turned on his heels to walk away.

"Mark" After just one step, Meredith called him and made him stop and look back at her. "You can eat with us if you want."

Mark smiled surprised at her.

"You paid for it." Meredith added trying to make her proposal as a casual, friendly one.

Mark didn't say anything and just returned to their table. He brought a chair between Meredith and the friend who had 'physically harassed' her.

"You know, Dr. Sloan, you don't have to buy food for us too." Izzie stated as she smiled friendly at him.

"Great then!" Mark smiled and opened one of the bags. For that, he received another slap and glare for her. He frowned as he looked at her. "It's my pleasure?" He asked her trying to make her forgive him.

Meredith nodded and then Mark sighed and looked at her friends. "Then it's my pleasure to bring you the lunch.

"Cool" Alex chuckled taking one of the bags just for himself.

"For that you won't scrub in any of my surgeries today." Mark stated without looking at Alex and took a casserole out of the bag and placed in front's of Meredith. He opened it for her and handed her a fork. "Is this good?" He asked her referring at the chicken wings and the baked potatoes he had bought for her.

Meredith smiled and nodded. "Thanks!" She replied taking the fork from his hand.

"Meredith" Alex called her name to let her know that he wasn't happy with Mark's treat.

"What?" Meredith asked him. "You were rude." She added with a casual tone letting him know that this time she would not defend him in front of Mark.

The lunch was rather quiet and just the job was bringing a topic in their talk. With all these, all her friends could notice how Meredith's previous depression and absence disappeared in the moment that Mark joined them.

Mark finished his food and then he left them taking Alex with him to go back to work. Shortly after them, Meredith stood up and said she has something to do before the break to be over.

"We have to do something for these two to end up together." Izzie stated as she watched how Meredith was heading towards the exit.

"About who?" Christina asked her confused.

"Meredith and McSteamy." Izzie answered.

"Why?" Christina asked her in the same confused manner.

"Because it's obvious that Meredith and Derek are over and she is pregnant with Mark's baby. That baby will need its both parents together... as couple." Izzie stated.

"Yeah... I guess she would be better with McSteamy than with McDreamy." Christina agreed with her.

"He is a little aggressive, but he is nice with Meredith." George stated too.

"He is very nice with Meredith and did you see how her face lightened up when he came here?" Izzie continued.

"If they are meant to end up together, then they will." George stated.

---------------------

Meredith was biting her lower lip nervous, leaning against the desk from an on call room, when the door opened and Mark walked inside.

He saw Meredith in there and stepping inside he closed the door and locked it.

"You don't have to do that." Meredith stated at Mark's action.

Mark smiled and walked over to her carrying a smile on his face. He put an arm around her and pulled her into his arms. "Are you in the mood for high experiences?" He chuckled as he brushed the hair behind her ear.

"I didn't call you here for this, Mark." Meredith snapped at him.

"I know" He chuckled and as his head lowered to her, he took her face into his hands and pulled her into a full and long kiss. He pushed the lab coat off her shoulder, while Meredith seemed to have given up in his arms.

She swallowed a lump and pulled back from his kiss. "You have to stop doing this." She said as she pushed him away from her.  
"Do you want me to skip the kissing part?" Mark asked her amused, ignoring Meredith's intention to look serious.

"I knew I shouldn't have called you to meet me into an on call room." Meredith stated disappointed and took a seat on one of the beds from there.

Just then Mark understood that she wanted him to be serious, so he stopped with his horny behavior and sat down next to her. "Do you want to talk to me?"

Meredith looked at him and nodded. "We can't do this anymore." She stated. "We can't have sex anymore. We are not a couple, so the sex is ... is sinful. This baby can't see its parents together only just to have sex. It's sinful and dirty... and I don't want dirty anymore. We are going to become parents just because we agreed that we would change... so it's time for us to change."

Mark was surprised by Meredith's statement, but he nodded as he knew that she was right.

"We should try be friends and have a friendship without sex." Meredith continued. "This is the first correct thing we should do for this baby."

"You are right." Mark smiled. "But it sounds hard and painful." He mimed a wince.

Meredith giggled. "I know! Nobody said it would be easy."

"True" Mark chuckled and held out his hand to her. "Friends then."

Meredith took it and shook it. "Friends." She smiled at him.

Mark leaned to her ear and whispered. "Can we have sex for the last time?"

Meredith started laughing and pushed him away from her. "No"

Mark sighed disappointed. "Cruel."

"I know" Meredith agreed with him.

"But I have a condition for our friendship... nonsexual friendship" Mark said.

"As long as it's not dirty." Meredith showed her interest to listen his condition.

"You will have to tell me each time you are feeling bad ok?"

"Physically or mentally?" Meredith asked him.

"Umm... both." Mark answered.

Meredith giggled. "Do you want to try communication?"

"Since we can't have sex and you are up for this kind of new experiences... then yes. Actually, I think that this should be our next goal; I am not very good at this chapter."

"I am not good either." Meredith agreed. "Let's try more communication!"

"Ok"

Meredith stood up and head towards door. "I'll see you around."

Mark nodded smiling and watched how she walked out. He sighed and with a chuckle he stood up and left he on call room.

---------------------

"Have you seen, Dr. Grey lately?" Mark asked one of the young brunette nurses from the nurses' station.

It was very late that day, when Mark went to find her and see her before going home.

At first, when Mark leaned over the counter, the nurse smiled seductively at him, but after he asked about Meredith she frowned and looked down over the paper work she was doing. "She is sleeping on a gurney down the hall." She answered without even looking at him.

Mark ignored the nurse's behavior and went to find Meredith.

He soon spotted her lied on gurney. He stopped beside her and leaned over her. "Why are you sleeping here?" He asked her loudly so that she can hear him.

Meredith rolled over onto her back with a groan. "What do you want, Mark?"

"Why are you sleeping here and you are not sleeping into an on call room?" He asked her again.

"Because the on call rooms are for attendings and residents." She muttered sleepy.

"Says who?"

"Bailey."

Mark shook his head and picked her up on his arms.

"Mark, what are you doing?" Suddenly, Meredith woke up and snapped at him surprised by his gesture.

"I am taking you to a bed." He replied as he started to walk down the hall carrying her on her arms with some audience from the medical staff who was there at that hour.

"Mark, put me down right in this second." She commanded embarrassed to be seen in that position with one of her bosses.

Mark didn't say anything because he soon was in front of the on call rooms. "Hey you" He called one of the interns who was around there. "Come and check which one has an empty bed.

The intern hurried to do so and soon he found an empty room. Mark walked in and placed Meredith on bed. "You can go now" He said to the intern.

The intern left and closed the door behind him.

"Why did you have to do this? Now I will have to stand more gossips than before." Meredith reproached him.

"You are pregnant, so you can't sleep on hall, now stop whining and go back to sleep." Mark pulled a blanket over her.

Meredith refused it and showed the intention to stand up. Mark saw her and pushed her back down.

"Mark, I can't sleep long anyway. I have to cover the pit tonight."

"I will cover the pit for two hours while you sleep, what do you say?" Mark proposed her.

Meredith looked at him shocked.

"I am trying to be a good friend here so don't show me that look." Mark stated serious.

Meredith smiled and laid back on bed. "Thanks."

Mark smiled at her and opened the door to leave. "Sleep well!"

**So this was the end for Meredith and Derek in this story (probably their end will come soon in the show too. Sad :() **

**How long this friendship will last and how nonsexual will stay you will find out if you keep reading the fic. Lol **

**I hope you liked this one.**

**I am not going to reveal the baby's sex yet, but I made a choice regarding this. Also, its birth, I will try not to delay it too much, but I can't bring it very soon either.**


	20. Addicted to strawberry flavor

**Let it change us**

**Chapter 20- Addicted to strawberry flavor**

The first thing he did after he walked inside the hospital was to find Meredith and drop her the breakfast. Therefore, he went to look for her down in pit. He looked around, but Meredith was nowhere to be seen.

Mark grabbed a nurse's arm and stopped her. "Have you seen Dr. Grey?"

The nurse just gave him a glance and then she turned her look away from him with pissed look on her face. "Check the basement" She answered with an annoyed tone and attitude and then she jerked her arm from Mark's grip.

Mark caught her back and leaned to her ear. "Throw away the bitter pill and try a sweet one, darling."

The blond nurse glared him and as she jerked her arm again from his grip she walked away.

-------------------

Mark saw her lying on her stomach on a gurney down in basement. He smiled as he saw her and walked with quiet steps towards her.

When he reached to her side, her face was turned to wall, so Mark leaned over her and gently bitted her earlobe.

Meredith startled as she felt him and got very quickly in the sit up position. "What are you doing here? What do you want?" She asked him between yawns. "Seriously, you are everywhere."

Mark chuckled at her mumbled and jumped up on gurney next to her. "Morning! It's nice to see you too."

Meredith felt a little guilty because of the way she greeted him and smiled slightly at him. "Morning" She saluted him back. "I am sorry, but I am sleepy and I seriously don't want to be carried on arms around the hospital."

"Oh... so you do like the be carried on arms." Mark stated with a laugh.

Meredith giggled as she smacked his arm and then she grabbed the paper bag from his hand. "What do I have here?"

Mark grabbed the bag and took it back from her hands. "What makes you believe that it's yours? It's not yours."

Meredith looked at him smiling and raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"But if you beg me, then I guess that I can offer you a hot chocolate strawberry flavored." Mark stated joking as he rolled his eyes.

"Strawberry flavored huh?" Meredith laughed taking the cup he offered her.

"Yeah... well, for an unknown reason, I became addicted to strawberries." Mark stated trying to look serious.

"Hmm... I wonder what may have caused the addiction." Meredith joked and took a sip from her coffee.

"Are you willing to help me find that reason?" Mark moved closer to her and started hovering behind her neck.

Meredith felt a shiver through her body, when Mark's breath started to tickle her skin. She took a deep breath and contained herself from the gesture that Mark was tempting her to do.

"Mark, stop from what are you doing, because it's not friendly." She pushed his away from her with one hand.

"It's not?!" Mark looked at her puzzled. "But I am not doing anything brutal."

"It's sexual Mark and sexual doesn't go with friendly." Meredith stated as she gave him a serious look.

"Really?" Mark questioned.

Meredith started laughing. "Mark stop and be serious!"

"But I am serious!" Mark jumped in defense acting as if she had offended him.

"With this look?" Meredith laughed at him. "I don't think so. You don't look serious... at all."

"Then how do I look? Like a comedian or like an idiot?" Mark asked even more offended than before.

"You look like Mark Sloan, so stop about it because I am hungry." Meredith giggled and move back on gurney to lean her back against the wall.

Mark smiled to himself and joined her. He put the paper bag on her lap and opened it for her. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Besides the fact that I am tired, I am ok... no morning sickness yet." She said and looked inside the bag to see what Mark had brought her for breakfast this time.

Meredith took a napkin from bag and with it, she took out a pastry and handed it to Mark; then she took another one for herself and took a large bite from it.

Mark had waited for her to taste it first and after she did it, he asked her "Are these good?"

"A little greasy" Meredith stated with her mouth full, "But good" She added with a nod from her head.

Mark rolled his eyes smiling and took a bite from his pastry. "Why didn't you sleep into an on call room like I asked you to do?"

"Mark" Meredith groaned in annoyance. "I slept where I found an available place."

"I will make sure that from now on you will sleep into a bed." Mark stated without looking away from his snack.

"What are you going to do?" She asked him laughing "Are you going to buy me an on call room?"

Mark leaned his head to hers smiling. "Something even better... but I want to surprise you."

"I hate your surprises." Meredith stated with a giggle.

"I know" He stated with a sarcastic tone and a smile on his face.

"I do" Meredith jumped when she saw that Mark was not taking her in serious.

"Whatever" Mark shrugged indifferent. "Can I drive you home?" He asked her.

"No; I am about to start another 8 hours shift." She stated as she checked her watch wanting to make sure that she hadn't overslept.

"Another 8 hours?!" Mark looked at her shocked. "Are you crazy? You can't work 8 more hours after another 24 ones. You are pregnant." He raised his voice at her reproaching.

"Mark, I am an intern... I need these hours of practice! Besides, I am pregnant, not sick. Many pregnant women work long shift."

"Yeah, but not the woman that is carrying my baby." Mark shouted back at her.

At this point, Meredith was already pissed off by Mark's behavior, so she jumped up from gurney and grabbed the paper bag. "It's my baby too, Mark." She held her mouth open as if she wanted to say something else, but she closed it, sniffed and walked away, leaving Mark alone on that gurney in basement.

"Crazy woman" Mark muttered as he watched her leaving. He jumped up from gurney and started walking into the same direction as Meredith. "I am still going to do something about this." He said to himself and smiled.

-------------------

Mark got on the surgical floor and at the end of hall, at the nurses' station, he spotted Bailey's interns waiting for her.

He immediately saw Bailey coming and passing by him. He made a larger step and easily he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Dr. Sloan, may I help you with something?" She asked him confused when she saw herself dragged from her track into an office.

"Yes you can help me" Mark stated as he walked inside after her.

Bailey crossed her arms against the chest and waited for his request with an eyebrow lifted and an annoyed attitude. Mark opened the mouth to say it, but she cut it off immediately. "Save it" She demanded. "I am not assigning Grey to you today."

"Why?" Mark burst nervous. "Just because she is pregnant with my baby, that doesn't mean that you have to keep her away from Plastics. That would be a very unprofessional and unethical attitude from you."

"Unprofessional and unethical huh" Bailey laughed with sarcasm.

Mark dropped at his superior attitude and rolled his eyes. "Meredith said we have an nonsexual friendship, so nothing unprofessional would happen if you will leave her work with me today."

"Meredith said, huh?" Bailey looked at him very suspicious. "Meredith might have said she wants a nonsexual friendship, but I am not sure how nonsexual you want it to be."

"I won't hit on her if that is what you are trying to imply." Mark said in defense.

Bailey continued to look at him with distrust.

Mark knew it would be hard to convince Bailey to have Meredith for that day, so he tried to show her how serious he was. "Look... you know Meredith is pregnant and you know how she collapsed the other day. She worked for the last 24 hours so I really want to have her around me to watch her. Believe it or not, I do want the best for her and my baby."

Bailey let out an annoyed sigh as sign that Mark's words had softened her. "If anything... I repeat, if anything unprofessional will happen between you two, or I will find you in a place were you shouldn't be, then I swear that you two will be in trouble. Meredith especially, because she is an intern." Bailey started threatening him keeping her voice down, but still making it sound very harsh. She raised her hand when Mark opened the mouth to say something and stopped him. "You know there are rules about this, so it won't be hard to keep my threats."

Mark had been taken a bit off guard by her last warn, but he nodded and asked "Can I have her?"

"You can have her." Bailey stated very calm and as she turned around and started walking towards her interns again, Mark followed her.

Her interns saw her coming and they also saw Mark. Judging by the smile from his face, Meredith knew that he had done something.

"Grey, you can skip rounds and go with him." Bailey said as she looked down over one of the files she was holding in her hands, and made a gesture from her hand towards Mark.

"I am with Dr. Sloan today?" Meredith asked her looking with a glare at Mark.

"Yes; the rest of you follow me." She answered and walked ahead followed by the rest of the interns.

Meredith leaned against the counter crossing her arms against the chest and looked at Mark with a glare. "Are you going to let me do anything today?" She asked him pissed off.

"Of course Dr. Grey! The hospital doesn't pay you to stay and do nothing." Mark chuckled very proud of what he had achieved to do. "You can even scrub in if you prove me you have skills." He stated with a dirty smirk on his face.

"Stop it, Mark!" Meredith snapped at him.  
"I am Dr. Sloan for you! I don't remember telling you to call me after my first name." Mark stated very serious. "And I was referring at your medical skills."

Meredith sniffed and shrugged. "What do we have today?" she asked with more calm. Mark's actual attitude made her believe that he can be serious and professional.

"Walk with me." Mark gestured her to go ahead.

As she walked ahead, Mark leaned down to her ear. "I already know all your non-medical skills."

Meredith hurried her walk and smiled.

Mark chuckled as he knew that she was smiling and followed her closely. He loved to teas her and he loved the flirt, but he also wanted to prove to Bailey and to Meredith, in particular, that he can be serious and professional.

**------------**

**I know I am at the 20****th**** chapter and there isn't anything stable between Meredith and Mark, but in my opinion, they already started a relationship, which stays stable, ever since they agreed to have this baby. They are calling it friendship or whatever, but at this point, they both realized how good they feel in each other's company.**

**This week I will put my other fics on stand by and work on this one, because I don't want you to get tired of waiting and because I want to take their relationship to an upper level (with more steamy sex scenes, of course :D) I also don't want to make you wait too long until you will meet their baby (which I won't tell you if it's just one or more or if it is a boy and a girl :D) and their roles as parents. They will turn into a real couple at one point, you can be sure of that, but I hope you like the way I am building this up.**

**If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review. I can assure you that this will bring more often updates.**

**Thank you for all your support so far.**

**Dana.**


	21. So damn sexy and so damn jealous

**Let it change us**

**Chapter 21- So damn sexy and so damn jealous**

"I hope that you didn't request me today, just to make me do nothing." Meredith titled her head over shoulder towards Mark, who was walking right behind her.

"Dr. Grey, you are here to learn and work not to sleep." Mark replied with a coldly voice, though his eyes were smiling at her.

"I am glad that you are aware of this too." Meredith replied in the same manner as Mark and turned her back on him as she kept walking ahead with a straight position of her body.

They walked together towards nurses' station and they stopped as they got there. Mark picked up a chart while his eyes were searching the surroundings. When he was sure that Bailey was no where to be seen, his cocky smile reappeared on his face and leaning on his elbow on counter, Mark lowered his head to Meredith. "Am I professional enough?"

His tone and attitude were anything else but professional and serious.

At first, Meredith threw him a glare, but when her eyes caught his, the glare became a flirtatious smile. She soon realized what Mark was trying to do and what she was doing, so she straightened her lab coat clearing her throat and grabbed the chart from Mark's hands.

"Abdominal liposuction" She read inside as she opened the chart.

"Wanna scrub in?" Mark asked her with a smirk on his face.

At his knew dirty hint, Meredith shot him a deadly glare.

"I am just trying to satisfy your cravings. You suggested me you want a surgery." Mark put up a totally innocent look on his face and stuck out his lower lip to show her how she had hurt his feelings.

Meredith stared at him inexpressive and after a while, she drew her eyes away from him back down in that chart. "What do I have to do? Or are you going to let me scrub in as favor?"

"I am not going to let you scrub in just like that. Of course you have something to show to me!" Mark jumped immediately as if that was such a dare for Meredith to ask a favor from him.

Despite his reaction, Meredith knew he was just fooling with her, because she could see the smile he was holding behind his fake serious face.

"You are... Ahh" Meredith winced annoyed by his attitude. "You have no shame."

"Dr. Grey." Mark laugh at Meredith's burst. "You have to show me that you know something about the abdominal liposuction. Now what is that horny brain of your baking in there?"

Meredith let out a gasp at Mark's comment and with a frowned look she was about to reply, when they heard the Chief.

"Dr. Sloan"

Meredith held back the reproach for Mark and they both looked aside to see the Chief walking towards them with a young doctor.

"Chief" Mark greeted him smiling. "What can I do for you?"

"This is Dr. Martin; he is an intern transferred from New York. I want you to have him today." The Chief pointed to the new intern as he introduced him.

"It's an honor to meet you Dr. Sloan. I heard so..." The intern held out his hand to Mark, with a bright and sincere smile on his face. In exchange, he received Mark's glare who looked away at Dr. Weber. "But I already have an intern." Mark stated obviously not thrilled at all to have on more person shadowing him all day.

"Now you have two." The Chief cut him sharply and without giving him any opportunity to reply, he turned around and walked away.

In all this time, Meredith smiled friendly at her new fellow. He was tall with a nice sculptured body; it wasn't too big, but slim either. Each part of his body was at a perfect and normal proportion. Meredith found herself staring at him with a dreaming look. His hair looked like a blond version of Derek's, just that this new doctor's curls were shorter, and together with those intense blue eyes were making perfect for a picture in story book with princes.

"Hi, I am Calvin Martin!" Calvin held out his hand at Meredith.

Meredith giggled as if she was teenager in loved and shook his hand. "I am Meredith Grey... also an intern."

"It's nice to meet you Meredith!"

"It's nice to meet you too, Calvin."

"We are going to be tortured together today, so you can call me Cal." Calvin chuckled as he let her hand go, without breaking the eye contact he had made with her.

"If you are planning to flirt all day, just let me know, because I might not need you today." Mark snapped at him a few feet away from them. "Are you coming, Dr. Grey?" He asked her without even looking back at her and kept walking. Their little greeting didn't pass unnoticed by Mark.

Meredith and Calvin smiled at each other and then they sped up their walk after Mark.

---------------------

"Grey, I want you to run Mrs. Kerrey's blood test after you examine her." After they walked out from patient's room, Mark started to tell Meredith and Calvin what are their duties for the day. "Don't expect to scrub in this surgery, if you two will keep chatting and knowing each other better during the shift." He continued in the same harsh and cold tone, with a persistent glare over Calvin.

At Mark's threat, Meredith rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Nice attitude, Grey! Keep it and I will make you miss the ORs." Mark answered to her gesture with glare. "You... whatever your name is... guy from New York, I need you to do an xRay to the man with burns who came earlier in pit."

Calvin nodded in agreement and then he looked down at Meredith. "Where is the Radiology?"

"I will show you." Meredith smiled friendly and caused more fires in Mark's glares. "You are not a tourist guide so let him find it by himself. You have other things to do."

Meredith gasped irritated by Mark's cruel attitude towards her new co-worker. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find it from the first day?!? Well, I know and I am going to help him. Besides, the Radiology is not far from laboratory."

"You are blonde so I am not surprised, but now you don't have to offend your other co-workers." Mark joked purposely to offend her.

Meredith opened the mouth to reply, but she was angry, that she could not even find the right words to his offense. She grabbed Calvin's hand "Let's go, Calvin!" and dragged him after her back into the patient's room shooting a deadly glare to Mark before stepping inside.

Now it was Mark's turn to want to answer to her attitude, but got speechless.

Calvin followed Meredith inside very surprised by the way she stood up in front of her boss. "Are you trying to get us in trouble?" He asked her as he closed the door. Surprisingly, he was almost laughing at her gesture.

Meredith giggled and shook her head. "Don't worry about him! I have immunity." She smiled knowingly before she turned to their patient. "Alright Mrs. Kelley, I am going to give you an exam and then I will draw you some blood."

The woman, who seemed to be in her early 40s, started laughing. "You are immune at Dr. Sloan. How is this possible?" Meredith looked at her confused and then at Calvin, who had started to laugh also. "Are you immune to life or you don't like men?" The woman asked her, just that as she said that, she stopped from laughing and pulled her arm away from Meredith. "If you have other tastes, then I don't think I would like you to assist at this procedure. Let this... fine doctor" The woman giggled as she analyzed Calvin from toes to his head. "or bring another female doctor."

"I like men." Meredith mumbled dryly and almost with regret. "Unfortunately."

"Oh dear" The woman giggled. "You are such a pretty girl. Why would you want to waste yourself for another female? It's not far to leave men like him..." She pointed to Calvin "... without a woman like you."

"It would be a waste indeed." Calvin stated laughing. Though he looked like a flirtatious guy, nothing from his voice or gestured was suggesting something horny and dirty.

"Shut up or I will let you find the Radiology by yourself." At first Meredith tried to show him a serious look, but as she looked at him and saw him laughing, Meredith burst into laugh with them.

With a new good looking guy after her all day and an angry Mark, Meredith knew she would have 8 very long and interesting hours.

---------------------

"So... uh" Meredith leaned against the wall as they were waiting for the elevator. "Do you mind if I ask you what brings you from New York to Seattle?"

Calvin smile kindly and nodded. He propped both hands into his lab's pockets as he held a chart under the left arm. "My mother." He answered simply looking towards the gray metal doors.

Meredith kind of understood from his answer and his gestures that he didn't come just because he missed his mother too much. "Same here." She breathed out the words silently.

"Your mother is town too?" Calvin asked her. Since Ellis Grey was a world renowned surgeon, almost every doctor or medical staff was asking Meredith about her mother. Calvin was not an exception. "It must be great to have her around. Does she comes by this hospital? I heard she retired." His curiosity stopped as soon as he notice Meredith's panicked look and the hesitation. "What's her diagnosis?" He asked her tenderly.

Meredith was preparing her well-known speech about her mother traveling, when Calvin's question got her off guard. She stared at him unable to understand how could he guessed something like this.

"I am good reader." Calvin chuckled as he elbowed her arm slowly. He took his hands out of pockets, took the chart and ran a hand through his short curls. As he did that, he let out a heavy sigh before looking back at Meredith. "My dead passed away two years ago and my mom is now all alone here and sick... 3 stage of metastatic breast cancer." He chocked back almost each word from his last statement.

Meredith smiled sympathetic at him and then her vision line fell over her sneakers. "Advanced Alzheimer"

Calvin leaned his back against the wall right next to her. He looked down at her as his look was calling for her to look back at him. She answered to his call and as she looked up they smiled at each other and almost burst into laugh. None of them continued to talk about that, clearly not wishing to do it.

"I might like this place." At his statement, Meredith saw how his bright look was searching the surrounding area of that hallway. "I am sure you will." She assured him.

Calvin smiled at her and leaned his head to hers, resting it against it. Meredith found cute his gesture so she also put her head down on his shoulder and rubbed his arm as comfort.

"Aww is this cozy." Mark stated in Meredith's ear. His voice sounded unpleasantly again. "On the hospital's hallways... nice." He passed by them and pressed the button to call the elevator.

Meredith and Calvin pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"I hope you are not expecting me to do your job." Mark glanced just at Meredith as he sharply said that.

"I am on my way to there and I will also show Calvin where the Radiology is." Meredith replied calm.

"Calvin?!?" Mark raised his eyebrow at her, unpleasantly surprised to see that she was already calling the new guy by his first name.

"Dr. Sloan, I want you to look over these!" The Chief walked to them together with Derek. He handed Mark some films right in the moment that the doors open.

Meredith made a gesture to walk inside, but Calvin stopped her as he caught her wrist. "Stay" He smiled at her. It was a strange smile; not like a scary one... mostly like a dirty one. Meredith looked questioning at him, but she decided to do as he asked. "What's going on?" She asked him.

Calvin smiled as he lowered his head to her and whispered to her ear. "He is so damn sexy and so damn jealous. I must say I envy you." He chuckled as he looked back at Mark.

Mark talked with Weber and Derek about a patient, but from time to time his eyes were glancing back at Meredith. He started to do it more often, especially after he saw how close the New York guy was standing to Meredith.

Calvin smiled when he saw how shocked Meredith was staring at him. "I didn't mention you that I am gay, did I?"

"Ohh" Meredith started to laugh. "I knew you couldn't be that real... not for me anyway."

"Not for you... apparently someone else is for you." He stated grinning towards Mark.

"You don't know anything about this so drop it." Meredith turned her back on Mark and the other doctors. She could not help by smile at Calvin's statement about Mark.

"Why are you two still here?" Mark almost shouted at them and made them startle at his sudden burst.

"It was too crowded." Calvin answered non-nonchalant, not very scared by his boss's attitude.

Mark sniffed but didn't comment more. They all three waited for the elevator to return to their floor, keeping a silence between them.

This time, the elevator came sooner so the three of them stepped inside. They let Meredith in first and then the men followed her. Meredith and Calvin went into a corner together, while Mark stayed in front of it with his back turned to them.

"Since I am new in town and you are the first person I met at my new work place... would like to go out and have a drink with me tonight?" Calvin asked Meredith soon after the elevator took off and like that he broke the hard silence from that small moving box.

Meredith looked at him curious. He made it sound like a proposal for a date, but he had just confessed that he likes men.

Calvin read her again and winked at her as his eyebrows suggestively smirked to Mark.

"Uh... I'd love to." Meredith found it cute and decided to join his play. "I am off at 3, so ... we could go at Joe's."

"The bar across the hospital?"

"That one." Meredith giggled. It was an amused giggle at the game they were playing... checking Mark's jealousy.

"You can't go out tonight, Meredith!" Mark turned around to them and glared Meredith.

"Dr. Grey" Meredith corrected him.

"Dr. Grey." Mark's voice was trembling with anger again as he corrected himself. "You already worked 24 hours. You need rest."

"Dr. Sloan" Meredith had the intention to continue with that game, but something unexpected and shocking interrupted her.

"And you keep saying how immature I am." Mark stated sharply and in a such cold tone that Meredith had never seen at him. "You know what? I don't care anymore!" It took two seconds for the elevator to open its doors at Mark's floor.

Mark walked out without any other word leaving in there a completely shocked Meredith. That hurt more than she would have ever thought. What was that thing that he didn't care anymore? Her? The baby? Suddenly, Meredith felt her eyes watering. Whatever he stopped caring about, she was feeling sorry.

---------

_I am not very happy with the way that this chapter came out. I had a hard and bad day, so I guess this is the reason._

_You might not have liked this one, but I had to write it because now Mark realized he can be jealous if another man gets closer to Meredith and Meredith realized that she needs Mark to care: not just for the baby, but also for her._

_I will start the new chapter right away and I hope I will finish it by tomorrow. A new week will start and I don't know how crazy this one will be._

_Just to make it clear: Meredith and Mark are not over. You will see that none of them wants to give up that easily at each other. This guy Calvin showed up in my fic to help these two found each other and he managed to do it from the first day. Please don't hate him!_

_Thank you so much for your reviews. I love reading them and they sure bright my day. I also love how you leave me suggestions about what do you want to read in this fic. It helps me a lot and gives more ideas._

_I am not even at the middle of this story and I already have a whole sequel for this in my head. LOL_


	22. Nurses United against Meredith Grey

**Let it change us**

**Chapter 22- Nurses united against Meredith Grey**

**----------**

She was tired. She was tired after 27 worked hours and she was tired after her fight with Mark. She was drained physically and emotionally. In just a week her life took a madly turn. A 360˚ madly turn. The baby, Derek's divorce, Derek's backing, Mark all these came so sudden and just now she started to feel their weight.

Mark continued to avoid her for the last two hours and act indifferent with her. Right in this moment, all she was whishing for was to go home, drink and cry or to go home, cry and sleep. However, there were 5 hours left until her shift was ending or probably more if the pit was crowding in the meantime. She was not any longer under Mark's care, which she was now finding it necessary and no longer annoying.

"Did Mrs.'s Kelley results come up here?" Meredith leaned lazy over the counter and looked down at one of the young nurses.

The brunette one she had asked glanced up to see who was the doctor who was asking for those. As she saw Meredith, she looked down and delayed her answer. "No" She continued to arrange some papers into a folder. "You should go and take them by yourself."

"Why? I told them to send them up here."

"I am not receiving and delivering labs." The nurse replied coldly without even looking at Meredith.

Right in that moment, a doctor came and asked for some results. The nurse searched in a box and founding them she gave them to him, smiling politely, very different from the behavior she had showed to Meredith.

"And what was that?" Meredith snapped at her irritated.

"Nurse Debbie received those." The nurse returned to her bitchy attitude.

"Can you at least check if mine are here also?"

"There aren't" And as she said that, she turned around and walked away from the nurses' station, leaving Meredith in a state of extreme anger.

"Mer" A male voice called her cheerful. She was not up for a cheerful person so she snapped at that person. "What?"

Calvin stopped in front of her guilty. "Are you still made of me?"

Meredith did not blame Calvin for Mark's words not even for a single second. Well… it was a second, but now she started to feel sorry for the way that she snapped at him. "I am not. I am sorry, Calvin!" Meredith sighed and started to rub her temples. "I'm just … so tired."

Calvin smiled warmly and took her hands away from her temples so that he can help her with that. His fingers started to receive back pleasured moans in exchanged and he already could feel her relaxing between his fingers.

"Are you busy at the moment?" he asked her.

Meredith shook her head. "A little…" Meredith let out a groan because of the nurse's nerve to treat her like that. "Because of a brat nurse, now I have to go and look for my lab results."

"Oh" Calvin chuckled, which took Meredith by surprise. "What's that suppose to mean?" She asked him a bit pissed off without suspecting that he might know something about that.

"The nurses formed a club against you… I think they named it…uh… The nurses united against Meredith Grey" Calvin managed to remember the name.

"What?" Meredith burst in shock. "What the hell is that?"

"It's club" Calvin laughed obviously trying to make fun of her. He soon stopped as he saw her glaring him. "It's a club which main purpose is to hate you." He stated more serious this time.

"Why in the world they would hate me?"

Calvin leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I think it has something to do with the little baby Grey-Sloan."

Meredith turned to him with a shocked look on her face.

"And you didn't even bother to tell me something this important." Calvin showed his childish side as he pouted and looked away. "You let me drool and make hopes with him."

Meredith held back a giggle and shook her head. "How was I to tell a stranger something like this?"

Suddenly, Calvin looked at her smirking. "Now I see why he is so jealous and why you dared to confront him. Though now I feel guilty because my joke caused your fight."

With his last statement, Meredith knew he was sincere and serious. "You don't have too. I was almost sure that he would not stick around for this baby too long. This baby is more like a challenge and now… apparently I am the only one stuck with it."

Calvin notice how disappointed she sighed as she said that. "He is just jealous, but I am sure that he will come back."

Meredith smiled slightly unconfident at him as her pager went off. She took it out and checked it. "I have to run now… thanks for letting me know about the club or whatever."

"I will help you fight with them, Mer! Don't worry!" Calvin shouted after without noticing the curious eyes he had caught from the audience.

Meredith just waved a hand in air as answered and kept running.

She had been paged from laboratory, so she hurried to there. Because the elevators seemed extremely slow that day, Meredith decided to go down by stairs.

She almost tripped when jumping on the top stairs she hit an obstacle. "What the…" She grabbed the railing firmly with both hands to avoid a fall.

"Hey are you ok?"

After she regained her stability on her feet and the fears faded away, Meredith found Mark holding her arms firmly.

"Uh… yeah. What are you doing here?" Meredith asked him.

When he was sure that she was fine, Mark remembered their fight so he let her arms go and took back his seat on stairs. "I am resting."

Meredith wasn't very pleased to see his changed attitude, so she frowned as she moved aside to go down on stairs. "Good for you, but I have to work."

Mark moved into her direction to clear her the way by the railing.

Meredith climbed down a stair and stopped. She sighed as she looked at Mark's depressed look, so she sat down beside him. "Can I have a minute too?"

Mark didn't look at her when he nodded. "I am not Derek, you know." He replied harshly, once again trying pointing out the different treatments she received from him and Derek.

"You… are not Derek," Meredith stated silently. That was why she was feeling bad and guilty. Mark was not Derek and this time Mark proved to be much different from him. "I have to go and pick up the lab's results. It looks like I started to have anti-fans between the nurses." She sighed as she said that. She did not know exactly why she had to mention about that; probably one of her new habits was to tell Mark what was pissing her off. She regretted immediately after she said it. He failed her when he gave up so fast and so easily. Suddenly, there was no guilt. He should be the one feeling guilty. "Calvin is gay." Ok, she regretted she said that too. She winced at her own stupidity, but she pulled herself together and said what she needed to say. "We are going to be fine. I am not that irresponsible… I am not giving up yet." These were her reproaching words. After all, Mark's backing up wasn't such a big surprise. A big surprise was the fact that he had faced the past days in such positive manner. "I am trying really hard too, you know" She stated calm as she stood up. She did not have time to move her leg, because Mark grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down next to him

"Why didn't you tell the lab to bring them up here?" He asked her in his harsh-reproaching tone; the one he always used when Meredith was not taking it easy with the work or when she was doing something that, in his opinion, could hurt the baby.

Meredith stared at him in awe. She knew that tone as well. "I still care." He continued when he saw her silence.

Meredith stared ahead rubbing her hands in each other, trying to process what Mark had just said. "The nurses hate me because of you." She stated with a sigh as she broke her own gaze.

"That's why you are not going anywhere. I will make sure that a nurse will hand you the results personally." Mark stated with a threatening voice, which made Meredith giggle and Mark to look at her curious.

She never thought she would miss his sarcasm and his cold bossing attitude until she lost it. "Do you want to go across the street to that dinning and have lunch with me?" Meredith asked him.

"So the New York guy is gay? Seriously?" Mark skipped over her invitation.

"Yeah… you were jealous, weren't you?" Meredith giggled.

Mark raised an eyebrow at her as if her question had offended him. "No"

"Ok" Meredith continued with her giggles. "Are we friends again?"

Mark leaned to her slowly until his face was breathing against hers.

Meredith felt her heart flattering against her chest when the scent of his aftershave mixed with the one from a cappuccino invaded her nostrils.

Mark moved away a little and left her a kiss on her cheek before pulling away. Meredith was left in trance. He did something that he had never done before.

"Friends." Mark took her hand and squeezed it. "You asked me out. Are you trying to seduce me?" There he was. Mark Sloan.

Meredith laughed as she smacked his arm. "I asked you if you want to have lunch with me. I didn't ask you to go out on a date with me."

"Too bad. It would have been something unforgettable… no other woman has asked me to date her." Mark stated with a disappointed sigh.

"Aww you will live." Meredith rubbed his arm grinning brightly… once again, because of him. "So, will you leave your pride aside and say 'yes'?"

"Yes" Mark answered right away, brightening his own face with a smile. "How about your new helpless friend? Will you abandon him and let him starve?" Mark joked upon the care and attention Meredith offered to Calvin in that morning.

"He is a big boy. I am not worried." Meredith smiled. "He is going to find a way to feed himself."

"First of all, let's go and retrieve those labs and make Mrs. Kelly look young and slim again." Mark stated with a chuckle.

"Do I get to choose the nurse?" Meredith stood up and smirked at Mark as she asked that.

Mark followed her up as he looked at her in a strangely amused way. "You are so unprofessional right now."

"I know" Meredith giggled without being offended by that.

After all, she loved to be unprofessional when she was around Mark.

----------------

The professionalism was missing each time they were outside the hospital and each time they weren't practicing medicine.

In patients' rooms and in the Ors, they were Grey and Dr. Sloan.

Calvin also joined the surgery, assisting only, while Mark and Meredith were performing it. It was already obvious that each time Meredith was Mark's intern, Meredith was allowed to perform and learn medicine from him. She was actually the only intern he was teaching something.

"We need to enlarge the cut." Mark stated while he was draining fat from around the umbilical area. "Grey, you do it!"

Meredith nodded from under her mask and as her head titled to her right, Meredith held out the hand "Scalpel." Just that the nurse who was by her side, acted as if she didn't hear her.

Meredith cleared her throat to make her pay attention, but again, the nurse ignored her.

Mark noticed that and did something that surprised everyone at first. "What's your name?" He asked the nurse with calm, in his charming way.

"Janna" She answered with a shaky voice. Mark Sloan had talked to her… charming.

"Are you deaf, Janna?" Mark made everyone startle as he yelled at her. "Get out from my OR." He barked at her and then he looked at Calvin. "Martin, right?" Calvin answered with a nod. "Take her place!"

Calvin came at Meredith's right and handed her the scalpel, while Meredith raised an eyebrow at Mark. Mark winked, both knowing they were smiling at each other.

"If any other of you has a problem with Dr's Grey personal life, then feel free and transfer yourself from this hospital." Mark stated as he looked around him.

A complete silence fell over the medical staff and Mark returned to his surgery, urged by hunger.

**---------**

**Ok, so now that they are friends again, Mark will take her home ******

**Today I wasn't in mood for writing, but I forced myself to do it, because I said I would. Hopefully tomorrow I will get my mood back and I will start the next chapter.**

**Calvin will be a permanent character in this fic, because I have someone for him :D**

**Please review!**


	23. Fast Food

**N/A: Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. Being grateful for such a feedback, here is a new update. I got my mood for writing back once that I started to receive your reviews, so here it is. I actually enjoyed a lot writing at this one and I hope that you will enjoy reading it. Yesterday I was about to get late for work, because I could not stop from writing. :D**

**This is my only MerMark fic and I must say: I am impressed to see that from all the fics, this one receives the most reviews.**

**------------------**

**Let it change us**

**Chapter 23- Fast food**

"You know what? I want my money back."

Two EMT's came in pit with just half an hour before her shift to end, but since she and Mark were friends again, Mark kept her around him, telling Bailey that she still has things to do for him. Therefore, Meredith could leave home in time and Mark insisted to drive her home. He more obligated her to let him drive her home just that this time Meredith did not oppose as much as before.

They had the lunch together just as Meredith had proposed him, but ever since something was bugging her…

Mark let out an annoyed groan and tried to keep his attention focused over the road as Meredith brought back the lunch's pay bill.

Meredith crossed her arms against the chest when he saw how Mark was trying to ignore her. "I want my money back, Mark."

"Could you please stop with this already?" Mark snapped at her. She had brought his patience to a boiling spot. "You invited me to lunch and you paid it. I just tipped the waiter."

"We are two idiots" She stated with frustration and kept her eyes outside on her window. The rain had stopped and now the sun was coming out shyly from between clouds.

"Excuse me?" Mark glanced at her offended.

"No. I correct that." Meredith turned to him. "You are an idiot!"

Mark glanced at her with an eyebrow lifted "Grey, please don't call me idiot." He threatened her.

"Oh so now it's Grey, huh?" Meredith snapped at him. "You are an idiot because you couldn't get over your ego and let me pay for our food. Who pays double for their food? Only the idiots."

"We didn't pay double for that. You paid the bill and I tipped the waiter; now for the millionth time stop with this and I am not giving you any money back." Mark cut her off releasing his annoyance.

"At least give me half them." Meredith calmed her voice as she looked outside through the windscreen.

"And you keep saying what a stingy I am. Have you ever looked at yourself? You are the one who eats only junk food and leftovers being too stingy to buy good healthy food. Probably you would have a heart attack if you find out how much your breakfast and lunch cost me.

That was true and Meredith knew it. Mark was buying her food only from extravagant dinners, where the prices weren't cheap at all. She didn't comment more and made Mark to glance at with a satisfied look on his face.

"I am hungry and Izzie said she didn't cook anything; can you stop somewhere so that I can buy something to eat?" She asked him without looking at him.

"Sure; there is a restaurant a few blocks ahead." Mark said as he took a yaw to right and entered on another avenue.

"Stop here!" Meredith shouted so suddenly that made Mark to lose the control over the car. He managed to keep it on road and pulled on right sweaty and breathless because of the scare.

Meredith was not as scared as he was, so she found the energy to giggle amused by their small stunt on road.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you have to burst like that?" Mark could not hold back the scare and needing to release it, he start started yelling at Meredith.

Meredith stood calm and pointed outside on her window. "Wendy's"

"What?" Mark followed her finger out confused. "Yeah right" He returned on his seat, "I am not going to let you get inside of a fast food."

"I am craving for fast food, Mark." Meredith protested. "I need to eat a big chicken sandwich with mayo, some French fries with spicy chicken wings and a large milk shake." She told him her list of cravings almost breathless and drooling. She was about to open the door when Mark grabbed her arm and pulled her back, driving away immediately.

"Mark, I want fast food!" Meredith yelled at him angry at his refuse to let her satisfy her cravings.

"No way." Mark continued to drive along the avenue. It took him less than 1 minute to pull the car in front of a restaurant. "Now here is where you can go inside and eat." He stated as he looked over at Meredith.

Meredith seemed to ignore him as she refused to look at him and move or say anything.

"Now what?" Mark asked her irritated seeing her childish behavior.

"I am sick," She muttered as answer.

"You have to eat."

"I will, but not here. I am sick because I am craving for fast food badly. I need to eat there." Meredith took a deep breath pressing over her chest, showing to Mark that she was indeed badly craving for fast food.

"Let's go inside and once you will see their menu you will forget about your unhealthy cravings." Mark stated calmly.

"No" She snapped at him. "Did you ever try to ignore your cravings?"

"Actually I am doing that right now." Mark stated with a dirty smile on his face. "I am trying to ignore the craving I have to give you some mind blowing orgasms."

Meredith gasped at his statement and got speechless.

"But I am not doing it, so there you go… you can ignore your cravings." Mark continued and showed her a smirk. "Now let's go!"

"Please, Mark!" Meredith muttered. "I am pregnant and my cravings are harder to control than yours, so please take me back to Wendy's."

"You are so…" Mark hit his head on the back of the chair as he groaned in exasperation.

"I am seriously getting sick in here if I don't eat fast food." Meredith whined.

Mark didn't comment more and turned the car on an alley to go back to Wendy's.

They entered inside and luckily, there wasn't any line formed at counter, so Meredith gave one of the boys her order.

"Is that all?" The boy asked her after he had typed her order.

Meredith looked up at Mark waiting for him to say what he wanted to eat. "I don't want anything from here." He said sharply as he continued to look pissed off around him.

"The same thing for him as well." Meredith ordered for Mark, despite his refuse to eat there.

"I am not paying for any of these." Mark said.

Meredith shrugged nonchalant at him as she took out her wallet. She was about to take out some bills, when Mark grabbed it and threw on counter some money.

"Thanks" Meredith smiled at him, happy to see him caving.

"But you will have to eat the whole things now." Mark stated with a threatening voice, letting her know that he would not eat what she had ordered for him.

He took the tray with food and led Meredith to a free table by the window. They sat down across from each other and Mark watched how fast Meredith unwrapped the food and how she started to stuff everything inside her mouth.

"You are so disgusting." Mark stated with an indeed, disgusted look on his face.

Meredith shrugged indifferent at his comment and after she swallowed everything from her mouth and took a big sip from her strawberry milkshake, she smiled at him. "Do you know how many calories all these have and how bad this fat is for me?"

"You are aware of it, but you still continue to eat this trash." Mark stated stunned at her comment. "You are so irresponsible. That's it! From now on you have no right to call me irresponsible, immature or things like these."

"You know, I don't want to eat all these because I might get sick, so you could help me." Meredith suggested as she pushed a sandwich towards him.

Mark made a grimace as he pushed it back to her.

"Don't tell me you are that healthy type of man too!" Meredith laughed.

"Actually I am. How else do you think I keep myself this good looking and irresistible for the ladies." Mark bragged as he straightened the jacket over his chest.

"My mistake for asking." Meredith groaned rolling her eyes at Mark's own brag. She stuffed another series of sandwich and fries in her mouth and after she swallowed and gulped from her drink, Meredith stood up picking up the unwrapped sandwich and moved over on a chair next to Mark.

"What are you doing now?" Mark asked her confused watching as she was unwrapping the sandwich.

She took a few fries and together with that sandwich, she directed them to Mark's mouth. Mark moved his mouth away to avoid her. "Are you going to force me now?" Mark asked her irritated by her insistence.

"Just try on bite… on bite won't harm your presumed perfect body." Meredith continued to press the food against his mouth, forcing him to open it.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mark forgot for a second about Mer's attempts to make him it her junk food and burst offended.

"Please Mark. I know you don't want to see me sick because of this … so try it. You seem like an adventurous man… be adventurous and try some junk food."

Mark chuckled as he heard that, but shook his head firmly refusing to give in.

"If you won't like it, then I won't insist anymore, but I am telling you … it's not that harmful if you eat this once in a while. I don't eat this kind of things." Meredith had pulled back and let her hands down on table, not insisting indeed.

Mark seemed to start soften also and the struggle between them almost disappeared. "You know …" He started a little hesitant and smiling embarrassingly at her. "I come addicted to something very easy."

Meredith giggled touched by Mark's confession. "I know… how you are addicted to sex."

"Strawberries" Mark corrected her right away laughing. "I was referring as food."

"Please, just one bite, ok?" Meredith asked him showing him the food from her hands.

"Do I get any sex after this?" Mark asked her with a cocky smile.

Meredith laughed and shook her head.

"I need to burn those calories somehow." Mark protested.

"You will go to gym, but now try it."

"But the sex is the most efficient way to burn them"

"Mark" Meredith looked at him smiling and practically begging him to eat.

"Fine" Mark groaned as he grabbed the sandwich from her. After a sigh and a glare for Meredith, Mark took a small bite from his sandwich and right after, Meredith stuffed the fries into his mouth. Then, she pulled away smiling waiting for his reaction.

"Argh… stop staring at me and go and eat." Mark groaned before he took another bite from his sandwich.

Meredith giggled satisfied and returned to her previous seat.

**-------------------**

Meredith was the one who drove the car on their way back from restaurant, while Mark was at her right clenching on his stomach with pain.

"Mark, I am taking you to your hotel and I will take a taxi from there." For the third time in the last 5 minutes, Meredith told him that. Each time, Mark was coming with the same line. "We go to your house. I will feel better by the time we get there." Mark replied irritated.

"Mark, you won't be able to drive in this state."

"How many times do we have to have this conversation?" Mark snapped at her angrier. "I was stupid enough to let you convince me to eat all that crap, so I will find a way to get back to hotel."

"No, you were stupid enough to order two more sandwiches and spicy chicken wings." Meredith cut him with annoyance for being the blamed one for his stomach pain.

"Whatever" Mark leaned his head against his window and waited for Meredith to get to her house faster.

Meredith pulled the car on her driveway and stopped in front of her house. She twisted the key in ignition and as she heard it dead, Meredith looked at Mark, who was having the same pain imprinted on his forehead's frowns. "Come inside and I will give you something for it."

Meredith took off the seatbelt and got out of the car in the same time with Mark. She locked the door and then she went to Mark, who was waiting for her by the car. She took him by his arm and led him inside.

"I need to go to bathroom." Mark stated with a crying tone.

"You know where it is." Meredith pointed to its direction.

Mark nodded as he walked away towards bathroom.

**-------------------**

"How are you feeling?" Meredith asked him when she saw Mark coming in living room. She already knew the answer since the pain was still obvious on his face.

"Like I am going to get into an OR." He groaned and took a seat on couch.

"You won't get into an OR." Meredith assured him laughing. She sat down next to him and looked at him with sympathetic smile on her face. He was definitely cute when he was in pain. It was also somewhat amusing to see Mark Sloan in pain and actually showing it. "You should sleep here this night."

Even though he was in pain, Mark still smirked cocky at her. "Can I?"

"Of course you can." Meredith played along with him. "On this couch."

Mark frowned when he saw his hopes of satisfying one of his cravings fading away.

"I will set you a proper bed." Meredith giggled as she patted his back as comfort.

Mark nodded resigned and Meredith left to bring him some sheets, pillow and a blanket.

Though they had left earlier from hospital, the stops they made all the way, until home brought them home 4 hours later. Being the one on control over the car, Meredith ignored Mark's groans and made a few stops to buy herself strawberries, potato chips and tampons for Izzie.

Meredith had just left Mark resting in living room when she heard a car pulling out in front of her house and right away a few cheerful giggles.

She waited on hall to see who was coming home that drunk and to make them aware that Mark was sleeping in the other room.

Izzie walked in first, followed closely by Calvin, George and Alex.

"Mer" She greeted her cheerful and loud.

"Izz" Meredith answered in a fake similar voice as Izzie. "You are drunk"

"Hi Mer." Calvin walked inside first, smiling and holding Izzie steady on her feet. "She is just slightly high." He chuckled looking over at Izzie.

"Mer, you will never believe this…" Izzie started her statement with excitement causing like that, a few annoyed groans from George and Alex. "I saved a guys life at Joe's. I cut his neck to help him breathe again. I did it with a kitchen knife, can you believe this, Mer?" Izzie was indeed on the highest cloud at that point.

"That is… amazing, Izz" Meredith helped her feel even prouder. "I just hope that you haven't turned in some kind of vampire and you won't pleasure yourself by cutting people's necks."

"Mer" Izzie giggled. "We came to play poker. Are you in?"

Meredith shook her head. "I am too tired."

"Ha-ha that's what you get for sleeping with the nurses' manwhore." Calvin laughed at her.

That caused a common burst into laugh from everybody, including from Meredith. "I am not sleeping with him… not anymore."

"But he did leave you uh… a memory of those times." Alex chuckled smiling dirty at her.

"Whatever…" Meredith laughed and tried to make them stop with that topic. "You can play in here as long as you do it in kitchen and NOT" as she emphasized the 'not' word, Meredith looked at Izze. "… very noisy." She continued. "Mark is not feeling very well and he will sleep here tonight." Meredith tried to say that with difference avoiding like that new nasty comments from her friends. Ignoring comments and faces from her friends was impossible, especially at that hour and after a visit and a surgery at Joe.

"Meredith, how can you be so mean with that poor man and make him sleep on an uncomfortable couch?" Now, Izzie's cheerful attitude turned into a reproaching one.

"Yeah Mer. This is not very nice of you." Calvin also looked at her with disappointment.

"If he breaks up with you and I won't get any favors from Plastics, then you are going to be in such a big trouble." Alex was a little harsher than the previous two.

George seemed the only one taking Meredith's defense. "If he wasn't ok with this, then he would have gone back to hotel, so stop accusing Meredith."

"That's right. Thank you, George!"

"Anytime Mer."

"Whatever. Do you have beer in here?" Alex walked inside.

"Yeah, in refrigerator." Izzie shouted after him, earning this way sush from Meredith.

"Sorry." Now that she had calmed down a little, Izzie pulled her away from the rest of the group. "Calvin is gay." She said almost crying.

"I heard that." Calvin said, as he was not very far from him.

"I know, that's a shame." Meredith giggled looking at Calvin. "Why isn't Christina here with you?" She asked Izzie.

"She is jealous, because of two things." Izzie answered.

"Ok" Meredith looked at curious waiting for more.

"First of all because I was the one who saved that guy's life… can you believe that we actually fight over the knife?"

"Actually, I do." Meredith answered laughing at the image her mind was creating with the scene between her friends.

"And she is also jealous, because ever since you are with Mark, you ignore her."

"Is she gay too?" Calvin hadn't left with George and Alex, so he assisted at the talk between Meredith and Izzie. "Did you two have a relationship?" He asked Meredith laughing.

"No" Meredith cut him right away.

"Trust me, she is definitely not gay." Izzie laughed joking upon Meredith's old hobby to sleep around with random men.

"Alright then." Calvin laughed amused at Meredith embarrassment.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us a little?" Izzie asked her.

"I am dead-beat so … I am sorry!" Meredith excused herself.

"Ok, sleep well!" Izzie said as she walked away. "Come, Calvin!"

Meredith made a fast move and stopped Calvin as she grabbed his arm and made him stop. "Don't say or do anything nasty to Mark!"

"Oh… it's ok. He is all yours." Calvin stated with a smirk at her. "Besides, I have a new crush on one of your friends."

Their whispers caught Izzie interest and made her come back to them. Calvin didn't feel disturbed in any way by Izzie presence, so after he saw their curious looks, he smiled at them as he confessed "Alex"

"Oh no" Meredith shook her head laughing.

"That's not possible" Izzie also started laughing. "Mark Sloan and Alex Karev have something in common. They love to fuck women."

"Izzie" Meredith snapped at her laughing.

Izzie rolled her eyes. "My point is that you should not say this to Alex."

"That's right. He did wrestling or something like this, so…I wouldn't tell him if I were you." Meredith stated.

"But I am allowed to dream, right?" Calvin was a little disappointed to hear that Alex was another manwhore, but he was cheerful and open minded guy, so he managed to joke upon it.

"Just dreaming, unfortunately." Izzie patted his shoulder.

**-------------------**

Meredith was about to fall asleep when she heard the door from her bedroom opening. Her back was turned towards door, so she could not see who was. Suspecting that it might be Izzie, she waited for her to whisper her name; instead of Izzie's whisper, Meredith felt the bed shifting as someone got in bed with her.

She rolled over curious to see who had sneaked in her bed. "Mark"

"Mhmm" He muttered sleepy as he made himself more comfortable in her bed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him a little pissed off.

"Your friends are so noisy and I think I heard Stevens mentioning something about a knife and cutting a neck. Here is quiet and peaceful. I am sick, so I need peace." He muttered as he drew the covers over him.

Meredith found it amusing and knowing it was useless to fight with him, she rolled her eyes and turned her back on him letting him sleep in her bed.

---------------

**How was this one?**

**Tonight when I will get back from work, I might be too tired to write, but I will try to bring up the next one in a day or two.**

**Please review!**

9


	24. Blueberry Pancakes

**Let it change us**

**Chapter 24- Blueberry Pancakes**

Her new alarm clock woke her up and urged her out of bed straight to bathroom. Meredith collapsed on her knees as her stomach started to send out it content.

"I guess that … you agree with your father about the junk food, huh?" Meredith questioned hardly breathing. All her muscles were now too exhausted to help her with the breathing. She slid down along the wall and trying to catch up the normal breathing rhythm.

She had just started to breathe normal again, when the blaring of the alarm made her heart startle of panic. "Crap." She help herself up from the bathroom floor using the toilet as support and hurried back into her room to shut the alarm off.

When the silence fell back over her room, Meredith calmed down and just then she noticed that Mark wasn't in bed anymore. She looked curios at the bedside where he had fallen asleep. It was weird for him to leave unannounced like that without trying at least once to bring Meredith's pants down.

"Maybe he got paged." She muttered to herself as she shrugged and returned in bathroom to take a shower and get ready for work.

**-------------------**

Since she got downstairs in living room, Meredith could feel the smell of pancakes. She smiled brightly as she walked towards there; she loved Izzie's blueberry pancakes.

Meredith was fixing her watch on her wrist when she walked in kitchen. "Morning Izzie"

"I like the name, but I prefer to keep calling me Mark" She had her entire attention over the watch's bracelet and she didn't notice that Mark was alone in there.

Meredith looked up at him with a shocking look on her face. "Mark?"

"You have an impressing memory I must say." Mark chuckled as he turned his back on her, to take care of his pan.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him with the same shock in her voice as on her face. She looked at the dinning table and saw what a high column he had made from pancakes on a plate. "Why are you wasting our ingredients?"

Mark looked back at her with a glare. "You should try them first, before you offend me."

"I am sorry, but I am not touching any of these." Meredith laughed and walked over to refrigerator. "Do I have to remind you that the last time you walked in here, you transformed this into a chemistry laboratory?" She said as she took out a bottle of milk and a leftover pizza.

"That was my first attempt of cooking, but now I did it. I even tasted them." Mark stated without looking back at her. "These are the best blueberry pancakes you have ever eaten."

"Sure" Meredith stated with sarcasm. In her opinion, nobody could make better pancakes than Izzie.

"This was the last one." Mark stated proudly as he turned the fire off and took the pan from gas range to dispose the last pancake over the rest of them. "What the…" He gasped when looked at Meredith. He put the pan down on table right away and grabbed the pizza from her hand. Without any other word, he threw it to trash.

His gesture angered Meredith over the edge. "Who do you think you are? You can't come in my house, my kitchen and throw away my food." She started shouting at him, emphasizing each time the word 'my'.

"I am the father of the baby you are carrying inside of you, so it's my job to make sure that it doesn't get poisoned by his psycho mother." Meredith's shouts angered Mark also and made him shout back at her.

Meredith gasped as she heard him calling her psycho.

"Oh no, no; don't you even dare to show up offended. You saw very well what the junk food did to me last night." Mark added to his lecture and didn't let Meredith to reply.

"Oh no; you saw what uncontrollable eating can do. You ate like a pig as if you haven't been eating for ages and now you come here and lecture me? Calling me a psycho? You are more psycho than I am." Meredith yelled back as she threw a fist into his chest.

Her hit wasn't that hard and Mark was able to catch her wrist. "Feisty… I like feisty." All his anger from earlier was now replaced by his cocky smirk. Of course he found the right moment to hit on Meredith now when she was standing so close to him. His primal behavior woke up and he felt the need to try his luck again.

Meredith was about to be trapped, but his nerve to call her a psycho and to throw to trash her food were still making her blood boil.

She took out her arm from his grip and walked around the table to go as far as possible from him. "I am starving" she said. "What am I supposed to eat now?" She threw a hand in hair as exasperation. She wasn't yelling and reproaching now; she was just complaining.

"I made you blueberry pancakes." Mark stated with a casual voice. He was no longer angry either.

"I don't know for sure if these are pancakes for real."

"Try them and convince yourself." Mark answered and pushed a plate towards her.

"I am not taking any risk." Meredith grimaced as she looked at those golden brownie pancakes. Everything looked and smelled delicious, but the memory of Mark's last attempt to cook something brought that grimace on her face. "You will have to find another way to make me abort this baby."

Mark rolled his eyes and grabbed a fork. "I tried some and look at me… I am still alive standing on my feet, but to convince, I will eat more." As he said that, Mark put two blueberry pancakes on a plate and then he took a seat on a chair and poured some strawberry syrup over them. He started eating and Meredith watched him curious. He wasn't looking as if he was forcing himself to eat. He was actually enjoying every bite.

That almost made Meredith drool. Mark watched from the corner of his eyes knowing that she could cave soon.

Meredith caught his look on her and turned her back on him. She took out from refrigerator the butter and brought it to table.

"You are a stubborn woman, Grey." Mark stated after he put the fork down and watched how she was trying to ignore him. "I like this type of woman. They drove me insane and make me desire them more."

"Shut up" Meredith muttered hardly abstaining herself not to laugh.

Right in that moment, George walked in sleepy, wearing is gray pajamas pants and a white t-shirt. His face and entire look was crumpled. "Morning" He mumbled with a husky voice.

"Hey" Meredith replied simply while she was pouring milk in a glass and Mark didn't give too much importance to George's arrival in there.

"Why is everyone so cranky this morning?" George asked as he trudged his feet to table, where he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"We are not cranky." Meredith stated "We look more cheerful than you right now." She smiled at his sleepy posture.

"I didn't get too much sleep and now you two are yelling at each other as if you would want to wake up the deaths and … I think Izzie is arguing with someone in her room." George scrubbed his face with both hands to banish the sleep. "When did Izzie make pancakes?" He asked when he noticed the food from table.

"She is not arguing, O'Mailey. Those are screams of pleasure… you know… you get those when someone gives you an orgasm." Mark found immediately an inappropriate comment at George's previous statement.

Meredith glared him for that.

"What?" Mark laughed at her. "Don't tell me you didn't recognize those!" Meredith sniffed and looked away "You already forgot how those sound?" Mark continued joking.

"Could you please stop? Everything in your head has to be porny?" Meredith snapped at him.

Mark smiled and took a teaspoon that was on table not far from him. "Do you see this?" He showed it to her smiling. "I have a few 'ideas'"

"He is sick" George stated staring shocked at Mark.

"Omg, he is" Meredith was as stunned as George was.

George shook his head to clear his mind from Mark's dirty 'ideas'; "Who do you think is causing her those yells?" He asked Meredith.

At first, Meredith looked at him confused not understanding what he was talking about. "Oh Izzie" Then it hit her. "Well… Calvin is gay and Christina… I doubt that it is Christina…"

"So it's Alex!" George concluded.

"See? It wasn't that hard!" Meredith chuckled making fun of George's slowness. Her amusement turn in panic when she saw what George was doing. "Oh no… you can't eat these." George had put a pancake on a plate and Meredith burst pushing the plate away from him. George looked at shocked by her reaction. "Mark made these, not Izzie." She said.

"Oh" Izzie had told George what Mark did a few evenings ago, so now a grimaced showed up on his face.

"Let him eat, Meredith!" Mark snapped at her as he pushed the plate back to George.

"Um… no thank you!" George tried to reject it politely not wanting to offend his boss too much and pushed the plate back in the middle of the table.

"Eat it O'Mailey!" Mark yelled at him and shot him a deadly glare.

"Mark" Meredith snapped at him angry when she saw him yelling like that at her friend.

"Be a man O'Mailey and try them!" Mark challenged him. "I am eating and I am fine. We have to convince this weak woman that men can cook too. So help me with it." Mark was now smiling tricky at Meredith.

George looked confused at Meredith. Meredith was indeed very curious if those pancakes were as good as they were looking and somehow, Mark's challenge for George could have helped her figure out. "We are two doctors in here… two more upstairs. We will save you, George!"

"What?" George's eyes grew huge when he saw the person he considered one of his best friends making him eat from those.

Meredith smiled guilty and poured him a glass of milk.

George continued to look confused at those two.

"You are a man, right?" Mark asked him.

That offended George a little so he grabbed the plate and brought it in front of him. He stabbed a fork in a pancake and sighed before he stuck it into his mouth.

Meredith watched him curious to see his first reaction, while Mark was looking at him with a confident smile.

"Mmm… this is good!" George stated. He was honest because he didn't even look up at them as he said that and hurried to take more from the breakfast offered by Mark. "Can I have some honey?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Now you are rude O'Mailey." Mark cut him sharply. "I didn't ask you to try the pancakes because we are friends or whatsoever, because we are not. So I am not your servant."

Meredith shook her head disapproving his behavior and stood up. "I will bring it to you, George."

When she returned to table, Meredith found beside her glass with milk, a plate with a few blueberry pancakes and Mark's grin.

She rolled her eyes smiled and took a seat back on table handing the honey bottle to George. "Shut up, Mark!" She cut him before he could say anything to her.

Meredith was enjoying her delicious puffy breakfast under Mark's satisfied look when she heard some giggles getting closer to kitchen.

All three of them looked into doorway's direction waiting for the two new lovebirds to join them.

"Morning" Izzie greeted them cheerful with a wide bright smile spread across her face with Alex attached to her back.

"Morning." A cheerful greet came from him also.

Meredith and George saluted them simple while Mark ignored them.

"Good morning, Dr. Sloan!" Of course, Alex could not ignore Mark. "How are you feeling today? I heard you didn't feel very well last night."

"Who made blueberry pancakes?" Izzie was not as curious about Mark as Alex was. She was very surprised to see an actual warm breakfast non-cooked by her.

Alex looked to take the seat beside Mark while Izzie set down next to him. "What was wrong?" Alex continued to get in Mark's graces.

"Make me a coffee and I might tell you." Mark smiled ironic at him.

"Mark" Once again, Meredith reproached his behavior.

"Right away!" Alex didn't pay attention to Meredith's reproaching glared towards Mark and did as Mark asked him.

"Alex" Meredith yelled at him annoying to see how stupid Alex could be.

"God you are so stupid if you do that." Izzie looked at him disappointed. "Get back here and sit down!"

Mark started laughing at Izzie's statement.

Alex looked pissed off at them, but he did return to table and sat down.

"You should tell your boyfriend not to be such a jerk… at least not while he is in our house." Izzie said it loud and clear to Meredith.

"He is not my boyfriend." Meredith replied simply and took another bite from her food.

"I am her friend." Mark said.

"He is my friend." Meredith confirmed without taking her eyes from her plate.

"Whatever" Izzie smiled rolling her eyes.

"So… uhh are you sexy friends?" Alex asked Meredith and Mark giving them a suggestive smirked.

They both returned glares to Alex.

"Karev, do you remember when I last confessed you about my sex life?" Mark asked him sarcastic, which didn't catch on Alex. "No" Alex answered.

"I thought so" Mark stood up and went to coffee machine to get some coffee.

"Now you should tell your _boyfriend_ to stop being such an idiot." Meredith smiled at Izzie.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Alex snapped at her and the answer came from where he expected less.

"You" Izzie looked at him disappointed. "Anyway… who made all these?" She asked them pointing over the table.

"The jerk." Meredith answered pointing with her fork to Mark.

"And … you are eating." Izzie was completely shocked to see with what appetite Meredith and George were eating.

"These are good" Meredith mouthed without getting out any sound, avoiding as much as possible to hide from Mark the fact that he did an amazing job with the breakfast.

Unluckily for him, Mark didn't see Meredith as she said that and returned to table simply sipping from his coffee and finished his breakfast.

----------------------

Meredith was assigned to Burke in Cardiology that day and Derek had just met them on hallway and stopped Burke to show him an EKG from one of his patients when they saw Mark coming out of Chief's office. He smiled proudly as he saw the three doctors and walked towards them stopping by Meredith's side. "Dr. Burke… Derek" He smiled at them.

"Dr. Shepherd." Derek cut him right away.

Mark didn't reply. He just smiled and then he looked at Meredith. "Dr. Grey."

"Dr. Sloan." Meredith could help not to laugh at his infectious smile.

"Can we do anything for you, Dr. Sloan?" Derek asked him.

"No. I just signed a two years contract with this hospital and then I saw you here, so I decided to stop by and say hi."

"Are you staying here?" Meredith asked him surprised. She almost forgot about the fact that Mark had been working there under a verbal contract with the Chief.

"I am" Mark confirmed.

"But you hate Seattle. You hate the rain and you thing we are mean people." Meredith said.

"And I still hate the rain and… not all the people around here are mean." He leaned down to her ear. "Plus, I have a thing for ferryboats. I wasn't planning on liking it here. I'm from New York; I'm genetically engineered to dislike everywhere else except Manhattan." He stated with a chuckle.

Meredith started laughing at that familiar line. "Is this a typical New York line?" She asked him.

"Why?" But right away, he understood the question and knew the answer once he looked at Derek.

"Thank you very much, you have just ruined my day!" Derek said to Mark as he walked away. "I will meet you in the OR, Dr. Burke!" He shouted without looking back at them.

"Sure Shepherd. Well… it's good to have you here… I guess." Burke wasn't a fan of Mark either, but he did try to stay politely.

"Thank you, Dr. Burke!"

"Now let's get back to work, Grey." Burke told Meredith as he started walking away from them.

"Sure." Meredith followed him in a hurry. "I will see you later." She said as she looked back at Mark.

"You sure will." Mark said more to himself as he watched her leaving.

----------------------

It had been a very long and hard day for everybody at hospital. A major car collision brought many patients in ER and all the interns and doctors got swamped with them.

Izzie and George were lying on couch in living room when the doorbell rang. "It must be Christina." Izzie stated sleepy.

"I will go answer." George dragged himself out of couch and went to open the door.

"Christina… Dr. Sloan!" They were expecting Christina's arrival, but not Mark's also.

"I had to bring her a medicine." Christina said as she walked inside. "How is she?"

"She is the same." George said with concern for his friend. "She doesn't want eat anything, speak or do anything."

"She is just lying in her bed." Izzie added when they walked in living room.

"Thank God he is finally gone." Christina groaned and looked a place where she could sit.

"I will go to her." Mark said as he headed to stairs.

When he opened the door from her bedroom, he knocked slightly. Through dark, he could she her form lying onto her back.

He didn't wait for her to invite him inside; he just walked in and closed the door. He took off his jacket and threw it on a chair. Then he walked over to her bed and laid down beside her.

"I don't want to see anyone" Meredith said starring at ceiling.

"Too bad for you, because I do!" Mark had never listened to her rejections, so he made himself comfortable. "So you heard it too."

Meredith stood quiet. Mark didn't say anything. He knew she would speak at one point. They were friends.

"He is leaving." She finally whispered.

"It's my fault. He wasn't happy with the news about my moving in Seattle." He looked at her and saw her inexpressive face. "I thought you are over him."

"You can be over someone in just a few days." She said.

"I am sorry!" He whispered.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For running him off."

"He goes to visit his mother…" Meredith said. "… do you think he will come back?"

Mark didn't know what answer to giver her. "Maybe… he signed a contract with Seattle Grace."

Meredith sighed and once again, the silence fell over them. "Mark?"

"Yes"

"Kiss me" She turned her face to him for the first time since he got there.

Mark looked at her with distrust. "Is this a trap?"

"No" Meredith giggled. "Kiss me… on the lips."

Mark smiled and lowered his head to her. He hovered over her lips before he touched them and he kissed her. He kissed her as he hadn't kissed her before; he kissed her so un-Mark-like. Tender and soft.

"This was a friendly kiss." Meredith warned him smiling after he pulled back.

"I know." He chuckled. "You should eat something."

"I already ate."

"Pizza" Mark said, but this time without sounding reproaching.

"Yeah" She giggled. "Mark?" She called him again.

"Yes"

"Would you like to sleep over?"

As answer, Mark kicked off his shoes and sneaked under blanket next to her. Meredith turned her back on him and Mark spooned her. "Don't think at nasty things!" She warned him.

"I will do my best."

"I hope so."

"I am not going to give the ride to work tomorrow. I haven't changed these clothes for two days." Mark said after a few minutes. He knew she wasn't asleep yet.

"I can feel that." Meredith giggled.

"Good night, Mer!"

"Good night, Mark!"

And those were their last words. No other nasty thing had been said… at least not until the next day.

----------------

**N/A: Why Blueberry Pancakes? Well Mark cooked something eatable for the first time… for Meredith. He was there in the morning and he was there when they fell asleep. And Derek is gone… for a while. :D**

**Now I am going to skip a few months. I am at the 24****th**** chapter and all these happened in about a week, so I need to move them forward. Plus, I am sure you would like something … steamy! Right?**

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews and keep them coming!**

**P.S. In the meantime you can check my new MerMark fic "All I want is this" (if you haven't done it yet!)**

9


	25. NA

**I had some hectic days at work and then at home with all the Christmas preparations lately, so I didn't have any free minute to write new chapters on my fics. At beginning of January, I will return with more. Thank you so much for sticking with for so long and thank you so much for your lovely feedback and support.**

**Tomorrow I will leave in vacation and I will be back after the New Year, so allow me to send you the best whishes for Christmas and for what is to come in 2008! I hope that Santa will bring you everything you wish for!**

** Dana  
**


	26. Hot in here

**Let it change us**

**Chapter 25- Hot in here**

During the lunch in patio, Meredith stayed quiet in her chair. Her friends were blabbering around her, laughing, groaning depending on which one was saying what about the other, eating and gesticulating. Meredith, on the other hand, she didn't even touch her sandwich and her bottle of water was still sealed.

At one point, the table suddenly became quiet and only that made Meredith to return from her trance. "What?" She asked her friends when she saw the way they were staring at her.

"Usually when Sloan can't buy you the lunch, you sweep over the whole junk food that the cafeteria has in that day." Calvin stated with an amused look on his face. During the last three months, he became one of their friends also. He was always around them, although none of the guys hadn't found about his sexual orientation. Mark was the only one who knew and it was too much fun for him to tell them when he saw how Calvin was hitting on George or Alex discreetly.

"Don't tell me you started to get used with sophisticate food and you can't eat the same crap as us anymore." Christina completed Calvin with sarcasm.

"What?" Meredith asked them clueless. She hadn't even realized that her food was untouched.

"Your food, Meredith!" Christina was sitting beside her so she shook the tray in front of Meredith. "You didn't even touch the food."

"Oh" Meredith looked down at her tray. She grabbed the bottle of water, opened it and took a gulp from it. After that, she closed the bottle and put it down. She noticed how everyone from her table was staring at her. "What now?" She asked them irritated by their persistent stares.

"What's wrong with you?" Christina asked her.

"Nothing." Meredith replied simply and started biting her lips nervously.

"Why do we even bother?" Christina muttered annoyed by Meredith's absence. Same as Christina, her friends returned to their previous attentions.

"Is just…" Meredith started hesitant but she stopped as she let out a sigh and her friends paid attention to her again. Meredith bitted her lower lip as she looked at them not very convinced if she should tell them or not.

"Come on, Meredith! Spit it out! We don't get any younger." Alex urged her curious.

"You know what?" Meredith snapped at him bitchy. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Actually I do!" Alex slammed the rest of his sandwich on tray and stood up. "An organ harvest is more interesting than the moods of a hysterical woman."

"Ouch man! Watch out at Sloan!" Calvin laughed at Alex. "If he finds out how you called Her girl."

Meredith and Mark remained friends and that had been hard for Meredith's friends to believe. They were soon convinced that they were indeed just friends. Mark continued to be very protective with Meredith and therefore, her friends were secretly calling him Meredith's mommy.

Meredith gave Alex a knowingly smirk letting him know that she might do it and his life inside and outside the hospital would turn into a hell.

Alex sniffed annoyed and picking up his tray, he turned around and walked away.

Meredith took the bottle of water and gulped almost the entire water from it bringing a shocked look on her friends' faces.

"Did you eat something before? Is this why you haven't touched anything yet?" Christina asked her.

Meredith noticed the way that Izzie was looking at her, as if she was reading her mind or something like that. Izzie's stare made Meredith very curious but in the same time, a little afraid to ask her.

"When was the last time when you had sex?" Izzie asked her straight and Meredith knew why she was afraid to ask her.

Meredith swallowed a lump and looked away embarrassed. Then it was obvious for all her friends that Izzie had touched a sensitive spot, so their eyes started staring at her.

"What?" In a way, Meredith expected to that question, but it still took her by surprise and without a proper answer. "What kind of question is this and since when my sex life interests you?"

"Doesn't Sloan satisfy you enough?" Christina asked her almost laughing.

"Come on, Meredith! I know all the symptoms from sexual abstinence. I have been through this also and it's not a shame." Izzie stated with casualty in her voice and gestures.

"When Mark and I established to stay friends we were serious. We are friends… just friends." Meredith answered.

"Nothing sexual? Seriously?" Christina looked at her with discredit.

"Seriously." Izzie answered instead of Meredith. "She always sleeps at home and when Sloan sleeps over is always quiet, so… yeah. It's unbelievable, but apparently there isn't anything sexual between them."

"So you have needs now?" Calvin asked as he got to his own conclusion.

Meredith frowned and glared each of them. Her sexual life was never her favorite topic; at least not with so many people around her.

"She has needs and judging by the way she gulped the whole bottle of water, she has big needs." Izzie was again Meredith's voice.

"Why don't you ask him to help you? He satisfies you any craving and I am sure that he would love to satisfy you this one also… especially this one." Calvin showed her a suggestive smirk.

Her need was too big and she needed a solution for it, so talking with her friends might help. "Well… Mark and I agreed to stay friends and just friends… We can't sleep with each other and not have a relationship… it's … unhealthy for… our baby." Meredith stuttered.

"Why don't you try for a relationship?" Calvin asked her as if that was the natural question to be asked next. Meredith's friendship/relationship with Mark was still something unclear for Calvin. Izzie put him in theme with how everything started between those two ever since they became friends in Calvin's first day at Seattle Grace.

"I told you already!" Once again, Izzie was Meredith's voice and nobody could really blame her for that because she had gotten to know Meredith very well. "They say they are not committed persons, but Mer…" Izzie looked at Meredith as she continued her lecture. "You will never know if you can be committed persons if you don't try."

"This baby is your first commitment, so another commitment with a nice good-looking man like Mark Sloan would be just a small pleasant commitment… a fun commitment actually." And same as Izzie, Calvin was pro-MerMark.

"That's exactly what I try to make her see." Izzie agreed with Calvin sustaining his statement.

"Could you two please stop talking about me without including me?" Meredith snapped at them annoyed to see how her personal life was analyzed and criticized by her friends.

"This time I agree with the two dreamers Barbies." Christina stated. "Maybe Sloan is not enough for you, which I doubt, but he might be your new McDreamy… your non-married McDreamy." She suggested.

"Christina" From all the people who knew her, Christina was the one that Meredith expected less to start suggesting a relationship between her and Mark.

"Oh please! Don't come here with are you crazy, what is wrong with you and other shits like these." Christina cut her off immediately. "You are in heats and you need to get laid. The diagnosis is simple and so is the treatment. If you don't want Mark to be the one to chill you then why in the heck are you torturing yourself with abstinence? Go at Joe's after work and you will find one. But you refuse to do this and continue to deny what is already so obvious for everyone."

"She so wants Mark" Calvin laughed.

"She sure does." Izzie agreed with him.

"I do not… want Mark!" Meredith snapped at them in whisper. The news about her new relationship with another attending was already known by the entire hospital and everyone was curious to see if these two would end up together.

"Sweetie…" Calvin was sitting across the table from Meredith, so he leaned over it to talk to her in whisper. "… for the moment we will believe everything that you say, although we know very well it's not true, so as advice: you can ask Mark without hesitation, a little exception for your friendship would not harm to any of you or you can go and find another man. I would love to help you deal with this… seizure, but I wouldn't get… you know… a rise."

Calvin's comment was a whisper just for the other persons from cafeteria. Their friends had heard it entirely so they burst into laugh, including Meredith. Only George faked a laugh, unable to understand why everyone was laughing at Calvin's 'disability'. "Really?" He asked Calvin with hesitation and a mixture of embarrassment and sympathy.

Calvin smiled at the others and then he smiled back at George keeping his cheerful attitude "Sometimes… but it's ok! Things like this happen."

George nodded uncomfortable with the easiness that Calvin was talking about his 'problem' not suspecting for a second that Calvin might be gay.

"Anyway…" Meredith returned to their main topic. "… maybe it will pass or… maybe I will find someone to … chill me."

"Stupid" Christina muttered with full mouth.

"Because it won't pass until you will find someone to spill some cold water over you." Izzie commented knowingly. "I told you… it happen to me also."

"Stop being an avoider, Meredith! You and Mark have a thing now for each other. Don't be ashamed to ask your fellow or former fellow of your club or whatever some dirty sex. For God's sake, he spilled his seed inside of you and you are carrying his harvest now!" Christina almost snapped at her annoyed by her stubbornness.

"Wow; great metaphor!" Calvin laughed. "Right now you are acting silly, Meredith!"

"Ok" Meredith stood up with calm and smiled at them "Silly Meredith is going to leave now." And as she said that, she picked up her sandwich from tray and left.

"I think I will go too." George stated standing up also. He wasn't up to date with their talk so to hear more about Meredith's sexual life wasn't something very comfortable for him.

Actually, his leaving passed with indifference for his friends.

"George needs a girlfriend." Christina stated staring at Calvin.

"Nah" Calvin shook his head smiling "He is sweet, but too baby for me."

-------------------------

Almost two hours later, Meredith was walking towards the nurses' station to drop a chart when she ran into Mark, who showed up from a corner, also busy sipping from his coffee cup and playing with his cell phone. The collision was so hard so the coffee cup spilled from its content all over Mark's white lab coat and scrubs. "What the…" Mark burst nervous and used his hand to wipe the extra coffee from him. He stopped when he saw the person he had ran into. He kept his frowned expression on his forehead, but smiled at Meredith. "Are you blind Grey?" He asked her sarcastic. Though they were good friends now, she was still Grey for him and he was still Sloan for her each time they were reproaching something or making fun of each other.

His cocky attitude towards her always amused her, but now to see him like that and with a few brown stains on his clothes while he was trying to wipe them, her hormones gone mad even more than before and she found herself staring at his chest's form through his navy scrub top.

"Grey" Mark took her arm and shook her slowly "Meredith" He called her alerted by the small drops of sweat from her forehead and by the red color that covered her face.

"I am fine" Her hormones cleared her mind for a second and allowed her to realize that Mark was talking to her. Just that her answer came too late for Mark, who had started to pull her after him until they got inside of an empty exam room.

"Sit down!" He demanded her pointing to a chair.

"Mark… what are we doing here?" Meredith asked him confused. An idea struck her, but it was the wrong idea. She realized that when she saw Mark's grave look. It was his look when she had done something wrong with the pregnancy. It was a very well known look for Meredith already.

She sat down without any other comment, knowing that it was useless. Meredith saw him taking the appliance for measuring the blood pressure. "I am fine, Mark… seriously."

"Meredith, you are sweaty and your face is red." Mark stated as he tied the appliance on her arm. He took out his stethoscope and placed it on her arm. "How was the lunch?"

"Good" Meredith answered simply without giving too much importance to her answer. She waited resigned for Mark to finish with her blood pressure and leave the room faster, before her estrogens to start boiling inside her brain and blood.

Mark finished with her blood pressure and looked at her confused. "What's wrong, Meredith? Wasn't the food good or did you work too much? Did you take the flu?"

"Mark" Meredith laughed amused at his concern "I am fine… really! I am just feeling like… hot in here." She stopped as she realized the dirty smile from Mark's face and smiled embarrassed. "I have to go!" She stood up fast and fast she stormed out from there leaving Mark smiling.

**-----------**

**Any guess on who is going to cool Meredith:D**

**I have two more chapters ready for this, so the next one will be up in a few days. I won't post it sooner because then I will get behind with the writing again.**

**I hope you all had great Holidays!!!**

** Review! **


	27. For my new best friend

**Chapter 26- For my new best friend**

She could not believe that she had said that loud and clear in front of Mark. She avoided him for the rest of the day same she did with her friends. Meredith refused to admit that her friends were right; Mark was the one she wanted for her needs. She had stopped at Joe's after work that day and she even had gotten her chance to go somewhere with a man to satisfy herself, but something made her refuse his proposal. She cursed herself for that on her way home.

Meredith had left from hospital earlier than her friends, so when she got home, the house was in dark and silence. She climbed up the stairs and went straight to her room. She wasn't in the mood for anyone or for any other lectures from Izzie, so she locked her bedroom.

Meredith took off her clothes, tossing them on floor on her way to her bathroom. She filled the bathtub with warm water and poured some liquid for bubbles. The scent of lavender was supposed to make her feel more relaxed and forget about all her problems; just that this time, at her actual level of estrogens, not even the lavender was efficient enough to help her relax.

"What am I going to do now?" she sighed as her head fell back over the bathtub's edge. Meredith closed her eyes and her hand started making circles around her abdomen. She sat up and looked down at it. "Your daddy is Mark Sloan, so I can do this without any shame. He will keep the secret if I ask him to do it," without any other word, she stood up and got out of the bathtub.

She was still home alone, so her presence and leaving passed unnoticed by friends.

--

2254. She knocked once, hard and loud. It lasted less than 5 seconds until she heard footsteps heading to door and the door opened wide. Mark smiled as he opened the door wider, inviting her inside.

Meredith smiled and hesitated briefly. "Am I disturbing?" she asked him as she threw her bag on a chair.

"Never," Mark chuckled and helped her take off her coat. He folded it once and threw it over her bag. "I just need to get a shower. I've just got home from hospital."

"Oh no problem," she smiled as she sat down on bed. "I can wait."

Mark nodded and pulled off his shirt over the head. "Can you order the dinner for us? I will be right out," se asked her as he walked inside the bathroom.

"Sure," Meredith nodded, her eyes following his bare body, but after he closed the bathroom door, she didn't move to take the phone and call for room service. She just stood there, biting her bottom lip.

Mark found her like that 5 minutes later when he came out of the bathroom.

Meredith seemed to have fallen into a trance, from where she returned only when she heard the door from bathroom. She looked into its direction and saw a big mass of steams filling the room and Mark walking out, wearing just a towel around his waist and another one over his head.

Mark chuckled when he caught her eyes over him again and wiped his hair. "When is the dinner coming?"

"Umm…," Meredith remembered that she was supposed to order the dinner for them, so smiled visibly embarrassed at Mark. Dinner was the last thing on her mind. Judging by the way that Mark was staring at her, she knew it was now or never.

Mark saw her sweating again and unbuttoning one the upper button from her shirt and understood what was going on with her. He sat down beside her and strategically sneaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Meredith, you know you can tell me anything, right?" he asked her, breathing against her ear. It wasn't at all a question of concern and comfort; he did it seductively.

Meredith shivered and stood up making a few steps from him. "Umm… I am fine… really."

"I can see that you are fine," Mark leaned down onto his back, propping himself on his elbow. "Do you need to talk?"

Meredith turned around to him and saw him laid down on bed. She swallowed heavily as she stared at his dump body, his towel had raveled his wet hair. His abdominal muscles were contracted forming small packs on his abdomen. "Shouldn't you … put some clothes on?" she asked him, looking away.

"I will, but right now I am expecting you to tell me what is going on? Is there any reason for your visit?" Mark asked her without moving.

Meredith looked at him, straight in his eyes. "I want you to do something for me," she stated.

"Sure," Mark nodded with a casual motion from his head.

"I need you to have…" she started, but suddenly she stumbled over her own words. "… just once, umm…" she bit her lip, not daring to say the last word.

Mark stood up and took a step towards her. He took her hands and pulled her closer to him. "Meredith, do you want to have sex with me?" he asked her, sounding like his own suggestion. He had guessed her reason, so he decided to help her a little.

Meredith smiled as she nodded and taking his head in her hands, she pressed a strong kiss on his lips. He responded immediately, parting his lips and thrusting his tongue inside her mouth.

He walked backwards with her body against his until he reached to bed; he sat down and laid Meredith down. He took off his towel and threw it down on floor, before he moved up on her.

Meredith relaxed when she saw Mark there with her, willing to help her.

Kissing constantly her mouth, biting her lips from time to time, Mark pulled the shirt open, ripping a few buttons from it. It revealed her black lacy bra and the fast movements of her chest and abdomen. He looked at her body, running his hand up and down until he sneaked it behind her small back and let his weight fall partially on her. He kissed her jaw, her ear lobe, sucking it and nipping it, earning moans of pleasure from her throat. "This is so good," she moaned loudly as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"No…," Mark kissed her jaw again as he looked up at her. "This…," he said, pressing a kiss against her lips, "… isn't good." He cupped her breasts and squeezed them hardly, his hands playing with their softness. He traced kisses from her neck down to her breasts, kissing their lacy material. He stood up on his knees and unbuttoned her jeans with dexterity. She lifted her hips a little to allow him to pull them down on her legs. While he drew them down the legs, Meredith got rid of her now uncomfortable shirt and bra. She laid down, waiting for Mark to return to her and warm her with his body.

Mark lay beside her as his hand ran from her leg up to her breasts. He caressed them gently before he took her chin and lifted it to him. He kissed her furiously until their lips got bruised and swallowed. "I will show you what feels good," he whispered to her ear as his hand started running down her body, stopping between her inner thighs. He cupped her tiny fabric item, the only one left on her, and squeezed it, feeling her wetness and heat. His finger pushed aside her panties as his thumb rubbed against her clit. "Doesn't this feel much better?" He asked her cockily, kissing her on the lips.

"Oh yeah!" Meredith moaned loudly as her fingers clenched in his hair and the soft skin of his neck in the expectation of what was to come next. "Much better," she breathed heavily while his thumb continued faster "Oh" and as it slipped inside of her, her hips arched to him, needing more of him.

Mark kissed her eyelids, her cheek and her lips. "Much better," he breathed against her lips as he thrust his thumb deeper inside of her. He covered her mouth with his as she had opened it to let out another moan and caught it before it could fill the silence from his hotel room. Mark took out his thumb and traced it along her lips, kissing and licking them.

"Mark," Meredith let her head fell back down on the pillow, unable to open her eyes and do more than taking his hand and placing it back between her thighs.

Mark lowered his head down to her breasts and lower to her abdomen leaving moist traces all over her hot skin. He took her off guard when he thrust a finger inside of her and thrust it faster while he felt his hair pulled by her fingers. "You are so… wet… and hot," he traced the kisses back up to her chest and let one more finger inside of her. He looked into her shuteyes and watched as her face expressed the pleasure. "Does this feel good?" he asked her, nipping her lips.

"Mhmm," she moaned muffled.

"Faster babe?" He asked her tentatively.

"Yes" She answered, panting.

"Faster?" He continued, looking forward to hear her moan again.

"Yes," She answered louder.

He thrust faster and faster, keeping calling for something louder. He slowed down the movements as he felt her muscles tightening around his fingers. He kissed her arched neck as Meredith felt the orgasm washing over. When she released his fingers from her grip, Mark took out his fingers and ran them both over her lips again so that they could taste together her sweet juice.

"Mark," She moaned between their locked lips.

Mark pulled back and brushed to back her hair. "Yes, Meredith," he answered cockily.

"I need you, Mark," she pleaded as she took his face in her hands. "I need you inside of me … now."

"I know you do," Mark chuckled as he kissed her. "But not right now," he teased her, letting his mouth found her full soft breast. He ran his finger under it enjoying the silk skin. He drew its outline with his finger, measured it with his palm and weighted it as he took it entirely in his warm palm. He played with its softness while he kissed the other one. His tongue circled her erected nipple, sucking it and nipping it gently. Her whole body was his now and he knew it. He was ready to use it as he wanted.

He went lower, back to her abdomen and hovered over it before he dropped kisses on it. Mark slipped from bed, and kneeling in front of it, he pulled Meredith down. He pulled her panties down and parted her legs, flexing them and revealing her pink soaked beauty.

Mark moistened his lips before he kissed the warm skin of her inner thighs and moved forward to her warm pussy. He kissed it and licked it before he thrust his tongue inside and started massaging it intensively, bringing hers slowly over the edge again.

Meredith clenched on the covers, her nails digging in them while her hips arched. bringing his tongue deeper inside of her. "God…" she breathed out as she felt shivers and waves of warmth through her whole body. "Mark!" she screamed out his name as she came closer to edge.

Mark left her taste and used his fingers again to please her. Thrusting one finger inside, he took her leg in his hand, rubbing its length as he thrust deeper and faster until his fingers filled again with her juice. He licked his fingers and moved up on her exhausted body. She was all sweaty and her breaths were fast. She smiled when she saw him covering her again with his warmth and ran her tongue over his lips cleaning him of her own juice.

"Do you still need me?" he asked her, propping his forearms on each side of her, their abdomens touching and breathing against each other while his chest barely pressed over her breasts.

"I do," she smiled, looking into his eyes. "I need _you_ inside of me."

Without any warning, Mark suddenly took her waist with one hand and lifting it a little, he thrust his already hard cock inside of her. He got in fast and deep and immediately, she squeezed him with her muscles.

"Oh yes… so good," her head fell to back and arched her neck as she moaned out of pleasure. "So good," she kept moaning loudly and uncontrollably; the pleasure of having Mark inside of her had washed her brain.

"Yes… so good," Mark groaned as he kept thrusting. "You are so tight, Meredith," he moaned loudly. He lay down on top of her and buried his face in her neck's curve, using her head as support for his movements.

"Oh faster, Mark," she urged him through a loud moan. "Faster," and Mark hurried to answer to her requests, speeding his thrusts, moaning as her walls were getting tighter around him. He lifted one of her legs on his back for more access and moved deeper inside of her.

"Oh yes!" She screamed as she felt him deeper and a new sweet wave of warmth started washing over her whole body again, building her climax. "Faster," she moaned with the urge to cum soon.

He went as deeper and faster as he could until he felt her body tensing under him, her fingers digging in his back and hair and her body arching against his.

She relaxed a little after her climax and saw Mark surprised stare on her. "What?" She asked him almost laughing.

"Already?" Mark asked her stunned. It had never happened to him for the woman under him to finish so fast.

Meredith giggled and shook his head. "Do I look satisfied, Mark?"

Mark shook his head smiling. "You are unbelievable, Meredith." He pressed a strong kiss against her lips before he picked up the thrust. He started slower this time allowing himself some time to enjoy her soft skin in his hand, defining the outline of her body.

Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck, a little more relaxed now but with the same need to have more of him. She put her both legs around his waist and digging his back with her nails she urged him to go faster.

Mark's skin started sweating as he sped up his thrusts, groaning louder each time her muscles squeezed him, building each part of his own orgasm. "God… you are so tight and… hot," he sped up even more, thrusting harder and faster inside of her until he came to climax and with one last thrust and squeeze from Meredith, he groaned loudly and spilled his hot fluids inside of her; then, he collapsed breathlessly over her.

They both stood still, unable to move or breathe normal. Mark rested his face on her shoulder biting gently from its saltiness.

"Mark," Meredith whispered, panting. "You need… to move."

Mark nodded as he raised his head from her. He kissed her shoulder, neck and jaw, and then slipped out of her and collapsed beside her.

"Thank you," Meredith whispered after a while. Until then, just their heavy breathe had been heard in that room.

Mark hadn't turned off the lights when his play with Meredith started, so now he could easily see the few drops of sweat on Meredith's face and the few wet strands of hair from her temple. He brushed off her hair and smiled. "I would do anything for my new best friend."

Meredith laughed as she took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. When she put his hand over her abdomen, Mark felt her cold sweaty skin. "We should get under the blankets," He said as he stood up and drew the covers over them. They both slid in bed under the blankets, shivering.

Mark lay down on a side, facing Meredith; his finger traced the outline of her jaw before he took her chin in his fingers and lifted it up to him to kiss her softly. "This was amazing."

"It was," Meredith smiled at him. "Almost 90 days of abstinence. This was the reason."

"92," he said as he shifted onto his back, staring at ceiling.

"What 92?" Meredith asked him, confused.

"92 days without sex," he answered and looked at her. "We haven't had sex for 92 days."

"We? As in together, right?"

Mark smiled at her and then he looked over the ceiling again.

"Mark," Meredith giggled as understood. She rolled onto her side, propping her head in her hand. "Do you mean you didn't have sex for 92 days… at all?"

"I am not sick," Mark looked at her and stated in defensively.

"I know you are not sick," Meredith giggled nodding. "You have just proved me, but why?"

"Why didn't you have sex by now?" he answered with a question.

"Because… because I am pregnant," Meredith started hesitantly, unsure of what she would say. "And because I can't sleep around anymore. I need to take care of myself," like that, she found an answer for his question. True, but incomplete. "So… that's why I asked you. I knew you wouldn't refuse me."

Mark smiled as if he had guessed her entire answer.

"Now you tell me," Meredith said, waiting for his reason. Just that Mark knew how to avoid the answer. He flipped her onto her back and he mounted her. He kissed her lips furiously while his hands took the sides of her body.

Meredith forgot about everything and taking his face in her hands, she deepened the kiss. Her breath started accelerating again as she felt him turned on again with his hard cock throbbing over her thighs.

"Mark," she called his name, breathing into his mouth.

Mark broke the kiss and smoothing her hair to back he looked into her eyes. "We should do this just from time to time. After 92 days it's amazing, but … too hard to stand," she stated.

"We could do this every day" he suggested, nipping her lips.

"Once per month," Meredith giggled.

"Once per week," Mark answered back.

"Let's finish for this night and then we'll see," Meredith cupped his face and kissed him softly.

"Great plan," Mark took her in his arms and rolling onto his back, he brought her on top of him. His hands roamed all over her naked body letting red lines on each place his fingers pressed harder against her flash. "Mer," he brushed her hair out her face and drew it to back.

Meredith stopped kissing him and looked at him.

"We don't have a normal friendship. We are going to have a baby together, so please don't wait 92 days to come to me."

"I won't," Meredith smiled, brushing her lips against his.


	28. The most amazing thing ever

**Let it change us**

**Chapter 27- The most amazing thing ever**

Her eyes fluttered open as her stomach started rising again. She found Mark's sleepy face breathing against her forehead, while one of his legs and arms were resting over her body.

Meredith pushed him slowly away from her trying to make her exit from bed unnoticed by Mark. She slipped out of bed and looked confused around her. She tried to find a cloth item, something long enough to cover her body, but since her stomach wasn't that patient, she couldn't find anything so she ran naked to bathroom.

With each day that went by during the last three months, her morning sickness weren't that painful and annoying anymore. She threw up just a little from her stomach juice and then she stood up and splashed some cold water over her face.

Over the counter, a large mirror reflected the image of her naked body. She saw herself in it; now she was smiling, she was doing something that she hadn't done it for a while: to wake up smiling. Mark was right; they weren't friends as in its meaning. They were friends and they were going to have a baby together. In addition, they were Mark and Meredith and neither of them was a normal person.

A small scratch on the corner of her upper lip caught her attention. She leaned closer to mirror and touched it slowly; Mark had bitted it sometime during the night. A warm and peaceful feeling sent her a shiver as she remembered Mark's embrace, his warmth and his breath against her skin. She closed her eyes and felt like she had all those again. When she opened her eyes, she saw herself in mirror giggling as a teenager after her first night with a boy.

Meredith tried to compose herself and looked away to leave, but as she did that, the corner of her eye caught her profile image in mirror and made her stop and look in mirror. A small bump was barely visible on her abdomen. At first, Meredith thought it might be a distortion from mirror's quality, but when she ran a hand over it, she felt it. There it was; a small bump; proof her pregnancy and proof of a life developing inside her body. This time was the first time when she felt pregnant in its real meaning. A feeling of overpowering filled her heart, as she was now more aware than ever of the big responsibility she had assumed.

She stirred when she found herself hugged from behind by Mark. "Hot sexy mama!" Mark greeted her in his personal style as he nuzzled in her hair.

Meredith giggled and taking his hands from her, she moved them lower. "Do you see this?" She asked him and ran one of his hands over her tummy.

Mark looked at her through mirror and smiled as he noticed the small detail. "You are getting fat." He complimented her joking. His hand made circles around the small bump, slow as if he tried to feel something more.

Meredith elbowed him laughing. She knew he was joking.

Mark chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You will be a very sexy big mama." But then he got serious; keeping his smile on his face, Meredith saw the way he was staring at her bump. "21 more weeks and 3 days." He muttered continuing to define her bump with his hands.

"What?" She asked him confused.

"21 more weeks and 3 days until the due date." Mark answered. He looked at her image in mirror and smiled at her surprised look. "What can I say? I am smart."

"I know you are smart." She laughed. "But I wouldn't have thought that you would count the weeks until then. Are you that anxious to meet the baby?"

"I am" Mark answered with pride in his voice. "You know… you should get pregnant more often from now on. The pregnancy suits you."

"Really?" Meredith laughed at his ideas.

"Yeah; the hormones make you sexier than ever. Actually I think that we should have one more baby, right after the doctor clears you for sex."

"Are you proposing me right now?" She asked him; she laughed when she saw his panicked look as she asked him that. "I say you should see first how the daddy role suits you." Meredith patted his arm smiling letting him know that she had joked.

Mark kept smiling down at her tummy. "It's amazing."

"Yeah" Meredith smiled as she looked down at her tummy. She placed her hands over his and traveled together with them over the form of their future baby. "It's the most amazing thing ever."

"Why are we so touched… and impressed?" He asked her serious. "We are doctors, so we know everything about this."

"True, but this is ours. It will be part of you and me… it will look like us." Her answer came out right away; she hadn't thought at it; she felt the answer.

Mark smiled and brought his arms upper around her body. Meeting her breasts, he could not resist and took them in his hands. "Your boobs are bigger."

Just then, Meredith realized that they were both naked and Mark's horny brain had started to have dirty thoughts. "Mark" she turned around and pushed him away from her trying as much as possible to cover her intimate parts. "What are you doing here?"

"Whoa" He laughed surprised by her sudden reaction. "Come here" He pulled her back into his arms. "You will freeze without me in here."

"Mark" Meredith shook her head with a bright smile on her face. "We are done for the moment… we won't get more for… a while."

"Maybe you are done, but after 92 days, I am definitely not done yet." Mark nipped her earlobe with his teeth. He picked her up and sat her on counter.

"Ouch; it's cold, Mark!" Meredith tried to protest, though she would have loved more. She wasn't quite done either. "And … it's late"

"It's just 4 o'clock." He answered as he moved his kisses down to her neck. Mark put his arms around her waist and stepping between her legs, he met her skin. "We should take advantage of it. You have to pay me back for the all the services I performed for you last night."

"I guess I owe you" She cupped his face and kissed him furiously. She pulled back to catch up some air and looked into his eyes. "This is cold… very cold" Meredith said referring at the counter she was sitting on.

"Then let me take you in my big and warm bed." Mark chuckled and wrapping her legs around him, he picked her up and carried her back into his bedroom.

Mark sat her down on bed, laying her onto her back and then laid down beside her. He pulled the covers over them and then he moved on top of her. This time, he first ran a hand over her bump again and then he didn't let his weight over her as he had done it before. He kissed her softly on lips and looked into her eyes smiling. "Mommy Grey."

Meredith had wrapped her arms around his neck already and at his nickname for her, she giggled and rose her head a little to reach for a kiss from his lips. "Daddy Sloan."

At her nickname for him, Mark winced laughing and laid down beside her. Meredith rolled on a side to face him propping her head on her hand. "What's wrong? Are you freaking out?"

Mark smiled as he brushed the hair away from her face. "No, but it sounds weird."

"I know." Meredith giggled. "Mark Sloan the daddy is something that you don't get to hear very often."

"I was referring at us … as mommy and daddy." Mark said. He also rolled onto a side and facing her, he cupped her cheek with hand and kissed her: softly and long as he lingered to break it until they both got out of air.

Mark pulled back and still holding her cheek in his hand, he stroke it gently.

Meredith felt her heart pounding like crazy in her chest at the strange feeling that Mark's kiss gave her. She smiled speechless at him, unable to understand was she was supposed to do or say now. She hadn't felt that awkward with Mark until now.

Mark seemed to have read her mind, so he decided to break the awkwardness in the only way he knew. He flipped her on her back and his hand started roaming along her body. He leaned his head down to her and kissed her jaw before he moved lower to her neck and chest.

Meredith moaned softly as she relaxed and let him serve himself from what part of her body he wanted.

Mark trailed kisses down to her abdomen, now more flat than earlier, but running his hand over it again, he could still feel the baby bump. He kissed it in different spots before he returned up to her breasts. He took one of it in his hand and covering with his hand, he squeezed it gently nipping its erected nipple. His mouth breathed over it and covered it with the hot moisture of his breath before he sucked it gently and made circles with his tongue around the nipple.

Meredith's hands were well clutched into his hair now, heavily breathing and moaning out of pleasure. His hands, his breath, his kisses, all these drove her insane and made her want him inside of her him immediately. She parted her legs as wide as she could as message for him.

Mark chuckled but took his time and continued to taste from the softness and sweetness of breasts.

Meredith felt herself dripping wet and desperate to bring him inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and she could feel his hard member against her pussy bringing her over the edge of desperation "Oh…please… Mark!" she moaned breathlessly.

Mark lingered to raise his head from her chest and held it sunk in there as he softly kiss the soft skin of it, pleasuring himself and pleasuring her with his play with the breasts.

"Mark" She moaned as plead being lost already beneath him.

Mark traced a moist line with his lips up to her neck and jaw and after he nipped her bottom lip, he smiled seductively at her. He loved to see her needing him; it turned him on to see himself needed, desired. Therefore, he wasn't ready to give up on his small pleasures. "Meredith" He whispered against her lips and brushed his lips over them barely touching them. He could feel her hot breath against his face when she let out another moan. To tease her more, he took one of her legs off his back and placed it down on bed beside him. He held it firmly when he felt her moving it to bring it back. "What do you want to do?" He asked her provocative.

"Mark" Meredith opened her eyes and looked at him with pleading eyes as her voice cried out trembling.

He knew very well what she wanted to do. "Mer" He moaned against her lips all over again, tempting her to speak.

Meredith escaped a giggle after she understood his game. "You like dirty, huh?"

Mark grinned at her and then went out of her sight to send more shivers through her body by kissing her ear. He kissed it and licked its surface before he took it between his teeth and nipped gently from its lobe. His hand didn't stop from its roaming and one second it was pressing over her breasts and in the next second was squeezing her flash.

"Stop playing, Mark." Meredith moaned holding the right side of neck and ear exposed to his mouth.

His hand found her baby bump again and settled beneath it, over her pelvis, close enough for his fingers to brush slowly her stiff hair. He definitely knew how to take out from her what he wanted.

"Mark" her head fell back on pillow and her eyes closed again as she moaned louder. To feel his hand so close to place where she needed him, fired her up even more and suddenly the air became hotter. Droplets started forming on her body as her brain started burning.

"You have to tell me what do you want, Meredith!" Mark whispered to her ear, not moving and showing any intention to please her. "Or you won't get anything." He added growling.

Meredith turned her head to face him and smiled. "I was supposed to be in control now."

"No" He smirked back. "You are supposed to please me… pay me back" He said and took another bit from her earlobe and let a finger slip closer to her throbbing pussy. "And this is how I like to be paid back." Mark brought his hand back to her head and rolled on top of her. "So?" he asked her again. "What do you want?"

Meredith needed him desperately to extinguish her so she played along with him. She smiled running her fingers through his hair and softly kiss his upper lip. "I need you, Mark!"

"You do?" He asked holding motionless his smiling face.

"I do." She whispered.

"And what do you need me to do for you?" He asked her from his superior position he was on now. Mark was her boss in bed now also, not only at hospital.

Meredith held his face between her palm and kissed him constantly as she confessed "I need … you… to thrust … inside of… me." She stopped the kisses and breathed against his "I need you to do it… harder… and faster… and make me sweat… and blow my mind." She took his face further from her and smiled knowingly. "Do you think you can do all these?"

"You are insulting me, Grey." Mark replied and pushing himself upper from her, he slipped his hand down to her body. This time, it stopped right over her pussy and Mark found his palm wet already. He chuckled pleased of his work and leaned down to kiss her as his fingers parted her folds and rubbed her. He rubbed it once and hard before he slipped two fingers inside of her. "This is it?" Mark asked her knowingly. He knew it wasn't that, but he knew how that was making their pleasure and desire to grow more. From his first thrust, he found his fingers taken hostage by her muscles … how ready she was for him.

"No" Meredith moaned louder as she let the word escape from her mouth.

"No?" Mark acted hurt and thrust again. "I thought you like this." As his thrusts became more frequent and faster, Meredith titled her hips towards him and came.

"Oh…" She wanted to say something, but the orgasm washed over her entirely all she could bring out was a loud shriek.

Mark pulled out his fingers from her hotness and trailed them off over his lips and the rest of her juice over hers. He came on his knees and dragging her by her legs, he wrapped them around his waist. His hand held up her hip, while the other directed his penis inside of her welcoming pussy.

Mark laid down on top of her as he thrust her once and hard. He found it hard to do it and growled at contact with her tight muscles.

"This…" Meredith archer her back to him and moaned pleased to feel him entirely inside of her. "This… I want this." She blared out unconsciously. Her face was lost between those pillows, squeezing and biting from one of them. "Harder" she demanded breathlessly.

Mark kissed her taking back her own taste from her lips.

Mark was lost in pleasure too; he was no longer bossy; he and Meredith were now slaves of their own pleasure. He struggled to go harder and deeper piercing her walls and letting them milk him.

He felt his arched back and his arms numb, exhausted, but none of them was done yet. They both needed more, so he tried to keep up the pace of his movements. When he slowed down because of the fatigue, Meredith grabbed him by his butt and moved her hips too to bring themselves to their edge. Mark laid down on top of her and holding her head in his hands and sinking his face into her neck curve, found the energy to keep up the thrusts. He thrust harder and she milked him harder; he thrust deeper and his hard cock was completely taken by her hot and wet walls.

They both convulsed and tensed as the orgasm struck their bodies and Mark filled her with his hot white seed. They remained motionless, stuck to each other as one, both of them panting for air. Their bodies were sweaty now; big drops of sweats were dripping off from their bodied.

They smiled at each other and they started to come back to their senses. Mark kissed her softly and then he slipped out of her and collapsed on this back beside her. He moved to one side to face her and smiled as she looked at him and made eye contact with him.

"You're sweaty." He stated referring at her command from earlier.

"And you are bossy… to bossy…and dirty." Meredith giggled sweetly.

Mark leaned to her and kissed her again. Again, softly and lingering. "Don't you like bossy?"

"I like bossy." Meredith rolled to one side too to be face to face with him. "And I like dirty too."

Mark smiled and caught her lips with more hunger this time. He sucked them hard and left them swollen before he returned beside her. "I think the baby needs some rest now." He said and his hand circled her small baby bump. "He must be exhausted after his parents' play."

"It" she corrected his 'he'

"What?" Mark asked her puzzled.

"It… as in the baby. You said 'he'. You don't know it's a he." She answered.

Mark smiled and kissed her cheek. He didn't use to do that during their club meetings and he didn't use to do it too often after they found out about Meredith's pregnancy, but last night and this morning, he constantly kissed her like that: softly and … lovingly on cheek.

Running his hand over cheek with slow moves, Mark smiled knowingly. "You still have a lot to learn about medicine, Dr. Grey."

Meredith gasped when she heard being called a stupid doctor. "What's this suppose to mean?"

Mark smiled. "Don't worry! I will teach you… more medicine." He chuckled as he propped himself on elbow and hovered over her face.

"Mark" Meredith pushed him away from her and sent him back to his bedside. She smiled as she looked at him. "I think I am a good doctor."

"Hmm maybe." Mark smiled. "Do you have any idea who was the last Sloan that gave birth to a baby girl?" He asked her as if he expected an answer from her.

Meredith lifted an eyebrow confused by his question. "No" She answered.

Mark looked at the ceiling and after a few moments, he looked at her. "Neither do I." He chuckled. "See? It's something hereditary. We have too many Y-chromosomes, probably only Y-chromosomes."

Meredith giggled and rolled on a side to face him. "I am allowed not to know these things, because I am still an intern, but you Dr. Sloan… great doctor or whatever people call you… you have no excuse."

Mark was no longer smiling. He rolled on a side also to face her. "What?"

"You might have plenty of Y-chromosomes, but you also have at least one or two X-ones. You should have known this. Everyone knows it and you don't have to go to med school to find out." Mark rolled his eyes amused. "How do you know that your only X-chromosome didn't sneak out and was faster than the others?"

Mark didn't reply at that. He just smiled and flipped her on her back. Then he lifted her a little and getting behind her, he made her turn on the other side. "You are going to be so disappointed." He stated as he breathed against the back of her neck. "Never doubt of your teachers."

Meredith smiled and rubbed her baby bump. _"He will love you anyway."_ She said to herself as she made circles over her tummy. "Mark?"

"What?" Mark mumbled sleepy from the back of her neck.

Meredith moved on her back a little, without leaving from his arms, and looked at him. "You are nice guy."

Mark looked strangely at her. "I would have preferred sexy, but… nice… nice is good too."

Meredith laughed and shook her head. "I was referring at your behavior. Why don't you show your soft side more often?"

"I don't have a soft side." He stated a little offended.

"You do have a soft side." Meredith confirmed smiling.

"I will show my soft side to my baby." Mark finally gave up on his so-called hurt-feeling phase. He took her face in his hand and kissed her… again. "And maybe to his mommy too."

"Its" Meredith corrected him again.

"Whatever." Mark chuckled and kissed her again. This time, she answered to his kiss so they let their tongues meet for a real kiss.

"You should show your soft side to others too, Mark." Meredith said. "You need friends and with your bitchy attitude you won't get any."

"Bitchy?"

"You know… treating them like slaves, for example." Meredith explained.

"I have a friend now." He smiled at her. "I don't need more."

"But I have friends and you should be their friend too."

"I don't want to be friend with them. They are interns."

"I am an intern too." At this point, Meredith started to get pissed off with his behavior.

"Yes, but you are the hottest intern." Mark chuckled at his nasty comment.

Meredith abstained herself not to smile and turned her back on him, since she could see the dirty from his smirk already. Then she smiled and rolled her eyes.

Mark moved closer to her and took her back into his arms.

"I was wrong. You are not a nice guy." Meredith said without looking back at him.

"I know." He chuckled, ready for another typical reply of his. "I am a lovely guy."

Meredith almost burst into laugh. "We should sleep." She told him.

Mark smiled proud of making her smile again and kissed her shoulder. "We should."

"Mark?" After a few moments of silence, while they both looked as if they were asleep, Meredith called him in whisper.

"Mmm?" He answered sleepier this time.

"What did you family say when you told them about this baby?" This question popped into her head out of nowhere.

Mark opened his eyes at the unexpected question. "They called be an idiot, but… mom is happy." He answered and then the silence fell over them again as they both drifted asleep.

Meredith stirred when she felt her arm numb. She moved on her back and looked at Mark, whose face was now breathing against her cheek. She could not believe that she was smiling again as a teenager. No matter how much Mark tried to deny, he had his soft part hided somewhere deep down inside of him.

She glanced over his shoulder to check the time and in the next second she jumped out of bed. "9 o'clock! Omg!" she started shouting and freaking out.

By the time that Mark woke up and realized what was happening, Meredith was already gone in bathroom.

Mark rubbed his face and checked the clock himself. He sighed frustrated by the way that he had to wake up and got out of the bed. "It's not that bad, Meredith!"

"Not bad?" Meredith yelled from bathroom. "I am two hours late already! I am so dead!"

"You are not dead." Mark laughed and pulled the boxers back on him. "I won't them kill the mother of my baby."

In the next second, the shower was heard and mumbling something. Mark just chuckled and picked up the phone, letting Meredith take her shower.

----------------

In less than five minutes, Meredith turned the shower off and opened the sliding glass door to step outside. Just that as she did that she jumped scared when she found Mark, completely grinning and grinning at her. "What?" She asked him laughing.

As answer, Mark pushed her back and stepped inside the shower, closing the door behind him. He propped her against the wall pressing her body with his.

"Are you insane?" Meredith snapped at him as she tried to push him away from her. "I am late for work."

"No, you are not!" Mark leaned down to her as he held her face between his hands. "You have the day off."

Meredith smiled and shook her head. She seemed under his spell again. "I don't… have the day off."

"I called them you are sick and I told them I would stay home and … take care of you!" He said as he took one of her breasts in his hand and pressed a kiss over her lips.

Meredith sighed relieved. She was beyond happy with that news. Her hands rested on his chest and standing on tiptoes, she kissed softly his neck. "And will you?"

"I will." Mark answered and crashed his lips over hers again.

----------------

_So they both have a day off. What should they do? Any suggestions? I would need some, because I really have no idea and some help would be needed. If I won't get any idea fast, then I might skip over their day off and I will just tell you how they spent it._

_Apparently, Mark likes it loud, so someone will get homeless. LOL I wonder who would that be? LOL_

_I am back at work now, so updates will come one per week, unfortunately. Maybe twice per week, but that isn't a promise, because I have too many fics._

_Reviews are welcomed and always refreshing! Thank you to those who did it and please don't hold your impressions to yourself!_

10


	29. Homeless on a couch

**Let it change us**

**Chapter 28 – Homeless on a couch**

Her body was held hostage between the damp wall and Mark's strong body. Mark sneaked an arm behind her waist and brought it to him breaking the small spacing between them.

Her skin was in contact with his once again. The pressure of his body over hers made her weak to her knees again and made her breath and body tremble. Mark took her face into his hands asking her mouth for a kiss. His tongue parted her lips and she didn't hesitate to let it thrust inside. Their tongues danced their salsa while Mark let his hand slip down her hip.

His chest breathed against hers, gently squeezing her breasts each time he took in the air; his hands were now resting down her body, on her lower back and waist, their thumbs gently caressing the skin beneath them.

"Mark" Meredith moaned his name as she put her hand on his chest. "Mark" she called his name while she tried to pull her mouth away from him.

Mark let her mouth her, but he soon found tasty to kiss her the line of her jaw.

Meredith giggled at the shiver sent by Mark's suction on her jaw. "I already showered, Mark." She said "We should… we should get out… Mark." Meredith could hardly say something under the shivers and moans of pleasure that Mark's hot kisses spread down to her neck.

Mark unstuck his mouth from her neck and taking her head in his hands, he looked at her smiling. "You missed a spot." Mark raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"I did?" Meredith asked him seductively playing with him.

"You did." Mark answered barely brushing his lips over hers.

Meredith closed her eyes breathing in the air his mouth exhaled. "Where?" Meredith asked.

Mark pressed a strong kiss over her lips, furiously kissing them until they swallowed and gave her the answer as his hands traveled down until her inner thighs. "Here" Mark smiled pleased watching her melting against him, while his fingers tentatively played with her clit.

"Mark" Meredith moaned loudly as her inner thighs closed trying to feel as much as possible of him.

Mark took out his hand from her grip and traced a line of kisses from her mouth, down to her chest, softly caressing her breasts at the crossing with them. Mark softly kissed her baby bump lingering over it with kisses and caresses.

Meredith parted her legs again in the expectation of what was to come next while her fingers clutched into his hair.

Mark's mouth lowered only until her pelvis gently caressing her stiff hair before he thrust his index inside of her. From the first thrust, he felt her tightening around his finger. He knew that a finger wasn't enough, but he continued to thrust into her driving her insane.

Mark stood up as he took out the finger and cleaned it over her lips, before he cleaned them with a kiss. He felt her body trembling of pleasure and her groans made him need her right away.

Mark picked her up and her legs instantly tied his waist. Her arms hugged his neck and her head fell over his shoulder as she felt him thrusting inside of her. "Oh…" She started breathing hard as the sensations of pleasure started building inside her body. "…so good" she let her head and back fall against the damp wall.

Mark held her body with firm hands rocking it in the rhythm he felt leading them to climax. His face sunk in the curve of her neck and muffled his moans of pleasure as the climax was coming.

Their bodies tensed as her muscles tightened around his member and started milking it of pleasure.

As the last sensation of pleasure faded away and brought back the air into their airways, Mark rubbed his face in her damp neck curve and Meredith let her head to rest over his.

With weak moves, Mark lifted her body and Meredith untied her legs bringing her feet back to ground. Meredith stayed in Mark's arms smiling brightly at him while Mark rearranged her hair using his fingers watching carefully each feature of her face. "I am hungry."

"Oh so you want more, huh?" Mark chuckled flirty.

"You didn't give me anything yet…" Meredith played with him in the same flirty manner as Mark. "… to eat" She added.

"Argh…" Mark smiled and took her face bringing it to his for a furious kiss. His lips pressed and tasted hers while their tongues danced together in an alert rhythm. Mark pulled back and ran his finger over her lips with a pressed touch to sooth their pain. "Go and order something for us!" Mark opened the sliding door and pulled a towel inside. He wrapped it around Meredith and led her outside.

Meredith smiled as she looked back at him and closed the door from the shower cabin for him.

Coming back in his room, Meredith saw his bathrobe thrown on a chair. She took off the towel from around her body and dried herself. Then, she covered it with Mark's big bathrobe. As she lay down on bed, Meredith settled on back and with an uncontrollable smile, she started staring at ceiling. "What am I doing?" She and Mark were playing as lovers while they were supposed to change and be good parents for their baby. She knew it was wrong and immoral what they were doing, but she had needs and probably Mark was her best choice. He was committed to her baby only, so he was the right one to use.

"What are you dreaming of?" The bed shifted as Mark laid down beside her.

Meredith didn't realize when the time passed and Mark finished his shower. She looked at and rolled to a side to face him. "Where are we going to eat?"

"Here" Mark flipped her on her back again and he moved on top of her. "If you want more of this." He tempted her with a seductive kiss over her lips.

Meredith giggled enjoying his horny attitude, but then she shook her head and pushed him away from her. "I think we had enough for the moment. Do you want to invite me somewhere for breakfast or our day together already ended?"

"I know a cafeteria." Mark winked and stood up. He was wearing only a towel around his waist, so he went to look for some clothes in his closet.

While Meredith was collecting her from around the room, she heard her mobile phone ringing. She found it in the pocket of her jacket and looking at its screen saw Christina's name. "Hey! What's up?" Meredith asked her and brought the last clothing item she needed on bed. Meredith sat down beside her clothes to have her chat with Christina more comfortable.

"I heard you are sick. What's wrong?" Christina asked her, although nothing from Meredith's greeting did make her sound as if she was feeling bad.

"Umm…" Meredith found herself unable to justify illness.

Her delay of giving an answer made Christina shout. "She still has the heats!" And a couple of 'oh's and laughs were heard at the other end of line. "Sloan called to say that she was sick, so she is treating them." Christina continued informing her friends.

"See? I knew you are a smart girl, Meredith!" Calvin shouted to make himself heard by Meredith.

"Whatever" Meredith didn't bother to deny her current activity and giggled as she watched Mark coming to sit down beside to her. Mark leaned to her and defining the line of her neck with his hand, sunk his face in its curve brushing his face against its skin. That sent shivers to Meredith and made her giggle.

"Oh God" Christina groaned at phone. "At least have the decency and don't have sex while you are talking to me on phone."

Mark's slow movements over her neck and the small kisses couldn't make Meredith stop from laughing. "Is there anything else you want to know, Christina?" Meredith asked him and pushed Mark away from her.

"No… the number of orgasms you had so far, doesn't really interest me, so I will see you tomorrow!" Christina stated.

"Ok; I will see you tomorrow."

"Have fun! Bye!" Christina hurried to hang up and left Meredith with the words on tongue. "Thanks" Meredith muttered and flipped close her phone.

Mark's mouth was all over her neck and cheek while his hand discreetly sneaked under Meredith's bathrobe.

Meredith closed her eyes moaning in pleasure; she was ready to give in and lay down when they heard her stomach growling.

Mark chuckled as he pulled away and smiling at her, flipped her on her back. His hand slid under her bathrobe and ran over her baby bump. "What do you think he wants to eat?"

"It wants to eat." Meredith corrected him immediately.

Mark winked nonchalant and kissed her softly on lips. "So?" He didn't bother to correct his question and waited for her answer.

"I don't know." Meredith smiled. "We'll see when we'll get there."

Mark stood up and taking Meredith's hand, he helped her up.

-------------------

During their ride with elevator to the main lobby, Meredith and Mark were the only passengers in there. They were standing in opposite sides, leaning against its walls and smiling at each other.

Mark scanned her body and chuckled as he saw for the first time how visible the baby bump was through Meredith's shirt. "You need new clothes."

"What?" Meredith asked him confused.

Mark pushed himself away from his side and came over to her. "You are getting fat so we should buy you new clothes." He smiled and covered her baby bump with his hand.

"I am not fat…" She put out a fake pouted face and slapped him playful. "… and I don't need you to buy me clothes."

"I didn't say you are fat." Mark retorted. "I said… you are getting fat. And I have to buy you clothes because _my_ baby is getting you fat." Mark chuckled and sat beside her to lean against the wall.

Meredith rolled her eyes amused and tried to ignore Mark's stares. They continued their ride with the elevator in silence and with the same attitude: Meredith smiling and looking ahead to avoid Mark's look and Mark staring down at her with a grin imprinted on his face.

The doors opened and Mark allowed her to step outside first.

"Dr. Sloan!" As he led Meredith to exit crossing the main lobby, they heard a man calling for Mark from reception.

They stopped and turned around into the direction from where the call came. Meredith looked at Mark and started laughing. "Why do I have this feeling of déjà vu?"

Mark laughed as well. "Because of you."

"Sure" Meredith smiled knowingly.

"Wait me here." Mark laughed and walked over to reception, where an elder man was waiting for him.

"Good morning, Dr. Sloan!" The desk attendant greeted him politely but still keeping a rigid look.

"It will be a good morning if you will say faster what you have to say and let me go and have something for breakfast." Mark replied bitterly, although, he knew what the desk attendant wanted to tell him.

The man sighed in annoyance, but his job made him keep a respectful attitude toward any guest of their hotel. "Dr. Sloan…" He started a little hesitant and uncomfortable with the situation his supervisor had put him. "This isn't the first time when we receive complains about … your noise during the night." The man stated.

Mark rolled his eyes and looked at him annoyed. "Ok, so you are going to sanction me? You have my credit card so do it."

"I am sorry, sir!" The desk attendant shook his head. "We have to ask you to leave this hotel. We respect all our guests, but we also expect some respect from them."

Mark got speechless and looked at him stunned. He was ready to pay for his fun with Meredith during the night, but apparently, his money were worthless. "Excuse me?"

"I am sorry! You will have to check out by tomorrow at 11 o'clock." The man stated very firm. "Have a good day, Dr. Sloan!" He didn't let room for any other comment from Mark and went to attend another customer.

"Can I at least have a Yellow Pages book?" Mark shouted after him.

The man looked at him and nodded. He looked for a book on his desk and placed it on counter in front of Mark.

Mark grabbed it and went back to Meredith.

"What's that?" Meredith asked curiously.

"Starting tomorrow I will be officially homeless so I need to find a shelter." Mark chuckled and as he placed a hand on her back, he walked her outside the hotel.

**-------------------------**

"So… what exactly are you looking for?" Meredith asked Mark confused.

Mark took another bite from his food and threw the fork back on plate as he continued to browse the Yellow Pages book. "Another hotel, Grey!" Mark muttered nervous without taking his eyes out of that book.

"Can you please stop calling me like that? I thought we were friends." Meredith snapped at him.

Mark looked up at her grinning dirty. "We are… friends… the best sexy friends ever." He chuckled and looked back down in his book. "But now you are annoying."

"Thanks" Meredith answered sarcastic and stubbed the fork in her food.

"Hey…" Mark protested at her tone. "It's your fault for not having a roof above my head anymore."

Meredith faked a smile and leaned over the table to low the voice. "You asked for loud."

Mark laughed and his lips stole a kiss from her. He leaned back to his chair and picked up his search.

"Why are you looking for a hotel and not for an apartment or house?" Meredith asked him. "You might want to have your kid in visit over your place and I don't think that a hotel room would be proper for it."

"A house needs furniture and maintenance… I need a place where I can sleep tomorrow night."

Meredith stood silent and ate from her potatoes rolls. Mark continued with his search remembering from time to time to take another bite from his breakfast. While Mark was preoccupied with the housing, Meredith's mind was preoccupied with the same thing as Mark. They met each other 6 months ago and today, after all this time she was 4 months pregnant with his baby. She never paid attention to Mark as person; at least not until she told him about her pregnancy. In that day, when Mark looked at her reproachful hearing about her intention to abort the baby, Meredith met Mark the person for the first time. He was somewhat too flirty and arrogant, but he also proved to be decent. She liked the decent flirty arrogant Mark.

"Mark?" Meredith called his name breaking the silence from their table.

"Mmm?" Mark answered simply without giving too much importance to her call. His attention was still between the pages of that book.

Meredith didn't reply right away. She bitted her bottom lip and tried to decide if she was sure about to do the right thing. After a few moments, she was sure. "You could move into my house."

Mark's head instantly rose to her and he looked surprised. "Do you want me to move in with you?" His astonishment didn't last long and Mark managed to transform it into a horny attitude.

Meredith giggled and shook her head disapproving his reaction. "I can borrow you my couch until you will find a place to live … a proper place to live. This way you will stop wasting the money on expensive hotel rooms."

"Do you want me to give up on the comfort of a 5 stars hotel to live on a couch?" Meredith's proposal caught his interest, so he put aside the book and leaned back on his chair smiling curiously at her. Her offer was tempting, but he had a problem with the couch suggestion.

Meredith giggled and shook her head. She was already regretting for making that offer.

"Give me at least a decent bed." Mark laughed as he noticed her awkward silence.

Meredith rolled his eyes at his hint and smiled. "Izzie could move in with me and you could have her room."

Mark took a second to process what she just said. "So… this would mean no Izzie or Meredith in my room?" He asked.

Meredith laughed and shook her head. "Or you could share the room with George."

"Oh… eww." Mark made a grimace and shook his head. "All alone in a bedroom sounds better than sleeping with O'Mailey."

Meredith smiled and put aside her almost empty plate. "You know what… do whatever you want. You either take the couch or you can sleep into a hotel room."

Mark stared at her smiling and after a while, he shut the book. "But you will have to come and keep me company from time to time on that couch."

"I will help you find a place to live so that you won't have to suffer for long of loneliness on my couch." Meredith smirked knowingly.

"You are just trying to keep me around for… you know…" Mark retorted with a dirty smirk as well.

"Shut up and finish your breakfast." Meredith giggled.

"What's the hurry?" Mark asked her.

"No hurry, but I got bored here."

Mark pulled the plate with his dessert in front of him and as he stubbed the fork in it, he took a large piece from his cheesecake.

Meredith had finished her breakfast so now she was sipping from her orange juice, peeking discreetly at his dessert.

She didn't do it discreetly enough, so it didn't take long to Mark to see her. "Don't even think about it." He warned her knowing what was on her mind. "I asked you to order a dessert, but you said no. I am not going to share it with you again. It was your loss."

"Stingy." Meredith sniffed at him and sipped from her juice again.

Mark sighed and put the fork down. He motioned to a waiter to come. "Can you bring us one more piece of cheese cake?" He asked the girl who was serving them.

The girl smiled politely and shook her head. "I am sorry sir, but that was the last piece. The breakfast time is over so we changed the menu so … I am sorry."

Meredith sighed disappointed. She was craving badly for some.

"We still have chocolate pudding if you want." The girl informed them.

Meredith smiled and shook her head as no.

"I am not going to share with you the last piece of cheese cake." Mark glared Meredith and brought his plate closer to him as if he was protecting it from Meredith.

"It's ok" Meredith smiled politely at waiter. The girl smiled and left to her work.

"You could try and be more amenable with me, Mark." Meredith looked at him reproachful. "I am pregnant and my moods change often, same as my cravings." She put up a pouted face and started playing with her glass.

Mark took piece from his cheesecake and brought the fork at Meredith's mouth. "I am not going to let you hold the plate."

Meredith smiled at him and took the piece of cheesecake in mouth. They shared it like that until they reached to the last piece.

Mark stubbed the fork in it and took it to his mouth.

"Hey" Meredith whined and made him stop when she saw that. "That's not nice, Mark!"

Mark smiled and shrugged nonchalant. "I am not always a nice person. Besides, this is my dessert and I had the generosity to share it with you, so stop whining."

He was about to take the fork to his mouth again, when a voice stopped him. "You could share the last piece also."

Meredith and Mark looked at the table beside them and saw an elder couple drinking their coffee. They had watched how Mark decided to share his dessert with Meredith so the old man decided to help them a little.

Meredith understood what the old man meant to say with that and shook her head. "I am not going to do that with him." Just that, she had just said the last word when she felt her face in Mark's hands and his mouth full with cheesecake over hers. Meredith giggled surprised by his sudden movement, but she kissed him back and let him share the last piece of cheesecake with her.

Mark pulled back and wiped his lips grinning at Meredith. "Thanks for your help!" Mark looked at the old man and chuckled.

The couple laughed and the old man nodded.

Meredith wiped her mouth as well and tried to hide the big smile that cracked on her face.

Mark abstained himself and didn't make any nasty comment about that. He paid for their breakfast and led Meredith to his car.

"Are we going back to hotel?" Meredith asked him as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Why?" Mark grinned at her with a dirty look.

"To pack your stuffs." Meredith giggled and slapped him playful.

"No… not now." Mark started the engine and left the parking lot.

"Then?" Meredith asked him curiously about their destination.

"Shopping" Mark answered and sped up.

**----------------------**

**The next chapter will bring some shopping and a surprise at its end.**

**Thank you so much for sticking with me! **

**Dana**

8


	30. My little monster

**Chapter 29 – My little monster**

"I don't want to walk into a store for pregnant women!" Meredith jerked her arm from Mark's hand as he was trying to drag her into a store with clothes for pregnant women from the Mall.

"Meredith, you are pregnant so this is the right store for you," Mark fought back her resistance and grabbed her wrist. Meredith winced in pain and slapped the hand he was holding her with. "Meredith, stop making a scene," Mark laughed and loosened his grip. "Actually, you are right," he smiled. Very gallant, Mark offered her his arm.

Meredith looked at him suspiciously. "What do you want now?"

He just took her hand and led her towards a store. "We are going to buy you clothes. You don't have to wear pregnancy clothes because I want the baby bump to be visible each time I see you."

Mark's last words brought an image inside her head. She wasn't tall; she was pretty skinny. Meredith pictured her image with a big baby bump and then she realized why pregnant women wear pregnancy clothes. "I am going to look way too funny," she muttered under her breath but loud enough for Mark to hear her.

"That's why I agree with you and we are going to avoid this kind of stores," Mark stated and once again, tried to make Meredith follow him.

Meredith looked up at him with a glare. "When the bump will grow too much, I will empty your credit cards on pregnancy clothes," she threatened him.

"Thanks for the warning," Mark chuckled. "I'll make sure that my credit cards will stay out of your hands."

"Sure," Meredith rolled her eyes and smiled. "Now seriously speaking, Mark… I am not in the mood for shopping. I don't like shopping."

Mark stopped and let off her hand. "I can see that," he said as he looked at the clothes she was wearing. He had seen those dark jeans on her before, same as her ratty blouse and jacket.

Meredith smacked his arm for his rudeness.

Mark winced, laughing, and rubbed hard the spot she had hit. "You are still not getting out of this," he smiled teasingly. "I don't want the mother of my first born to walk on streets like she is the poorest woman in this town."

"Excuse me?" Meredith snapped at him.

"I excuse you," Mark chuckled teasingly. "That's why you found me… to teach you how to dress like a lady."

"Or more like a snob." She muttered.

"Well, all I am trying to do is not to let my baby be scared or ashamed when he is out in town with his mommy."

"Its mommy" Meredith corrected him after.

Mark leaned down to her ear. "…if that makes you feel better," he chuckled. "Will we ever get to a common agreement?"

"I hope so," Meredith answered. "…if you want to be part of your child's life," she warned him.

Mark sneaked an arm around her waist and gently pushed her to start walking as he noticed they were standing in the middle of the mall, in other people's way.

It was unusually crowded for that time of day and week, but the Halloween was two weeks far and in its spirit many shops were tempting customers with all kind of crazy ideas for party decorations and costumes.

"Fine, but I am still going to choose the clothes that I want," Meredith stated very convincing as she let him led her through the crowd.

To make sure that he was keeping the pace with her, Mark let go her waist and his hand moved upper on her back leading her way to the first clothing boutique.

They entered several boutiques and Meredith chose similar clothing items with her regular wardrobe. Mark didn't deny it, because he actually liked Meredith's style. She was looking exactly how she was wearing, she wasn't afraid to hide her real personality behind some fancy clothes, and that was one of the things that Mark liked about her; although, he wasn't sure yet what else he liked at her.

After many pleadings…surprisingly, nice pleadings, Meredith agreed to parade for him for a few times.

"Wow!" Mark exclaimed behind her, when he saw her watching a purple lacy lingerie gown. "Now this worth it all the money and you can buy as many as you want."

Meredith looked back at him, smiling at his steamy comment, also shaking her head disapprovingly.

Mark just chuckled and winked as he touched the lacy material.

"Normally I don't like this kind of things, but this one is very pretty," she stated, softly running her fingers over the small floral embroidery.

Mark approved her with a cheeky smile, watching the item. To his cheeky smile followed a cheeky comment. "Enough to stimulate you in a second and easy to be removed."

Meredith elbowed him, laughing, as his comment had been loud enough to gain some amusing glances from the women present around them in that store.

"You can only imagine me in this," she stated. "I'll buy it, wrap it in a box and hide it in the back of my closet until I find myself a boyfriend."

Mark frowned as he heard that. "Then I am not going to pay for it so that somebody else can enjoy the view."

"I can afford to pay it," Meredith replied overweening.

Mark sniffed at her attitude, but let her pay for it. To see Meredith dressed in that lingerie could become his new challenge. He hadn't backed out from Meredith's pregnancy, so this one was an easy challenge.

They left the store with Mark holding a few shopping bags and Meredith holding the shopping bag with her lingerie.

"Aww… baby store!" Meredith exclaimed and approached to the shop-window to admire the little clothes and baby items. "I want to check this out," she expressed her wish and didn't wait for Mark's compliance before stepping inside.

Mark trailed his steps after her. They didn't buy too many things in the three hours they had spent so far in the stores, but apparently, Meredith was enjoying the shopping session and gazing around. Mark started to regret the proposal he had made.

When Mark walked inside the store, Meredith was already looking at an infant pink dress.

"Cute but useless," Mark grumbled about the dress while he looked at some small shoes.

"I don't really want to buy anything for the baby yet, but I like to admire these," she said, visibly charmed by all the tiny things around her and not getting the real meaning of Mark's statement.

He looked at her strangely before understanding it. "I said useless because my boy won't put a dress on…ever," he scolded.

Meredith giggled, understanding him now. She continued to walk around the store watching clothes, baby care items and accessories while Mark found something interesting to check.

"Check this out!" He turned to Meredith with a smirk showing her a tiny t-shirt. The baby blue t-shirt had a drooling baby picture and a comment. _"Sexy boys out for a walk."_ Then Mark took another t-shirt a larger one for grown-ups with the same comment on it and the pictures was of a daddy. "Cool huh?"

Meredith laughed and came to check them. She shook her head disapprovingly.

"This one is also cute," Mark said taking another t-shirt from the shelf. A baby boy winking with a comment beside him, _"I'm learning from my daddy"_

Meredith tried to hold back another laugh, unwilling to encourage him for more. "You are still not giving up, are you?" she said referring at the fact that he had chosen only baby boy clothes.

"Fine," he groaned, annoyed. He put the t-shirts in Meredith's arms and surrounded the shelves to go to the baby girls clothing items. He chuckled as he immediately found something. _"Mommy has the boobs, Daddy has the charm and I have you at my toes"_

"You are not normal," Meredith laughed. Mark grinned proudly of himself and threw the t-shirt in Meredith's arms.

They looked at normal clothes, as Meredith liked to call them, and chose a few costumes for infants and even for toddlers. Meredith hardly made Mark to stay away from baby boy colors and buy them unisex.

"Car seats," Mark said as they reached to the sector where the accessories for babies were.

"What about them?" Meredith asked him. "Don't tell me you want to buy one of this now?" She asked him as she saw him analyzing one.

"We'll need this, you know," Mark retorted indignant.

"Yeah, but not now," Meredith explained. "We still have 5 more months."

"If I want to buy one now, I buy one. Five months can pass very fast and we could be taken by surprise."

"Aww!" Meredith exclaimed sarcastically.

Mark glared at her before focusing back to the car seat had chosen. "I am going to be such a better parent than you," he muttered. Meredith rolled her eyes, amused.

"I like this one," he said still looking at that car seat. It had a white liner with tiny teddy bears painted on it.

"Yeah… it's cute," Meredith agreed.

"We'll take two," he decided and went to take a salesman to help him.

"Two? Why two?" She asked.

"One for your car and one for my car. Process faster, Grey!" Mark replied without giving her too much attention.

Meredith gave up shaking her head disapprovingly. She already knew it would have been useless to argue with him upon that.

After the salesman came with two wrapped car seats, the lady walked them to the pay desk helping them with their baggage. They had to wait in the line for the other two customers to pay for their things.

For a while now, a toddler had started crying in his mother's arms. His weeping was quite annoying and his mother was constantly trying to calm him down. Nobody complained and showed only politeness towards them. The mother would have wanted to buy more, but because of her son's bad mood, she stopped at some bottles only. Everyone agreed to let her go ahead and pay for her things.

"What a little monster," Mark muttered after the woman left the store with her baby.

All the heads around turned to him, stunned. There were a few glares and only a hurt look.

Meredith looked at him with the eyes almost tearing and shook her head disappointedly. "I can't believe you just said that," she muttered and stormed out of the store.

Mark didn't know how to react right away, not understanding what he had done wrong.

By the time she was out of the store, tears had started streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't go further than a bench, not very far from the place where she had the unpleasant and shameful surprise from Mark. Her head hided in her hands and her consciousness started blaming herself for trusting in Mark.

She felt some bags settling beside her legs and a warm hand holding her forearm. Meredith didn't look up, already knowing who joined her. She shook her head, anticipating Mark's first words.

"I'm sorry," he said, apologies in his voice.

Meredith shook her head again before and wiped her face.

Mark brushed her hair out her face, hiding it to back, and then his hand fell gently on her back.

"I shouldn't have gotten fooled by you," she said dryly, staring ahead at her own thoughts. "I can't believe I actually believed that you can have heart and feelings for a baby."

Her voice was trembling in pain, stubbing harder than she would have thought in Mark's feelings. She looked at him and asked simply. "Why?"

He took the question with the meaning he thought she had put it. "Because I can be father."

Meredith shook her head in disbelief. "How can you say that after what you said about that poor baby?"

"Because I want to be a father," Mark replied convincingly.

"But you know that all the children are acting exactly like that little boy," she said. "If you can't stand this kind of crises, then you can't be a parent."

Mark seemed to have a reply for that already. "Yeah, but that little monster will be _MY_ little monster. Those crises will be _MY_ child's crises."

Meredith frowned, listening to him, and in the end the exasperation and the pain were written all over her face again. "You are going to be a horrible father and I am going to be a horrible mother," she concluded as she bursted into tears.

"Don't say that," Mark said softly, trying to comfort her.

Meredith shook her head. "It's true," she said, sniffing. "Because you can't change and because I chose you as father for my baby."

Mark wiped her face with his palm and then, putting and arm around her, brought her into his arms. He let her cry for a few minutes until she calmed down.

"Look," he said, lifting her chin to him. "We might be horrible parents as you said, but we are now. We still have five more months until then and I think we already made a progress."

"We did?" she asked curious. "What progress?"

Mark took a second to think at one. He didn't really have one in his mind, so he had to try and find one. "We are not whores anymore."

That brought another burst into tears from Meredith. "Sshh," he tried soothing her. "Calm down now," he said softly. "You have to admit that this is an important progress. We are not going to be parents with immoral behaviors… at least not with other people," he concluded more for his own thoughts, which thing made him chuckle a little. "And we are friends," Mark quickly found another progress after he saw that Meredith wasn't going to calm down soon.

Meredith's tears finally stopped and she wiped them by herself.

"I want to try, Meredith," Mark stated, looking into her eyes. "We might not be perfect, but we try."

"Where are the things we bought for the baby?" she asked.

Mark chuckled to see her cheered up and rubbed the back of his head, looking towards the store. "Those people looked like they were about to lynch me, so I had to get out of there as soon as possible."

Meredith giggled and stood up. "I want those."

Mark took out his wallet and pulled out a credit card. "Please spare me and go alone," He laughed as he handed her the credit card.

Meredith laughed back and took it. "Wait me here."

When Meredith returned to that store, the customers who had been there when Mark said that about the baby boy had gone already. She went over to the pay desk and the cashier recognized her. She brought up on counter all the things that Meredith and Mark had chosen to buy.

While the cashier was registering her things, Meredith gave a look around her. Something on a shelf caught her attention. "I'll be right back," she said and went to take the thing she wanted.

"Is he the father?" The cashier asked her sympathetically as she took the box that Meredith brought it.

"Unfortunately," Meredith muttered. "I will pay this with cash," she said pushing the box towards cashier.

The cashier put Meredith's shopping in bags while giving her glances from time to time.

Meredith gave her the credit card and she took the amount of money from it. After she gave Meredith the receipt for the last item bought, the cashier couldn't hold it back and needed to give Meredith what she thought it was an advice. "You are pretty and look like a decent girl, so you can still have time to find another father for your baby."

Meredith shot her a deadly glare and grabbed the bags and the receipt. "Mind your own business, madam!"

With that, Meredith took her things and returned outside at the bench where Mark was waiting for her.

"I bought you something," Meredith smiled more lit up.

Mark looked suspiciously at her and then at her bags. "A gun?"

"Mmm…" Meredith thought about it for a second and then answered. "Kind of, but I'm not going to give it to you right away. I'm hungry now, let's go eat something," she said without giving him the chance to comment upon her present for him. "I want fast food," she warned him and walked ahead.

Mark chuckled and hurried to keep the pace with her. "Whatever my baby wishes," he was ready to give her anything in that moment, even fast food, only not to see her sad and disappointed on him anymore.

--

Mark had proposed her one last representation for the hotel's clients. Therefore, the morning found them in the same bed and in the same hotel room as in the previous day.

Mark's remark towards the baby boy from that store was now forgotten. Meredith had an idea of how to check Mark's parental skills. In the previous afternoon, Meredith had helped him packing the few things he had at hotel and had moved them to her house, so she decided to give him the present later.

Sweating and panting, Mark got off Meredith and collapsed beside her. They were caching back their breaths smiling satisfied when they heard two repetitive knocks at door.

Mark groaned annoyed and shouted as loud as his lungs allowed him at that time. "Are you that moron and can't read the DND?"

"Are you done now?" A woman's voice replied from behind the door.

At that voice, Mark jumped, panicked and shocked. "Mom?"

With a terrified look Meredith looked at him. "What?"


	31. No wedding bells

**Let it change us**

**Chapter 30 – No wedding bells**

"Mom?" Meredith jumped out of the bed in less than a second, drawing all the sheets around her. "Do you have a mother?" She asked in a loud whisper.

Mark was as panicked and restless as Meredith was in that moment. He got out of the bed too and pulled on the boxers. "Of course I have." He shouted back in what he wanted to be a whisper. "I told you I have." He muttered nervous.

"Ok… what is she doing here?" Meredith asked finding a faster way to get to bathroom without really waiting for Mark's answer.

Mark put on the pants on and zipped them while heading to find an answer for Meredith's question.

Opening the door, Mark forced a smile to the blonde haired woman in front of him. "Mom!" He greeted her. He tried to sound casual and happy in the same time, hiding the awkwardness.

The woman, shorter than him but with the same imposing attitude as his, smiled ironic and pushed him out of her way to step inside. "Hello, Mark"

"Mom, what are you doing here?" He asked her with curiosity as he shut the door.

Mrs. Sloan scanned Mark's hotel room and with a familiar chuckle, she looked at the messed up bed. "You never were a morning person." She stated.

"Mom!" Mark replied irritated. "What are you doing here?"

She had heard his question from the first time, but now, after he repeated, she burst angrier. She threw her bag on a chair and crossed her arms against the chance nervous. "What I am doing here?" She retorted sarcastic. "Don't you have a clue about it?" she asked him obviously wishing to hear everything from his mouth.

Mark sighed. Derek had left to visit his mother in New York for a few weeks. Mrs. Shepherd and Mrs. Sloan were the best friends exactly how their sons used to be. "So you are going to become a grandma." He replied smiling. "A very cute grandma." He chuckled.

Mrs. Sloan frowned furious at her son's immature attitude. She was about to open the mouth and reply when they heard the bathroom door opening. Mrs. Sloan looked into its direction and saw Meredith coming out already dressed.

"Hi" Meredith faked a nervous smile almost stumbling on her way to the couch where her jacket and bag were.

Mrs.'s Sloan smiled politely and as Meredith bent to take her jacket, her face lightened and made her smile thrilled. "Are you, Meredith?" She asked curious unable to take her eyes away from Meredith's stomach, where the baby bump was visible.

Meredith looked at Mark panicked before nodding nervous at Mrs. Sloan.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Meredith!" Mrs. Sloan almost squealed at the pleasant surprise and held out her hand for Meredith. "I'm Patricia Emily Sloan, but you can call me Patty."

Meredith hesitated a little before shaking Patty's hand. "It's nice… to meet you too." She replied politely but still very uncomfortable with the unexpected visit. "I have to go now." She pulled her hand back and stepped backwards to door.

"Oh why?" Patty asked disappointed.

"Yeah…" Mark interfered happy at the thought that he wouldn't have to be alone with his mother. "Stay" He was ready to put everything on Meredith and let her handle his mother.

Meredith glared him and shook her head discreetly. "I'm going to be late for rounds." Before anyone could reply, she opened the door and walked outside.

Mark hurried to catch her, but she jerked her arm out of his grip shooting his a deadly glare.

"You don't have your car here." Mark said.

"I'll take a cab." Meredith muttered angry between teeth, making sure that Patty wouldn't hear her. "Uh…" she said looking back into the room at Mark's mother. "It was nice meeting. Bye now!" Meredith hurried down the hall and jumped in the elevator, which had just brought some guests to that floor.

Mark sighed resigned and closed the door.

"She is pretty." Patty pointed out.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Mark asked her again.

That put an end to Patty's cheerful mood and her smile died instantly. "What am I doing here?" She retorted the question sarcastic again. "I had to find out from someone else that _my_ son is going to become a father. You are going to become a father and you didn't even have the decency to tell us, Mark!" Patty yelled nervous throwing a fist in his chest.

Mark didn't defend himself and just made a few steps back from her. "And I accidentally had to find out from your best friend, because for some reason this is a forbidden subject for everyone. Why, Mark? Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"Mom, calm down!" Mark talked with a calming voice in the attempt of calming her down.

Patty seemed to be answering to that and took a deep breath to calm down and clear her mind. She took off her jacket and sat down on the couch from where Meredith had taken her things earlier. "At least you are assuming the responsibility and you finally chose a stable relationship." Patty found the comforting thought, but as she looked up at Mark, she saw the guilt from his face. She closed her eyes and sighed hopeless.

Mark watched his mother's reaction and easily could read her disappointment. He sat down on couch not for from Patty. "I know what I'm doing mother." Mark muttered.

Patty looked at her son and sighed again. "Why, Mark? Why did you get here?"

Mark looked at her questioning. "What happened between you and Derek?" Patty asked again helping him understand what she was trying to understand.

Mark sighed as his mother touched the sensitive subject. His relationship with his parents became distant during the last years when his career started blooming and the last connection he kept with his mother in this time died when Patty found out about him and Addison. "It was a mistake at first… I'm not sure how we let that happen." Mark tried to find a justification; although he wasn't sure, he had one. "Then I thought we can have something serious, but…"

"And Meredith?" Patty cut him off. "How about Meredith? Why did you have to hit on Derek's new girlfriend?"

That was something that Mark couldn't stand to be accused of, so he burst angry. "When I started sleeping with Meredith, she and Derek weren't together anymore!" He sighed and explained everything with a calmer voice. "Derek and Addison were trying to fix their relationship and both of us stepped back and let them do the right thing. I didn't get Meredith pregnant to hurt, Derek. I still care about him and our friendship. I'm sorry I hurt him when he decided he wants Meredith back, but then it wasn't my fault because I didn't do it on purpose." Mark stopped and looked down at his hands. "I'm truly sorry for everything I did to Derek, but I need this baby. I need it to help me wash my sins. I want to change my attitude and habits, mom! I want to be responsible, but I need this baby to help me do it."

Patty had the same attitude as her son, sad and guilty; sad for her son's mistakes and guilty for her son's mistakes towards her best friend's family. She was also staring at her hands, playing with the wedding ring.

An awkward silence felt between them for the next minutes.

"Does he still love her?" Mark asked quietly breaking the silence between them.

Patty looked at Mark and meeting the embarrassment from his face, she understood his question. "I think so." She answered. "Would you let her go back to him?" She asked back.

"I don't own her." He answered. "I only own her baby. If she loves him, she can be happy with him."

"Do you love her?" Patty asked him. Mark frowned at her question, which thing made Patty chuckle. "I know." She said. "Love is a big word."

Mark smiled slightly at her and nodded. His mother shook her head disapproving him once again. "I am happy to see you determined in changing your life and assuming the paternity, but Mark, you have to be aware of this responsibility. Your child will need a proper life and a proper education. Sleeping occasionally with its mother is your first big mistake in this change you want to make. If you like Meredith and Meredith likes you then you should try for more. Love will come at one point if you are meant to be together."

Mark listened carefully her each word and everything was well processed. "It's getting late mom and I have to be at hospital soon." Mark stated standing up, ready to put an end to their talk about his relationship.

"10 minutes." Patty stated disappointed making Mark look at her questioning. "In 10 minutes I found out how unready you are to become a father."

Mark rolled his eyes and picked his clothes from floor, where Meredith had disposed them in the previous night. "Are you going to check in here at Archfield?" he asked her casually.

Patty decided to give up for a moment also. "Yes. Helen is also here so we are going to share a room."

Mark turned to her surprised. "Helen? Derek's mother is here?"

"Yeah" Patty answered.

"What's she doing here?" Mark asked her surprised and panicked in the same time. Helen Shepherd was like a second mother for him and he hadn't seen her since before the day that Derek caught him and Addison in bed.

Patty smiled satisfied in a way to see her son being ashamed of his acts in front of a decent woman like Helen Shepherd. That proved he still had some decency left. "She came to spend more time with her son and visit Seattle."

"At what hour do you have the plane tomorrow?" Mark asked.

Patty smiled ironic and shook her head. "We are going to spend some time here, but we'll inform you in time when to make time to take us to airport, so don't worry about this."

Mark put on the shirt glaring Patty. "Whatever you want to do and no matter how many days you are going to spend here, just stay away from Meredith and don't even dare to disturb her."

"I have no intention to do that." Patty stated. "She is going to be the mother of my first grandchild, so I do want to know her better and I want her to see me as a friend too."

"You are not going to marry us, so don't make yourself illusions about it." Mark warned her and started buttoning his shirt.

"Mark, what are you doing?" Patty shouted in desperation when she saw the shirt he was thinking to wear that day. "I assume you wore this yesterday, so why don't you take a clean one?" She reprimanded him motherly and came over to him to unbutton his shirt.

"Mom!" Mark burst nervous and pushed her hands off his shirt. "I am good with this."

"Mark" Patty wasn't ready to give in and walked over to his dressing. Opening its doors, she was surprised to find them empty. "Mark?" She looked back at her son questioning. "Where are your clothes?"

Mark sighed and continued to dress himself. "At Meredith's house." He muttered.

A smile grew on Patty's lips. "Why?"

"It's none of your business, mother." Mark retorted nervous as he sat down to put on the shoes.

"Mark, why are you living in a hotel room and your clothes are some place else, to be more exact at the woman pregnant with your baby?" Patty was ready to unpick everything she needed to know, because apparently, her son was hiding more things from her than he wanted her to know.

Mark was finally dressed and ready to leave. He came over to his mother and putting an arm around her shoulders, he led her to door. "I'll live temporarily over her house. Now go find your friend and your room. I have to check out." He opened the door for her and stepped outside together.

"You are?" Patty chuckled knowingly. "So you two are good friends."

"No wedding bells, mother." Mark groaned and walked her to elevators.

Patty smiled knowingly at him and nodded. "You should have showered. Meredith didn't shower either."

Mark groaned already annoyed by his mother subtle remarks and her quarrelsome character. "You should have come later then." As the door opened, Mark walked his mother inside and then he walked outside fast. "Enjoy Seattle, mom!" Mark watched his mother smiling, shaking her head deprecatory at him until the doors closed, and she disappeared behind them.

"Great! This is just great!" Mark muttered nervous as he was waiting for another elevator to come.

----------------

_This was super short, but I didn't want to make you wait too long for it. Now I have to update "All I want is this" because I haven't updated that one for a long time and then I will spare the time between this two fics._

_I hope you enjoyed this one!_

5


	32. Something serious

**Chapter 31- Something serious**

Meredith walked back in locker room already dressed in her scrub clothes, with her hair let free over shoulders for a faster dry. She walked inside thoughtful, Patricia Emily Sloan being the only name and person in her mind.

Meredith seemed so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice how crowded the locker room became in less than 15 minutes, that long it took her to shower and get ready for work. She snapped back to reality when she ran into a fellow intern. "Oh…sorry." She apologized to the tall man. The intern simply glared her and hurried to start his rounds and hunt a good surgical case.

"There she is!" Izzie shouted to make herself heard in that noise and also made her way to take Meredith. "Come" she commanded grabbing Meredith by arm and dragging her back to the bench where her friends were already sitting. "Sit!" Izzie almost threw her on bench between George and Calvin.

Meredith was still too disquieted with Mrs.'s Sloan appearance to retort at Izzie strange attitude. She just sat there waiting to see what was to happen next.

"Are you ok?" Calvin took her shoulders in the curve of his arm asking her with a worried face. It was obvious for everyone that something serious was going on with Meredith.

"Did Sloan throw you out this morning and without giving you the chance to take a shower?" Christina asked her.

"Yeah" Meredith answered, but her answer was referring to a different Sloan than the one that her friends were thinking.

"Oh…" George was the first one who caught the wrong meaning of her words. "I'm so sorry, Mer!" He said with sympathy rubbing her hand in comfort. "You still have us." He added.

"Ok, so Sloan is finally out, but now you would better tell us why did Izzie hurt her leg into a suitcase in your living room?" Christina asked Meredith without bothering to show concern for her friend's probable feelings.

"You don't have to be that cruel, Christina!" Izzie's commending attitude towards Meredith melted. She kneeled in front of Meredith and took her knees in hands. "You don't have to worry about that." Izzie said smiling warmly at her. "I'm so sorry I was so wrong about Mark!"

"But you know you can count on our help." Calvin completed Izzie's soothing words.

Meredith stood up and turned around to face them. "What's going on with you?" She turned their question back.

The interns looked at each other confused and then back at Meredith.

"That suitcase is Mark's and Mrs. Sloan is the one who threw me out of the hotel room early this morning." Meredith clarified the obvious misinterpretation. "Actually… she didn't throw me out… I ran off." Meredith giggled as she realized how embarrassing she made it sound.

"Hold on! Rewind" Christina stopped her. "Mrs. Sloan?" She asked curious.

"Does Sloan have a mother?" Alex asked. "Is he someone's son?" He asked more for himself chuckling at his own thought.

"Yes… Mark has a mother… apparently." Meredith stated. "My life…" She continued after a sigh. "My life sucks." She concluded.

Meredith turned to her locker. She opened it and took from it a springy to gather her hair in a bun. "The mother is in town, she is nice, I am pregnant, I have a … soreness." She muttered rambling.

"What are you saying there?" Izzie came over to lockers and leaned against them beside Meredith.

"So why do you have Sloan's suitcase in your house?" Christina came over leaning on the other side of Meredith.

"What did his mother say that made you ran off?" Calvin also came over to them and everyone started a new interrogation.

Meredith shut her locker and pushed Christina out of her way. "I have to do something before rounds." She stated simply and left the locker under the curious eyes of her friends.

"Dr. Bailey." Meredith had just come out of the locker room running towards elevators when she met her resident.

Dr. Bailey scanned careful Meredith's look. "What's wrong with you?"

"Umm… Can I be a little late for rounds?" Meredith asked her.

"You can…" Bailey answered. "Can I ask you the reason?"

Meredith hesitated a little before answering. "I need to see Dr. Montgomery."

At that statement, Bailey's look sweetened. "Are you feeling sick?" She asked her thinking that something wrong might be happening with Meredith's pregnancy.

"No…" Meredith answered visibly embarrassed. "I really have to go now." She said trying to get rid off Bailey's sympathetic look.

"Tell me if I can help you with something." Bailey generously offered her help. Meredith nodded grateful and started speeding up her steps. "Shepherd…" Bailey would have wanted to say something more, but her words died on lips as Meredith was getting further from her.

**--**

"Dr. Montgomery!" Meredith shouted spotting Addison at the other side of the bridge.

Addison stopped and spun around to answer the call. "Meredith." Meredith sprinted to reach to her faster and stopped breathless. "What's wrong?" Addison could tell from Meredith's desperate look that something was not right with her.

"Many things." Meredith muttered as Mrs.'s Sloan popped back to her head.

"Are you feeling sick?" Addison asked her worryingly.

Meredith realized what Addison was referring about. "Oh no, no! The pregnancy is fine… I guess, but I need a consult. Do you have a few free minutes?" She asked.

"Now?" Addison asked her still confused because of Meredith's strange look.

"Yes, please!" Meredith nodded.

"Let's find a room then." Addison agreed and left together to find an empty exam room.

**--**

"What in the…!" Addison exclaimed surprised as she looked between Meredith's thighs.

With her legs wide parted on the exam table, Meredith felt all her intimacies stripped. Addison slept with Mark, She was sleeping with Mark, She had also slept with Derek, Derek was Addison's husband, and apparently, they all shared part of their intimacies.

"Are you…umm…" Addison cleared her voice embarrassed. "Abstaining? Coz you know… you can tell me. I mean… you wouldn't be the first one, it's just that… it's healthier and safer you know… to use… a human … member." She stammered.

"I did…" Meredith thought that nothing could be more humiliating than this, so she decided to help Addison with her advices. "…use a … human member. … Mark's" Meredith closed her eyes as she admitted.

Addison's eyes slowly looked up at Meredith surprised. "So you two are indeed…"

"Friends." Meredith hurried to cut her off and clarify Addison's presumption.

"Ok" Addison was ready to drop the topic as much as Meredith was, though she wasn't convinced of Meredith's statement. "It's not bad. I'll give you a salve for soreness and recommend you … a break from… toys." She coughed to muffle the embarrassment.

"Wonderful… just wonderful." Meredith mumbled embarrassing. Deep down she was wishing for the earth to open and swallow her.

"I'm not judging." Addison admitted as she stood up and took off the gloves. "It's not bad, so don't worry about it." She came over to Meredith's head assuring her of good health condition.

Meredith took down her legs and closed them as she stood up upright.

"Do you want an ultrasound too now that you are here?" Addison asked her.

Meredith hopped down from table and shook her head. "Mark will want to be here tomorrow."

"That's impressive." Addison seemed far lost in her own thoughts as she muttered to herself. Meredith looked at her questioning. "Mark." Addison returned to senses and noticed Meredith's look. "He seems very involved in this pregnancy. I've never thought he can be cut out for fatherhood."

"Maybe he is not." Meredith admitted.

Addison looked at her confused. "I suppose you didn't put your all trust in his help."

"Would you?" Meredith retorted the question.

Addison smiled and shook her head as answered. "But so far… he is impressive."

"He is." Meredith nodded in agreement with Addison. Meredith put back on her scrub clothes while Addison stayed thoughtful leaning against the sink. "Listen…" Meredith started hesitant as she was tying her pants. Addison looked at her. "What do you know about Mark's parents?"

"That's a good question." Addison chuckled while propping her hands against the sink she stared her legs. "It's actually funny that you asked me this now."

Meredith stared at her confused.

"Mark's mother is town." Addison looked up at Meredith as she spoke.

"I know." Meredith muttered sighing.

Addison's eyes grew wide of surprise. "How… I mean they just arrived in Seattle early this morning. When did you find out about her?" She asked confused, but she got the answer herself immediately. "Oh"

After that moment, both women's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. The wife and the ex-mistress had been put face to face with the most intimate events in their lives.

"This feels awkward." Addison muttered after neither of them had said anything and had stayed motionless.

"How are you and Derek?" Meredith dared to ask, considering it as not a very an inappropriate question after all the other stuff they had shared.

Addison smiled sheepish to Meredith and shrugged. "I think they are his guests." She answered avoiding the answer for Meredith's question.

Meredith was puzzled again. "They?" She asked.

Addison stared at Meredith with the same puzzle in her face features as Meredith's were. "You don't know." She concluded, again avoiding a straight answer.

"Know what?" Meredith asked her in an alarmed tone.

Addison hesitated for a moment before she gave her the answer. "Derek's mother."

Meredith's jaw dropped. "She is here too?"

Addison nodded and then turned her look into a different direction as she spoke. "The events from the last months outraged them or something like this so they came to check themselves what's happening in their sons' lives." Addison explained. She chuckled when she noticed Meredith's terrified look. "Don't worry, they are gentle." She added in the same relaxed tone. "You are not the wife who slept with her husband's best friend. Whatever you and Mark are doing now should not make you feel guilty or inappropriate." Meredith nodded unconvincing. "I have to go back to work now." Addison pushed herself from the sink and headed to door. "Take it easier with Mark next time."

Meredith didn't have time to reply or even to feel embarrassed because Addison was immediately out of the exam room.

**--**

Meredith kept her mind off all the mothers' visits in town with Bailey's help. Because in the morning Meredith had excused herself from rounds to see Addison, Dr. Bailey decided to keep her under her own observation for the rest of the day. At first, Meredith wasn't very pleased with the idea suspecting that Bailey might put her on scut to take it easier with the work, but her susceptibility proved to be false when Bailey asked her to assist her and Dr. Burke to a surgery.

Meredith was leaning over the counter, chewing a pencil while studying a file, when a familiar voice asked to her ear. "When was the last time you ate something eatable ... something like food?" Meredith felt a strange shiver sweeping through her body as the warm familiar breath blew to her ear. She turned slowly and attempted a polite smile.

"Hi Derek." Meredith greeted him in an awkward manner. Weeks had passed since they last met.

Derek looked more relaxed than Meredith was. He leaned against the counter beside her. "How are you?" He asked her casual.

"I…uh… I'm good." She babbled. "How have you been?"

"I had a nice long vacation at home with my mom." Derek answered.

"And you just couldn't leave her there." Meredith muttered under her breath.

She did it loud enough for Derek to hear her. He chuckled as he spoke. "So you found out."

Meredith looked at him a made a slight grimace. "I did."

"Don't worry. They didn't come to take you down." Derek stated jokingly. "So… when was the last time you ate?"

She was indeed hungry and her stomach was growling silently, so Derek's question made her appetite grow even more. "Are you inviting me to lunch?"

Derek chuckled as he checked his watch. "It's passed lunch but yeah… I'm inviting you to a late lunch."

Meredith narrowed her eyes staring at him suspicious.

"I thought we decided to stay friends." Derek said in defense, but with the same light tone of his voice.

Meredith was hungry, so she decided to give him some credit and accept his invitation. All the way to elevators and while they were waiting for them, Meredith could feel Derek's sight down on her stomach. After she had glanced up at him from the corner of her eyes, Meredith started to feel uncomfortable with his stoppable gaze and looked at him. "You can't see it very well now. Only when I am naked or wearing straiten clothes."

Derek smiled and nodded embarrassed of being caught. "How is it going?"

"Everything has been going as it should so far." Meredith answered referring at her pregnancy. Just then one of the elevators got to their floor and after all the passengers stepped outside, Meredith got in followed by Derek.

They sat next to each other, both facing the door watching it closing. "You look different." Derek said, still staring at her from the corner of his eyes. "In a good meaning." He added smiling.

Meredith was feeling now even more uncomfortable. They were both alone in an elevator and Derek seemed to be Derek she used to ride this elevator with months ago, before the wife and everything that followed Addison's appearance in Seattle. "Thanks" She muttered trying to sound and smile politely.

"This is awkward, isn't it?" Derek came with his own conclusion.

"Very." Meredith chuckled.

"Yeah" Derek chuckled as well and leaned against the wall. "How's Mark handling all these?"

"Unexpectedly." Meredith answered.

"That's what I've heard too." Derek replied more in a mumble and with a slight tone of regret in his voice.

"Derek…as you said… this is awkward so please stop." Meredith asked him.

Derek nodded. "I'm sorry."

The rest of the ride and all the way to the patio, neither of them said anything else about Mark and Meredith's pregnancy and the chatter stayed focused mainly on Meredith's internship.

When they got in patio at the food cart, Meredith took out a bill ordering a soda and a tuna sandwich.

"Dr. Grey." The lady made a gesture of no to her money and bent behind the counter to take out something. She put on counter two white casseroles and a bottle of lemonade.

Meredith sighed, but accepted them under Derek's surprised stares. "These are from Mark." She mumbled to help Derek with his confusion.

"Oh" That took him completely off guard. "Is he providing the cafeteria with food for you now?"

Meredith took her food and her drink and walked away without waiting for Derek to buy his food. She sat down on a free table spreading open her casseroles and opened the bottle of lemonade until Derek joined her table. "He doesn't want me to have the crappy food from here." Meredith mumbled when Derek sat down at table across from her.

Derek chuckled and nodded. "That sounds more like him." He admitted. "He seems to be on the right path."

Meredith just shrugged as answer. She noticed that Derek was hesitating with whatever he wanted to say next. "What?" She looked up at him as she asked him.

"How are you two doing?" He asked her. The lines of his forehead frowned again not being comfortable with the question he had to ask and the answer he might receive from Meredith.

Meredith stubbed the fork in the casserole with salad. "I thought this was an awkward topic." She mumbled.

"It is." Derek agreed. "I… you don't have to answer. I'm sorry."

"Mark and I are friends now." She finally decided to give him an answer.

Out of nowhere, two more persons joined at their table taking them by surprise. Meredith looked up and recognized Mark's mother. The other one, who seemed to have the same age with Mrs. Sloan, gray haired and piercing blue eyes, Meredith guessed she should be Derek's mother.

"Meredith, Derek!" Mrs. Sloan smiled as she took a seat at Meredith's left, while Mrs. Shepherd sat at Meredith's right. "Helen, this is Meredith." She said to her friend pointing towards Meredith.

"Mom, Patty, what are you doing here?" Derek asked the two women with a disturbed tone of his voice.

"We came to the place where our sons work now and maybe meet some of their friends." Helen answered.

Though she was surprised with their sudden appearance, Meredith couldn't help but stare like mesmerized at Helen's face features. The smile and kind expression of her face lines were glaring similar.

"And it looks like we are lucky." She continued as she turned to look at Meredith. "I finally met Meredith." She chuckled the familiar chuckle as Meredith's cheeks flushed of embarrassment. "It's not something dramatic that I wanted to meet you, dear." Helen continued placing warmly a hand over Meredith's hand. "In life things happen without our control or involvement. Sometimes life just … play us an ugly joke." It was obvious to everyone what Helen was talking about. She was letting Meredith know that she wasn't blamed for her son's marriage failure.

Her friend nodded firmly in agreement with her. "Can I see it?" Helen asked Meredith with some sort of excitement in her voice.

"See what?" Meredith smiled confused.

"The baby bump." She replied.

"Mom!" Derek snapped at his mother.

"What?" She continued to be nonchalant, even amused by the cumbersome situation that Meredith and Derek were in that moment. "I know it's not my grandchild, but it's …'s, so it feels like it is mine too. It could have been mine though."

As she was listening to them, Meredith felt the urge to stand up and run, but what held her back was Derek's apologetic look towards her.

"First of all, mother, it's Meredith's baby and her privacy." Derek snapped again embarrassed and outraged by his mother's lack of indiscretion.

"Derek …"

"What the hell is going on here?" Mark's sudden shout cut off Helen's words and made everyone startle.

That was one of the moments when Meredith felt grateful for Mark's presence. She looked behind her, where Mark had propped his hands in her chair and only reading the anger from his face she knew he would save her from the mothers' attack.

"Keep your voice down, Mark." His mother pointed out his rude attitude. "And sit down with us. We are not doing anything wrong here. We're just talking."

"There's nothing to talk about here." Mark replied gritting his teeth.

"Sit down, Mark." His mother gave him a stern look, which didn't leave place for any other comment for Mark. "We need to have a serious talk and we are going to have it now when we are all here."

"Addison is not here." Mark protested.

"Derek and Addison are divorcing and their separation has nothing to do anymore with the present situation." Helen interfered.

"You and Derek have also nothing to do with the present." Mark cut her off.

"Mark!" His mother gave him a reproachful look and motioned to him to take a seat at table.

Mark pulled a chair from a nearby table and sat it between Helen and Meredith. "Let's talk, but let's do it fast."

"Mark, please stop acting like a victim of a massacre." Patty cut off his words this time. "If you had told us about you and Meredith, we wouldn't have to come all the way here in Seattle. We are your family and we have the right to know what is going with you. Derek needs to be here because he also had a past with Meredith… a more serious one than you have with her now."

"Having a mistress does it sound to you like something serious?" Mark asked her.

"I know the feelings they shared and feelings are those called serious." She replied. "Are you saying that you and Meredith have something serious now?" She asked him. "Because this morning I saw something completely different."

"We are going to have a baby together and a baby is also called something serious." Mark stated, slowly sneaked an arm around Meredith's waist.

"I agree with you on that." Helen said. "But your baby will need a healthy environment, one that you will never be able to provide if you as parents don't try for a serious relationship. Nobody doubts you as soon-to-be father, but you have to be wise enough and let go if love is missing. If there are still feelings between Meredith and Derek, then they should try again, without leaving you outside your baby's life."

"I can't believe this is happening." Derek groaned leaning back in his chair, throwing his head to back.

"You can't believe this is happening?" Meredith burst nervous jumping on her feet. "You are not the one called slut here." She pushed the chair aggressively out of her way and struck out from their table.

"Meredith, nobody is…" Patty stood up apologetically, but Meredith was already out of the patio so her intention to apologize was useless.

"We are going to talk about this later." Mark stood up nervous warning them and hurried after Meredith.

--

Mark found Meredith minutes later crying in the stairway. "Meredith" He whispered in comfort as he sat down beside her. Mark put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Meredith. I promise I am going to put them to respect." Meredith shook her head against his chest. "I will." Mark assured her thinking that Meredith did not trust him.

"No." Meredith sniffed as she raised her face from his chest. "They are right." She muttered wiping her cheeks. "The baby is not even born yet and we are already doing everything wrong."

"Meredith, we still have months ahead until the baby will be born. We've already made progresses." Mark refused to accept her negative conclusion.

"What progresses, Mark?" Meredith asked him nervous, running her hands through her hair. "Name some."

"That's easy." Mark answered unsure of him. "Uh… we are friends and this is a good start." Slowly he started finding the right things to mention to Meredith. "We live together now. We are doing baby shopping together. We are thinking about its future. These might not be too big progresses, but they are small steps on the right path."

The tears seemed to have stopped forming in her eyes as she looked at Mark. "We _are_ friends. We are friends who are having sex together…" Meredith sniffed trying to calm down the sobs. "We have to work on this too and I have this feeling that this is going to be the hardest part from this process of rehabilitation." Mark winced chuckling at the thought of sex deprivation. "Act mature, Mark." Meredith glared at him, obviously not tasting his sense of humor. "We need to get involve in serious relationships… or at least I should." Meredith continued. "I know this is too much to ask for you, so at least I should be the responsible one from this aspect."

As Meredith talked about that, Mark seemed to have fallen deep in thoughts. When Meredith finished her lecture about serious relationships and the silence fell between them, Mark put an end to his thoughts and shook his head as response to them.

"What?" Meredith asked him irritated.

"I don't think I can do this." Mark said.

"I told you, I'll do it. I know the man-whore thing is still in your personality." Meredith stated rolling her eyes annoyed.

"I don't think I can live without our bed-meetings." Mark repeated, revealing more of the meaning of what he wanted to say at first.

"You have too." Meredith glared at him.

Mark shook his head firmly. "But I know how we can have all." He said grinning at Meredith.

Meredith just stared at him curious.

"I'm ready for more." Mark confessed. He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and let his palm cupped his cheek. He leaned to her until their faces were only one inch away. "You can be my girlfriend and I can be your boyfriend." Mark said.

Meredith felt a limp in her throat and as she tried to swallow it, her thoughts raveled in her head. She couldn't say anything and just stared at him as if she was waiting for him to start laughing and tell her that was joking.

"What do you say about my plan?" Mark asked her.

"Be serious." She snapped furious and slapped hard the hand he was holding on her cheek.

"I am serious!" Mark protested.

"Mark, to me a serious relationship means… a serious relationship… with a faithful partner." She trailed off. "You are not faithful not even to yourself."

"Meredith, I didn't have sex for 92 days and when I finally did it, I did it with you. Doesn't this mean something to you?" Mark talked in a serious manner, which Meredith hadn't seen him before.

"Mark" Meredith sighed confused. She was willing to believe him. "I'm serious, Mark."

"I'm serious too." Mark confirmed.

They gazed at each other for long moments until Mark cupped her face and pulled her gently to him. His lips kissed hers lingering in closure.

"I'm Mark's Sloan girlfriend now?" Meredith asked giggling.

Mark chuckled as he pulled back and let her face off his hands. "Doesn't this sound exciting?" He asked her.

Meredith giggled and rolled her eyes, trying not to feed his ego. "We are going to be over in the moment that I found out about another nurse." She threatened him serious.

Mark smiled relaxed at her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her into him. "Do you want to celebrate it in an on-call room?" He asked her.

"No!" Meredith whimpered in pain at the thought of her soreness.

"Ouch." Mark pulled back wincing offended. "That hurt."

Meredith giggled and stood up. "Sorry, but you won't get any for a few days."

"Why?" Mark whined as he stood up too. "This isn't a good start for us." Meredith replied with a glare. "Fine." Mark groaned.

"You have a nose repair scheduled for later." Meredith said smiling childish at him.

Mark raised an eyebrow smiling suggestively. "You want a favor, huh? Ok" He agreed. "But I want off the few-days-rule." He added.

Meredith shook her head. "So can I scrub in?" She asked him.

Mark approached to her slowly until he propped her against the wall; pressing her body with his, he leaned to her and kissed her. His hands dropped along her body, running up and down on sides, lingering beside her breasts.

Feeling the heat firing up inside her, wetting and heating her between her thighs, Meredith winced in pain. "Ow."

Instantly, Mark pulled back. "Does it hurt so bad to have sex with me?" He asked her offended.

"It's not you… actually, it is you…" Meredith stammered embarrassed. "I'll be fine in a few days."

Mark raised an eyebrow, hardly holding back a laugher. "Was I that good?"

"I'm hungry. Your mothers kidnapped my lunch." Meredith walked away from him avoiding any other comment about her soreness.

Mark watched her leaving the stairway with a big grin on his face. "I am good."

--

Later in evening, Mark was the last one who arrived home. Opening the door, he found the house in darkness and silence.

He hadn't spent much time in her house before, but he was already familiar with the inside of Meredith's house. He saw a dim light coming from living room, so he went to check it.

Mark chuckled silently as he walked inside and found the couch arranged as bed for him. He took off his jacket and threw it on it and then he spun on his heels and walked back outside heading to stairs.

Mark opened slowly the door from Meredith's bedroom. Through the darkness, he could see Meredith sleeping in the middle of the bed. Mark took off his clothes, disposing them on his way to her bed until the last clothing item left on was his boxers. He got in bed beside her and hugged her back. Taking her in his arms, Mark's arm wrapped over her bump. Through the thin t-shirt she was wearing, he could feel the baby bump. He stood up a little and put his hand on her belly. "Daddy, is going to take good care of you. I promise." He whispered. Then he leaned to Meredith and kissed her cheek.


	33. Temporary not temporary

_N/A: This a short update; something to enjoy your Sunday. This one of my favorite chapters and I hope you are going to enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it._

--

**Chapter 32 – Temporary… not temporary**

Meredith startled as she woke up like after a nightmare or a sudden thought. She jumped upright and looked alarmed around her. The room was still sunk in darkness, only the lightning was lighting it from time to time. Meredith looked at her right bedside as if she was expecting to find someone there. The sheets were raveled on that side of the bed and Meredith took it as confirmation of the fact that somebody had slept with her during the night. She wasn't surprised or mad to find out that Mark had slept with her- she had expected to this- but she was worried. She was worried for all the things that her new relationship with Mark was involving.

Meredith glanced at the clock from her nightstand. It was a little passed 5:30 and the alarmed had been canceled. Meredith shook her head with a small smile creeping on her lips and then threw herself back down on pillows, spreading her arms across the bed, inhaling and exhaling deeply. She took the pillow that Mark had slept on and hugged it on her chest, inhaling once the scent of cologne impregnate in it. "What am I doing? What am I doing?" Meredith muttered in a desperate low voice as her previous smile dissolved. She threw away Mark's pillow and pushed the quilt off her, throwing herself out of bed. "What am I doing? What am I doing?" She continued in the same desperate murmur while she walked over to her bathroom.

Inside, she pushed the door with her leg, making it shut quietly- and in the desperate sound of her only question- she started stripping. "What am I doing?" She asked herself- this time shouting at her reflection from mirror- covering her bump with both hands, her eyes fell down to stare at it. "What are we doing?" She looked as if she was talking to her bump. "Should we trust your daddy?"

No response came for her. Meredith sighed disappointed as if she had been expected to receive an answer from someone or from something. Resigned, she stepped under the shower.

--

Walking out of her room, Meredith met a sleepy George. "Why are they arguing?" He asked Meredith.

At first Meredith hadn't noticed the loud voices from downstairs. They paused on hallway and focused on the familiar voices that were shouting at each other.

"Can't you do something nice for me, at least once?" They easily recognized Mark's irritated voice.

"I can…" Izzie replied with the same irritation. "Only after you will do something nice for me." She continued.

"You are a terrific friend." Mark concluded with nervous sarcasm.

"And you are a terrific boyfriend." Izzie snapped back in the same manner.

"What's going on?" George asked confused staring ahead. Slowly, he turned to look at Meredith and shared the same confusion.

Meredith let out a sigh and decided to ignore whatever was going between Mark and Izzie; she was having other worries on the top of the list. To have to share the same bed each night with Mark, act like his girlfriend, were serious concerns; Meredith didn't know how to handle all of them.

When Meredith and George walked together in kitchen and Mark noticed her arrival, he jerked a plate out of Izzie's hands and put in on table, pushing it slowly towards Meredith. "I made breakfast." He said smiling crooked at her.

Meredith stared at him incredulous and then her gaze shifted on Izzie, who was glaring at Mark. Meredith chuckled and shook her head. Just then she noticed the guest from her kitchen. "Cristina?" Meredith was surprised to find her there, sitting at her table, sipping from a mug and reading the news paper.

"I am here only for breakfast." Cristina replied glancing up at Meredith before returning to the columns from newspaper.

"And gossips." Izzie added, smiling at Meredith and then discreetly at Mark, to let Meredith know of what she was talking about.

'_Great'_ Meredith groaned inside her head as she rolled her eyes and paced away ignoring the plate of pancakes that Mark had offered her. Passing by the sink to go to the refrigerator, Meredith chuckled loudly at the plate with burned pancakes dismissed in it and glanced back over her shoulder at Mark, who was following her with his eyes.

As he met her amused glance and realized that he had been caught, Mark smiled at her and then sniffed. "You have to appreciate the gesture."

"Of stealing someone else's merits?" Meredith asked him laughing and glanced back at him again as she reached to the refrigerator and opened its door. Meredith giggled quietly as she heard Izzie satisfied snicker.

"No more nice things for you then." Mark grumbled.

Meredith took out of the refrigerator a jar with mayonnaise and a jar with pickle. She brought them to table and then went over to the cupboard for a plate and some bread.

In the meantime, the others returned to their morning routine with their coffee and food, Mark not even daring to ask Meredith to eat from Izzie's pancakes, which he had offered her.

"Oh you can't do that!" Cristina exclaimed with disgust as she saw Meredith sloshing the mayonnaise on a slice of bread and put over it a pickle.

"Eww, what in the world are you eating there?" Izzie made a horrified face of disgust, as Cristina's exclamation made all of them look at Meredith.

"You can't eat that!" Mark's tone was rather commanding than disgusted.

Meredith ignored them and took a large bite from her breakfast. "Seriously, you can't eat that!" Mark snapped at her.

Chewing her food, Meredith didn't bother to reply in words, only through a shrug from her shoulders. As she saw Mark coming towards her determined to stop her from eating, Meredith shot him a deadly glare and held up her right arm as sign for him not to come closer. Because Mark ignored her, Meredith swallowed her bite and stood nervous. "This is _my_ kitchen, _my_ breakfast and I eat whatever _I_ want."

"I live here too now, so this is _my_ kitchen and _my_ breakfast too." Mark replied, not willing to let Meredith win this.

"You are only _temporary_ living here and all that _you temporary_ own here is the couch from living room." Meredith replied firmly.

Mark chuckled as if he owned essential information, which Meredith might seem to have forgotten. "I'm your boyfriend now, so you can't kick me out so soon and you can't make me sleep on couch anymore."

Living with Mark already seemed… too quarrelsome for Meredith. "I'm pregnant, ok? And pregnant women have cravings. You knocked me up so bare my cravings. Now shut up about it… no… shut up for good and let me finish my breakfast." Meredith said calmer as she sat back on her chair and picked up her breakfast. "We might also have to talk about your temporally rent." Meredith grumbled, not taking her eyes from her food.

"Would you take money for rent from your boyfriend?" Mark asked her with stupor in his voice.

"If he pisses me off, yes." Meredith faked a smile, with her mouth painted with mayonnaise now.

Mark chuckled shaking slowly his head and walked over to her. He leaned down to her and wiped her mouth with his thumb as if she was a child and kissed her. "This is unhealthy." He said as he straightened up, more serious this time, without a sign of humor in his voice as before.

"Do you know what's not healthy?" Meredith asked glaring at him. Mark looked at her with one eyebrow raised in curiosity. "You. You are not healthy." She said full with reproach.

Mark laughed catching what she was talking about. "No. That means I am good."

Meredith rolled her eyes already regretting for bring that up. She took out of the bag another slice of bread and sloshed it with more mayonnaise this time.

"I can't stand this." Cristina, who had watched with discreet curiosity the small fight between Meredith and Mark, sniffed at Meredith's plate and stood up taking her coffee and paper with her. "I'll see you at work." Cristina walked out of the kitchen without even glancing at any person from that room and without receiving too much attention from them.

"Whose turn is to do the shopping?" Meredith asked.

"George's" Izzie replied fast smiling proudly at George.

"Ok, George. Don't forget to add diapers on the shopping list for me." Meredith said as she picked an extra pickle and stuffed it in mouth beside the sandwich. She smiled to herself already guessing her friends' curious stare.

"Why in the world do you need diapers now? There are still 5 months left until the baby will be born." Mark said staring at her as if she losing her mind.

"Baby diapers?" Izzie asked curious, for a moment suspecting that it might not be baby diapers the one she asked.

"Of course!" Meredith burst amused. "I don't need diapers!" She giggled. "Baby diapers."

"Are you afraid that by the time that the baby will be born, the diapers will be out of market? Or have heard anything about a future diaper crisis?" Mark asked her chuckling.

"I only need one pack of diapers." Meredith rolled her eyes annoyed by all the explications she was forced to give them. "The smallest pack. Just buy it, ok?" She groaned as she gave George a desperate look.

George could only nod in response, still puzzled by Meredith's strange request.

"God you are so clueless!" Meredith groaned laughing at their confused stares.

"We are not clueless!" Mark protested offended. "You are insane!" George and Izzie approved him silently by nodding.

"Whatever." Meredith chuckled and re-focused on her food.

Mark, Izzie and George stared at each other confused and then decided to drop the subject.

"Oh" Izzie startle as she remembered something and turned to George. "Don't 'forget' to buy tampons again. I really need those." She sounded threatening throwing her forefinger in his chest.

"Why can't you remember to buy those when is your turn? Or Meredith's turn?" George protested irritated by Izzie's constant tease- or so he took it, as a proposed tease from his roommates' side.

"You buy them tampons?" Mark burst laughing at him. "How low!" He grimaced still laughing.

"Leave him alone, Mark." Meredith grumbled. She looked up at him and a smile creased the corners of her lips. "My condition is temporary." She said rubbing around her tummy. "And if you are going live here longer than temporary, then you will get your turn."

"Never" Mark shook his head firmly.

"Why? Are you in the paternity mood only temporary?" Meredith asked him raising an eyebrow at him, but still amused.

Mark glared at her. "It's not temporary." He protested.

"Ok. I believe you." Meredith spoke with calm, smiling at him. "Then, never say never."

"Never" Mark shook his head again, refusing to accept the idea of buying tampons for Meredith in the near-future.

Meredith and Izzie smiled at each other knowingly. "George said that too." Izzie mumbled.

--

_Please review if you liked this chapter!_

_ The next one will bring Meredith's periodical consult, more interaction between Meredith, Mark and Mrs. Sloan, also the reason for Meredith's need of diapers. :)_


	34. Tease, tease, tease

**Chapter 33 – Tease, tease, tease  
**

No matter how many times she refused him, Mark still made Meredith ride with him to hospital.

"You don't have to stay pouted all the time now." Mark groaned after he had constantly glanced to his right at Meredith, who was holding her arms folded across her chest, pouted, staring out on her window. "What's such a big deal if you go to work with my car?" He asked her irritated by her grumpy mood. Meredith stayed quiet, refusing to look or speak to him. "I'm your boyfriend now for God's sake! You should be more enthusiastic about it." Meredith turned her head slowly to look at Mark, holding an eyebrow lifted. "You like it, admit it." Mark laughed.

A crooked smiled crept on her lips. "You know why I don't want to be seen coming at work together with you?" She asked him, calm and sounding rather proud of what she was going to say next.

Mark looked at her curious and slowed down the speed a little, interested of what she wanted to say.

Meredith giggled proudly. "Because I feel like I'm going to high school with my father."

Mark forgot to shut his mouth as he listened to Meredith and looked as if he had forgotten to breathe too.

"Watch the road, Mark!" Meredith snapped at him when she saw him in such a shock and not paying attention to the road anymore.

Mark snapped back to reality and focused more on the road, but his look still gazing somewhere far ahead.

"How much that hurt?" Meredith asked him laughing.

"You have no idea." Mark muttered, motionless, not taking breaking his gaze.

"Good. This means you are going to stop bugging me with this overprotecting behavior of yours. It doesn't suit you." Meredith folded her arms across her chest again, more serious this time, but less grumpy and looked out on windshield. "I'm hungry." Meredith muttered after a short time of silence. Mark didn't respond. Meredith checked him with a glance. He was still motionless, absentminded. "I'm hungry." Meredith repeated, louder this time and looked at Mark, now gazing. Mark answered with a faint nod, nothing more. Now she was sure he was ignoring her. "Can't we stop somewhere to buy something to eat?" Meredith asked him. Mark answered shaking his head. "Why?" Meredith snapped irritated.

Mark turned his head to look at Meredith, this time he was the one smiling at her. "Because you said I am overprotecting you… and you are mad about it… and I don't want you to be mad because if you are mad, then the baby might feel sick and I don't want the baby to be sick." Mark grinned at her as he finished and looked out on windshield.

"You're an ass." Meredith muttered irritated.

"And what are you?" Mark retorted chuckling.

Meredith looked at him with a glare. "I am a pregnant woman!" She snapped.

"Remind me to use a condom the next time." Mark muttered, more lightened up now and brought the speedometer back to an upper level.

The silence fell back over them, with Meredith still pouted and Mark whistling silently in a cheerful note. "Stop that!" Meredith muttered nervous, not looking at him.

"You must be very hungry." Mark chuckled checking her from the corner of his eyes. "Ok, we'll stop over a restaurant to buy something." He added with indulgence. "You should have eaten what I cooked."

"What Izzie cooked!" Meredith corrected him, glaring at him.

Mark laughed and reached out to grab her hand, intertwining his fingers between hers. "Whatever. You should have eaten what she cooked." He said calm. "Is it that bad?" He asked glancing at her.

"What?" Meredith asked him confused.

"To be my girlfriend?" Mark repeated the question clearer. Because Meredith was late with her answer, Mark looked at her smiling casual. "We can go back to our previous relationship if you want to. We don't have to listen to everything that my crazy mother says."

Meredith was already shaking her head as Mark started to talk about his mother. "She is right." She mumbled. "It's not that bad." Meredith added and looked at him. She paused hesitating before continuing. "But I'm scared."

Suddenly, Mark stiffened in his seat. Luckily, they had stopped at the red light, so Mark had time to recover from shock. "Are you scared of me?" His voice was rather disappointed than offended.

"No!" Meredith replied fast, shaking her head convincing and pulled her hand from his. She looked out on her window as she spoke quietly. "But everything happened so sudden… it's so new to me."

Mark listened to her while he started the car and drove away again. Both of them stayed quiet for a short time, each of them lost in its own thoughts. "I thought you and Derek had something serious … besides the fact that he was married to somebody else." Mark was the one who broke the silence as he spoke calm, slightly confused. He glanced towards Meredith only to see her still staring outside on her side window.

"I wasn't referring at the boyfriend-relationship." Meredith muttered. "I was referring at this whole _family_ thing, Mark." She added looking at Mark. Though he was only glancing at her from time to time, Mark could see the worry from her eyes. "I don't know how to do it." She muttered quietly, leaning her head against her window.

Mark took her hand again and squeezed it gently in comfort.

"This sucks." Meredith muttered.

"It does." Mark agreed sighing and let go her hand. "Do you want McDonald's?" He asked her in attempt to change the subject and help improve their mood.

Meredith looked at him smiling childish and nodded. "Thanks"

Mark looked at her and grinned. "Admit it. You are grateful to have me."

Meredith burst into laugh. "How can I be grateful for a pain in the ass?" She asked him with sarcasm in her voice.

Mark raised an eyebrow curious and in the same time amused. "I thought you have a pain between yours thighs. I won't accept to be taken responsible for any other physical pain." He shook his head mocking her.

Meredith gasped and slapped his arm laughing. "That's not funny at all!"

"Then why are you laughing?" Mark pressed his lips into a straight line muffling a laugher as he tried to look serious.

"It's not funny!" Meredith protested laughing and folded her arms across her chest adopting a pouted attitude, which of course didn't fool Mark.

Mark chuckled. Without taking his eyes from the road, he brushed her hair behind her shoulder. "Try and relax, Mer." He spoke in a calm soothing voice. "We'll work this out somehow. I won't leave you alone, so don't worry." Mark glanced at Meredith to meet the gratitude from her eyes. He smiled and winked at her before looking out on windshield again. "As for your discomfort regarding my frequent presence in your life… you'll get used to it soon." A smug smiled spread on his lips as he glanced at her again. "I'm a lovely guy after all. How can anyone not love me?"

Meredith groaned as response to his perkiness, rolling her eyes and looking out on her window to hide her smile. She let out a sigh and leaned her head against the window, wishing for Mark to drop any other conversation about their relationship. Mark complied, so they drove in silence for a while.

Suddenly, Meredith felt her stomach flipping and a wave of nausea sweeping through her stomach. "Pull over." She grabbed Mark's arm in a strong grip, her voice faint, but yet alarming.

"What?" At first, Mark looked at her confused, but as he saw her pale face, he knew something was wrong with her. "You look awful. What's wrong?" Alarmed, he put a hand on her back, gently rubbing her.

"Pull over!" Meredith shouted louder this time and made a gesture to cover her mouth.

Mark stopped the car on a side of the road immediately and Meredith was out of the car in a split second. Mark got out of the car too and walked over to Meredith's side- obviously not thrilled with the view- holding her hair to back. "There, there" He tried comforting her patting her back. "Calm down."

A little more relieved, Meredith could look back at him with a glare. Mark smiled and started fumbling through the pockets of his jacket after a napkin or a rag for Meredith. Meredith groaned exhausted and rolled her eyes and Mark's slowness. She pushed him out of her way and walked back to car. As she got inside, she took her bag and took out of it a handkerchief. Mark followed her inside and looked at her worried. "Are you feeling better?" Meredith answered with a faint nod and strapped herself under the seatbelt again.

Mark sighed discreetly and fastened his seatbelt too. "That's it. No more strange carvings for you!" He stated with a firm voice as he revived the engine. "And no more McDonald's!" He added glaring at her.

Meredith glared back. "I can't control my carvings and definitely you can't control them either."

"We'll have to control them as long as they are harmful for the baby." Mark retorted.

"And how are you planning to do it?" Meredith raised an eyebrow curious.

Mark opened the mouth to reply, but then he realized he didn't know what to say. He shut the mouth and glared at Meredith before paying all his attention to read again. "We'll ask Addison."

"You should try to see how it feels to be pregnant." Meredith grumbled nervous, shifting her body so that she had her back on Mark.

Mark chuckled cheerful and put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

--

**_N/A: This was a short update, something with Meredith and Mark only. I know I said this one would have more things happening in it, but that would have made the chapter too long; besides, I don't have so much time for writing lately._**

**_Since this Sunday we celebrate the Easter, I'll leave for a short vacation, so a new chapter will be up in probably 2 weeks._**


	35. Miracles happen

**Chapter 34 – Miracles happen**

"You aren't going to walk me to the locker room and speak to my teachers, are you?" Meredith asked Mark jokingly, as they stepped into the elevator.

"That depends," Mark chuckled into her ear, "Are you going to be a good girl?"

Meredith giggled and elbowed him between ribs. She turned to face him as the doors closed, as they were alone in the elevator. "Now seriously speaking… Stop hovering because you are annoying and stressing me out."

A crooked smile spread across Mark's lips as he leaned against the wall, watching her. "Oh and I'm hungry." Meredith grumbled as she turned her back on Mark.

"Ok" Mark sighed and moved behind Meredith. "Seriously speaking…" He was mocking her lecture. Meredith glanced over her shoulder at him. "You want a serious talk, don't you?" Mark looked serious as he caught Meredith's glance. "Let's have a serious talk." He grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her to face him. Not whining, Meredith waited for him to start.

"I'll get you something to eat, but you have to stop with all the unhealthy food. You saw what happened earlier and that was nothing comparing to what might happen if you continue eating fatty foods. You have to admit that, right now, I am the more responsible one."

Meredith stared at him for a longer and then, she let out a sigh, she turned her back on Mark again. "I'll try, but you know… it's not easy to fight the carvings."

"We'll figure out something," Mark agreed, "When do we meet with Addison?"

"12," Meredith grumbled.

As the door opened, Mark walked passed Meredith, patting her back teasingly. "Good girl."

Meredith didn't have time to respond as other people entered the elevator, so she just glared at Mark, who was watching her triumphantly.

--

The locker room was crowded and noisy when Meredith stepped inside. When her fellow interns noticed her presence, the hubbub stopped. Meredith realized that she was the main topic of a gossip. She ignored their stares and walked straight to her locker.

"Hey guy!" She greeted her friends, who were gathered around a bench, not far from her locker. Meredith opened the locker door, shoved her bag inside and took off her jacket. She also started changing out of her street clothes and took out her scrubs clothes. Just then, she noticed the silent stares of her friends. "What did I do this time?" She asked them as she looked around her and met the stares of the other interns.

Izzie was the first one who jumped to her feet and came beside her, leaning against the nearby locker. "You aren't depressed," she stated as she watched Meredith carefully.

"Should I be?" Meredith asked amused.

Christina joined them too, "That depends."

Meredith groaned, annoyed at the speed in which gossip seemed to travel. "What's going on here? What's the gossip?" She asked them, placing both hands on her hips.

"It's a rumor." Izzie told her.

Meredith rolled her eyes, "What's the rumor?" She asked.

"That Mama Sloan called you… you know…" Izzie hesitated.

Meredith looked at Christina expecting a better explanation.

"Whore," Christina didn't seem to be bothered by the word. "And that Mark has started to back out of the idea of becoming parent." She continued.

"I told them it's not true," Izzie stated loudly, so that the other interns could hear her. "He made the breakfast for you this morning." She added and then let her voice down to a whisper. "Is she really that bitchy?"

Meredith sighed and shook her head disapprovingly at the gossip mongering of her co-workers. "Actually…" Meredith spoke as if she wanted to announce something. "Mark and I are officially a couple now; as for his mother… I really don't know her. I only spent a few minutes in her company and … I don't care that much what she thinks about me because … I don't care." Meredith stated with determination and looked around her pleased to see how well she quieted them.

"Uh…" Izzie leaned to Meredith in confusion. "I didn't know that." Meredith looked at her questioning. "The first part you mentioned…" Izzie pointed out. "About you and Mark."

"I apologize for not announcing it to you," Meredith replied sarcastically and continued dressing, pulling the scrub top over her head.

"So it's not a recent thing." Christina concluded.

"It is recent." Meredith admitted. "Now are we done gossiping about me? I'm hungry and I want to grab something before rounds." Meredith looked at her friends and met their curious stares, understanding that they weren't done. "We're done." She warned them and taking her scrub pants and sneakers out of the locker, she went to sit down on the bench. Her friends followed her.

"Let the girl breathe!" Bailey's shout made them stir and the group scattered. "Grey, are you not ready yet?" She asked.

"Because of them." Meredith replied blaming her friends.

Bailey rolled her eyes and turned to look at all of them. "Today I agreed to assign my interns to the clinic." She announced to them and disappointed groans came from her interns and satisfied chuckles between the other interns. Bailey smiled looking very proud of herself. "You are going to enjoy moments like this when you are residents too, admit it. Don't despair though." She laughed. "You might get lucky and find a surgical case, but…" She glared them warningly. "Don't fight over the critical patients and the most important thing is… don't make them out to be a critical case deliberately just to assist in a surgery."

"But we are the most competitive interns." Christina said in an attempt of protest.

"Says who?" Bailey asked her. Christina was silenced with Bailey's question and took a step back. "Ok, now that we are done with the whining, let's start get to work. I was going to ask Yang, but I changed my mind. Stevens and Grey with me in Cardio."

"But Grey was late!" Christina's protested.

Bailey glared at her. "Do you want to be on scut today?"

Christina answered as she left before Bailey could change her mind and send her on scut duty. "I'm the best resident. You couldn't have found a better one than me, admit it."

Bailey smiled proudly at the rest of the interns. Managing their future interns was another thing that she wanted to teach them.

--

From behind the counter from the nurses' station, Dr. Bailey pulled out a stack of files and put them in front of Meredith. "Grey, post op." Then she took out another stack and put them in front of Izzie. "Stevens, pre op." She smiled gleefully at the two unhappy interns. "Dr. Burke is counting on our help. Do not leave this floor … this desk unless Dr. Burke or I say otherwise." She warned them. "Grey, you can go to your appointment with Dr. Montgomery when you have to," Dr. Bailey took a chart and tucking it under her arm walked away.

"What did we do to deserve this?" Izzie whined after she made sure that Bailey was out of earshot. She grabbed her files and sat down.

Meredith took hers and followed her. "Maybe it happens because you have a special interest in my private life." Meredith replied as she sat down beside Izzie. As she said this, Meredith saw a grin growing on Izzie's face. "Forget about it. Stay out of my private life." Meredith warned her.

"I'm curious." Izzie replied.

"I'm sure you are." Meredith rolled her eyes.

Izzie sighed and opened the first folder from her stack. She shuffled the papers without paying too much attention to it. "You know I care about you, right?" Izzie gave up pretending that she was working, shut the folder and crossed her arms, propping them on desk. Meredith looked at her with a glare. "Fine. I don't care about you. I care about the baby." Meredith continued glare at her. "I do." Izzie replied defensively. "You can't deny my excitement for your baby. I'll be its favorite auntie." She smirked proudly.

"What do you want to know?" Meredith gave up on avoiding Izzie's hunger for gossips.

"Do you like him?" Izzie asked her grinning.

"I do." Meredith admitted, trying not to sound too excited.

"I like him too," Izzie admitted staring ahead in blank. Soon she felt Meredith's curious gaze. She looked at her and smiled. "Not in that way," Izzie rolled her eyes. "I like him because he seems right for you. I mean, Shepherd was… unpredictable… arrogant. Sloan is… arrogant, but predictable. He might not have the most righteous attitudes, but at least he doesn't carry secrets… you know like… secret wives."

"He is predictable," Meredith admitted. "It's easy to be yourself around him."

"What's his mother doing here?" Izzie asked.

Meredith shrugged.

"Are you worried?" Izzie asked her again.

Meredith shook her head without hesitation, "Mark doesn't seem to be the mama's boy type, so I'm not worried… if that's what you are getting at."

"It will be interesting to see him as a father."

"Indeed." Meredith agreed. "Though, it will be interesting to see me in as a mother too." She admitted, smiling with a shade of worry in her eyes.

"It'll be fine." Izzie smiled rubbed her back as comforting gesture.

Meredith nodded unconvinced. "I'm hungry." She muttered as she opened her first folder.

"Do you want me to go buy something for you?" Izzie offered with a big grin on her face. "You would cover for me, only for a few minutes."

Meredith grinned back at her. "Why don't you cover for me?"

"Are you already thinking sneak out? Bailey's sudden appearance made Izzie and Meredith start. Both of them shook their heads. "Why didn't you eat something this morning, Grey?"

"I did." Meredith muttered defensively.

A nurse came to the front of the counter, "Dr. Grey, Dr. Sloan wants you to have this." She said as she put a paper bag on the desk.

A sparkle showed up in Meredith's eyes, when she saw that Mark had kept his promise and sent her something to eat. She was about to take the bag, when Bailey grabbed it out of her face with a swift movement. Meredith looked up at her like a hurt puppy. Bailey opened the bag and looked inside. She seemed satisfied with what she saw, so she put it back on Meredith's desk. "You can share it with Izzie if you want." Bailey smiled at both of them and then went to look for a chart.

This time, when Meredith wanted to take the paper bag again, Izzie was faster and took it before her. Same as Bailey, she opened it, but without the simple intention of inspecting its content. Noticing what was inside the bag Izzie made a slight grimace and returned it to Meredith.

"Finally!" Meredith groaned annoyed and took back her bag with food. As she opened it, Meredith had a similar reaction as Izzie. "Carrots?" She sounded as if she was about to start crying.

"Healthy snack, Grey!" Bailey snapped at her whining. "He might be stupid sometimes, but this time, he is right." Bailey admitted referring at Mark.

Halfheartedly, Meredith took a carrot, put the bag aside and started crunching it as she picked up the work on her files. Izzie took the bag too, this time with a casual movement and took out a carrot for herself.

--

"Seriously, what have we done to Bailey to be tortured like this?" Izzie grumbled as she and Meredith left to lunch. "I'm not even allowed to pee when I need to."

Meredith seemed distracted while Izzie continued on her complaints. Meredith suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, a horrified look in her eyes. "Oh no!" She muttered under breath as she stared at someone.

"What's wrong?" Izzie asked her confused; looking around to see who or what caught Meredith's attention. She didn't have too much time to so as Meredith grabbed her by her hand and turned around dragging Izzie after her. "Mer!" Izzie whined at Meredith's brisk movements.

"Shh," Meredith shushed her.

"Meredith?" A female voice asked shouting after them. "Meredith!" She shouted louder, now calling after her.

"Who's that woman?" Izzie asked stopping in her tracks and staring in curiosity at Patty, who was sprinting after them.

Meredith gave up and letting out a sigh, turned around to face Patty.

"Meredith," Patty stopped in front of her, smiling kindly. "I'm afraid that you misunderstood me yesterday." She continued apologetically after she saw Meredith's cold attitude towards her.

"Oh you're Mark's mother!" Izzie laughed, with satisfaction in her voice. Patty looked at her with an amused look on her face, while Meredith glared her. "I think I'd better go now," Izzie smiled at them after she took Meredith's hint. "My break is short so…Bye." She trailed off and hurried to leave.

Alone, Meredith and Patty watched after Izzie for a minute, neither of them knowing what to do or say. "Meredith." Patty made the first step in breaking the awkward silence between them. "Can we go someplace else to talk? Please?"

Meredith looked at her with disbelief at first, but as soon as she met Patty's earnest look, she realized that she was being honest. "Come with me." Meredith agreed to give her a chance.

They walked together in silence, Meredith leading until she found an empty exam room. She opened its door and invited her inside.

"Meredith." Once that the door was closed, Patty started talking hesitantly. Meredith turned to look at her patiently. "I am not that type of person who makes good first impressions. I don't make impressions about people before getting to know them." She paused for a moment while she looked for the right words and a place to sit down. After she sat down on a chair beside the exam table, Patty looked up at Meredith and smiled. "Nobody is judging you for your relationship with Derek and for the end of his marriage. We all know that it was his fault… and Mark's, of course." Patty paused again, waiting to see Meredith's answer or reaction; but Meredith stayed expressionless, still waiting for her to continue. "Mark is my only child and…" Patty laughed a little and looked at Meredith again smiling. "I had lost the hope of having at least one grandchild from him and then we found out about your pregnancy… Oh Meredith, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for a news like this." Patty smiled at her, her eyes watering of the emotions she was pouring out. "I admit I am also angry at the circumstances that this baby has been conceived, but…" She hesitated smiling at Meredith before continuing. "I am also hopeful. I am hopeful that Mark will settle down and have his own family. He has to change and I hope that this baby… and you can change him."

"He…" Meredith started hesitantly. "He's progressed a lot so far." She admitted. "Everyone is impressed."

"That's what I hear." Patty said with satisfaction. "I want a chance to know you Meredith. You like it, or you don't, but you are part of our family now. I want to be a grandma for my grandchild and… at least your friend."

Meredith listened to Patty's words, touched by the honesty. For the first time since they met, Meredith smiled at her. "Thank you," was all she could say, in attempt to hide the emotions that were about to break through in her voice.

"No." Patty smiled as she stood up and made a step towards Meredith. "I thank _you_! So… you won't run and hide from me the next time we meet?" She asked her jokingly.

Meredith giggled and shook her head. "I won't."

Patty was about to reply when the door opened, as Mark and Addison walked inside.

"Meredith, I was looking for you!" Mark sighed with exasperation when he saw Meredith in there. Then, he noticed his mother's presence too. "What are you doing here?" He snapped at her in anger. He grabbed Meredith's arm and pulled her next to him as if his mother was dangerous. "I told you to stay out of my life and leave Meredith alone."

"Mark." Meredith spoke calm, clutching his arm. "Stop. We were just talking. Nobody has been put in danger." Mark looked at her with a confused look. Meredith's smile turned into a glare as she slapped his arm. "Be nice. She is your mother, like it or not."

"What's going on here?" Mark was caught off guard with Meredith's reaction and made a step backward, looking cautiously at Meredith and his mother.

"I apologized to Meredith for my behavior from yesterday." Patty grumbled glaring at her son. "Hi, Addison!" Patty smiled waving cheerful at Addison. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Patty! I'm Meredith's doctor so I am here for her monthly check." Addison answered.

"Really? You are going to have the check now?" Patty's eyes grew huge of excitement, looking at those around her as if she was a child in the expectation of a big surprise. Addison was the one who answered to her with a nod. "Can I stay?" Patty asked, this time looking for Meredith's approval only.

"No!" Mark snapped before Meredith could answer.

"Yes!" Meredith snapped too at Mark's answer. "You can stay." She smiled at Patty.

"Thank you, Meredith!" Patty replied, smiling with gratitude at Meredith.

"I think we should get started." Addison suggested and hurried to take her role as doctor. "First, let's weigh you."

Meredith stepped on scales and Addison measured the gradation. "You gained 6 points… 63 pounds since your last check. That's good."

Meredith stepped down from scales and went to take her place on the exam table.

"How have you been feeling lately?" Addison asked starting a short list of questions. "Nausea?"

"No." Meredith answered.

"Weakness or tiredness?"

"No."

"Appetite?" Addison asked her.

"Oh yes!" Mark took everyone by surprise with his sudden input. Addison and Patty looked at him with amusement, while Meredith glared at him.

"I don't think I have such a big appetite, so please don't be dramatic." Meredith snapped at him.

"Ask her about her nutrition." Mark suggested to Addison.

"She is a doctor so I don't think she needs too much advice, Mark." Addison replied, taking Meredith's side.

"I think she does." Mark glared at Meredith.

Addison looked at Meredith with a questioning look. "You do know what's good for you and your baby, right?" Meredith answered only with a guilty look, which made Addison shook her head disapprovingly. "I can't believe that Mark is more mature than you when it comes to your pregnancy." Mark gave Meredith a smug grin. "Don't get of your high horse yet, Mark, because this pregnancy phase is the easiest part." Addison cut him off to Meredith's satisfaction. "What is it that you eat most frequently?" She asked Meredith.

"Fast food." Mark answered before Meredith could say a word. "And this morning she had cravings for mayonnaise and pickles." He added, emphasizing the words with disgust.

"Really?" Patty seemed pleasantly surprised to hear that and asked Meredith. "Sandwiches with mayonnaise and pickles?" Meredith just nodded, too confused to answer to Patty's weird thrill. "That's amazing."

"What's wrong with you?" Mark asked his mother.

Patty looked at him smiling. "I had the same craving when I was pregnant with you. Actually, this was my only craving. I was eating sandwiches with mayonnaise and pickles at breakfast, lunch and dinner." She prattled between giggles. "For at least 6 months." She added.

Suddenly, Mark was no longer worried for Meredith's health and a huge grin spread across his lips as he turned to look at Meredith. "See? I was right."

Meredith looked at him puzzled. "You were right about what?"

"About the baby. It's a boy!" He stated smirking at her.

"Says who?" Meredith asked him back, slightly amused.

"Says the cravings." Mark replied pointing to his mother.

"Oh Mark." Patty started to laugh shaking her head disapprovingly. "You can be so silly sometimes."

"Mark, the cravings don't indicate the sex of the baby." Addison informed him in a very professional manner, but also slightly amused.

Mark scowled at each of them narrowing his eyes and sniffed. "You'll see. I am right."

"In about 5 weeks." Addison agreed.

"Till then, shut up!" Meredith snapped at him.

"You are all going to be so sorry." Mark gave them another smug grin and gave up on the subject.

"Let's go on." Addison suggested and put aside Meredith's file. "I know it's hard to fight against the carvings, but at least try not to use them as an excuse, ok?" She told Meredith.

"I know." Meredith muttered scowling at Mark.

"Ok. Let's continue then." Addison stood up taking the stethoscope from around her neck. She took Meredith's blood pressure and listened to her heart writing down the results on Meredith's file. After a set of other standard questions, Addison was ready for the ultrasound. Meredith laid down on the exam table, with Mark at her right and Patty at her left. She winced a little when the cold gel touched her warm skin, but she got used to it as Addison spread it across her belly.

"Let's see how much the baby has grown since your last appointment." Addison turned on the monitor and a blurry image showed up on its screen. With slow careful movements, Addison managed to bring a clearer image of the baby. "Here it is!" She announced, tracing her finger across the screen to show them the shape of the baby. While Addison analyzed each part of the image, Meredith stared like mesmerized at the shape of her baby; a tiny fetus curled up in a ball moving in the rhythm of her respiratory movements. Everything looked so amazing… miraculous for her, she didn't even realize when Mark took her hand, holding it between his. She looked up at him, his eyes also mesmerized by the image of their baby, and smiled when their eyes met. Mark winked down at her and then looked back at the image from the screen. Then everybody listened in silence the rhythm of the baby's hear beat.

"Can't we have a 3D image?" Mark asked Addison.

"You can, but…" Addison explained looking at Mark and Meredith. "We already irradiated the baby with this scan and I don't recommend another one. A monthly one is more than enough for the baby."

"How about next month?" Mark asked her anxiously.

"Can't you wait 4 more months?" Addison asked him.

"No." Mark replied immediately.

"Ok, but you will have to pay for that one, because the health insurance doesn't cover this type of scans." Addison said.

Mark raised his eyebrows amused. "Do I look poor to you?"

Meredith and Patty groaned in unison and Addison laughed shaking her head disapprovingly. "I forgot to ask you." Addison told Meredith. "How is the… soreness?" She asked her.

"Soreness? What soreness?" Patty asked them with a grave tone. "I thought you said that everything is going well with the pregnancy."

"The soreness is not in her uterus, mother." Mark rolled his eyes.

"Then where is it? Is it serious?" She asked with the same panic in her voice. "Addison." She looked at her waiting for her to answer.

"It's an external soreness; something temporary… nothing serious." Addison explained, trying to avoid any intimate details regarding the cause of Meredith's soreness and to calm Patty down.

"Shouldn't you ask the opinion of a specialist? Where's the soreness located?" Patty didn't seem ready to give up.

"It feels much better, Addison." Meredith interfered. "It's almost gone, actually. Are we done here? Can I stand up?"

"Sure." Addison nodded and Mark helped Meredith stand up.

"Does it bother you when you urinate?" Addison asked Meredith, still referring at her soreness.

"Oh no." Patty gasped and flushed as she understood what kind of soreness they were talking about. "Forget I asked." She smiled apologetically at them. She made a step back and stayed in silence while Addison finished with Meredith's file and Meredith cleaned up the gel from her belly.

"The baby looks good and healthy. You look good too, but I am going to prescribe you some vitamins. I don't have anything new to tell you, besides… no abuses." Addison recommended and then turned to Mark, lifting critically an eyebrow. "Boy or girl, you agreed to have this baby."

"I know." Mark smiled knowingly.

"Alright then, we are done here." Addison smiled at them. As she caught the sight of Patty, Addison saw that she was crying. "Patty, what's wrong?" She walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Mark and Meredith noticed that the tears from Patty's eyes. She was sobbing, wiping her face continually with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Nothing… nothing's wrong." Patty answered between sobs and smiled at them. "That's the thing. Everything… everything is perfect. I had lost any hope."

Deeply touched, Addison kissed her temple and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. "Very soon you will be holding your first grandchild."

"Th… thank you." Patty smiled at each of them, pausing for a longer moment at Mark.

Though he didn't show and didn't want to admit it, Mark was also touched by the emotions his mother was feeling and felt proud of himself.

On the other hand, Meredith didn't do so well in controlling her emotions. Every new tear from Patty's eyes was bringing one in Meredith's eyes too. "I should go now." She mumbled after she had wiped discreetly her face.

"It was nice meeting you, Meredith!" Patty smiled warmly at her.

Meredith smiled and nodded. Mark followed her outside and wrapping a firm around her waist, pulled her against the wall. "Are you ok?" He asked, brushing her cheek.

"You should take it easier with your mother. She is happy for you." Meredith replied.

"I know." Mark smiled.

Fighting back new tears, Meredith looked away and squeezed her eyes shut. "There's one person who doesn't know about my pregnancy yet." She muttered under her breath.

Mark watched her in silence, processing the meaning of her words. He understood that she had referred at Ellis, Mark smiled and leaned to her ear. "I can't wait to meet her."

Meredith looked at him curious. "You want to meet my mother?"

Mark chuckled and rolled his eyes. "What doctor doesn't want to meet Ellis Grey?"

"She is not …"

"I know." Mark cut her off. "But she is still a living legend."

"I'll think about it." Meredith grumbled and pushed him out of her way.

Mark watched her leaving as his mother and Addison left the exam room together. Addison walked past Mark, while Patty stopped beside her son and wrapped her arm around his.

"How's dad?" Mark kissed the top of her head, his eyes still following Meredith.

Patty looked up at him and smiled sympathetically. "You have to do this right, Mark. It's not a game. You can't play the field anymore." She retorted.

"I'll prove to him that I can act maturely." Mark smiled at her.

"You know you can always count on my help, right?"

Mark smiled and gave her one more kiss. "I know."

"Helen and I are leaving in a few hours so…" Patty came in front of him taking his hands. "Take good care of them."

Mark squeezed gently her hands and smiled. "I will."

Patty leaned to him and kissed him, motherly caressing his face. "Bye now."

"Goodbye, mother." Mark smiled and walked away.

Addison had stopped at the nurses' station, so after Mark left, she returned to Patty. "Miracles happen." She whispered to her ear.

Patty smiled at her with gratitude and nodded. "Do you have some time for a coffee?"

"Sure." Addison smiled.


	36. Desired baby

_N/A: This is a short chapter and it took me awhile to write it, because this is supposed to be an emotional one. Meredith and Mark visit Ellis at the nursing home. I am not sure how well I pictured Ellis's condition, but I hope you're going to like it. Please review!_

--

**Chapter 35 – Desired baby**

Meredith was looking over a chart at the nurses' station, when Mark approached her, leaning against the counter.

"I'll be ready in a minute." Meredith told him, without looking away from the chart she was reading. It'd been 5 days since Mark's mother left to go back to New York with Derek's mother and as Meredith had told him that day, there was one person she hadn't told about her pregnancy yet. Today, during their lunch break, Meredith was going to take Mark meet her mother and tell her about the baby.

"You're not even dressed." Mark said a little irritated.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "It won't take me longer than 5 minutes to change my clothes." She muttered, not wishing to be stressed more than she was already.

"You're going to visit your mother, Meredith, so you should pay more attention to your appearance." Mark retorted.

Meredith sighed deeply as she shut the chart and turned to look at Mark, ready give him a reply. As she saw him, Meredith forgot for a moment what she wanted to say. She looked at Mark, analyzing him from his feet to his head.

Mark had paid rigorous attention to his look that morning before they left to go to work and had changed his shirt many times before he finally decided on one. "You changed your shirt," Meredith muttered under her breath, "Again."

Mark straightened his kaki shirt over his chest, very proud of his appearance. "This is my best shirt." He smirked proudly at her.

"She's sick," Meredith pointed out how useless his efforts to look nice for Ellis Grey were. "She might not be lucid by the time we get there and even if she is, she could care less about your shirt."

"Lucid or not, she still Ellis Grey and I don't want to look cheap." Mark sniffed.

Meredith glared at him and laughed shaking her head. "You can wait for me in the lobby." She told him and turned to take the chart and put it back to its place. "It won't take me long, I promise."

When she was ready to leave, Mark grabbed her elbow. "I wouldn't mind waiting for you in the locker room." He whispered seductively in her ear.

"And not look neat anymore?" Meredith questioned as she looked back at him smiling. "You wouldn't want to risk it."

"I do, actually." Mark frowned.

"Wait for me in the lobby, Mark." Meredith said firmly as she jerked her elbow from his hand and walked away.

--

Mark pulled the car into the parking lot, not far from the entrance. The ride had been rather silent, Meredith not wishing to chatter about her mother as much as Mark was wiling. Mark noticed Meredith that was still gazing out her window thoughtful. He took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Let's go."

Meredith looked at him and smiled faintly. "Let's go." She agreed. They got out of the car and walked together towards the entrance.

"Dr. Grey!" An older woman greeted them, smiling kindly as she came to meet them. "Your mother is in the backyard." She explained before Meredith could answer to her greeting and gave a glance to Mark. "The weather's sunny and warm and she decided she wants to spend some time outside."

"How is she?" Meredith asked.

"She had better days." The woman answered. "Lately, she's been asking for you a lot. It's been a while since your last visit."

"Yeah…" Meredith grumbled, slightly irritated to have been reminded. "I'm an intern so… I don't really own my time."

"I see, but I think you should try making more time for…" The woman was about to start a lecture.

Mark, whose hand on Meredith's back, noticed how stressed Meredith was becoming, so he decided to intervene. "Can we go see Ellis, now?" He asked, cutting her off. "My name is Mark Sloan… Dr. Mark Sloan, Meredith's boyfriend and we came to give her some news."

Surprised by Mark's intervention, the woman started a little and then nodded instinctively. Just then, she noticed Meredith's prominent baby bump. "Sure." She said as she led their way through the building.

They saw Ellis on the patio, sitting alone at a table. She was very focused on what her writing. Meredith let out a sign at the familiar sight. Ellis's posture was reminiscent of the well respected doctor she had been.

Meredith walked to her and sat down across from Ellis. "Hello mother."

"You came." Ellis greeted coldly, barely glancing at her daughter.

She was lucid, Meredith thought.

"I paged you half an hour ago and I'm still expecting you to take the patient for a MRI." Ellis looked up at her with a glare.

She wasn't lucid, Meredith concluded. Meredith leaned back in her chair, crossed her arms and stared at her mother, wondering if she should just blurt out she was pregnant. Mark gave her more time to think as he tried to distract Ellis.

"What are you working on, Dr. Grey?" He asked.

"I have a patient that needs a coronary bypass and we're also checking for a tumor in his brain," Ellis answered, "I have the surgery scheduled for this afternoon, but I doubt our new interns are capable to make it happen." Ellis glared at Meredith. Silence fell between them at that.

Meredith briefly closed her eyes, accepting her mother's condition, while Mark watched her unsure of her feelings. Meredith had her hands on her lap and opened her eyes when she felt Mark's hand over hers. She looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Busy schedule as always, Dr. Grey?" Mark turned his attention to Ellis, hoping to ease the tension between Meredith and Ellis.

Ellis glanced at Mark and then resumed her scrawling. "What's your specialization?" She asked him.

"I'm a plastic surgeon." Mark answered.

Ellis looked at him again, this time watching him carefully. "Are you the new head of Plastics?" She asked him.

"Yes. Dr. Sloan." Mark held out his hand perkily.

Ellis glanced at his hand and then glared at him. "Nice to meet you." She mumbled and returned to her writing. "It's about time, Dr. Petersen is nothing but a man-whore." Ellis mumbled with disgust.

Meredith discreetly covered her mouth to hide a smile, while Mark glared at her.

The following minutes were a blur for Meredith, as Mark and Ellis talked about surgical procedures, while she struggled to find a way to give her news.

"I'm pregnant, mom." Meredith blurted out, taking Mark by surprise. Her mother wasn't lucid, so any attempts of conversation, other than on medicine, were useless and extremely stressful for her at that moment. All she had left to do was to give her the news about her pregnancy.

To Meredith's confession, Ellis had a rather interesting reaction. She put down her pencil, leaned back in her chair and stared at Meredith. "How far along are you?" Ellis asked her acidly.

Meredith hadn't expected to that question. She hadn't imagined how this talk would go either. "Uh…" She started hesitantly. "19 weeks, almost."

"It's too late." Ellis grimaced disapprovingly. "So you want to keep it."

"I do." Meredith answered, ready to face any objections her mother would give her.

Ellis scrutinized Mark, "He's the father?" She asked, looking back at Meredith.

"I'm the father." Mark answered for Meredith.

Ellis glared at him before she looked back to her daughter. "So you're going to keep it." She concluded. "Stupid." Ellis went back to her paper and took the pencil, starting to write again. "You're just an intern now and you could have built a career as doctor. Now you lost that chance; you know that, do you?" Ellis glanced at Meredith.

"You have a daughter." Meredith reminded to her mother.

That seemed to have a strong impact on Ellis, who straightened up in her chair and scowled at both of them. "How do you know about Meredith?" She asked them.

Then they understood that Ellis was far from being lucid. Her question confused Meredith though.

"How do you know about Meredith?" Ellis shouted, repeating the question. As she started to panic, so Meredith was going to call a nurse, but then, Ellis was suddenly calm and resumed her scrawling as she went into a trance. "Nobody should know about Meredith." She started mumbling to herself. "I shouldn't have accepted Thatcher's proposal." Then she stopped and looked Meredith and Mark, analyzing both of them for a moment. "He asked you to keep it, didn't he?" She asked Meredith, but she also answered. "Selfish bastards." Ellis grumbled as she started pressing the pencil on paper, almost ripping it. "I shouldn't have kept that baby just because he asked me to. I shouldn't have."

Meredith was terrified and frozen at these last words. Mark gave her hands a strong squeeze, but she didn't feel him at all. Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to block those words out of her head, but the effort seemed impossible. Meredith started feeling dizzy. She stumbled to her feet and walked away, closely followed by Mark.

Mark drove them back to the hospital. He decided to keep quiet until she wanted to talk about it. Mark pulled the car in his assigned spot into the parking lot. Meredith got out of the car automatically and started walking toward the entrance absently. Mark had to jog to catch up with her. He put an arm on her shoulder to keep pace with her.

They reached to the elevators when Meredith looked at Mark as if she wanted to say something. "I'm coming with you." Mark smiled and leaned to her ear, whispering before she could say anything. Meredith nodded and stepped together in the elevator. In the locker room, Mark took a seat down on bench while Meredith put on her scrubs.

"I don't need a babysitter, you know." She mumbled as she gathered her hair in a ponytail. She turned towards Mark, smiled, rolling her eyes; Mark was staring at her with a wicked smile on his face. "Sex won't help me." Meredith giggled and came to sit next to him. She folded her hands in her lap, and stared thoughtfully at them. "I shouldn't be surprised. I shouldn't be so disappointed and depressed." She muttered under her breath.

"That's right," Mark put his hand over hers. "You shouldn't be depressed because there are people who are glad that you're here with us today."

Meredith looked at him, smiling weakly. "Are you one of those people?"

"Of course I am. Who else would have been crazy enough to have my baby?" Mark cupped her cheek, gently rubbing his thumb against it. He leaned his forehead against hers and he whispered. "I'm glad she didn't abort you."

In an instant, Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck and sunk her face in the curve of his neck. Mark held her in his arms, resting his cheek against her head. Meredith started crying, sobs breaking against her chest as her mother's words echoed in her head. "I'm-I'm exactly like her." She sobbed.

"No, you're not!" He contradicted, "Don't ever say that again."

Meredith pulled back, sobbing and wiped her eyes so that she could look at him. "I didn't want it either. I- I wanted to terminate the pregnancy."

Mark wiped her face, his caresses lingering under her jaw. "But you want it now, don't you?" Meredith nodded, sniffing. "Then stop with the crying. I want this baby, you want this baby, and we both want it. It's a wanted baby. Everyone has the right to freak out at a pregnancy. It doesn't mean that person can't be a good parent."

As she listened to him, her tears stopped and the sobs calmed down. "Thank you."

A glum smile spread across his face as he leaned in and kissed her softly on lips. "I'm your best is therapist better" Mark let his hand move down Meredith's arm, taking her hand and placing it on his chest. "I'm good at words, but I'm much better at touches." He breathed out against her lips, barely brushing them with his lips.

Meredith yanked her hand from Mark's chest and shoved him away. "I'm hurt, Mark! Mentally and emotionally so keep it in your pants because I intend to do the same." Mark put turned his puppy eyes, pouting childishly at her. Meredith fought back a laugh, biting her lip.

The grin was still there; but this time it was kind and warm. "Thanks." Meredith smiled at him, more at ease with the situation.

"You're welcome." Mark smiled back.

He moved to run his hand over her cheek, Meredith slapped his hand and started hitting him in his chest. "You're an ingrate bastard who can't appreciate the loving family he has! You should be grateful and proud of your mother's excitement for our baby! You should call her and be nicer to her when she visits you!"

"Mer," Mark tried to hold her fists in his hands and make her calm down, but Meredith looked too nervous, far from calming down any time soon.

"You should be grateful because she wanted you and she didn't think to abort you, because if there's any person in this room who deserved to be aborted, that person is you." Meredith's shouts died off slowly as the crying took over. "It's not fair." She fell in Mark's arms as Mark pulled her on his lap and cradled her. "It's so damn unfair."

As Meredith sunk her face in the curve of his neck again, Mark held her tightly, resting his cheek on her head. "Cry." He whispered and gave her time to let all her pain out. "It's ok." He whispered, in soothing voice. "It's ok to cry."

Soon, the tears were over and her breathing calmed down. Meredith stood up from Mark's lap and wiped her face. "I have to go back to work now. My hormones are killing me."

"And bruising me." Mark chuckled, while he rubbed his arm.

Meredith giggled and turned to leave. Before she reached to the door, Meredith stopped and looked back at Mark. "I'm sorry… for what I said."

Mark smiled, shaking his head. "You were right."

"I have a present for you tonight," She said.

Mark smiled smugly, raising his eyebrows suggestively. "That sexy lingerie you bought days ago?"

"No," Meredith giggled.

"Why?" Mark frowned. "I'm your boyfriend now and you said you bought that for your boyfriend."

Meredith couldn't help but giggle. "I have something else for you. Something… very practical." Mark stared at her with more excitement. "Cristina even gave up a surgery so that she can come and see it."

"A threesome?" Mark's eyes grew huge with excitement.

"In your dreams," Meredith laughed and opened the door. "I'll see you later." She said as she walked outside.


	37. Crybaby

**_N/A: Hi, I hope you remember this fic. I finally finished the next chapter. I don't know why has it gone so slow. Now it's here and I hope I won't have trouble writing the next chapters. I hope you like it and accept my apologies for the delay. _**

**_Oh and I am going to change the rating for this fic because some chapters are not suitable for any age._**

**_--_**

**Chapter 36 – Crybaby**

The water poured down her body, caressing each part of her body under the hot stream; she ran her fingers through her hair, letting the water massage her scalp as well. The day was rewinding her day, but one part in particular. Everything that her mother had told her helped her understand her childhood better. It was painful to hear and remember all her words, but it was soothing to think of Mark and his presence there. She made circles around her baby bump; she had to assure her baby the best future and the most blessing childhood.

Meredith turned off the water and grabbed her towel as she stepped out of the shower. Wrapping herself in a towel, she walked to the sink; she leaned over the counter as she watched her face in the mirror. As she looked at her tired eyes, Meredith thought she heard voices and laughs coming from downstairs.

Walking out of the bathroom, Meredith recognized her friends' voices. She suppressed a groan as she walked into her room to put on some comfortable clothes. She gathered her hair into a messy bum and then left to meet her friends.

As she made her way down the stairs, her friends' laughs and scoffs were getting louder. She wasn't in the mood for them, but probably that's exactly what she needed to get her mind off her mother's words.

Meredith stopped in the doorway and watched Calvin and Cristina sitting on the couch and Izzie and George sitting on the floor beside them, all of them laughing loudly.

"Meri!" Calvin was the first one who saw her, beaming and holding out an arm for her.

"You better not be drunk," Meredith couldn't help but giggle at his charming smile and walked to him, taking his hand and she nestled under his arm.

"I am not," Calvin wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "My favorite Mommy," he chuckled and caressed gently her baby bump.

"You're just saying that because you need something," Cristina rolled her eyes, grumbling.

"Yeah," Calvin admitted. "I need to get my mind off my mother's illness so I won't get mental," he said; though he was still smiling, his voice had a note of irony.

Three glares turned toward Cristina in an instant. "Sorry," she muttered as she became aware of how inappropriate her comment had been.

Meredith put a hand on his chest as she looked up at him. "You know we would help if you need us," she said softly.

Calvin smiled down at her, tracing the line of her jaw with his finger. He leaned to the table beside the couch and took a cup with ice cream. "Strawberries with slices of bananas," he grinned at her; his eyes still reflecting the pain behind the smile.

Meredith smiled at him. "I won't share it with you," she warned him.

Calvin acted displeased. "Not even a bite?"

Meredith giggled and grabbed the spoon out of his hands. "Maybe just a bite," she said as she shifted her position, leaning her back against Calvin's torso and placing her legs onto Cristina's lap. She took a full spoon of ice cream and started licking it meticulously.

"What time is Mark due to arrive home?" Izzie asked, half of her attention turned to the T.V.

Meredith rolled her eyes, displeased. "Not soon, so those of you, who don't live here, don't mope around for too long," she grumbled.

"Burke was supposed to let me scrub in today to a valve replacement, so I get to mope around as long as I want," Cristina retorted.

Meredith looked at her with a glare. "What's with you? There's nothing interesting happening here. You don't like this kind of reunions," she pointed out to Cristina.

"True," Cristina smirked. "But it worth it to see _McSteamy_'s face when you give him his present."

Meredith grinned sarcastically. "I won't give it to him today then."

"Oh no," Calvin said, alarmed. "That's not possible. I bought you ice cream and you also have tones of fast food in your refrigerator, so we have to stay."

"What's such a big deal with his reaction?" Meredith frowned. "It's just … a thing I bought for him."

Everyone turned and smiled at her comment.

"I bet he will look precious when he sees your 'gaga' present," Calvin chuckled teasingly.

Meredith pursed her lips and elbowed him between ribs.

"I don't care for Sloan's reaction," George laughed as he shifted his position on the floor to look at Meredith. "It's not about playing with dolls here. It's about practicing for a real baby and that was a good idea, Mer."

Meredith rolled her eyes, smiling. "Thanks"

"I think it's stupid," Cristina replied. "A rubber doll is not the same thing as a baby. It just makes you look… gaga, cradling a doll at your middle age."

Calvin laughed and nodded. "That's true, but Meri, do whatever makes you feel better. You have the right to be a little _gaga_ while you're pregnant."

"Thank you," she smiled sarcastically at him and then to her friends. "Then why don't you just leave now before he gets home?"

Everyone smiled.

"Because we want to see Mark being…" Izzie had started explaining, but Meredith cut off her words.

"Whatever. After all, you are going to have to suffer if you laugh at him," she shrugged.

Calvin took Meredith's hand she was holding the spoon with and brought the spoon to his mouth. "Hey," she protested.

"You said you would share," Calvin smiled.

In that moment they heard the front door opening and everyone –except for Meredith- turned towards the doorway, waiting for Mark to walk in.

"Hey, don't lick it!" Meredith whimpered and pulled the spoon out of Calvin's mouth.

Right then, Mark walked inside and frowned as he saw the scene between his girlfriend and her friend. "That's not sanitary," he scowled at them.

Meredith smiled and took another full spoon of ice cream. "Hey," she greeted him, licking the ice cream.

Mark narrowed his eyes and a crooked smile crept on his lips. "Hi."

Meredith's eyes wandered around her and saw the smile on the other's faces, alike with Mark's. "What?" she asked.

"You could learn be more subtle when you are in public," Izzie giggled.

Just then she realized how dirty her gesture had looked for the other. She stuffed the spoon back into the ice cream and brought her legs down as she stood upright.

Mark walked behind the couch and leaned down, reaching to Meredith's baby bump. He circled her abdomen once and dropped a kiss on Meredith's cheek.

"So what are you gossiping about this evening?" Mark asked them.

"You," everyone answered in unison.

Mark raised his brows, surprised with the answer. Instantly he frowned and glared at them. "I'll remember this starting tomorrow."

Meredith laughed as she reached out for his hand. "I told them to behave themselves."

"But in the end you decided to join them," Mark scolded, but she knew from the tone of his voice that he wasn't pissed off on her. "And what's this?" he snapped, grabbing the spoon off her hands. "Sharing germs with people while my baby struggles to develop healthily?"

"No harm done," Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Yet," he glared in return.

"Besides, he bought it," she retorted defensively.

"For you or for himself?" Mark frowned.

"Mark," Meredith groaned. "You're getting on my nerves."

Mark opened his mouth to retort but his jaw remained hanging. There was a sound of crying from upstairs.

The room became quiet, everyone watching Mark's reaction.

"Is someone else here?" he asked them, confused.

Meredith bit her lip and looked away, shrugging. "Kind of," she said.

"It sounds like a baby crying," Mark muttered and watched, confused, how Meredith stood up and walked out of the living room. "Meredith?" he asked her as she didn't answer to his mutter.

Meredith smiled as she walked out of the room.

"Meredith?" Mark shouted and darted after her, pausing in the doorway to glare warningly at her friends, who were almost on their feet, ready to follow him. He caught up with her when they reached upstairs. There, the sound was clearer. That was certainly a baby crying. "Meredith, what's going on here? Whose baby is this?" he asked her.

Meredith smiled at him as she grabbed the doorknob. "Ours…. Kind of," she answered quietly.

"But you're still pregnant," Mark pointed out and then looked suspiciously, "Are you?"

Meredith giggled as she opened the door. "Of course I still am."

She flicked the lights on as she walked into her bedroom, with Mark right behind her. Mark started laughing nervously as he saw a baby doll, between pillows in the middle of the bed. He watched how Meredith walked over to the bed and carefully picked the baby doll into her arms.

"I hope you haven't gone mental," Mark frowned when he saw her rocking the doll back and forth.

Meredith glared at him and looked back down at her doll. "It's for practice," she answered.

Mark let out an exasperated sigh and closed the door. "Are you playing with dolls now?"

Meredith rolled her eyes, sitting down at the edge of the bed. "These dolls have more of the habits that a real baby has. They cry at the same period of time as the babies. It helps you learn how to cradle them when they cry and need attention."

"A rubber doll is not the same thing with a real baby," Mark pointed out.

Meredith rolled her eyes in annoyance, that being the second time she heard that line.

"I am telling you one thing. You're not going to play with that in public," he scolded.

"Of course I won't," she retorted. "I'll take off the batteries while we are not home. We'll keep them on during the night too."

"We?" Mark snapped. "Are you expecting me to play with a doll?"

"No," Meredith snapped back. "I am expecting you to start practicing if you really want to be prepared for the baby."

"My baby doesn't have a quality check stamp on its butt," Mark frowned.

"Good, then you are free to go," Meredith sniffed and turned her back on him, still rocking the baby doll.

Mark watched her, dumbfounded. She seemed serious in what she said. Mark refused to believe that her idea was real. "I'll go take a shower. Maybe your hormones chill down in the meantime."

"Yeah," she grumbled- her back still on him. "Maybe a good shower will help you process what I said."

He briefly closed his eyes, surprising a groan, and shrugged out of his jacket, throwing it on the bed beside Meredith as he walked to the bathroom.

As the bathroom door shut, the bedroom door opened. Meredith turned her head to see her friends' head sneaked inside. She put the baby doll back on the bed, tucked two pillows around it and stood up.

"He'll come around," she muttered and closed the door. Neither of her friends said anything and Meredith heard them heading downstairs in silence.

She returned to her bed and crawled up on the pillows, bringing her knees to her chest. Her eyes lingered on the rubber doll for a while, until she felt her stomach like growling. She looked down at her swollen abdomen- which was now big enough to press against her legs and make her feel sitting in an uncomfortable position. Meredith stretched her legs and her arms hugged her baby bump. "He'd better accept it," she muttered, talking to her stomach.

Meredith leaned her back against the headboard and closed her eyes, sighing. "I am hungry again," she muttered under her breath and looked down as her hands circled the baby bump. "Am I not feeding you enough, because I've eaten a lot today?"

Her stomach growled in response. "There, there," she said, patting her belly. "Wait for your Daddy, because I am too tired to get off the bed right now."

Soon, Mark walked out of the bathroom, wearing just a towel around his waist. He frowned as he saw the doll was still on the bed. "So you haven't changed your mind," he grumbled, displeased.

Meredith frowned. "I can see that you haven't changed your mind either."

"About playing with dolls? Oh yeah, I am very excited about that thought," Mark replied sarcastically.

"Nothing wrong will happen if we try for a while. I'll take care of it this night. Actually, I will take care of it each night if that makes you feel better. None has to know about our practice," Meredith tried to explain.

"None besides your friends," he said, rolling his eyes.

Meredith pursed her lips, upset- a gesture that made Mark groan. A discreet smiled crept on her lips as she saw he was about to give in. "Look," she said and reached out for the doll. "I even bought a boy for you," she smiled as she held it out to him.

Mark rolled his eyes and looked away. "Not encouraging enough," he muttered. Then he let out a sigh and came to sit down on the bed beside her. "If any of those morons says anything about this within the hospital walls, I kill them."

Meredith smiled brightly. "I know."

"Good. I hope they know it too,"

"They do," she giggled and leaned to him, dropping a kiss on his lips. "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. I am a very nice guy and you take advantage of my weakness."

"Ok," Meredith laughed teasingly. "I am hungry now," she said and leaned against the headboard again.

"Didn't they feed you?" Mark frowned.

"They did," she answered, her hands circling her baby bump again. "I don't feel hungry but my stomach keeps growling."

Mark put his hand on her baby bump, caressing it slowly. As he did that, Mark smiled at the sensation he felt against his hand. His smile turned into a laugher.

"What's so funny?" Meredith frowned.

But Mark didn't answer. He kept laughing as he lay down beside her, his head on her chest. "So you're hungry, huh?"

"Yeah," Meredith frowned, displeased to see Mark mocking her.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, talking to the baby. "She's hungry," he laughed again.

"What the heck is so funny?" Meredith snapped, angry.

Mark grinned at her and then back to the baby bump. "Maybe you should kick harder."

"Is she kicking?" Meredith asked, staring at him like dumbfounded.

"No," Mark looked at her. "_He_ is kicking."

"Whatever," Meredith rolled her eyes and pushed him off her so that she could caress her belly. "Is this how it feels?" she asked herself.

"That's how I feel it," Mark answered and came to lean against the headboard as well. "I bet your rubber doll doesn't kick like this," he teased.

Meredith elbowed him playfully. "Wow," she laughed, looking at him.

"I know," Mark smiled and his hand followed the trace left by hers.

"I am not hungry anymore," she smiled at him.

"I know," he smiled back.

"But I think I am tired so please put some clothes on," she giggled.

"Are you serious? I didn't even dry myself, just to turn you on," he grinned.

"Shut up," she laughed and slapped him playfully. "Put the baby on the couch and tuck a pillow beside it,"

"You mean the rubber doll," Mark corrected her, grimacing as he remembered Meredith's idea.

"Whatever, just do it," she rolled her eyes.

Mark sighed and reluctantly stood up. As he grabbed the doll by its arm, the doll started crying. He jumped, scared, and dropped the doll.

"Is this how you're going to move your baby from one place to another?" Meredith scolded.

Mark groaned and leaned down and picked the doll up.

"Now calm him down," Meredith ordered.

"Calm _it_ down," Mark snapped. He untied the towel from around his waist, grinning as he saw her face turning red. "Do you want me to do it now? Because it's getting cold naked," he grinned.

Meredith shook her head, clearing her mind and glared her. "Just give it to me."

Mark grinned smugly at how easy he got off from that. He gave the doll to Meredith and left to get ready for bed.


End file.
